Torn In Two
by CityGirl13
Summary: Theon was not the only child of Balon Greyjoy to sent away, Peyton Greyjoy is given as hostage to the Lannisters, but sees her brother once a year at Winterfell. What happens when she finds herself torn between two men who are sworn enemies?
1. Parting Of Ways

**Here you all go!**

Chapter 1: Parting Of Ways

Balon Greyjoy allowed himself a faint smile as he watched his children play together. Asha trying to be the mature twelve year old, while Peyton did her uttermost to get her big sister to smile. Theon was hiding behind a tree, and held a bucket of water in his hands. No prize to the one who could guess what he was going to do with it. They were all that he had left now that his two eldest sons had died, and soon he would not have three children, but only one. Losing the rebellion had cost him more than just his men, it cost him his heir and one of his daughters. Lord Stark and Lord Lannister had both agreed to take on child each, as a hostage, but Balon had bargained for them to be treated as wards. His children had done nothing; they should not suffer ill treatment while growing up simply because their father lost a war. All he had to do now, was pick which girl he would keep and which one he would send away. It was a cruel thing to make a father chose one child over another, but King Robert was not known for being lenient just for children's sake. He had considered it a fine gift when Tywin Lannister had presented him with the cloth wrapped bodies of Rhaegar Targaryen's children.

There was a loud cry of outrage, and a stream of bubbling laughter. Little Peyton just stood there, blonde hair dripping into her blue eyes, she had not received the full brunt of the water. Asha had though and was thoroughly soaked, her dark hair plastered to her head, and her brown eyes wide with shock. Theon fell to the ground with laughter at the indignant expression on his big sister's face. Because he was laughing too hard and had his eyes shut, Theon did not see his little sister run to the fountain for more water, until she dumped it on his head in retaliation. Then all three children were running after each other, in a mad rush of arms and legs, the girls tackled Theon to the ground. He fought violently when they began to tickle him, but there was nothing that he could do to stop them. The sound of their laughter drifted up to Balon, and he smiled again. Peyton looked up and saw him, giving him a wide smile which put her recently lost tooth on display. She was so like her mother. Both she and Theon had inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes, but Peyton had her face, her smile, and her laugh.

Ser Jaime Lannister, a member of the Kingsguard, came to stand beside him.

"Have you made your choice Lord Balon?" he asked.

"And if I have not?" Balon replied.

Jaime shrugged, "Then we take all of your children."

Balon looked at the man, he was tall with golden blonde hair and flashing green eyes, just a lad of twenty three. And yet he had such a reputation, and kindness was not a part of it. The green eyes regarded Balon coldly, before looking out over the children.

"I suggest you chose quickly, Robert is not patient, and he wants to leave these islands by tomorrow. If your choice is not made soon, then you know what will happen," Jaime warned.

Balon cast one final glace at the children, Peyton had resumed playing with her siblings, jumping onto Theon's back and shouting to the world that he was her horse. Asha had let her guard down and was grinning at the sight, both sisters ignored Theon's protesting cries. Balon knew what he must do, but he was loathe to do it, it would tear him in two.

"Tell the King that I have made my choice," he whispered.

Jaime scoffed, "I am not your messenger boy Greyjoy, tell him yourself. He expects you anyway."

The handsome knight strolled off, whistling a tune under his breath. Balon closed his eyes, and imprinted that final memory of seeing his children play into his mind, then he went off to find the King.

Robert was where he always was, sitting in the great hall of Castle Pyke, deep in counsel with Lord Stark and Lord Lannister. Brilliant, Balon could kill all three birds with one stone; if only he could actually kill them. But to do so would be suicide, not just for him, but for what remained of his family as well. So he merely walked steadily to the King, holding his head high and meeting Robert's cold grey stare, before bowing as custom demanded. Balon winced, he should not have to bow to this Baratheon pig. House Greyjoy might have sworn to the Targaryens many years ago, but now they deserved their independence. There was not a House in Westeros, except perhaps House Stark, who could match their lineage. Not even the House of Baratheon.

"Greyjoy," Robert greeted roughly, "Have you chosen out of your spawn yet?"

Balon refrained from slapping the King, but he wished that he didn't have to.

"I have chosen which of my children are to go, and which one is to stay with me," Balon replied.

"Out with it then," Robert commanded.

"I have your word that they will be treated well, not as hostages, but as wards. In spite of their actual state of being, they deserve better than this," Balon said.

"If you thought that then you shouldn't have started the bloody rebellion," Robert pointed out.

"Your word, sire," Balon repeated.

"Yes, yes," Robert waved at him to go on, "You have it."

Balon turned to Eddard, "And you Lord Stark?"

Ned's gaze was steady and honest, "You have my word Lord Greyjoy."

"Lord Lannister?" he asked; looking at Tywin.

The man smirked, "So long as they don't forget what they really are; you have my word."

Balon trusted that man about as much as he trusted a snake. But he had no other alternative.

"My last surviving son, Theon Greyjoy, will go to Lord Stark at Winterfell," he announced.

Ned nodded in assent, "I will treat the boy as fair as he allows it Balon."

Balon briefly closed his eyes and drew strength from the Drowned God, "My youngest daughter, Peyton Greyjoy, shall go to Lord Lannister at Casterly Rock."

He hated to part from his little girl, who reminded him of her mother so much, but it was for the best. Asha was far too old and proud to be able to adapt to a new way of living, and if she caused trouble then she would lose the fair treatment that Balon had taken so long to bargain for. Theon had to go anyway, but he was a strong lad, he would do fine. Balon wished that he could send Peyton to Winterfell, for he knew that Eddard Stark would truly keep his word, his child would be raised fine there. But he knew that if Theon went South to Casterly Rock, the Lannisters would not be inclined to go easy on him. Peyton was just a little girl, she smiled and laughed, and she found her way into even stony old hearts. He put his faith in her good nature, and hoped that it would help her in this new place.

Tywin raised his eyebrows, "I had always heard that the girl was your favourite, surprising to see you send her away."

Balon met the man's cold Lannister stare, "Remember your oath Lord Tywin, for I surely will not forget it."

"Very well, we set sail tomorrow," Robert said gruffly, "Now be gone, these matters do not concern you."

"With respect your grace, I have one final condition," Balon protested.

Robert eyed him, "A condition? I was not aware that you had the power to make those."

"A request then," Balon clarified, "Peyton must be allowed to go and see her brother once a year at Winterfell. She need not stay long, but I will not have them losing contact."

"You expect me to send a little girl up to the North once every year? I would have to give her an escort, men that I might need," Tywin argued.

"You are supposed to be at peace are you not? What need have you for a handful of men?" Balon shot back.

"Why can they not remain apart?" Tywin inquired, "They aren't going to see your other daughter at all, why should they see each other?"

"Lord Tywin, your twins are close are they not?" Balon questioned.

"They are," Tywin agreed.

"And when they were only small children, was it possible for you to separate them?"

Tywin frowned, "They did not like it, when one was taken away from the other, they would both cry and protest. It was too much of a hassle, so I let them be."

"And that is why Peyton must see her brother, she and Theon are as close as that," Balon said.

Tywin's lip curled in distaste, realising that he had just provided the conclusion to his argument.

"So long as Lord Stark agrees," he said.

"I have no problem with that," Eddard replied, "My own children are very close, I would hate to have them apart from each other for long. Peyton will be fine to visit Winterfell."

"Thank you," Balon bowed to the men, "I will take my leave now."

"Yes, off with you," Robert waved him away.

The sound of whispers followed Balon out of the hall, and he looked at his castle with sadness. No more would the sound of children's laughter ring through these walls, no more would the sound of running feet seem to be everywhere at once. Asha was a fine girl, she would grow up to be strong and a good leader. But without her siblings around, she would grow even more serious. The deaths of her brothers had forced her to step up as eldest sibling, and she tried to rule over the young ones. Often failing miserably, as today's antics proved, but soon there would no one to keep her young.

He walked through the castle, the only sound being the bustle of the men from the mainland about to depart. Most of the armies had left by now, but the last of them would leave tomorrow; taking his children with them. He made his way up to the tallest tower at Pyke, it had widows all along the round walls, giving a view of the whole island and sea. He often came here to think, to reminisce, or simply just when he needed some time alone. At this moment, thinking was his main priority. But his thoughts did not have time to go for long.

"Father?"

Balon turned around, little Peyton stood behind him. Hair still dripping and her clothes were soaked; no doubt more water had been thrown about in his absence. She always followed him whenever she saw him coming up here, and she always made him feel better somehow.

"Yes Peyton?" he replied.

She held up her little arms, and he bent down and swooped her up into the air. She giggled as she landed in his arms, and he did not care in the slightest that he was getting his clothes wet. He held her close to him, and her small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Peyton, you are going to have to be very brave," he said.

She pulled back and her blue eyes regarded his brown ones seriously, "I'm brave. I out climbed Theon because he was too scared to go higher."

Balon grinned, "Yes, and I believe that was the time you fell out of the tree because you had climbed _too_ high."

Peyton screwed up her face, "I still went higher."

"Listen to me Peyton, you have to leave home tomorrow. You are going to go across the sea and live on the mainland, you will be staying at Casterly Rock with the Lannisters."

She frowned, "Why?"

Balon wanted to give her a lie, but he knew that it would pain her when she was old enough to discover the truth, "Because my effort to buy us independence failed, and now you and Theon must pay the price. I am so sorry."

"Theon's coming?" she brightened up a bit, "Are you and Asha?"

He shook his head, "it's just you and Theon little one."

"Why are we going to Casterly Rock?"

"I'm afraid that it's just you going there."

She frowned again, "But you said Theon was going."

"He is going to the mainland," Balon clarified, "But he will be staying North, at Winterfell. Don't worry though, you will get to see him every year."

"Will I get to see you every year too?" she asked.

"I wish dear one, I wish," he said, "but I don't know when we will next meet."

"I don't want to leave," she said; and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

Balon knew that some of the wetness there would not just be from the water soaking her hair. He held her gently and she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Listen to me," he said; pulling her back so that he could look at her, "You may be going away, and I may not know when I will see you again, but never forget your home. What are you?"

"Ironborn," she replied instantly.

"Who are you?"

"A Greyjoy."

"What are your words?"

"We Do Not Sow."

He smiled sadly at her, "Never forget those things little one."

She sniffled, "Do I have to go?"

"You do my dear, but don't worry, things will sort themselves out in the end. So long as you remember where home truly lies, your heart will always guide you there."

Neither of them said anything after that, Balon remained standing in the windswept tower, holding Peyton in his arms. In that moment he knew that he was not going to let this stand. He had just lost his rebellion, but perhaps he had been too hasty. Plans started forming in his mind, plans that might be a long time in coming, but he would pull them through. He would get his vengeance for what had been taken from him. And he would take back what he should never have lost.

"Don't worry Peyton," he whispered, "I will sort everything out, just you wait and see."

**What do you think? Reviews?  
>I'll try to update soon :D<strong>


	2. Running Around

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, DTaylor201989, 1stDeathAnniversary, 97hollster  
>Just a little hint; I'm hosting the Game Of Thrones Christmas Awards 2011. It's under the Game Of Thrones forum, so please check it out and place nominations. I really need the help. Thank you! =D<br>**

Chapter 2: Running Around

It had been nearly a year since Peyton had been sent away from home, and she missed the Iron Islands so much. Many people called it bleak there, but they just didn't see the true beauty of the place. They did not look past the craggy black rocks and turbulent sea, they did not look past the large absence of greenery, they only saw the things that there right in front of them. They never went down to the rock pools and marvelled at how the tiny starfishes, sea anemones, and fish all shone like little jewels. They never saw how when the sun was shining, the ocean turned the colour of a sparkling sapphire, and the birds made little white dots against the blue. They did not see how the tough, salt enduring, plants flowered in the height of the summer heat; displaying colours to equal any mainland plant. She missed Pyke, and how she could run around the castle laughing at the top her of lungs, while her brothers chased her down. She missed the secret rooms and hidden places that she had spent her childhood finding. She missed her dead elder brothers, whom she would never see again. She missed her older sister, for in spite of her serious demeanour, Peyton was the one who always managed to get a smile out of her. She missed her brother Theon, with whom she would always play tricks with or play tricks upon. She missed her father most of all. She wanted to be able to run up behind him and jump on his back, she wanted to creep into his room during a thunderstorm to hide from the lightning, she wanted to go out to the cliffs on his shoulders and watch the setting sun sink into the sea.

She had done none of those things in the past year. Living at Casterly Rock was similar in a small way to the iron Island, in that it was close to the sea, so she had the comforting smell to salt to remind her of home. But other than that her life was very different here. The Lannisters were kind enough to her, and she was treated well, but there was never anyone for her to play with. Things were always so serious, and Lord Tywin did not have time to indulge his ward. And so Peyton played alone, imaging that she had her old friends and siblings from home with her, as she ran through the castle. It was so sunny here, and the water wasn't the deep sapphire that she was used to, but pale aquamarine. She often swam in the sea, whenever she could escape the Septa that Tywin had gotten for her, and when she closed her eyes she pretended that she was back at home again. She did not see the eldest Lannister children, for Cersei was the Queen and Jaime part of the Kingsguard, and so they remained in King's Landing. But the other brother lived at Casterly Rock, Tyrion Lannister was a constant source of fascination for Peyton. The dwarf was only just taller than her, but one day she would be much taller than him. After her asking some blunt questions, and receiving some blunt answers in turn, the two had become friends of sorts. Tyrion was very bitter about his condition, but he had learnt not to let people use it against him, he put up walls to protect himself. Peyton couldn't blame him, it must be hard to be like that. Tywin hardly saw him as a son, which was a sad thing. According to Tyrion Cersei was equally uncaring of him, she blamed him for the death of her mother, but apparently Jaime was kind. That made Peyton like Jaime, cause she liked Tyrion, so by extension it worked.

It was to Tyrion that she often went whenever she was feeling lonely, playing by one's self was only fun for a short amount of time. She usually found him in the library, reading a book, and she would sit on the chair next to him while he told her all manner of stories. She would listen in rapt wonder as he told her tales of the Seven Kingdoms, old legends and distant myths. His stories became incorporated into her games, where she would be a great hero, wielding Lightbringer against the White Walkers, driving them back to the land of Eternal Night. When the time for her trip North drew near, he began telling her the tales of that land. And it was so interesting, the North was so vast and old, and House Stark traced it's line back to the First Men. She was so excited to be going there, and on top of which she got to see Theon again. She wondered how her brother was doing. She bet that he didn't have a Septa breathing down his neck and making him learn a whole bunch of useless things. Peyton had originally rejoiced at the prospect of a long trip, but then found out that Septa Falion would accompany her. It lessened the appeal of the trip somewhat, but the thought of seeing Theon again soon cheered her up.

Lord Tywin was sending her North with a group of ten men to keep her safe on the journey, she would get to stay for a month in Winterfell, then she would come back to Casterly Rock. The trip was estimated to take them about two and a half weeks, provided that they travelled quickly. Originally Falion had wanted Peyton to travel by carriage, saying that she was far too young to ride a distance that long. Peyton had fiercely denied this, she could ride as well as anyone! Sure, she may be only six and only big enough to ride a pony, but she could still _ride_. She suspected that the Septa had only wanted her in the carriage so that _she_ wouldn't have to ride, judging from the frown of distaste on her face at least. Peyton couldn't wait to set out, and Tyrion teased her about not being able to stay still for more than a second. It was during one of their reading sessions, and she was fidgeting in her chair.

"Really Peyton, sitting still isn't that hard."

"Sorry!" she apologised, and she did try to keep herself from moving, but she just couldn't.

Tyrion laughed, "You leave tomorrow, if you're this excited now, I fear the Peyton that your brother will get."

"I just can't wait to see him again!" she burst out, "I miss him so much."

Tyrion regarded her closely, "And the rest of your family?"

"I miss them too," Peyton whispered, "I hope that I'll see father and Asha again sometime."

"Perhaps when you're older," Tyrion consoled; but inside he knew that even then the chances of her returning to the Iron Island were slim.

Peyton was silent as she remembered her father's final words to her.

"_Remember little one, you are a Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, they will not be able to keep you away forever. I will make this right."_

She wondered how quickly it would take for him to 'make it right'; she hoped that it would be soon. She wanted to go home so much, nice as Lannisport was, she longed for Pyke. She was lost in her runaway thoughts for a moment, and didn't hear Tyrion until he said his final sentence.

"So I guess you don't want the present then."

Her head snapped up, blonde hair flying and blue eyes wide, "Present?"

He laughed, "Children." But he reached into his tunic and handed her something , "Apparently it's a charm for good luck, if you believe in such things."

"Thank you," she breathed; holding it up to the light.

It was a blue stone, a similar ocean blue to her eyes, set into a round piece of bone and hanging from a piece of soft black cord. There were runic carvings engraved around the edge, and she traced these with her finger. Admiring the way that the stone sparkled in the sunlight, and how it lit the bone to pure white.

"What do the shapes mean?" she asked.

"They are runes from the times of the First Men, no one knows what they say anymore unfortunately, so it's just gibberish to me," he replied.

"Thank you Tyrion," she said; and threw her arms around him in a hug.

The dwarf was a little shocked at the gesture, and gingerly patted her on the back.

"You're welcome."

She grinned at him, eyes sparkling just as much as the stone, which she slipped around her neck.

"I'm going to go swimming!" she called; and began dashing off.

"Does your Septa know that?" he called after her.

The giggles that he received in reply told him his answer, and he grinned, before going back to his book. That little girl was certainly a whirlwind around Casterly Rock, the place hadn't received this much excitement since the Lannister children had all grown up. It was so common to see a small streak of blonde hair running off into the distance, and hear melodic laughter echoing in the halls. Despite not having any play companions, Peyton made the best of what she did have. She was a strong girl, it couldn't be easy to be moved from home and live in a new place with a new family at that age. Tyrion thought that she was doing rather well. He had initially been sceptical when his father had come home with her, a hostage playing at being a ward; he thought that the little girl was going to have a rather sad life here. But he was proved rather wrong. Oh Tywin would never treat her like a daughter, but he didn't treat her like a hostage; Tyrion hadn't actually expected his father to live up to his agreement with Balon. Peyton had been given good rooms, a Septa, and rather a lot of free rein around Casterly Rock. She was like a small breath of fresh air running around. No doubt that was the reason that Balon had allowed his favourite little girl to become ward to Tywin Lannister, he must have known that she would be able to charm people enough to ensure she was treated well. Without even knowing that she was doing it, Peyton had manipulated numerous people at Casterly Rock into liking her already. Tyrion knew that he was one of them, but still he smiled, and looked forward to seeing her in the library. He would miss her while she was in the North, as would others no doubt; such a strange girl.

**/*0*/**

"When will we get there?" Peyton asked Falion; for the tenth time that hour.

The Septa sighed, "We will get there at the same time that I have told you every time you have asked; mid afternoon."

"When is mid afternoon exactly?" Peyton persisted.

One of the guards smothered a laugh at the Septa's growing frustration.

"In a few hours Peyton, can you please learn some patience? It is most unladylike to keep on asking the questions that you do," Falion chastised.

"Huh," Peyton scoffed, "I don't want to be a lady, I want to be a hero!"

The Septa smiled thinly, "Being a hero is a man's job Peyton, you must focus on improving yourself so that you can marry well."

"That's so boring though!" the little girl complained, "Why do men always get the interesting things in life?"

"Being a hero isn't dependent on gender," one of the soldiers pointed out, "There have been great warriors who were women, Nymeria and Lynessa for example."

Peyton brightened, "See?" she said to Falion.

"That was a long time ago, when things were different," the Septa argued.

"But _why_ are they different now?" Peyton questioned.

"Because in those times people weren't as civilised."

"It sounds like it was better then," Peyton grumbled.

The Septa had nothing to say to this, and maintained a lofty silence. The soldier who had told her of the warrior woman nudged his horse close to her little pony.

"What's your name?" she asked; before he could speak.

A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth, "I'm Nikolas, and you're Peyton Greyjoy."

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone seems to know who I am."

"You do appear to be rather famous around Lannisport, the hostage who charmed the lions. But anyway, you really want to be a hero?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes!"

"When you're old enough, I'll teach you how to use a sword," he said.

Her blue eyes widened, "Really? You swear it?"

He laughed at her expression, "I swear it."

Peyton grinned, "I like you."

Nikolas smiled, then returned to his position. Peyton was left to daydream about being a great hero again, fighting against all manner of enemies. She knew that her father might disapprove of her learning how to fight, it was something that was common on the Iron Islands, and she _was_ Ironborn. But she wanted to learn so badly! She would probably be able to convince him that it had been for the best, she always managed to get him around to her way of thinking in the end. She couldn't wait to see Theon again, she might be able to get him to show her how to fight a little. He had never done so at home, but he might here. She wondered how he had been, it had been so long since they left home, and she hoped that he was alright. She wondered what Winterfell was like. Were the Starks nice like the Lannisters? She knew that they had other children, what were they like? She was burning with curiosity, but she knew that the Septa would have her head if she started asking questions again. So she would have to wait until they go to Winterfell, whenever that was.

"How far are we now?" she asked.

Falion sighed, not again.

**Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter :D  
>Reviews?<br>I'll try to do another update soon!**


	3. Tricks And Traps

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, chescake, Azalia Fox Knightling, Shahzadi  
>It's nice to see people from my other fanfic enjoying this one too :)<br>Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Tricks And Traps

In the last few hours that it took for them to reach Winterfell, Peyton had become increasingly more and more agitated and nervous, but also still extremely excited. She pestered her Septa with questions, decidedly ignoring how she got ever more frustrated with her charge. The guards riding with them laughed at the little girl's antics, secretly encouraging her when the Septa wasn't watching them. Septa Falion refused to answer her questions whenever asked, only giving her a curt reply of.

"If you just remain patient, you will see what you get there."

Peyton didn't want to 'remain patient' though, she wanted to know _now_. But there was no amount of pestering that could draw the information out of the Septa. Eventually Nikolas leaned over and whispered to her.

"You know, I bet she just doesn't know the answer, but won't admit it."

"Do you know the answer?" she inquired.

"To which question? I lost count after one hundred," he teased.

"The Starks are an old family, and very noble and honest," Nikolas replied, "But there is no love lost between them and the Lannisters."

Peyton frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the two families aren't very close, and they don't get along all that well," Nikolas said.

"Why?" she asked.

He grinned at her, "Is your curiosity ever satisfied whirlwind?"

"No," she replied, "And why did you call me whirlwind?"

He laughed, "Clearly it isn't. It's a little nickname that you've earned yourself, because whenever anyone sees you at Casterly Rock you're always running around. You run pretty fast, so it's just like a little laughing whirlwind going past."

"I think I like being a whirlwind," she mused.

"Do you now?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

They crested a hill, and Nikolas pointed ahead of them.

"There is Winterfell little whirlwind, we finally got there."

Peyton couldn't remain patient anymore, not that she really had been patient in the first place, and she urged her little pony to its fastest speed. Living up to her nickname, she tore across the distance, ignoring the cries from her Septa telling her to stop, and hearing the laughter of the guards follow her. She rode right through the open gates and towards the castle, she didn't really know where she was going, but her pony seemed to have a pretty good idea. She slowed down to a walk quickly though, after being called out to by a few people, it wasn't like her escort would catch up with her now anyway. Septa Falion would _never_ consider riding off after her charge at that speed, she wouldn't even go faster than a walk if she could humanly avoid it. Peyton dismounted before reaching the castle, the small girl leading a pony certainly got her some stare, but they must have known that she was coming; because there were also several grins and laughs. Two boys stood in the courtyard with their backs to her, one was definitely her brother. He had grown taller, but his hair was still the same blonde as hers, and she recognised his voice. The other boy was shorter than Theon, probably younger too then, and he had a head full of dark curls.

"She'll be here soon," Theon said.

"If she's half as annoying as you, then I pity Winterfell," the boy joked.

"Watch it Stark!" Theon exclaimed; so the boy was a Stark.

Peyton left her pony and silently crept up on Theon, this was just too good an opportunity to miss.

"What's she like?" the Stark boy asked.

Theon shrugged, "She's just who she is, and a part of who she is, would be the fact that she is nowhere near as quiet as she thinks she is!"

He whirled around suddenly and snatched Peyton up from the ground, spinning her in a circle by her arms as he used to do all the time back home. She exclaimed with shock at being found out at first, but then began laughing as she relived this childhood experience. She started to get dizzy after a while, and clearly so did Theon. When he stopped spinning her, they were both finding it a little hard to remain standing straight, but she threw her arms around him in a hug. Unfortunately due to their unsteady state, this caused them both to tumble to the ground. Much to the Stark boy's amusement.

"Oh Jon is going to regret seeing this!" he hooted.

Peyton just ignored him, she was so happy to see Theon again!

"I missed you!" she cried; tackling him back to the ground with a hug when he tried to get up.

He laughed and gave her a big hug, "I missed you too little sister."

"So this is the sister that he's been talking about for the past few weeks," a new voice commented.

Another dark hair boy had joined them, he looked to be around the same age as Peyton and the Stark boy.

"Yes, you missed a brilliant show of Theon's brotherly affection," the Stark boy said.

The newcomer arched an eyebrow, "If it is what lead to Theon being floored by a little girl, I am rather sorry to have not seen it."

Theon got up and picked Peyton off the ground placing her in front of him with his hand on her shoulders, she hadn't realised how tall he'd gotten till then, she didn't even fit under his chin anymore. She wanted to be as tall as her other brothers had been one day, but she knew that it wasn't likely. People kept on saying that she looked like her mother, and her mother had not gotten very tall at all. Theon was clearly going to grow more though, Peyton was a little jealous. But nothing was going to ruin her month at Winterfell, certainly not trivial matters like heights.

"Peyton, these two gits are Robb Stark and Jon Snow," he introduced, "Two gits, this is my little sister Peyton. You're all the same age, god help me, I'm surrounded by children!"

He held his head high in mock adult behaviour, and Peyton just couldn't resist. She turned around and tickled him in the stomach, ruining any sense of dignity that he had been striving for. Theon burst out in laughter, putting a hand on his sister's head and easily holding her off. Robb turned to Jon with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know Snow, I believe that there is strength in numbers," he mused.

"Ack, no! Attack of the children!" Theon cried; when Robb and Jon joined Peyton in her attack.

After a while they backed off and Theon was left gasping for breath.

"My sister is in Winterfell for less than five minutes, and she already seems to get over missing me and resumes normal behaviour," Theon grumbled, "Not to mention turning my friends against me!"

"Who says we're your friends Greyjoy?" Robb teased, "Nice to meet you by the way Peyton."

He held out his hand, and she took it, "You too Robb."

After she had finished shaking hands with Jon, her escort and Septa finally made it to the courtyard. Peyton thought that now might be a good time to hide behind her brother. Theon laughed when his sister dashed behind him, but didn't move.

"What are you hiding from?" Robb asked.

She whacked his arm, "Shut up, I'm not here."  
>The boy stifled a laugh, "that is the worst hiding place that I've ever seen."<p>

Peyton glared at him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones without looking away. He grinned and tipped her a wink, then ran off the Jon. She didn't turn to see where they had gone, she was too busy trying to shrink herself behind Theon.

"What did you do this time little sister?" he whispered.

"Peyton Greyjoy!" Septa Falion thundered, "You are _never_ to do that again, do you understand me? Come out from behind your brother at one girl."

Blonde head bowed, Peyton slunk away from Theon and faced her angry Septa.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Nikolas and the other guards were busy trying not to laugh out loud, stifling it as best they could, but the odd snort still got out. Nikolas grinned at Peyton, and mimed being hung. She stuck her tongue out at him, which earner her another torrent of lecture from the Septa. Throughout the whole time she could feel Theon shaking with suppressed laughter behind her, stupid brother.

"Really Septa Falion, it's not that bad," Nikolas argued, "She was just excited to see her brother again."  
>"She shouldn't have gone tearing across the country like that. It's simply not ladylike," the Septa retorted.<p>

"And she's not a lady," Nikolas pointed out, "She's a girl. And it wasn't like the distance was all that great, it's not like she fell off of old Joline anyway."

"That's not the point," Falion protested, "She was to stay with the group at all times, wait until Lord Tywin hears of this! I knew that it was a bad idea to allow the girl to come to Winterfell, the North has made her half wild already."

"You don't have to talk over Peyton's head like that," Theon snapped, "She's right here you know."

As the Septa had gotten angrier, Peyton had shrunk further into her brother, and he had put a protective arm around her.

"This is none of your concern boy," she said.

"I think that you'll find it is. She's my sister, and we've just been apart for a year, what did you think she would do? She's just a little girl," Theon replied.

"The boy makes a fine point," Nikolas agreed, "Let it go Septa Falion, surely you of all people should know of children's antics."

"What's all this going on in my courtyard?" a voice boomed out.

The guards bowed and the Septa curtsied, Peyton didn't know who it was, so she did nothing but turn to look. A very tall man had just walked out of the castle, he had brown hair and eyes like Jon's and his shoulders were so broad that Peyton pictured him like a strong mountain; unshakable. Robb came behind him, and he gave Peyton a grin.

"Lord Stark," Theon greeted cordially, "This is my sister Peyton."

"Please to meet you," she said in a rush; craning her neck to look up at Lord Stark.

He favoured her with a kind smile, "It is nice to see you again Peyton, I think you would scarce remember the last time we met, for it was only briefly."

She tried to remember, she really did, but she just couldn't.

"You know you make a funny face when you're thinking," Robb teased.

"Hey!" she protested; and would have run at him, if Theon hadn't held her back.

"Easy there whirlwind," Nikolas called out; grinning.

"My Lord Stark, I am so sorry for the disturbance," Septa Falion said, "I am Peyton's Septa, Falion. The girl ran ahead of our party I'm afraid, patience is _not_ one of her virtues."

Eddard waved her down, "There is no disturbance, children playing is always a welcome thing in Winterfell."

"Of course my lord," she agreed.

Peyton gave her a puzzled look, only moments ago she had been arguing with Nikolas about this, and now she agreed with Lord Stark? She shook her head, adults never made sense, she didn't look forward to becoming one. A lady stepped out behind Lord Stark, she carried a red haired baby in her arms. She looked out over the assembled people, and smiled when her eyes found Peyton.

"You must be Theon's sister, Peyton," she said, "I am Lady Catylen Stark, welcome to Winterfell."

"Thank you," Peyton replied.

Catylen turned to Lord Stark, "Ned, I'm sure that you have offered the guards and Septa out hospitality."

"Yes, I trust that your journey wasn't troublesome?" he inquired.

"It was just fine my Lord Stark," Nikolas replied, "We made good time and had no trouble from beast of the land, but great trouble from a never ending hail of questions."

Peyton glared at him, but he only tipped her a wink in reply.

"Please, you are welcome at Winterfell. Rooms have been prepared in the barracks for you, I hope that they are comfortable enough."

"My lord, anything will do after two and a half weeks of camping," Nikolas assured.

"And as for Peyton and Septa Falion, rooms have been prepared for you in the castle. Please make yourselves at home while you remain here," Lord Stark said.

"Thank you my lord, you are most gracious," Septa Falion replied; bowing her head in acknowledgment.

The guards left for their lodgings, and Septa Falion was eager to get to a proper style of living again. She was all too happy to leave Peyton in the care of her brother for a while, finally being able to get some peace for a short time. Peyton walked up to Lady Stark, and stood on tiptoe to look at the baby. Catylen smiled, and bent down for Peyton.

"Her name is Sansa," she said.

"That's a pretty name, I like her hair," Peyton replied; reaching out to touch the red strands, "How old is she?"

"She's almost two," Catylen informed.

"She's so small!" Peyton exclaimed.

Lady Stark laughed, "Oh she'll grow, Robb was this tiny once."

"I was not!" the young Stark boy cried out indignantly.

"How would you know? You can't remember," Theon pointed out.

Robb's response to this was to make a move to run at Theon, but he was stopped by his father's restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there Robb," Ned cautioned, "Let's not give Peyton the wrong impression of Winterfell during her first hour here."

Robb rolled his eyes, "She won't mind! She's the one who tackled Theon first!"

"He's my brother, I can tackle him when I want," Peyton retorted.

"Please people, there is enough of Theon Greyjoy to go around," Theon interrupted.

Peyton and Robb shared a look for a split second, the he broke away from his father as she turned on her brother. Theon didn't stand a chance. Peyton laughed joyously, it felt good to be carefree and play like this, she hadn't realised how much she had missed it. All of her imaginary games at Casterly Rock paled in comparison. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her brother either, as she heard him laugh once again while she and Robb attacked him, she was so happy to see him again. She stopped her onslaught and threw her arms around him again.

"I really missed you," she said; burying her little face in his shoulder.

He gave her a hug back, "I really missed you too Peyton."

They stayed like that for a while, just being together again for the first time in so long. Robb Stark stood around awkwardly for a while, waiting for them to finish, then had to go back inside when his mother told him to leave them be. It was strange seeing Theon like this, the older boy was normally more distant. He still played with Robb and Jon sometimes, but he was never quite so carefree. His sister had the same hair and eyes as him, but a completely different face. And when she laughed it sounded like a stream bubbling happily over rocks. She was a strange girl, but she seemed nice enough. He'd get to know her a bit more later, but for now she should have her time with her brother. He went off to find his half brother, he needed something to do, and challenging Jon in competitions was always fun.

**Hope that you all enjoyed it :D  
>Please place nominations in the forum, it really isn't hard!<strong>


	4. Getting Around

**Thanks for the reviews: 97hollster, MissReeality, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, chescake, Shahzadi  
>Don't forget about the forum! Place your nominations =D<strong>

Chapter 4: Getting Around

After they had indulged in enough hugging and repeating the words 'I missed you,' Theon stood up with his sister still in his arms. Despite them having both grown a bit, he was still able to carry her like this, so she didn't protest. She locked her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of actually being held again. She hadn't realised this, but during her whole stay at Casterly Rock no one had simply held her. Peyton missed the small comfort that simple gestures brought with them, and vowed to treasure it while she was at Winterfell. Theon carried her through the castle, and Peyton took in everything as they passed it by. This was going to be her place for the next month, and she wanted to know her way around. It would be horrible to have to ask someone for directions, especially if that someone was Robb Stark. Peyton had the distinct impression that sometime soon a rivalry would spring up between her and Robb, no doubt something to do with Theon, and she relished the chance to show the boy she was just as good as he was. Theon set her down when they came to a stop outside a door.

"Do you want me to take you to your room so that you can rest? Or do you want to see mine and we can talk?" he asked.

"I don't need rest!" she protested.

He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling like a mirror of her own, "Come on in then."

He held open the door for her, and Peyton looked around her brother's room. It wasn't at all like his room back at Pyke, which had been hung with the golden kraken of their House, the walls here were largely plain grey stonework. But it was big, larger than his old room had been, and it was furnished with old wooden tables, desks, and chairs. He had a huge bed as well, which looked rather comfortable, so Peyton made her way over and flopped into the middle of it. Ignoring Theon's half hearted cry of protest, and lying comfortably, hands clasped behind her head. Theon shock his blonde curls.

"Seriously Peyton, what is it with you and mussing up my bed? You did this all the time at home as well!" he said.

"It's fun," she replied, "And this is comfortable."

"Yeah," he acknowledged, "The room is great."

Peyton moved out of the middle of the bed and patted the spot next to her, "Come and sit."

He sprawled next to he, propping himself up on one side so that he faced in her direction.

"How is it living here?" she asked.

Theon shrugged, "it's nothing like home."

"I know, but is it nice?" she persisted.

"I suppose so, the Starks are good to me. I've got a big room, and I share lessons with Robb and Jon. I feel like I'm becoming something of a big brother or friend figure to those two."

"What are the Starks like?" she inquired.

Theon thought for a moment, "Lord Stark is a good man, he always treats me as if I were no different from one of his sons. Well, of course he treats me a _little_ differently, but we are all accorded the same rules and punishments, that for of thing. Lady Stark is kind, she's mostly kept busy with Sansa though. She's just a baby still. Jon… is not really a Stark, he's lord Stark's bastard son. But Eddard has raised him alongside his other children, it doesn't sit well with Lady Stark at all. I would have to say that I'm closest to Robb out of all of them."

Peyton screwed up his face, "He made fun of me."

Theon laughed, "In all honesty little sister, your thinking face was rather hilarious."

Peyton's response was to chuck a pillow at her brother's head. He dodged it easily though, and it fell to the stone floor. Neither of them got up to retrieve it, they'd do it later.

"So you are okay here?" Peyton asked.

"I suppose so, living here isn't all that bad," Theon allowed, "What about you sister? What is it like living in a lion's den down South?"

"It is actually quite nice," Peyton admitted, "The sae reminds me of home a little, even if it's a different colour, and the castle is so big! I can just run around all day and Septa Falion can't find me."

Theon smiled, "That's why she seems to be so easily angered by you sister, it's a wonder that the woman even made it this far."

"Hey!" she protested, "I'm not that bad!"

"Is that so? Why don't you run along and tell her that then," Theon challenged.

Peyton gave her brother a kick, "Shut up."

"Is it nice there?" he asked; moving back to Casterly Rock, "I mean, are you treated well and everything?"

"It's good, I've got a room that's about as big as yours, and it's so bright and colourful. I just wish that I had some people to play with though, it's a but lonely sometimes."

"What about the Lannisters?"

"I hardly see Lord Tywin, but he's always nice to me when I do. The twins are at King's Landing for most of the time, so I haven't met them yet. I see Tyrion a lot though, we read together in the library."

"The Imp?" Theon clarified.

"I think that's what people call him, anyway, he's nice. He gave me this," she pulled out the necklace to show him.

Theon inspected it, "The stone looks like your eyes."

"And yours then, we've got the same," she pointed out.

"What do the carvings mean?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know, Tyrion said that they were from the time of the First Men or something like that. It's supposed to be a good luck charm."

"Nice," Theon acknowledged, "Pretty gift for a Lannister to give."

"He's nice!" Peyton defended, "I like him."

Theon sighed, "Peyton, you like everyone until they do something that you think is mean. Then you dislike them for about a day. You're just too nice."

"I am not!" she cried indignantly.

"Hey, I didn't say that it was a bad thing. Just don't let it get too out of control," he warned.

She tucked the necklace away, "I won't."

Theon gave her a sudden grin, "What are we?"

She grinned back, "Ironborn."

"Who are we?"

"Greyjoys."

"What are out words?"

"We Do Not Sow."

"Very good little sister, remember what father said, never forget those words," Theon said.

"I won't, I swear on the Drowned God," she replied.

"Good, now-"

His sentence was cut off when there was a furious knocking at his door, Theon slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I forgot! I have lessons with Robb and Jon today!" he exclaimed, "That'll be Robb, I don't know why he insists on breaking down my door each time."

"He's not breaking it down," Peyton pointed out.

But just as she said this, the door opened and Robb Stark fell into the room.

"Theon! Come on!" he cried.

"I know," Theon grumbled, "Lessons, I can get there without you."

"Ha," Robb scoffed, "Maester Luwin can find something else to do today. Come on, if we're quick we can get to the Godswood before he figures out that we're not going to show, Jon's already waiting there."

"You're mother is going to have a fit tonight," Theon muttered.

Robb grinned, "Never stopped you before."

Theon rolled his eyes, "You children, you will be the death of me I swear."

"Oh yeah, your sister's here too," Robb said, "I forgot, want to join us?"

"You forgot?" Peyton repeated.

Robb shrugged, "Busy life, you want to come or not?"

"Come on Peyton, this way we can keep talking, never mind Stark," Theon cajoled.

"Oi! I'm the one who got you out of lessons," Robb protested.

"Well we're not out yet," Theon pointed out, "Coming Peyton?"

"Sure, where's the Godswood?" she asked; following her brother as the boys left the room.

Robb gave her a grin, "Follow me, but we've got to be quick and quiet. If we get spotted then I guarantee Maester Luwin will hear of it."

"You know this from experience?" Peyton inquired.

Theon laughed, "More than you know."  
>Robb chose not to dignify that with a comment, and simply took off down the corridors. Theon and Peyton ran after him, and Theon's longer legs soon put him in the lead. Peyton may be shorter than Robb, but there was no way that she was going not trail behind the two boys. Perhaps it was sheer determination, but she remained running at the same pace as Robb until they reached the entrance to the Godswood. Theon slipped in ahead of them, and she managed to get in just before Robb, much to the boy's annoyance. Once she was inside though, Peyton stopped running, simply just to look around her. It was the most beautiful place that she had need, tall trees like none she had gazed at before stretched up into the sky, and a pad of leaves made as the centuries wore on silenced her feet as she walked. She craned her neck back to try and get a full scope of the height of the trees, and didn't see the grins plastered over the boy's faces as they watched her reaction.<p>

"What took you all so long?" Jon asked; dropping down from a nearby tree and making Peyton jump.

"We got here in fine enough time," Robb argued, "But little Greyjoy got a little wonderstruck by the Godswood."

"Don't call me that!" Peyton protested.

"I agree, because if she gets called that, then by extension I should be big Greyjoy. Not the most flattering of nicknames," Theon said.

"Not a bad idea Theon," Robb mused.

Jon shook his head, "Really Robb?"

"He suggested it!" Robb defended.

"Come on, we need to get above the canopy if we don't want to be seen," Jon said; and scrambled up the tree again.

Robb went after him, but then paused on the first branch.

"Can you climb?" he asked Peyton.

Peyton was indignant, "I can probably climb better than you!"

Robb grinned, "I doubt it." Then he was off up the tree.

Peyton raced to the tree, but was stopped by Theon just before she could begin to climb it.

"Be careful, these things are tall, if you fell it would hurt. A lot," he warned.

"Please," she scoffed, "I climbed higher than you at home."

Theon smirked, "Yes, I remember that day. It was the same day that you also fell _out_ of the tree and twisted your ankle."

"It was not _twisted_," Peyton protested, "Just sprained."

Theon laughed, and her nearly joined in, then she remembered the last person with whom she had discussed the incident. A sudden longing for her father welled up inside her, and she battled with tears for a while.

"What's wrong?" Theon asked.

"How do you think they are?" she inquired, "Father and Asha, do you think that they're okay?"

Theon looked down at her, then drew her into a hug.

"They're okay," he assured.

"How do you know? When will we see them again? I miss them," she rambled.

"We would know it if they weren't okay, and we will see them again. I don't know when, but we will. Father promised it, he said he'd make things right. And I miss them too," he replied to all of her sentences, "I'm glad I've still got you little sister."

She squeezed him as tightly as she could, "You promise we'll see them again?"

"I promise."

"Swear on the twisted ash?" she inquired.

It was an inside things between the pair of them, when Peyton had been three years old and Theon seven, they had found an ash tree growing on Pyke. It was stunted and twisted up on itself, so they called it the twisted ash, but it was still beautiful to look at. It was where they hid secret notes and had meetings. A childhood hideaway for them alone.

He smiled sadly, "I swear on the twisted ash."

"I'm glad I have you too," she whispered.

Robb poked his head down, "Are you two going to stand there forever? Sheesh, do you guys do anything but hug?"

"Let me separate you from Sansa for a year, then let's see what you do," Theon called back.

"Oh yeah? Come on then Greyjoys, are you going climb or not?"

"You first," Theon allowed.

"You know that I'd just overtake you anyway," Peyton said.  
>"I was just being gentlemanly towards my sister, but since you issued the challenge."<br>Theon was hauling himself up into the tree within a second, and Peyton hurried to scramble up after him. Despite being small than the other three boys, Peyton was like a monkey when it came to tree climbing. She soon made it past Theon, and was up beyond the canopy before Robb had time to scramble back up himself. She perched herself on a branch above the others, making herself the highest among them, and grinned down at the boys. Robb was looking up at her with shock, Jon was trying not to laugh, and Theon was too busy seating himself to do anything.

"Gods, you weren't kidding when you said you could climb," Robb acknowledged.

Peyton grinned, "I told you so."

"just remember not to fall this time," Theon chimed.

Peyton shot him a glare, "You too brother, remember the time you broke your arm?"

"You pushed me!" Theon protested.

"I did not, I swung on the branch, it wasn't my fault that you were walking on it and had poor balance."

"You did not 'swing the branch' you shook it up and down!" Theon argued.  
>"I have a forceful swing," Peyton retorted.<p>

"I'll give you forceful," Theon half muttered under his breath.

"How do you like Winterfell Peyton?" Jon asked.

"It's nice, very different to home and Casterly Rock. But I like it," she replied.

"What's the South like?" he inquired.

"Warmer and sunnier," she said.

"Before this chat goes on too long, I want to hear more about this broken arm and 'forceful' swing," Robb interrupted.

"Theon proclaimed that he had great balance and could walk across this branch, I leapt for it and swung on it, it's not my fault that he wasn't holding on and fell off," Peyton said.

"I remember it differently," Theon put in, "I seem to recall being _dared_ t cross the branch without touching anything, and then suddenly out of nowhere it starts heaving, and before I know it I'm on the ground."

"Hmm, who to believe," Robb mused; he winked at Peyton, "I like her story better, so I'll believe that."

"Your logic never ceases to amaze me brother," Jon said with a shake on his head.

"Because it's so brilliant!" Robb exclaimed.

"And you ego is clearly matching," Theon noted.

"You're both against me! Peyton, are you going to support me in this?"

"Well considering that you sided with my story, sure," she agreed.

"Ha!" Robb crowed.

Theon shook his head in mock horror, "It's her first day and already my sister has been corrupted against me."

Peyton burst out into her melodic laughter, and the boys soon joined in. This was fun she decided, perhaps Robb Stark wasn't as bad as that after all.

**Okay, you're probably not going to get many updates from me today because I am currently partially dead from pulling an all-nighter. I have been awake for 28 and ½ hours :/  
>I'll try to update as soon as I can, warning, events will jump around cause I don't want to go through her whole childhood and stuff.<strong>


	5. Sea Dives And Shining Knights

**Thanks for the reviews: FrootLoop311, Dark Alana, 97hollster, chescake, Azalia Fox Knightling  
>Don't forget to check out the forum! If you want the link, then go to the last chapter of my other fanfic What Are You Fighting.<br>And I agree with you chescake, Theon does get a lot of hate. Having seen what happens to him I guess I can see why… but in the show? All he really is there is a skeeze.  
>I am so sorry about the long wait! I would have had this up earlier, but my dad made me go to bed just before I could finish it. And I didn't update sooner cause I was at a friend's. I'll try to update again tonight!<br>**

Chapter 5: Sea Dives And Shining Knights

Her trip to Winterfell seemed to pass Peyton by in the blink of an eye, no matter how much she managed to cram into those precious days spent with her brother, there never seemed to be enough time. It was all too soon that they were out in the courtyard again, this time for their farewells. She had politely shook hands with lord and lady Stark, played with little Sansa's hands, and given both Jon and Robb goodbye hugs. The boys looked rather embarrassed, but Peyton didn't really care how they found it, they would have to endure anyway. Peyton had given Theon the most rib crunching hug that she could manage, and go the breath squeezed out of her in turn.

"Remember who you are," he whispered, "And you'll see me again next year."

"I'm going to miss you so much," she replied; tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey," he wiped them away, "A year isn't so long, you'll be back here before you know it. Then you can go terrorise Robb some more."

"Great, now 'terrorising' me is incentive," Robb grumbled.

Peyton grinned, "Swear it?"

A small smile curved his mouth, "On the twisted ash tree."

You'd have thought that the small girl's goodbyes had lasted a lifetime from the impatient look on the Septa's face.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Stark," she said graciously.

"We will see you again next year," Ned replied, "I hope you're coming up too Nikolas, you've certainly livened up things in Winterfell."

The man grinned and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, "You will probably be seeing me whenever the little whirlwind comes to visit."

"You are certainly most welcome here," Catylen assured.

"Thank you my lady," Nikolas replied with a bow.

"Now we really must be off, we have a long journey ahead of us," Falion said primly, "Come along Peyton."

Before mounting her little pony, Peyton ran at her brother one last time. And one last time he picked her up and swung her around, but not for long, then drew her into a last hug.

"We don't want you falling of your horse now do we?" he teased.

"I don't fall off," she grumbled.

He grinned, "If you say so little sister."

"Goodbye Theon," she said.

"I'll see you soon, it's not a proper goodbye," he clarified.

And then she had to mount up and ride away, looking back frequently to see her brother waving her off. Her final sight was just before she turned the corner, and she saw Robb leap at Theon. Then ensuing noise that followed them made her smile, she would miss this. She'd only just remembered how fun it was to be able to play with other children, and now she would go back to playing alone at Casterly Rock. Once they had ridden beyond the bounds of Winterfell, Falion turned to Peyton and gave her a serious look. It was actually just her normal look, Peyton didn't think that it was possible for her face to appear any different. She had certainly never seen evidence to the contrary at least.  
>"Since you managed to evade doing many of your lessons while you were off running amuck with your brother, that Stark boy, and the bastard-"<p>

"His name is Jon," Peyton interrupted.

"You will make up for lost time once we reach Casterly Rock," the Septa finished; acting as if Peyton hadn't said a word.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean that you will have less free time to roam about the castle and go swimming in the sea. High time as well, I don't know why Tywin lets you have as much freedom as you do, it's simply not ladylike."  
>Perhaps her speech would have had more impact if Nikolas hadn't mouthed the last part of it in time with the Septa. Peyton stifled a laugh and Nikolas tipped her a brown eyes wink, before letting his face settle back into a neutral expression.<p>

"I don't know what you find so funny child," the Septa said, "Gods only know how a child such as you is even half civilised, I suppose you did come from the Iron Islands, but still…"

Peyton prickled at that comment, and was about to snap something at the woman, when Nikolas made a slicing gesture across his throat. She frowned at him, but he just gave her a warning look. Peyton sighed, fine, she would let the matter pass. She did not say a word for the rest of the day's ride, she was far too busy remembering all that she had done in Winterfell. Climbing trees in the Godswood, going riding in the forest, pushing her brother into a pond, managing to out run Robb but not Jon; she would miss everyone that she was leaving behind. Her brother's absence left a hole in her heart, which would be filled when she next saw him, then return when she next left again. And she had made good friends with Robb and Jon, despite their initial differences, and now the four of them were a tight group. She would miss lord and lady Stark, who had been so kind to her during her visit. And the little baby Sansa; apparently lady Stark was expecting again, and when Peyton was next in Winterfell there would be a new baby. She looked forward to her next visit, and had already began to internally count down the days. Theon was right, a year wasn't so long, she'd see them all again soon.

**/*0*/**

The next half of a year passed Peyton by so slowly, she wondered if perhaps Septa Falion was right and she had done something to personally offend the gods. Falion had made sure to carry out her promise of cutting down Peyton's free time, and she was confined to lessons most of the day. It was in the most boring subjects as well! Reading out loud, drawing, embroidery and sewing, dancing; Peyton got so bored that she wanted to just storm out. But she had tried that once, it had not ended very well, and she was not eager to try it again anytime soon. Boys never had to learn boring stuff like this, she was so jealous. She constantly pestered Nikolas about when he would start teaching her to fight, and his reply was always the same.

"When you're old enough."

He then refused to answer her next question, which was when would she be old enough? He simply ruffled her hair and told her to go off and whirlwind somewhere. There had been very little time for her to 'whirlwind' as he put it, and she missed running around the castle. She missed swimming in the ocean most of all, it had been the thing to remind her most of home, and how she didn't have the time to do it. According to Septa Falion, everything that Peyton enjoyed doing was 'unladylike' and she should stop now before it was too late. But Peyton did not care about being ladylike, she just wanted to be herself. That was all that her father had ever told her to be, and it was all that she was, why should she pretend to be any different. This argument had caused the Septa to roll out the prospect of her future marriage, and how it would have to be a good one, and to get it she would need certain qualities. Qualities that she apparently did not possess at this moment in time.

There was only one of her classes which she enjoyed, and that was history. She loved learning about everything that had happened in the past, and actually willing went to these lessons. Another part of the appeal was that they were not taken by Septa Falion anymore, Tyrion Lannister had volunteered to tutor her. The Septa had denied at first, but had quickly consented to the arrangement, it got Peyton off her back for an hour or two at least. And the lessons were pretty much exactly what she and Tyrion did anyway, sitting in the library and talking about random topics that lead to even more random topics. He didn't just teach her the history of the Seven Kingdoms, but also the myths and legends that came with it. She loved hearing about them, and Tyrion's tales were expertly woven, she felt as if she could see events unfolding in front of her very eyes.

But one day, she was simply not concentrating. It had been a few months since her trip to Winterfell, and she had turned seven since then. Apparently today was special, but no one would tell her why. So when she went to the library to meet Tyrion, she was a bit angry, and just stared out the window sullenly. Wishing that she could be swimming in the ocean waves that she could see.

"What's the matter?" Tyrion asked the moment she sat down.

"No one will tell me what's going on! They say that today's important, but then won't say anymore!" she burst out.

He smiled, "I don't see that it's all that important really, my dear brother Jaime is coming to visit. Of course to my father it is the best thing in the world, he was ever so cross when he lost Jaime to the Kingsguard."

"Ser Jaime Lannister? The Kingslayer?" Peyton inquired.

Tyrion gave a half smile, "That is what he is called, rather in the same way that I am called the Imp. It seems that we Lannister boys will never be free of unwanted nicknames."

"Why is he coming? And why do people think it's so important? And why is your father cross?" Peyton asked several questions in a rush.

"He is coming because he was given leave, people think it's important because members of the Kingsguard hardly leave King's Landing without the King, and my father is cross because it means that Jaime will not inherit his land and title. Instead, I get that honour, something that doesn't thrill my beloved father." Tyrion ticked the answers off on his fingers as he went, "Is that all your questions?"

"What's he like?"

"My father? He's not the-"

"No, Jaime," Peyton interrupted.

"Ah, he's an interesting fellow. Very great sense of honour and duty, but he knows how to laugh at a good joke at least, something rare for people in that position. He is a skilled warrior, and rather famous in the Seven Kingdoms for reasons that you already know."

"Is he nice?"

"I think that rather depends on the person," Tyrion mused, "It's strange how people are like that. We change our faces for whoever we are currently keeping company with at the time."

"That's silly," Peyton said simply.

"I suppose it is," Tyrion agreed, "But in answer to your question; I believe that he does have a good heart, but you have to be the right sort of person to see that, to most people he is… well he's just Jaime Lannister Kingslayer. But he's always treated me like family, so I'm grateful to him."  
>"Why wouldn't he? You are family."<p>

"Am I? Sometimes I'm not sure with the way my father treats me, he will rejoice to hear."  
>"I don't feel like lessons today," Peyton grumbled.<p>

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

"It's nice outside, and I haven't had free time in ages. Septa Falion says that I should start acting like a lady, but I don't want to. I want to go swimming."

"You see those cliffs over there?" Tyrion pointed out the window.

Peyton look, and then nodded.

"When he was around your age, my brother Jaime used to jump off those and into the water. My father had a rage when he found out, but it never bothered Jaime. He always used to love swimming, something that the rest of my family couldn't quite fathom. Which is why he often had to sneak away to do it."

Peyton grinned, "I want to do that!"

Tyrion frowned, "Oh dear, what have I started? At any rate Peyton, that's probably not a good idea. It's a long fall, and it's very dangerous."

"I don't care about that, I'm brave," she boasted.

"Oh I don't doubt it, but bravery can often lead to people doing stupid things, and getting hurt," he warned.

"It sounds like fun though," Peyton argued.

"So does war, until you're actually in the battle," Tyrion countered.

"Have you fought a war?" she inquired.

"No, I haven't," he replied, "I was offered the chance to fight against your family, but decided to stay in Lannisport. Battle is no place for someone like me, I have no fighting skills. I am better served where I can use my mind, which is a superior tool I think."

"How? It can't hurt anyone, not like a sword can."  
>"There are different ways to hurt people young Greyjoy, I suggest you remember that. Which is why you should pay attention in your lessons, you never know when you may require knowledge."<br>Peyton sighed, "Alright."  
>She spent another hour with Tyrion, but then he had to leave because his brother had arrived. Peyton was a little disappointed, she had just started to enjoy their lesson. It wasn't like she had anything else to do during the day, her Septa was waiting for her when she reached her room, and she had to sit through another whole hour of sewing. It was the most boring thing! Just poking a needle through fabric to make flowers, what was the point of that? It didn't have a function at all. But it was all part of the ladylike behaviour that Septa Falion insisted on practically shoving down Peyton's throat. She wanted to start her fighting lessons, at least those would be useful. Back home woman didn't fight, but father has promised to let her learn how to defend herself at least. Now that she wasn't at home, she had to find an alternative, which Nikolas had thankfully offered.<p>

It seemed like an age, but finally the hour passed, and the Septa left to attend to some matter or other, leaving Peyton with instructions to dress well for dinner that night. She had smiled and nodded, waiting for the Septa to get around the corner, before tearing off in the other direction. She had just a little time left, and she knew exactly how she was going to spend it. Managing to sneak out of Casterly rock, she made her way for the cliffs. Once there, she looked down at the waves below, shivering with anticipation. The drop did look quite long when she thought about it, but she didn't want to back out now, Theon would be so jealous or her when she told him what she had done.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Peyton leapt from the cliff, and down towards the sparkling ocean. The fall felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, she didn't even have a way to describe it. If she could fly perhaps it would feel like that, but she had no control, a leaf on the wind. The water rushed up to meet her, and she opened her eyes against the wind. Her jump can't have taken that long, but the time in the air had felt like forever. It all came to a shocking stop when she hit the water though. The impact knocked the breath right out of her lungs, and her momentum carried her down beneath the waves. She struggled to reach the surface again, kicking with all her strength, but the currents were against her. She was Ironborn, and she knew how to swim in all manner of dangerous waters. But not without air in her lungs, and that had been driven away by the fall. She floundered. Tried once more to reach the surface. But then her lungs gave in, and she took in a big gulp of seawater.

She was not left to die beneath the waves however. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back to the surface. Dragging her back to land with swift, sure, strokes. She was taken up to the beach, and hands pushed down on her chest. This forced the water from her lungs, and she coughed and spluttered. Bending over herself and letting her wet hair hide her face. She was so ashamed. She was Ironborn, and should have been able to survive anything that the water could throw her way. Nearly drowning was a horrible experience that embarrassed her greatly.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking girl?" her saviour asked.

"I wanted to try it out, it looked like fun," she replied.

"Who gave you that idea?" he questioned.

"Tyrion," she mumbled, "He told me that his brother used to jump of the cliffs at my age, I wanted to prove that I could do it."

"How stupid," he said dryly, "Jaime Lannister was much bigger than you when he was your age, what business did someone as small as you have in cliff diving?"

"How would you know?" she shot back.

He chuckled, "Because I _am_ Jaime Lannister."

Peyton looked up then, and saw the man standing over her for the first time. He was tall, taller than even her father, and had broad shoulders that made him look very strong indeed. His golden hair was plastered to his face with seawater, and his bright green eyes were glimmering with humour and a little anger. He was so handsome, he looked like some kind of god just standing there. Her blue eyes widened, and she hid her face behind her hair again.

"What are you doing here? Tyrion said that you arrived today, why are you out here?" she asked.

"I felt like a walk, certainly didn't' expect to see someone going over the cliff. And when whoever it was didn't surface, I kind of had to jump in after them. I didn't realise that it was my father's ward, nice to meet you again Peyton Greyjoy, though I doubt you'd remember seeing me."  
>"Nice to meet you," she muttered, "And thank you."<p>

"No problem, but we'd better head back," he said, "My father will miss me if I'm gone too long, and doubtless you have someone searching for you by now."

"Urgh," she groaned, "Septa Falion is going to kill me!"

"Perhaps you'll learn then, you souldn't have jumped. You're too small to withstand the fall."  
>"I am Ironborn!" she protested.<p>

"And you still nearly drowned," he pointed out, "Look, if you're going to cliff dive, then at least wait a few years and grow some more."  
>"Alright," she agreed.<p>

"Come on," he hoisted her up in his arms, as if she weighed no more than a feather, "Let's go back."  
>Peyton was blushing furiously under her hair, but she didn't say anything, Her tongue wasn't working all that properly anyway. Jaime was carrying her. He had just saved her life. She was so grateful to him, and he was so amazing. She looked up at him discreetly, and he was staring straight ahead as he walked, but there was a small smile on his face. Peyton kept that image in her haed, never wanting to forget it.<p>

**Crap, didn't mean for the chapter to be this long! Sorry! The others probably won't get this long…  
>Thank you all for reading, and I'll try to update again as soon as I can! So sorry about the late update :**


	6. Shadowed Warnings

**Thanks for the reviews: Azalia Fox Knightling, guest, Dark Alana, jrw, chescake  
><strong>

Chapter 6: Shadowed Warnings

After the incident at the cliffs, Jaime carried her back to Casterly Rock and Septa Falion was waiting for her. Peyton swore that the woman nearly had a fit when she saw her, especially as she was dripping wet and being carried by an equally soaked Jaime Lannister.

"My lord I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, "Please forgive me, the girl is so wilful, being a Greyjoy and all. My most sincere apologies."  
>Peyton noted that she did not even ask how she was, the woman cared about her so much.<p>

"There is nothing to apologise for," Jaime assured.

"What happened Ser?" Falion inquired.

"Oh Peyton was just having some trouble in the water, I helped her," he replied, "Would you please see that she gets dry?"

"Certainly Ser, again I am so sorry. I did forbid her from swimming."

Jaime laughed and put Peyton down, "Trying to stop an Ironborn from being in the water, I am surprised that you managed it for this long. It's no wonder she tried something so impossible just to get back into the ocean."  
>"She is a very… single minded child," Septa Falion said delicately.<p>

"Hey! I'm right here," Peyton protested; hating it when people talked over her head.

Septa Falion glared at her, but Jaime just laughed and ruffled her wet hair.

"See that she gets put into dry clothes," he instructed, "See you later little girl."

"Bye, and thank you!" she replied.

He smirked, "No problem. But as some advice for the future, don't go jumped off too many cliffs."

"I won't," she promised truthfully; not wanted a repeat of what had happened.

"Good," he said; then walked off.

"What were you thinking girl?" Septa Falion exclaimed, "Did you _even_ think?"

"Look, I shouldn't have jumped off the cliff. But _you_ shouldn't have stopped me from swimming, perhaps then I wouldn't have gotten so fed up and done what I did," she snapped.

"Don't talk back like that girl," Septa Falion chastised.

"What? I can't argue my point? What's the logic behind that!" Peyton protested.

"It isn't ladylike to go swimming out in the ocean, or swimming at all, you should break yourself of that habit if you want to make a future for yourself."

"I don't care about being ladylike! And I don't care about making a future for myself if I have to change what I am to fit that future. I am Ironborn, being in the sea is as important as _breathing_ to me," she argued.

"Ironborn," the Septa scoffed, "Savages the lot of them."  
>"My House is one of the oldest ruling Houses in Westeros. None but the Starks can contest us, not even the Lannisters have any right to look down upon the Greyjoys."<p>

"Watch your tongue girl," Septa Falion snapped, "remember that you are nothing more than a hostage here. As payment for your father's failed rebellion, just a show of Ironborn stupidity."

"Who do you think you are?" Peyton inquired, "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"I am your Septa, chosen for you my Lord Tywin Lannister, the man keeping you in such comfort. Gods alone know why you are treated so well. Believe me, after this escapade I will see things change."

"Is that so? Are you in a position to give my father commands now Septa?" Tyrion Lannister was leaning against the wall, watching the scene unfold.

"Lord Tyrion," the Septa curtsied, "I meant no disrespect to your father, but this girl is simply uncontrollable."

"Oh I beg to differ, she is absolutely fine. At least when she's not around you," he replied, "Come along Peyton, my father wants to see you. And I believe that I have something that I might discuss with him now as well."

"She must change first, Lord Tywin shouldn't see her in such a state," the Septa protested.

"I'm afraid he was rather insistent, at any rate, she should have been seen to earlier. It has been some time since I saw my brother, and he had already made himself ready. Though I suspect I know what was keeping her, and I shall have a word to my father about it," Tyrion said, "Come with me Peyton."

He turned to walk off, and she was quick to follow him. Septa Falion was left standing there, face shocked, and then she hurried away. Peyton was too young to fully understand Tyrion's subtle threat, but its meaning was not lost on the Septa. She knew exactly what he was going to talk to his father about, and she had to go and prepare. Lord Tywin might not like his malformed son, but Tyrion was still a Lannister, and on this matter Tywin might just listen to him. Peyton was terrified though, there could only be one thing that Lord Tywin wanted to see her about.

"Tyrion, if Lord Tywin angry?" she inquired fearfully.

"Hmm, he has strange emotions my father does, hard to tell sometimes," Tyrion replied.

"Can't you just give me a straight answer? You said before that he was angry at Jaime when he jumped off the cliffs, will he be angry at me?"

"Well we'll just have to wait and see," Tyrion said.

When they reached Lord Tywin's study, Tyrion held open the door for her, and Peyton stepped slowly into the large room. Tywin himself sat behind a massive oaken desk, and Jaime leaned casually against the wall, gazing out of the window. He was in new cloths and his hair had already dried. Peyton was jealous, her own clothing stuck to her still, and the long strands of her blonde hair still hung in wet tendrils. Her blue eyes met Jaime's green ones when he turned around, and she got a smirk from him, before he resumed looking out the window. She tipped her head forward and shook her hair in front of her face, then cast a glance through her lashes at Tywin. He was looking at her with mixed expressions, disappointment, anger and humour. The last one puzzled her, what did he find funny?

"Peyton, would you like to take a seat?" he offered.

"Uh, are you sure my lord?" she inquired.  
>"Please, don't worry about it," he assured.<p>

She gingerly sat down on the edge of a wooden chair; Tyrion took one without being offered. But then again, he knew that his father would never actually offer it anyway. Tywin barely spared a glance for him, and kept his green eyes on Peyton.

"So, I hear you thought it would be fun to jump off the cliffs," he said.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, "I shouldn't have done it, it was silly, I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't have done that," he agreed, "That is a very long drop, you might have died. Did you think of that before you jumped?"

Peyton shook her head, ashamed, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad."  
>He sighed, "I am angry, you disobeyed instructions to stay out of the sea. But I see what people say about the Ironborn is true, you can never keep them away from the ocean for long, they'll find a way. I just wish that yours had been less life threatening. I'm disappointed as well, you should have thought about it before you jumped."<p>

"I'm sorry," she said again; that word was becoming the most frequent one in her vocabulary very fast.

"This isn't me telling you off though, this is just me telling you that what you did was wrong and warning you not to do something like this again. Telling off is for the Septas to do."

"Is it? Has that always been the case? I don't remember it being so what _I _jumped," Jaime put in.

"You are my son and heir, your life is important and shouldn't be risked by such trivial things," Tywin argued.

"And Peyton?" Jaime inquired.

"She's a Greyjoy, it's not like it's easy to kill them in the water," Tywin said dryly.

That little conversation made Peyton a bit uncomfortable, and she was reminded of how small her place at Casterly Rock was. She shuffled awkwardly in her seat, Tywin noticed.

"You may go Peyton," he said.

"Father," Tyrion interrupted, "There is something that I wanted to talk to you about. The girl's Septa is thoroughly unsuitable, might I suggest that you find her a new one?"

"Septa Falion came with high recommendations, she's known for turning out good young ladies," Tywin pointed out, "Why should I have her replaced?"

"Because she simply isn't right for Peyton, the girl is never going to get along with her-"

"Since when does any child get along with their Septa?" Tywin interrupted.

Tyrion smiled thinly, "Not what I meant. The Septa is too strict on the girl."  
>"That's what they're for, discipline is good for them to learn at a young age," Tywin protested.<p>

"Yes but there's being strict on important matters, and constricting the girl on trivial things."

"How about we ask the girl?" Jaime suggested.

Tywin sighed, "Peyton?"

"Uh, do I have a say?" she asked; after just remembering her place, she wasn't sure that she had the right to put her voice in; much as she wanted to.

"It's your Septa."  
>"I think that Septa Falion and I…" she tried to find a way to put it, "Don't understand each other."<p>

Tywin laughed, "You sound as if you're being polite, a strange trait for a Greyjoy."  
>Peyton winced at the dig to her family, "It's just that… well…"<p>

"I'll find someone," Tywin promised, "I believe I know of one who is still in Lannisport that might be suitable, she had begin tonight."  
>"Thank you lord Tywin," Peyton said.<p>

"Off you go now," he made a shooing motion towards the door.

She got up and opened it, but poked her head around just before she closed it once more.

"Lord Tywin?" she inquired.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Am I allowed to go swimming again? I promise that I won't jump off the cliff, but I'd like to be allowed into the water," she requested.

He smiled, "I'm sure that it will be fine, just so long as you are carful and make sure that you have someone with you at all times."

"I will, thank you!"

She darted out after that and ran back to her room. Septa Falion was not there, which she found strange, but she wasn't exactly going to complain about it. Peyton grabbed a towel and vigorously rubbed at her hair, she wasn't very good at it though, at it only dried it a little but did an impressive amount of tangling. She groaned, jumping off the cliff had made far more trouble than it was worth, but she had still found it a little fun. And Jaime had been really nice, that made her smile a bit.

After Peyton and Tyrion had left the room, Jaime was left alone with Tywin. He was very tempted to ask his father why he was so nice to the girl. Perhaps nice was too strong a word, but he certainly treated her as if she was actually a ward not a hostage. Curious. Lord Tywin held no love for the Greyjoys, but he seemed fine with young Peyton. But he knew that if he asked his father would notice, and perhaps change his behaviour. And the girl deserved better than that, so he kept his silence. There was something that he did ask though.

"Why do you care that the Greyjoy girl might have died in the fall?" he inquired, "Not overmuch of course, but still."

Tywin sighed, "Balon Greyjoy was known to favourite Peyton, she resembles her mother greatly, and it was a shock when he chose to send her away. If something happened to her though, he would be more than furious. The Greyjoy rebellion may have been stopped he had not had time to rearm himself to what he used to be, but the Ironborn are a vicious lot. Even more so when they are angry, and an angry Greyjoy could cause a lot of damage. Damage that I would prefer to live without."  
>"We would crush them," Jaime stated.<p>

"As we did before, but they still managed a huge amount of death and destruction first. Once thing to remember son, know how strong your enemy is, and how to play you attacks against that strength."

Things clicked in Jaime's head, "that is why you are kind to the girl. You think that when she grows up you will be able to use her against Balon if she has become at home here with us Lannisters."  
>"Clever man Jaime," Tywin praised, "If he lost her like this, Balon wouldn't be furious but broken, and then he would be able to do nothing."<p>

"Very cunning," Jaime agreed, "So long as she doesn't figure it out, Greyjoy tempers and all."

"She won't. She is young and naive, very easy to win over."

"I noticed," Jaime said dryly, "This should unfold in an interesting manner."

"It will indeed," Tywin acknowledged, "it will indeed."

**/*0*/**

Peyton wanted very much to gallop to Winterfell as she had done last year, but restrained the urge when the castle came into sigh. She had made a bargain with her new Septa Jayne that she would ride normally, and in exchange she would have mostly free time during her month at Winterfell. It was too good a deal for her to let it pass her by, so she had taken it. Septa Jayne was a great improvement on Septa Falion, she was kinder for a start, and didn't overreact about things as much. She gave Peyton more freedom, but also knew when to stop that and make her focus. She rode next to Peyton, and kept a watch on her out of the corner of her eye, making sure that she kept the promise. Peyton took her mind off it my looking anywhere except Winterfell.

"This is interesting, this time last year all we could see of little whirlwind was a streak of blonde hair," Nikolas joked.

Peyton glared at him, "Don't tempt me."

She was glad that he had come with her again, she hadn't seen him all that much over the past year. Only in passing really because he was kept busy most of the time, but the trip had been great fun with him there. He always managed to lighten the mood somehow, no matter the situation. They had had a small argument a couple of days in, it was silly though, just about Jaime.

"So I hear that the little whirlwind has a crush," he noted.

Peyton blushed, "I do not!"  
>"Really? Not even on Ser Jaime Lannister? I'm glad then, he really is much older than you," Nikolas said.<p>

"Eighteen years!" Peyton pretested; then saw the redundancy of that protest.

"Just watch yourself Peyton, all too quickly a knight's shining armour turns to rust," he warned.

She had gotten stroppy with him over that, but the feeling hadn't lasted long. All too soon they were back to normal teasing and joking remarks. The topic wasn't discussed again.

They finally got into Winterfell, and reached the courtyard. The last part of the ride was the hardest for Peyton too keep at a normal speed for, she was so close to her brother again! Sure enough, when they turned into the courtyard, he was waiting. She grinned at him, and saw that he had Robb and Jon with him as well. The other Starks weren't there yet, but she'd see them later.

"Theon!" she cried; dismounting quickly and running to hug him.

He picked her up and spun her around, "Good to see you little sister."

"Do you just keep growing?" she asked; he was even taller than last year.

"Have you grown?" he inquired teasingly; setting her back down.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Damn it, didn't happen again this year," Robb grumbled.

"I wanted to see it," Jon said, "Would have been amusing."

"Nice to see you too," Peyton said with an eye roll; stepping away from her brother.

"Don't we get hugs as well?" Robb inquired; sounding mockingly put out.

"Ha," she scoffed, "You didn't seem to want them last time."

She didn't have time to move before Jon grabbed her in a hug.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

She was soon released, the Robb came up. She rolled her eyes again, but gave him a hug. Much as she joked, she really had missed him and Jon as well.

"How have you three been? And where is everyone?" she asked.

"Good," the three chorused.

"The rest of my family is with the baby, they can't seem to get over her," Robb said, "Her name is Arya."

"Cute!" Peyton exclaimed.

Robb rolled his own eyes, "Girls," he muttered.

"How have you been little sister?" Theon inquired.

Before Peyton could answer, Nikolas spoke up.

"A little soaked recently, and she may have jumped off a cliff," he said bluntly.

"You did what now!" Theon exclaimed, "Peyton! You could have been hurt!"

She shot Nikolas a strong glare, "Thanks."

The man shrugged, "He's your brother, he should know. And I assumed that you might not tell him."  
>Peyton wasn't about to mention that she had had no intention whatsoever of telling her brother what had happened.<p>

"Not like I have a choice now," she grumbled.

"You're right, you don't. Tell me what happened," Theon insisted; drawing her close, "Are you okay? Were you hurt? What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine, I was only winded when I landed, and I was thinking that it sounded like fun at the time," the answered.

"Fun?" he repeated incredulously, "fun?"

"Yeah, fun. I didn't know it was going to end badly," she defended, "I was fine with swimming, but because I was winded I couldn't get to the surface. Jaime Lannister saved me."  
>"Kingslayer?" Robb questioned, "Huh."<p>

"What's wrong with that?" she inquired.

"Nothing," he muttered; kicking at a stone on the ground.

"Thank the god you're okay," Theon said; giving her a big hug.

She hugged him back, "I missed you Theon."

"Missed you too," he replied.

"You wanna meet Arya?" Robb asked.

"I might take my leave now then," Jon said, "See you later Peyton!"

"Um okay, bye Jon," she replied.

"Come on," Robb grabbed her hand and lead her away.

She grabbed onto Theon's to that he had to follow after them, and the three made their way into the castle. Peyton grinned, it was good to be back.

**Yikes, another long chapter…  
>Hope that you all enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as I can :D<strong>


	7. I Won't If You Don't

**Thanks for reviewing: Articulo34, Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake, Dark Alana, 97hollster,  
>Please place nominations in the forum: .nettopic/100254/52071560/1/#53045572  
><strong>

Chapter 7: I Won't If You Don't

Peyton Grejoy's eighth name-day came and went without there being much celebration. She was just the hostage ward after all, and while Lannister coffers were known for being deep, they were not known for being generous. Lord Tywin paid her a quick visit to wish her well, but he was a busy man, and had many important things that he should be doing. She woke early that morning, and went over to her window to watch the sun rise. Well, her window faced west out over the sea, so she couldn't actually see the sun. But she did watch as its light spread out over the city of Lannisport and lit the white houses to pale rose. And then when it reached the sea, making the blue waters sparkle like some precious gem. She crossed her arms on the sill and rested her head on them. She could hardly remember the last birthday that she'd had at home, it had been three years ago, and no matter how she tried to memories remained as elusive as eels in ponds. The only clear thing in her head was one moment at the feast her father had thrown for her, when her father had lifted her up high and proclaimed that his children would see freedom. That he would fight for the independence of his people, and the whole crowd had cheered loured than anything Peyton had ever heard before. She didn't realise then, a girl just turned five, that he had spoken of starting his rebellion. The fight that had ended with the death of two of her older brothers; while she and her remaining brother Theon had been sent away from Pyke.

She closed her eyes and tried to pictured the castle that she called home. And found Casterly Rock popping into her head. Frowning, she tried again. But this time an image of Winterfell was given to her. What was wrong? Why couldn't she see Castle Pyke? She struggled with her mind, and got a shadowy picture of the ancient castle, but try as she might she could not get it any clearer. It scared her. How could she not remember the place that she had grown up? Her home, where she was from and where her family had reigned for over three hundred years. She was an Ironborn Greyjoy, yet she could not see the place of her birth in her mind's eye. It scared her. She knew that she had been only five when she left Pyke for the mainland, but to lose the images of her home was disturbing. She didn't feel right now, as it there was something wrong with her. She pictured her father and sister, and was relieved when their faces sprang quickly into her mind. She would hold onto those at least. Her sister Asha's rare smile, pulled onto her face by some antic of Peyton's, and her father's love filled gaze whenever he gazed at his children. She missed them so much. And her other brothers. Maron and Rodrik, she missed them even more because she knew that she would never see them again. She hadn't even gotten to tell them a final goodbye, their ships had been sunk during the rebellion. Theon was the only brother she had left now, and she was glad that she at least got to see him once a year. Without that she didn't know how she'd keep her ties to her family alive considering she had no contact with her father or Asha.

By the time she was done thinking of her old life, and how it was fading in the face of her new one, the sun had risen in the sky and the city was waking up. She turned away from the window and crossed to her wardrobe. She still had lessons today, so she put on one of her simple dresses and pulled her blonde hair back into a braid. Well, to her it was a fine braid, but in actually fact it was rather a bit of a mess. Septa Jayne entered the room soon after, and tsked loudly when she saw the state of it.  
>"Really Peyton, a braid isn't that hard," she teased.<br>"It is when you have your hands doing it behind your head," Peyton defended.

Septa Jayne sighed, "Let me redo it for you."  
>Peyton surrendered her hair into the Septa's far more capable hands, and did her best to sit still as her braid was redone in a much neater fashion.<p>

"So, I hear that it is your eighth name-day today," Septa Jayne said casually, "What do you say to having the day off?"

Peyton turned around with wide eyes, "Really? You're serious?"

Jayne laughed and turned her back away from her, "Sit still girl. And yes I am, name-days only come around once a year. You should enjoy it while you can."

"Thank you so much!" Peyton exclaimed; and began bouncing in her seat.

"Can you perhaps stay still for just a little longer? Your hair seems to have grown, it's halfway down your back now."

"Father said that my mother had hair all the way down to her waist, I want to grow mine that long," Peyton said.

"Just be sure that you take good care of it then," Septa Jayne warned, "Long hair is lovely, but you have to made sure that it is kept in good condition. And there is so much of it to take care of."

"My hair never does what I want anyway, it's just impossible," Peyton grumbled, "but it doesn't really matter, I don't really like all those elaborate styles. What's the point? They're just heavy and uncomfortable."

"Oh little lady, just you wait till you get older," Jayne said.

"Huh, I doubt that my opinion would change," Peyton scoffed.

"We shall see," Jayne replied, "There, all done."  
>Peyton bounded to her feet, "Thank you Septa Jayne, and thank you for giving me the day off."<p>

"On with you child, have fun," the Septa waved her off good naturedly.

Peyton didn't waste any time, she dashed down to corridor and made for the open ground. She had the day off, and she knew what she wanted to do. Swim. She may have permission to do so now, but she hadn't had much time to do so recently. Before she could get out of the castle though, she ran into someone. Rather literally.

"Easy there whirlwind, you'll run into a wall one day," Nikolas teased.

"Sorry Nikolas!" she exclaimed, "I didn't see you there."

"Look before you leap, or run in this case," he advised.

"I will," she promised; knowing that she would probably not end up heeding his advice.

"And where are you running off to so fast?" he inquired.

"Septa Jayne gave me the day off," Peyton grinned, "I'm going swimming."

"She's certainly an improvement on your last Septa," Nikolas mused, "But you're not going swimming just yet."

She frowned, "I'm not? Why ever would that be the case?"

"Come with me, we're going to the unused patch of land just outside the castle," he said.

"What for?" she asked.  
>He winked a brown eye at her, "Come along and find out."<br>"Or you could just tell me now," she pointed out.

"Ah but that would ruin the surprise, and aren't name0days meant to be full of surprises?" he replied.

"You knew!" she cried.

He grinned, "The whole bloody castle knows, now do you want to go with me or not?"

Her curiosity was too great, so she decided to postpone her swim and find out what it was that he was on about. She had to walk quickly to keep up with his long stride, but she didn't let herself fall behind. She had learnt to be able to go at fast paces so that she wouldn't trail behind people due to her small size. When they reached the place he had talked about, her blue eyes went wide and she grinned. There was an archery target set up with two bows and some arrows nearby, and there were also two practice swords stuck point first into the ground. She turned to Nikolas.

"You're going to start teaching me? Just like you promised?" she inquired excitedly.

"Yes, I figured that it was probably about time by now. Which do you want to start with?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose at the archery, "Shooting bows was always Theon's strong point. I don't know though, which do you think is better?"

He considered, "Why don't we start with the sword today? We can begin archery tomorrow."  
>"Fine with me," she agreed.<p>

He walked over to the swords, and she followed him. He picked one up and tossed it to her, she nearly missed catching it, but managed to grab the blade of it with both her hands.

"Probably not a good idea to start catching it like that, it would go very badly with a real sword," Nikolas warned.

"I wouldn't do it with proper steel, but I'd have dropped it otherwise," she complained.

"You'll learn," he said, "Not hold it."

She grabbed the hilt in a strong grip with both of her hands, he analysed it, casually leaning his own sword against his shoulder. The sword was heavy in her hands, she struggled to keep it upright, and was well aware that the point kept on wavering. How did people manage to wing these so quickly in battle?

"You hold it too tightly," he said finally, "Loosen your grip a bit."

"I'll drop it if I do," she protested.

"You don't need to hold it like a vice to be able to keep it in hand," he twirled his own sword around, wrist moving fluidly, "See?"

She tried, and thought she got it right. It definitely made the sword harder to hold though, she kept it up though, ignoring the strain in her arms.

"Better," he congratulated, "It's hard now, but as you keep practicing it will become natural. And don't worry, your arms will get stronger."

"How ladylike, I wonder what Septa Falion would have said," Peyton teased.

Nikolas made a face, "Gods that was an awful woman."

"You didn't have her breathing down your neck every second," Peyton pointed out.

"Seven hells," he swore, "Don't give me nightmares little whirlwind."

Peyton laughed, "So what next?"

"Try and swing it, not at me, but just see how it feels."  
>She cut at the air, and nearly dropped the sword. Frowning, she tried again and again. She wanted to get this mastered. She did a lunge, and nearly tripped over her skirts.<p>

"Shouldn't I get some trousers to practice in?" she inquired.

"If you were ever put in a surprise position where you had to fight, what would you most likely be wearing?" he asked.

"A dress," she replied.

"Then it doesn't really serve much purpose to be able to fight in trousers, when you will probably be wearing a dress anyway. This makes you better prepared," he said.

"Do you have any idea how annoying this is going to be to move around in?" she questioned.

"I can't say that I do, but I can get a vague imagining. But it's for the best in the long run, would you rather be prepared to fight in whatever clothing? Or have to fumble in a dress because you are used to trousers?"

She sighed, "You make a good point, annoyingly so."

He grinned, "Okay, so you're swing is alright. But you need to keep your wrist more fluid, and you swing too much from your shoulder. I know that it feels more powerful, but it's also much slower and not as easy to recover from. Swing from your elbow or wrist when you can, it's better for speed and recovery. You can bounce back from delivering a blow, and strike another one instantly."  
>"But what if I-"<p>

"Don't worry about dropping the sword," he interrupted, "Just try it and see."  
>She kept on working at it for ages, she didn't even realise how much time passed. She was so frustrated! No matter what she did it just didn't feel right. Whenever Nikolas demonstrated a move, he made it look so easy. But when she tried it, it just looked ungainly and wrong. She felt tired after a while, and he called a stop to practice.<p>

"We'll do some more tomorrow," he promised.

"Urgh! This is annoying! I suck," she cried; angry at her lack of skill.

"Uh Peyton, when did you start learning?" he asked.

"Today," she muttered.

"And had you ever done anything to do with this before?"

"No."

"What did you expect? That you would be instantly good? That's not how it works, you have to rain and work for it to improve yourself. I started out just like you, and now look at me."  
>She sighed, "I just feel so bad at it."<p>

"I'd be worried if you felt good," he teased, "Stop worrying whirlwind, these things take time. Wars are not won in a day."  
>"Did you fight in my father's rebellion?" she asked suddenly; not sure where the question had come from.<p>

"No," he replied, "I was only fourteen at the time, my father didn't let me."  
>"So you're only seventeen? I thought you were older!" she exclaimed.<p>

He laughed, "Thanks Peyton."

"Uh, I didn't mean…" she trailed off, "Sorry."

"You use that word a lot now," he pointed out, "You shouldn't."  
>She very nearly said it again, but stopped herself, grinning at him instead.<p>

"I've got something for you," he said.

"A present?" she asked.

"Well it is your name-day, I figured that I should probably get you something. Lest you come after me later with your new skills," he teased.

He picked up a package that she hadn't noticed before and handed it to her. She opened it quickly, and found a beautiful bracelet inside it. It was a golden chain with adjustable clasp, a single charm hung off it, a pale blue stone like the one on her necklace; and her eyes. It was so pretty, she gazed at it in wonder.

"Wow," she breathed, "thank you! I love it! I hope that it wasn't too expensive…"

"Please, Lannisport if the city of goldsmiths," he said, "I'm glad you like it. I've got to go now, but see you around Peyton."  
>He ruffled her hair, then strode off back for the castle; he turned around quickly.<p>

"Peyton? One more thing, it's probably best if you won't tell Lord Tywin about this, I'm not sure if he would take too kindly to his ward being given these lessons."

"I won't so long as you don't," she promised

He grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it, I like my head on my shoulders and not on a pike."

"He wouldn't object _that_ much," Peyton protested.

"Enjoy your day little whirlwind," was all the Nikolas replied before walking off.

Peyton wasn't ready to go back just yet, she still wanted to go for that swim. So she fixed the bracelet onto her wrist, not without some difficulty, and made for the ocean. Floating in the water calmed her down, gently drifting in the swell of the waves. She let her hair out, and it floated around her in a blonde cloud as she gazed up at the sky. She felt so guilty about it, but she actually really liked living here at Casterly Rock. She would always long for her home and family, but it was also very good here. And the Lannisters were kind to her, she had friends, and was given comfort; there was little here that she could complain about. Aside of course from being a hostage and kept from home, but she hardly even remembered that. Conflicting emotions lay within her, and she tried to sort them out as she lay in the wide blue sea. They didn't want to be untangled though, so she just shoved them to the back of her mind. Not wanting to think about them on a nice day like this. And as she lay there, the last of her fifth name-day memories faded from her mind, and she didn't notice.

**You like? Don't forget to place nominations in the awards! The link is at the top of the chapter, or if it screws up and isn't there. Go to the Game Of Thrones forum, find the Game of Thrones Awards and go to the Christmas Awards 2011. Please!  
>Thank you for reading =D <strong>


	8. A Welcome Visit

**Thanks for the reviews; Dark Alana, 97holster, Azalia Fox Knightling,  
><strong>

Chapter 8: A Welcome Visit

Peyton was ten years old now, and she had grown a lot in the past two years. She was taller for a start, now standing more than at around one and a half feet higher than Tyrion, with most of that height coming from her growing legs. People kept telling her that her eyes had changed to, mostly just over the past few months, going from pale blue to a deeper hue. Like the Sunset Sea around the Iron Islands after a storm. She had also reached her goal of growing her hair down to her waist, it now fell in a blonde river down her back. Well, it was perhaps better described as a wild river, curls and tangles running all the way through it. It gave Septa Jayne quite a challenge whenever she had to style it, simply because there was so much, but Peyton was adamant that she keep it. Mostly it was held back from her face in a long braid. Jayne found ways to intricately doing the braid so that the length of it would be shortened, but the overall difference wasn't really all that noticeable. Nikolas had started joking with her, telling her that she should just put spikes on the end of it and it would be a perfectly good mace; so long as she could keep it from hitting her face. Her normal response to this was to flick it in _his_ face, which always made him laugh.

Her lessons with him had improved, he had been right, she had gotten more skilled over time. But the time that it took tried her fragile patience, she was often frustrated by what she saw as her slow progress. But as time went on she learnt how to hold the sword in such a way that it didn't feel as heavy, but she could still swing it with some power. She learnt how to cut and thrust, but also how to block and parry. She learnt sneaky little tricks that could enable you to fell a larger opponent, unfortunately for Nikolas he was the often used demonstration dummy. But he kept on teaching her, maintaining his opinion that she would be brilliant given time. She was nowhere near brilliant yet, but he told her to give it a few more years. He's started teaching her archery as well, something that Theon helped with when she was in Winterfell, and she fared slightly better at this. Perhaps it was a Greyjoy thing, because Theon could hit the centre of the target nine times out of ten. Peyton wasn't as good a shot as that, but she was more decent than most people of her age, girls especially.

Her last visit to Winterfell had been… interesting. She had still been nine then, and things had changed somewhat. Robb and Jon didn't have as much free time as they used to, and little Sansa was now five years old, Arya was three, and there was a new addition to the growing Stark family. Bran had been just two years old when Peyton had last visited, and she swore that he was the cutest baby she had ever seen. Then again, she had said the very same thing about both Sansa and Arya when they had been small. Sansa was doing her best to be ladylike, and doing a far better job of it then Peyton had managed at five. Hell, she was even doing a better job of it than Peyton did now! Arya was just three, but preferred trailing after her older brothers to sitting with her older sister. Peyton felt a kindred spirit within the girl, someone who did not want to bend to the rules that confined women to simple lives of marriage and family. Bran was just two, but if left un attended he would crawl off and find something to climb. Peyton remembered one time, her room was next to his, when she had heard a crash and then wailing coming from his room. She had raced over, and found the boy on the stone floor. He had managed to climb out of his cradle, but hadn't managed to landing quite as well. Robb and Jon had hung out with her during most of their free time, and she was glad of their friendship.  
>Theon had just turned thirteen, now that he was a teenager, he had changed dramatically. Peyton may have grown, but Theon was still more than a head taller than her, which annoyed her to no end. His voice had broken, and was now a deep man's voice. She had missed the process, but Robb and Jon had enjoyed telling her all about it, much to Theon's annoyance and chagrin. He had grown his own hair a bit; it was no longer closely cropped on his forehead, but falling into his blue eyes messily. Peyton kept on wanting to shove it back from his face, but he always danced out of reach. Another change of his was that he now tried to act all grown up, Peyton hoped that this didn't happen to her when <em>she<em> became a teenager. He could be so annoying now! She dreaded this happened to Robb and Jon as well, she hoped that it was just a Theon thing or something. Of course Peyton was well practiced in the art of getting teenagers to keep on playing games with her. Well, Asha hadn't been a teenager when she'd left, but she'd been close enough at age twelve.

She always tried to act so grown up, father said that it was something to do with her being the oldest girl, but the reason didn't matter to Peyton. All that did matter was her success at being able to get her sister to loosen up and still play with her and Theon. She remembered that last time they had played together, the day before she had Theon had left for the mainland. They had been in the garden, and Peyton was trying to get her sister to smile. Asha had done this even less since the death of their brothers, but Peyton was so close to getting her to! When Theon had chucked a bucket of water on them. She had gotten him back though, and pretty soon all three of them were running around and soaking each other. She had looked up once, to see her father watching them with a smile on his face. Now that she thought about it, there had been someone with him. A man with golden blonde hair. Huh, perhaps that had been Jaime. Peyton was suddenly mortified, he'd seen her running around like that! But she had only been five, that sort of thing was expected of five year olds. Wasn't it? She sure hoped so.

Peyton was exceptionally excited, almost the same level that she felt when she went to visit Winterfell, but not quite. Jaime Lannister was coming to visit Casterly Rock again. It would be the first time that she had seen him since their first encounter nearly three years ago. She wondered if he remembered… probably. It would be a bit hard to forget, but she hoped that it wasn't a bad memory for him. She looked forward to seeing him again, despite only having met him once. When Septa Jayne came to dress her hair in the morning, Peyton found it impossible to keep still.

"Really Peyton," she chastised, "Sitting still is really not that hard you know!"  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited," she said; and attempted to sit still, but it didn't last long.<p>

"Would this have anything to do with Ser Jaime Lannister's visit?" the Septa inquired; deft fingers working Peyton's hair into an intricate braid.

"Can't I just be excited?" Peyton asked.

Jayne laughed, "You're always excited Peyton, Nikolas chose well when he nicknamed you whirlwind. But normally you're not _this_ excited. Hard to tell the difference with you sometimes though."

"Hey!" Peyton protested; but good-naturedly.

"Keep your back to me," Septa Jayne said, "I was just wondering that's all. You seem awfully defensive."

"Ugh," Peyton groaned, "There is just no way to win against you."

"I've been a Septa for twenty years my girl, I wouldn't be doing my job right if there _was_ a way to win against me."

Peyton laughed, "I suppose that I can't contest you on that."

"Excellent, now your braid is done," she said.

Peyton made to stand, but found that the Septa still held her hair in a strong grip.

"Ow," she complained.

"Did I say that I was finished?" Jayne inquired, "Considering your excitement means something of importance, why don't we do your hair up today?"

Peyton considered, "Alright, why not."  
>"Excellent, I've wanted to try this out on you for a while, but it's a bit impractical with your other activities. Are you planning on seeing Nikolas today?"<p>

The Septa had long ago found out about her lessons with the young guard, but for some reason that Peyton couldn't fathom, she had agreed to keep their secret from Tywin. Peyton was certainly not going to complain about it, but it had certainly been a shock. She had thought that the Septa would rail on at her about hoe wrong it was, and how she shouldn't be doing such things. But she had been wrong, Septa Jayne had actually encouraged it. Saying that a lady should always know how to defend herself, so that she needn't always rely on guards to keep her safe if the need arose. She did of course then proceed to say that she should still only use it as a last resort. Peyton had agreed to it readily, simply glad that the Septa was alright with her continuing the lessons. Nikolas had been pretty surprised as well, and had received strong warnings from the Septa to keep his gentlemanly behaviour. That had been the one time that Peyton had ever seen Nikolas blush, it had been hilarious! Another one of Septa Jayne's conditions was that she got to sit in on the lessons. This played to their advantage, as it was under the excuse that a lady needed fresh air to maintain her health. Lord Tywin never suspected a thing.

"There, all done. _Now_ you can get up," Septa Jayne said; humour tingeing her voice.

Peyton rushed over to her little hand mirror and inspected what she could of the style. Septa Jayne had done one of her more intricate braids, and try as she might Peyton could not follow the strands of her hair without getting lost. The long braid had then been coiled on her head, giving her the appearance of wearing some kind of crown. Personally she thought that she looked ridiculous, a small, skinny, girl of ten playing at being a grown up.

"I prefer my normal braid," she muttered.

"You don't like it?" Septa Jayne inquired.

"I do! It's really pretty," Peyton insisted, "But… not me."

"Would you like me to undo it?" the woman asked.

"Yes please," Peyton said, "It _is_ lovely, but I just don't feel…"

"Don't worry about it Peyton, you should only ever do what you feel comfortable with. And at any rate, you are only ten years old, you have a whole life a head of you to make right and wrong choices."

"Hopefully not too many wrong ones," Peyton joked.

A sad look crossed the Septa's face, "We all make wrong choices, but we must simply bear the consequences as best we can."

Peyton wanted to ask the Septa what she meant by that, but decided against it from the sad look on her face. Huh, the old Peyton would have just done so anyway. Perhaps she was changing a bit.

**/*0*/**

The Lannister household stood outside in the front courtyard to await Lord Tywin's long absent eldest son. Peyton hadn't been in attendance last time, but this year she was permitted to stand just behind Tyrion, in the same line as the minor lords present. She could see clearly over the dwarf's head though, and even if she couldn't, Jaime sat tall enough on his horse for her to see him enter. He was dressed in the white and gold armour of the Kingsguard, and rode a white stallion. He truly looked the part of a shining knight at that moment. He cast an aloof glance over the assembled crowd, Peyton felt it sweep over her, and shivered slightly from the cold. He dismounted in one smooth movement, and his father clasped him close.

"It's good to have you back home my son," he said.

"Father, it's good to see you again, you should visit court more often. And by that I mean that you should simply visit court, you know that it's harder for Cersei to come here to see you, and the children hardly see their grandfather," Jaime replied.

"Gods don't call me that, makes me feel so old," Tywin joked.

"Brother!" Jaime clasped forearms with Tyrion warmly, "How have you been?"

"Better than you I expect," Tyrion replied, "How's King's Landing these days?"

"Still a sprawling rats nest, you'd love it," Jaime said.

"I'm sure, perhaps I will pay a visit sometime soon," Tyrion mused.

A glance passed between Tywin and Jaime, and Tywin gave a subtle jerk of his head in Peyton's direction. Jaime's eyes suddenly focused on her, and she lowered her eyes shyly.

"Well if it isn't the little Greyjoy," he called, "Been off any cliffs lately?"

The crown laughed, the story had gone around Casterly Rock quickly, and Peyton blushed.

"No," she replied.

He laughed, "That's good then."

"It's good to see you again Ser Jaime," she blurted out.

"Is it? That's nice to hear, good to see you too little Greyjoy."

He moved on with his greetings, and the crowd relaxed now that the important hellos were over. Peyton felt like sagging into the ground, but that wasn't really an option in the formal setting. She settled for slumping her shoulders and looking down at her feet, wishing that her hair was out so that she could hide her blush. When the crowd dispersed, Tyrion beckoned her to follow him, and lead her to the library. She realised that they hadn't say together and talked for a while, and a small feeling of guilt began to creep up inside her.

"Sorry that we haven't been here often," she said.

He waved her apologies away, "Oh please Peyton, that's not what I wanted to discuss with you. I understand that you're rather busy honing your fighting skills."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied automatically.

He smiled thinly, "You know the window in the library with the blue mosaic sill? You can see your little stop from there. Don't worry, I have no intention of telling my father. Little things to spite him are when I live for."  
>"What did you want to talk about?" she inquired.<p>

"I just wanted to know how you found things at Casterly Rock. Do you like it here? How does it compare to the Iron Island of Pyke? What of the people? Your family?" he asked several questions.

"I like it here, it's very nice. The Iron Islands were a lot greyer, with less sunshine, and the wind was almost constant there. But it is still home to me, I will always love it, no matter how much I start licking it here at Casterly Rock. The people here are lovely, Septa Jayne is great and Nikolas has been a good friend. I miss my family more than anything, I hope that I will see them again soon, those who are still living at least," she replied.

"And of my family?" he asked.

"Well you are great, I love having you to talk to and learn from," she said, "Lord Tywin is kind to me. Jaime is amazing. And I haven't met Cersei."

"Hmm, kind and amazing," Tyrion mused.

"Huh?"

"I am just puzzling out your opinions of my father and brother."

Peyton shrugged, "Your father had never treated me badly, I rather like him actually. And Jaime saved my life, I am eternally grateful for that."

"Interesting, thank you Peyton, feel free to run off now."

She got up, but he called her back one last time.

"One more thing, never forget who you are," he warned, "If you do that, you'll end up stranded."

"I won't, I am Ironborn, I am a Greyjoy, my words are We Do Not Sow," she recited.

He smiled, "Good girl, not off you go."  
>She darted from the library, and didn't hear his soft whisper.<p>

"What is my dear father up to."

**What do you guys think? Hope that you liked it =D  
>Reviews?<strong>


	9. Awestruck

**Thanks to reviewers: chescake, Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, guest**

Chapter 9: Awestruck 

It was Peyton's twelfth name-day, and Tyrion had just called her to see him in the library. She fiddled nervously with the bracelet on her wrist, she had been given more charms for it over the years, and it often made a light tinkling sound when she walked. But the blue stone still stood out, blazing amongst the gold. She went to their normal place, and found Tyrion already waiting for her with a book.

"Gods Peyton, you really must stop growing you know," he said, "When you were five you told me that you weren't going to grow, now look at you."  
>She looked down, she had grown taller than she thought she would. She wasn't sure why, but considering that she'd always wanted to be taller it wasn't exactly a bad thing.<p>

"I don't know what happened, I guess that I just have more of my father in me than I thought," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh you do indeed. I met your mother once, and your face if definitely hers, but your heart and blood are pure Greyjoy. Wilful and headstrong, but loyal, and a true friend once you get through that Iron exterior. Although I don't suppose you had much of an iron exterior, perhaps because you were so young, or maybe that is a bit of your mother."  
>"I wish that I could have met her," Peyton whispered.<p>

"I know exactly how you feel," Tyrion said, "But at least you have a family who loves you."  
>"Jaime loves you," she blurted out.<p>

"Hmm, good of you to remember," he mused, "Anyway girl, take a seat. My neck isn't all that appreciative of being craned like this."

Peyton took a seat quickly, folding her long legs beneath her, "What did you want to talk about Tyrion?"

"Well first things first, I suppose that I should wish you a happy name-day," he grinned, "And secondly, my present. Well it is more of an offer than a present really."

Peyton grinned in reply, "Thank you, and do go on."

"How would you like to go to King's Landing with me?" he asked, "I leave tomorrow, and I'll be there for a couple of weeks. And the time to get there is probably two weeks each way, if we travel normally."

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

King's Landing was the biggest city in all of Westeros, she had always wanted to see it with her own eyes! And also… Jaime was there. But then something occurred to her. Would Lord Tywin still let her travel to Winterfell this year if she also went to King's Landing? She hoped so, she wanted to see her brother and all of her friends. Plus she wanted to see baby Rickon again, he was just as adorable as all of his other siblings had been, and would be about a year old be now. She remembered when Sansa was just two and the others hadn't even been born yet. It was so strange how things changed from year to year, she envied Theon his position up at Winterfell, but she also liked it down here. And somehow she knew that if their places had been reversed, Theon might not managed quite as well down in the South. Lovely as he was as a brother to her, Theon did have a bit of a… strong will on him that he didn't know how to curb. The blood of the Ironborn ran as strongly through his veins as it did through hers, she had learnt that there was a time and a place to stand and fight. Well… she tried to keep that in mind _most_ of the time, but she realised that she was actually more like Theon than she thought. She wished she could be more like Asha, she somehow managed to remain serious and adult all the time, but she was still able to have fun. Peyton didn't see how you could balance the two just yet, but maybe when she was older.

Urg, that phrase was horrible. 'What you're older.' It was such a commonly used saying for adults, but they never specified what it meant. Her father had promised her that she would be a great lady when she was older. He had also promised her that he would set things right once some time had passed, but she wanted things set right _now_. She missed her family so much. Having Theon up in the North was good, but she yearned for the Castle Pyke and home. It was rather strange actually, about a year ago when she had been learning geography of the Seven Kingdoms, she noticed that the Iron Islands were just above the Westerlands. Had hadn't known that they were that close, and now she wished that she still didn't. Then she realised that Tyrion was still waiting for her to say something more than just 'yes'.

"Will Lord Tywin allow me to leave Casterly Rock for a visit that isn't to Winterfell?" she inquired, "And will I still be able to go to Winterfell this year?"

"I don't see why not," Tyrion replied, "And he had already given you the permission to come with me. I'll see about you going to Winterfell."

Peyton raced over and hugged the dwarf impulsively, "Thank you Tyrion!"

He patted her back awkwardly, "No worries Peyton, run along now."  
>She was more than happy to do so, no doubt so that she could tell her Septa and the guard of hers the news. Tyrion wandered about him, he had entered the guard at rather a young age, allegedly because he hadn't been allowed to fight in the Greyjoy rebellion, but Tyrion didn't know exactly where the boy was from. Curious, he might need to find that out later, but for now he had to go and see his father. Not something that he enjoyed doing in the least. Tywin was where he always was, sitting in his study. He looked up when Tyrion entered, and didn't bother with masking the distaste on his face.<p>

"Seeing as this is unpleasant for the both of us, I'll be quick," Tyrion said, "Peyton is fine to go to King's Landing, but she wants to know if this stops her visit to Winterfell."  
>Tywin sighed, "That girl is has such a straight mind when she wants one."<br>Tyrion shrugged, "She's a Greyjoy, what did you expect."

"I expected that it would be easier to make her forget the ties to her family considering her age, but that didn't go as well as I'd hoped. Thanks to Balon's blasted condition that she see that Theon boy once a year, gods I wish I could stop that."  
>"Why don't you?" Tyrion asked.<p>

"Because then I'd lose what I've worked for, making children trust you is easy, making them keep that trust is harder," Tywin replied.

"Ah, that explains things. You're only using the girl aren't you?"

"I am a Lannister, the lord of Lannisters, and what I put out I expect to take back with interest."

Thoughts were whirling in Tyrion's clever mind, and he realised what his father was planning. And wished that he had never requested that Peyton come to King's Landing with him.

"The question still stands, will she be going to Winterfell this year?" Tyrion demanded.

"Yes, I suppose she'll have to," Tywin waved his son off, "Now go, I am busy and your presence is unwanted."  
>"By <em>birth<em> was unwanted," Tyrion muttered as he left the room, "The price of Lannister honour."

**/*0*/**

Peyton's jaw literally dropped open when she rode into King's Landing a couple of weeks later.

"Careful whirlwind, or you'll catch some flies in there," Nikolas teased.

Peyton's mouth snapped shut like a trap, and she glared at Nikolas, he only laughed.

"I swear Peyton, if I gave that man a gold dragon for every time that you've glared at him this trip, you might just be the first person able to bankrupt the Lannisters," Tyrion said.

"He deserves it!" Peyton protested.

The two men chuckled, and were soon joined by the rest of their guard. Peyton growled and rolled her eyes, she swore that the whole party was against her sometimes. But still, her first sight of the city had been truly amazing. She had never seen a place as big as King's Landing had appeared from the distance, and the city was just thriving with life. People filled the streets with chatter, stores were set up beside the road for travellers to admire the wares they had to offer, bright silks hung all around and spices perfumed the air. Peyton looked around her in wonder as they rode, taking in the colours, sights and smells as quickly as she could. The place was just amazing, she'd never seen anything like it!

After a while though, she began to feel a bit trapped by the close proximity of everything around her. She felt the air gradually thicken into a blanket, and it felt as if she was moving through semi frozen time. She started to sway on her horse, and this was when Nikolas noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey little whirlwind, steady there," he grabbed her arm, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she waved him off, "Just a little dizzy."

"You're used to the open spaces aren't you? Even Casterly Rock and Lannisport are not as full as the capitol, I understand that it must be a bit of a shock," Tyrion said.

"Will the feeling pass?" Peyton asked.

"They will, but we'll be at the palace soon. You can rest there," the dwarf offered; and picked at their speed as much as he could in the crowd.

When they finally reached the courtyard of the palace, Peyton was starting to feel a little better. There were no crowds here, and she could actually smell the faint trace of salt in the air. It calmed her greatly, and she slid off her tall white mare before Nikolas could help her down.

"I'm fine now, all better," she said; grinning to prove it.

He shook his head, "Honestly whirlwind, take care of yourself."

"I do!" she protested.

He ruffled up her loose hair, "Off you go, your welcome party is here."  
>Sure enough, Peyton turned to find Jaime Lannister striding out to greet them. She tried t keep the blush from her face, and hurried over to Tyrion.<p>

"Brother, I trust that you have a good trip," Jaime greeted.

"I've had better, but children always do liven things up a bit," Tyrion replied.

"I'm not a child," Peyton stated, "I'm twelve now."

Jaime grinned, "You certainly have grown up Greyjoy, good to see you."

"And you Ser Jaime," she replied.

"No need for the formality," he said, "Just call me Jaime."  
>"Tell me dear brother, are our lovely sister and her husband expecting us?" Tyrion asked.<p>

Jaime nodded, "In the throne room."  
>Tyrion sighed, "Robert does like his shows of power. Peyton, you require rest do you not?"<p>

"What happened?" Jaime asked.

"It's nothing, really," Peyton assured, "I just got a little dizzy on the way through the city, so many people."  
>Jaime nodded in understanding, "It's like that for some people, are you sure you're alright? I can have someone take you to your room if you'd prefer."<br>"No, I want to meet your sister," she said.

Tyrion laughed, "You'd be the first to say that."

"Carful brother, you know she had her ears," Jaime warned.

"Oh please, I'm family," Tyrion said, "Now are you our escort?"

"Why not," Jaime said.

He bowed and offered Peyton his arm, earning a raised eyebrow from Tyrion.

"Such gallantry brother, I didn't know you had it in you," the dwarf remarked.

"Please Tyrion, we both know that you're the perverse little imp of the family," Jaime replied; and lead the way to the Red Keep.

Peyton was feeling a bit flustered at that moment, never really having had a man offer her his arm before, certainly no one like Jaime. But she kept her focus, and kept on reminding herself that the man was thirty years old to her twelve. And he was a knight, knights in stories were always chivalrous and kind, why should he be any different. He lead them through the palace, and Peyton could not stop her head from moving around so that she could try to take in everything at once. The place was massive, and the working of it was so elaborately done, she was just amazed by everything that she saw. But in her mind she found herself comparing it to Pyke. The royal palace may be bigger, brighter, and newer than the old castle she called home; but she found that she preferred Pyle to it. There was something about the old stone walls, and mysterious grey lighting of her home that just spoke to her in a way that this palace just couldn't. She took pride in the age of her home, and it's valiant history.

They reached a set of double doors guarded by two men of the Kingsguard, they nodded to Ser Jaime, and let the three of them into the throne room. It was a long room, but Peyton could see the people at the far end clearly. The King sat in the Iron Throne, and great big lump of coarse iron swords that had been melted together by dragon's fire. She wrinkled her nose a bit, it did not look comfy in the slightest, and it gave off a strange feeling. The King himself was a rather fat man, with a bushy bread splayed across his chest, and crown of golden antlers say atop his head; the Stag of House Baratheon. An old man say to his right, and Peyton guessed that it would be Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King. And to his left say a beautiful woman, she had long golden hair of the same hue as Jaime, she knew that this was Cersei Lannister. The woman had a coldness to her though, akin to that of her father, but lacking in Tyrion and Jaime.

"Your grace," Tyrion bowed to the King, "My lord Hand, dear sister."

"Greetings imp," King Robert replied; Peyton a little shocked at his manner, it was so… coarse.

"Your grace, my Queen, my Lord Hand," Peyton greeted them in turn; and curtsied. She was praying to the Drowned God that she did not fall as she so often did in practice.

"So this is the famous Peyton Greyjoy," Cersei said, "I've heard rather a lot about you little one."

"Really your grace?" Peyton inquired; more than a little worried.

Cersei smiled, "From my family, I hear that you cause quite the stir at Casterly Rock."  
>"My apologies your grace," Peyton said; looking down.<p>

"She's a Greyjoy, all they're good for is causing trouble. Bloodthirsty bunch," King Robert muttered.

"Oh I don't know about that, the Ironborn have their assets," Jaime said conversationally, "Determination for example, that's why their armies are so effective."  
>Peyton blushed and just kept on looking down, but flicked a glance up through her lashes.<p>

King Robert laughed, "it seems that the girl's embarrassed by your compliment Jaime, I hope that you haven't taken to strange habits."  
>"Robert!" Cersei snapped, "That was out of line."<br>"Oh quiet woman," the King retorted.

"I assure you your grace, that there is nothing at all strange in this matter," Jaime said coolly; anger hidden in his voice, a tense silence filled the room.

Peyton bit her lip, wanting to say something, but knowing that it was probably better if she shouldn't. She fought that Ironborn will inside her, trying to be like he sister. She kept on repeating that in her head, _be like Asha, be like Asha_.

"Huh," Robert grunted, "There is just no humour left in all the Seven kingdoms is there? It was a joke, you think Lannisters."  
>"They're not thick," Peyton burst out before she could stop herself; and she mentally whacked her head. Idiot.<p>

Robert arched an eyebrow, "Of the savage speaks."

"I'm a Greyjoy, my House is older than any in Westeros. With the single exception of House Stark," she found herself replying.

_Oh no Peyton, quite now while you're a head_, she thought to herself.

"Proud bunch you Ironborn are," Robert noted, then addressed Tyrion, "You're here for two weeks."

It was more of a statement, but Tyrion replied, "Yes your grace."  
>"Keep the girl from getting underfoot," Robert commanded.<p>

"Robert, she's a child," Cersei said.

"She's a Greyjoy," he retorted.

"Peyton dear, why don't you come with me?" Cersei asked, "I'd like you to meet my children, you're a few years older than Joff I believe."  
>Peyton shot Tyrion a questioning glance, he did nothing at first, then nodded. She followed the Queen from the room, and began wishing that she hadn't come to King's Landing. It was perhaps going to be harder than she thought to curb her retorts, and she had to be good. Her father had told her that, she had to stay strong and keep to who she was, but she must also take care not to get into any trouble. Just until he sorted things out. Trouble was looking easier and easier to get into though, and Peyton wondered how this trip might turn out.<p>

**Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!  
>Reviews?<strong>


	10. Strange Behaviour

**Thanks for reviewing: 97hollster, jrw, Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, guest chescake  
>Don't forget to check out the forum! REALLY need those nominations!<strong>

Chapter 10: Strange Behaviour

The trip to King's Landing was one of the most amazing times of Peyton's life so far. The initial conflict with Robert was no issue, as she never saw the King again. Well, not in a situation like that at least. She saw him at the dinners when he attended, but thankfully was not seated anywhere near him. She knew that if he started going on about her family and the Ironborn she would retaliate, something that she also knew was a stupid thing to do, but perhaps that did have something right when they spoke of the Greyjoy pride. It was probably just as great as that of a Lannister, and far easier to spark a reaction from. They didn't believe in letting insults pass them by, they should be challenged, otherwise it was a sign of weakness. Peyton hated not being able to challenge the opinions against her, but had to keep reminding herself not to. No matter how well she was treated, or how many privileges she was given, she was still only just a hostage. And at the mercy of the people holding her. Lord Tywin may be kind to her, but she suspected that if she pushed it too far that kindness would shrivel up like a pool of water in the Dornish dessert.

Queen Cersei was always carful to be cordial to Peyton, but her friendliness had an almost forced feeling to it. The woman clearly did not really want Peyton there, but put up with it for the sake of court gestures. The false politeness was strange for Peyton, who could tell that it was not true, and she didn't see the point behind it. It seemed that she was like that with many people though, including her brother Tyrion and husband the King. Peyton had only ever seen her smile a true smile in the presence of Jaime, or sometimes when with her children.

She had met the king's children, who were actually of an age with a few of the Starks, but that was where any similarity ended. The eldest boy, Crown Prince Joffrey, was a spoilt brat of an eight year old. He threw tantrums when he didn't get his way, and bullied his younger siblings whenever he felt like it. Peyton couldn't believe that this little terror was someday going to be the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, there would be some interesting times ahead. His younger brother Prince Tommen was the youngest of the three, and a delightful child. He loved to play with the charms on Peyton's bracelet, the blue stone seemed to especially entrance him, and he always had a smile on his little face. Princess Myrcella was a quiet girl, but she was curious when she wanted to be, and constantly asked Peyton questions about the Iron Islands. Peyton was rather ashamed to admit that she could answer only about half of them, but in all due fairness they were about things that she hadn't experienced during her life there. She was a pretty child, and had a sweet nature. With his younger siblings being as nice as they were, Peyton didn't know where things had gone wrong with Joffrey. But perhaps she was being cruel, it could be no easy task to be Crown Prince with King Robert as a distant father. Their uncle Jaime was a far more constant fixture in their life, actually interacting with his niece and nephews when he could. Peyton became more quiet and shy when he was around, and Tyrion noticed.

Jaime, for his part, was always kind to Peyton. He greeted her warmly if he saw her, and talked with her sometimes when she was alone. He was always courteous, never bringing up her status as a hostage or her Ironborn wildness. Those were two things that seemed to fascinate the people of King's Landing, Peyton often heard faint whispers when she walked past groups in the halls. The most common words that she could pick out were 'failed rebellion' 'Lannister hostage' and 'wild girl.' She really did try not to let it get to her, but after a week she just couldn't take it anymore, and felt on the brink of snapping at the next person she heard muttering. Wanting someone to talk to about it, but not one of the Lannisters, she sought out Nikolas. He was normally with the other guards roaming around, so it took a while, but he was alone when she did manage to catch him.

"Little whirlwind," he greeted with a grin, "I haven't seen much of you here in King's Landing. Do you like it here?"

That one question broke her down, and tears slipped out of her eyes and onto her face. Nikolas looked shocked.

"Hells," he swore, "I'm sorry, are you okay? What's wrong? Here, take a seat."

He put an arm around her and lead her over to a stone bench nearby. Peyton turned to him and cried into his shoulder, he patted her back and waited patiently for her to get it all out. She was glad that she had chosen to find him, she couldn't have done this in front of anyone else. The Lannisters wouldn't have been appropriate, and Septa Jayne would have understood but not been as… natural she guessed. Nikolas had been her first friend, and she needed him right now.

"Take your time, just talk when you're ready," he said.

Peyton wiped the tears from her face, and sat straight once again, pulling down her Ironborn determination.

"Hey now, don't do that," he warned, "Something made you upset, don't hide it behind a wall until it breaks it down again. Talk about it, you know that I'm here to listen Peyton."  
>"I'm Ironborn, I'm a Greyjoy, my words are We Do Not Sow," she recited, "I shouldn't have cried. Sorry."<br>"You shouldn't apologise, it's alright to cry Peyton. We all do it sometime. Don't hide behind your blood and call it a reason, you may have that will of iron, but you also have a heart. And right now it looks like that's been injured, so talk to me."  
>"It's stupid," she muttered; looking away.<p>

He turned her face back to his, "Nothing that makes someone cry is _ever_ stupid, and anyone who says otherwise is lying to you."  
>"My father doesn't lie," she blurted out.<p>

"Did your father ever tell you not to cry?" Nikolas asked.

Peyton's eyes flickered to the ground, "no."  
>"Then what is the issue? Come on Peyton, open up why don't you?"<p>

She sighed, "It's just the people here… they're just so… well they don't make it a secret if they don't want you there. But they never say it outright, they just put on false smiles while radiating chilling vibes. And everywhere I walk I here whispers about what I am."  
>"And what might that be?"<p>

"The product of a failed rebellion, nothing more than the Lion's pet hostage, a savage, and that's just the most common of it," she replied; swallowing back tears.

"And do you believe it?" he whispered.

Peyton shook her head, "Not all of it, at least, not in the way that they make it sound."

"What's the matter then? You know that they're just spreading falsehoods," he said.

"I tried not to let it get to me, I did! But after a solid week of it… I just can't take it. I know that it's just their malicious gossip, but it still hurts."  
>"Oh little whirlwind," he drew her into an half embrace, "This is just the start of your life. When I was a boy, I was small for my age, and people always told me that I'd never make it to the guard and become a knight. But my father always encouraged me to follow what I wanted in life, so I did, and look at me now. Haven't quite reached knighthood yet, but give me a few more years. What would your father say to you now?"<p>

"He'd get me to recite what I am, who I am, and what my words are. And then he'd tell me that we Greyjoys are strong, and that I should stand tall."  
>Nikolas smiled, "There you have it, sound advice."<br>"Yeah but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" he prompted.  
>"I don't even know," she admitted, "Things aren't this bad at Casterly Rock."<br>"They'll get easier," he promised, "You're just new to people here, and don't worry, we head back in a week."  
>"And how sad that will be," a new voice drawled.<p>

Peyton shot to her feet when she recognised it, just as Jaime himself stepped around the corner.

"Little Greyjoy," he greeted, "who's your friend?"

"Hey Jaime," she replied shyly, "This is Nikolas."  
>"Ser Jaime," Nikolas bowed.<p>

Jaime acknowledged it with a nod, "Peyton, your presence is required."

"Where?" she asked; worried.

Jaime laughed, "Don't fret, my brother just wants a word."  
>"Oh, okay, he's in the library?" she guessed.<p>

"Is he ever anywhere else?" Jaime teased.

Peyton laughed, "Not really."  
>"I'll take my leave then," Nikolas said; and ruffled Peyton's hair lightly, "See you later little whirlwind, remember the advice."<br>"Advice?" Jaime arched an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Peyton said, "Just something that we were talking about."  
>"Ah well, come along then."<p>

Peyton trailed behind him shyly, until he turned around and gave her a curious look.

"You know you don't have to walk behind me," he said, "I'm not that scary."  
>Peyton blushed, and moved next to him, "Sorry."<p>

"Don't be," he replied, "How do you like the capitol?"

"Well enough," she shrugged, "I prefer home and Casterly Rock though."  
>"It is a bit of a rats nest," Jaime agreed, "Still, at least there's action here. Sometimes at least."<br>"I suppose, but peace is also nice," Peyton contested.

"There is a time for both," he said.

"I agree with that."

He smiled down at her, and she felt her heart flutter. He was like a dream knight, only real. And her twelve year old heart didn't stand a chance against falling for him. Too bad she didn't know the truth behind every word he spoke, and every action he committed. If she did, perhaps things would have turned out rather differently in the future.

**/*0*/**

Peyton sat at the great table in Winterfell, and was listening to stories from the boys of events that had happened since she had last visited. The younger children were now aged 8, 6, 5, and 1 respectively; and lord and lady Stark had their hands mostly full with baby Rickon. Sansa and Arya were deep in discussion, or perhaps argument knowing them, no doubt about something that the other had done that the other one disagreed with. Those two were as different as day and night in many ways, but remarkably similar in others, both had the Stark temper for example. Bran was trying to join in the conversation that Robb and Jon were having, without much success poor boy, and Peyton was left to talk with her brother. Theon was sixteen now, and almost a man; he certainly acted like one. More and more he began to remind Peyton of their father, except for his hair and eyes that were so like hers. He teased her about her growth, telling her that she shouldn't have doubted it all those years, and in return she teased him about his hair. He still refused to cut it shorter, and had a fringe across his forehead. Peyton was vey tempted to sneak into his room one night and cut the damned thing off, but knew that she might get something similar in retaliation, and did _not_ want to risk the long hair that she had taken so long to grow.

"You're starting to look like mother you know," he noted, "More and more each year."

"Everyone says that," Peyton sighed, "What was she like?"

"To be honest, I can hardly remember much," Theon admitted, "I was so young when she died."  
>"I'm sorry," Peyton said; it had been during her birth that her mother's life had departed.<p>

"You did nothing, don't apologise," Theon replied, "But I remember she used to tell me stories, and she'd sing sometimes."

"I wished that I could have gotten to know her," Peyton whispered.

"Don't think about it," Theon urged, "She would have wanted you to be happy, not to mourn over what you lost. That was what she was like, she always wanted to live in the moment. Not worrying about what had happened in the past, or what might happen in the future, she just lived."

"Who are you two talking about?" Robb asked.

"Our mother," they chimed in unison.

Jon eyed them wearily, "I hope that you two realise how creepy it is when you do that."

"It's probably _why_ they do it," Robb scoffed.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at them. She was glad that Jon was sitting at the table with them, Lady Stark was sometimes averse to sitting him with the Starks, but she seemed happy to make the exception during Peyton's visits. Well… happy may not be the right word, more like, accommodating. She still sat him as far away from her as she could, and Peyton knew that Jon noticed. He may be only twelve same as her, but growing up as a bastard had made him acutely aware of such things.

"Peyton! What was the capitol like? Were there heaps of knights there? Did you see the Kingsguard? I want to be in it one day!" Bran rambled out so many sentences that it took Peyton a moment to process it all.

"It was nice, but I prefer it here. There were heaps on knights I suppose, and I saw the Kingsguard all over the place. You do? That's great! I'm sure that you'll make a fantastic knight," she replied.

"Did you see-"

"Please don't ask what I think you're going to!" Jon exclaimed.

"We've had _quite_ enough of that," Theon agreed, "There are some things that even a brother can only take so much of."

"Huh?" Peyton asked.

"If I hear the words Jaime Lannister out of your mouth again little sister, I swear that I will seriously consider deafening myself," Theon said.

"I do not talk about him that much!" she protested.

"Yes you do," Jon put in.

Peyton glared at him, he was normally on her side.

"C'mon guys! Robb?" she looked at him pleadingly.

Theon cracked out laughter, "Oh I wouldn't ask our Robb about the issue, he's quite tetchy on the subject. For _some _reason."

"Greyjoy, if you don't shut your mouth I'll shut it for you," Robb threatened.

"Oh yeah Stark? Come on then!" Theon challenged, "Or I could just say-"

He was cut off when Robb delivered a strong kick to his shins from underneath the table.

"Ow," Theon complained, "Alright, have it your way."

Peyton shook her head, "Boys."

"Sorry Peyton," Robb said, "Your brother is a bit of an idiot sometimes, lets his age get to his head."

"You don't have to tell me!"

"Honestly little sister, whenever you're here I lose any support from my so called friends," Theon lamented mockingly.

"That's cause your sister's nicer," Robb shot back.

Theon's blue eyes glimmered, "Nicer ehh Robb?"

That did it for the eldest Stark by, he was around the table and almost upon Theon within a second. Peyton's brother just had time to get up and start running before Robb reached him. They're playful cries and laughter filled the hall, and Lord Stark shook his head at their antics.

"Are they always like this?" she asked Jon in a teasing tone.

"Believe me Peyton, they can get worse," he said grimly.

"My sympathies," she said, "it would seem that Theon likes to wind Robb up."

Jon grinned, "If only you knew why."

Peyton shrugged, "Cause he's Theon."

Jon shook his head, "Oh Peyton, promise me that you won't ever change."  
>Peyton frowned at him, they were all acting very strange this year. Not bad strange, just different strange. She wished that she knew what it was about, but she was certainly not going to get a proper answer out of Theon or Robb. And Jon was harder to get secrets out of than prying gold from a Lannister's hands. Oh well, boys would be boys, and she'd be damned if she ever understood anything about them.<p>

**Right, what do you guys think?  
>Oh, and I have a poll on my page for people to vote for who they want to see Peyton end up with.<br>WARNING! I already have the story and ultimate pairing planned out, so this won't have an effect on it. I just want to see what you guys think on the matter.**


	11. Realised Dreams

**Thanks for the reviews: DTaylor201989, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, 97hollster  
>Please place nominations in the forum: .nettopic/100254/52071560/1/#53045572  
>And don't forget to vote in the poll! (Sorry that it doesn't change anything)<strong>

Chapter 11: Realised Dreams

Peyton Greyjoy was now a teenager, almost a lady so Catylen Stark said, but she felt anything but. She always knew that being a teenager meant being more grown up, but she hadn't known that there would be so many annoying things associated with it. Her moods became more volatile, she began growing breasts –which _hurt_-, and sometimes her skin would look like a plague had hit it. Just a couple of months ago she had started bleeding, and while everyone said that it was an important rite of passage, she could not imagine anything more uncomfortable or such a nuisance. Boys had no idea just how lucky they were, all they got was the moods, a breaking voice, and more hair. Theon was practically finished now at seventeen, oh how she envied him. She was starting to understand why perhaps Asha had started to change just before they left, dear god this stage of life was horrible.

Peyton had also been forced to have that awkward conversation that one has with their Septa about 'the facts of life.' Septa Jayne had no problem with it, being immune to such things, and probably having done it several time already in her life. But for Peyton it was an… interesting, and not to mention unnecessary, experience that she was glad she didn't have to go through again. It had been even worse when the Septa had brought up their trip to Winterfell, and how the boys might seem different to her now. Peyton had honestly never been more shocked in her life. The very notion that she would see Robb and Jon differently now just because she was growing up was absurd! They had been friends for eight years, and friends were all that they were going to be.  
>"Gah! Urg! No!" Peyton had responded.<br>Septa Jayne had laughed at Peyton's gagging reaction to her words, "Just told her to wait it out a few years. Those two boys are going to grow up to be handsome young lads, I can tell."

"Septa Jayne, as interesting as this conversation is, can I please go?" Peyton had begged.

The Septa smiled, "Yes my dear."  
>After making her very speedy escape, Peyton had rushed to her training area and done some archery practice to clear her head. She didn't even think as she shot, retrieved the arrows, and shot them yet again. They had had to replace the target a couple of times, and would probably need to do so again with the number of holes she was peppering it with. She didn't come back to herself until one of her arrows split another down the centre of the shaft. That jerked her back in shock, it wasn't in the bull's eye of the target, but it was still a good shot. She hadn't ever done that before, but Theon had shown off to her with it, before being told off my Ser Rodrick Cassel for wasting arrows.<p>

"Nice shot," Nikolas congratulated from behind her, "But I'd prefer if you didn't make it that often."

Peyton turned around and grinned, "Believe me Nikolas, I doubt that I could."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she growled, "Just a strange conversation with Septa Jayne."  
>"What about?"<br>She glared at him.

"Ah, none of my business then," he said.

"Indeed, what brings you out here? We didn't have a practice today."  
>He shrugged, "You aren't the only one who comes here when you need to get away from it all."<br>"Spar?" she inquired.

He grinned, "Think you can beat me yet little whirlwind?"

"Try me," she challenged; and tossed him one of their practice swords.

Okay, she might not have actually _beaten_ him in the long scheme of things. But she did manage to land quite a few blows and not receive as many in return. She also did manage to 'kill' him in one bout, by performing a quick pivot on her heel and resting her sword against his throat. He looked down on it and smiled.

"Well done, shall we call it a day?"

"What? But I just won!" she protested, "C'mon, I might be able to do it again!"

Nikolas turned her around to face the sun, which was almost on the horizon.

"Oh," she said, "When did that happen? We weren't practicing for _that_ long were we?"

He chuckled, "Time passes when you're having fun whirlwind, but you had best be getting back. People will wonder where you are."  
>"But not you," she stated.<p>

He ruffled up her hair, "I'm just a guard Peyton, there are plenty of us to go around."

"There may be plenty of you, but you'd better still be coming to Winterfell with us next week. Or else," she threatened.

He laughed, "Don't worry little whirlwind, you won't get rid of me that easily."  
>"See you later Nikolas!" she called out as she walked away.<p>

"Bye for now Peyton," he replied.

**/*0*/**

When they did arrive in Winterfell, Peyton had some surprises waiting for her. When she rode into the courtyard and dismounted from North Star the three boys, well Theon was almost a man now, spilled out into the courtyard. Robb and Jon had grown. While she might be taller than she thought she would be, they had just shot up over the past year, standing at more than a head taller than her now. Boys! Why did they get to be so tall?

"Little sister!" Theon greeted, "how was your ride?"  
>She hugged him, "It was good, no trouble on the road."<p>

"Peyton Greyjoy, long time no see," Robb said; grinning from ear to ear.

Peyton's jaw dropped, "You as well! Damn it! Why do I always miss this?"  
>"Peyton, language," Septa Jayne warned.<p>

"Good to see you again Peyton," Jon said.

Peyton raised her hands to heaven, "This is just not happening, I missed out on Theon's voice breaking, but I swore that I'd see you two squeak! The Drowned God is out to spite me it seems."  
>"Good to see you too," Robb laughed; giving her a hug.<p>

Just when she was finished hugging Jon, something barrelled into her and pushed her back a step. She laughed.

"Hello there Arya."

"Hey Peyton, want to go for a ride tomorrow?" the little girl asked.

"Arya!" Lady Stark chastised; walking in and carrying Rickon in her arms, "Let Peyton actually settle in first."

"I'd love to," Peyton replied; softly and just for Arya.

"Peyton, we've missed having you around," Catylen said; giving the girl a hug, "Gods be good girl! You're almost as tall as me now. I remember when you were just a little thing."  
>Peyton laughed, "Rickon has gotten bigger! And I doubt that I'm near your height Lady Stark, you still have at least a few inches on me."<br>"Oh I don't know about that," Ned said.

"Lord Stark!" Peyton exclaimed; giving the man who was like a second father to her a hug, strange how she felt closer to Lord Eddard than to Lord Tywin.

"Hey," Sansa said; stepping up beside her mother, Arya had no doubt run ahead of the family greeting party, but Sansa was far too much of a lady to do something like that.

"Sansa, you've grown," Peyton noted, "You'll be taller than me one day I bet."  
>And then another little thing barrelled into her, Bran Stark this time. The boy would be about six years old by now.<p>

"How've you been Bran?" she inquired.

"Good," he replied, "Did Arya ask you about the ride?"

"My children," Ned Stark said helplessly, shaking his head.

"Pey," little Rickon said.

Robb grinned, "That's his name for you Peyton, cause he hears us talking about you so much."

"Hello Rickon," she said; gently shaking the boy's small hand.

"Pey," he repeated; making her laugh.

"Did you have any trouble on the Kingsroad?" Ned inquired.

Peyton shook her head, "No, our journey was absolutely fine."

"Please, be welcome in Winterfell," he said to the guards and Septa Jayne, they dismounted after that.

"Father, I quite liked Arya's idea," Robb said, "_Can_ we go out for a ride tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not, who will be with your party?" Ned asked.

"Jon, Theon, Peyton, Arya, Bran, and I. Rickon's too small though, you want to come Sansa?" Robb asked his little sister.

"No thank you," Sansa declined.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Like you had to ask, Sansa never comes riding with us."

"Arya! Enough," Catylen chastised.

"You have Theon, good, take a guard with you as well," Ned instructed.

"Father!" Robb protested.

"I am happy to accompany them Lord Stark," Nikolas offered.

Eddard nodded, "Thank you Nikolas, that would be good."  
>"We don't need a guard," Robb grumbled.<p>

"Son, you know the woods, I am not worried on that count. But there have been reports of wildlings south of the Wall," Ned explained.

"We've got Theon," Robb protested, "And if you let Jon and I carry steel-"

"Not going to happen," Catylen interrupted.

"You're mother's right, you're too young for that. And your party is too big for just one sword."

"I'm not that bad company," Nikolas joked.

"Leave it Robb, it's not that big of a deal," Peyton said.

He sighed, "Fine."  
>"Come along little sister, we have much catching up to do," Theon said; and began leading Peyton away so that they could talk.<p>

Robb made to follow them, but Jon held him back, knowing that Peyton and Theon wanted some time with just each other. Robb looked a little put out, until his brother whispered something to him, and then the two boys promptly began chasing each other around. Peyton smiled, and breathed in the Northern air, she had missed this place.

**/*0*/**

The next day, the seven of them rode out of Winterfell at around midmorning. The two children were very excited, and urged their ponies to a run as soon as they were outside of the castle bounds. They couldn't go very fast, but to Bran and Arya it was fast enough. North Star flicked her white mane, she was eager for a gallop after the enforced walk of their trip to Winterfell. Peyton saw no reason to deny her, and tore across the plains. This seemed to spark competition, and soon an undeclared race was underway. Thank to her lead, Peyton reached the edge of the woods first, and pulled her horse up to wait for the others. Theon came in after her, shortly followed by Robb and Jon who were riding neck and neck with each other. An argument about who was third then sprung up while they waited for the children and Nikolas, who hadn't taken part in the race, but waited with Arya and Bran due to their slower mounts.

"No fair!" Arya exclaimed when she reached them.

"Wait a few years sister," Jon teased, "Then you'll get a faster horse."

Arya stuck her tongue out at him, and tried to lob some snow that she gathered from the nearby trees, but he dodged it easily.

"Come on children," Peyton said mockingly, "Let us not fight."

And then, not one, but two snowballs came whizzing in her direction. Thankfully the summer snows this year were not thick, and the power didn't last long enough to reach her.

"Ha! You missed!" she called.

Jokes and taunts carried on amongst all of them as they walked further into the woods. But then slowly a strange silence descended. Peyton didn't know what caused it, but the air was thick with apprehension, and the horse started to frisk around.

"I think we should go back," she said.

"Aww but I-"

Bran was cut off when Arya gave a piercing scream as her mount fell beneath her, an arrow buried in its chest. Suddenly the woods surrounding them were alive with wildlings, Peyton counted at least ten of them to the seven in her group, and they closed in on them. Their hair was a mess of greasy tangles, and they grinned, showing off their rotted or missing teeth. They all carried a weapon, and the only ones that her party had were with Theon and Nikolas. Peyton realised a great flaw in her training, it was all very well to know how to sue a sword, but utterly useless when you didn't _have_ a sword to use.

"ARYA!" Robb cried.

That caused events to start occurring. The wildlings came at them, and the older ones put the little ones in the middle of them. Poor Arya was without mount, so she had to dodge the horses as well as wildlings to reach the centre of their circle. Nikolas and Theon drew their blades, and faced the wildlings down. Then they attacked. The boys had daggers at least, but Peyton didn't even have that. She had only one thing, and she found a way to use it. Drawing back on the reins and throwing her weigh backwards, she caused North Star to rear up. The horse's white legs kicked forward in the air, and caught a wildling in the head when he charged at her. The man fell to the ground, and his sword lay beside him. Peyton dismounted and then put Arya up on her saddle, ignoring the girl's protests that she should keep herself safe. Then Payton grabbed the fallen wildling's sword in her hand and held her ground. Another wildling came at her, and Peyton didn't even think, she just slashed at her with her sword; and the woman fell to the ground clutching her stomach. They were all so caught up in dealing with the final wildlings, that they didn't notice the eleventh one watching the fight. None of them saw him take aim at the little girl sitting high on a white horse. Until Nikolas turned around. Without seeming to even consider other options, he threw himself from his horse and knocked Arya to the ground with him. The arrow went over their heads, and buried itself in a tree. After that, Peyton saw that there were only four wildlings left, including the one with the bow. They no longer seemed to think that their odds were so good, and melted away into the forest. Peyton threw the sword away and ran to Arya.

"Arya! Arya!" she cried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," the girl gasped, "Just a bit winded."  
>"Are they gone?' Theon asked.<p>

"I think so," Nikolas replied; getting up from the ground, "We should head back to Winterfell."

He bent to help Arya up, and Peyton turned around to go to her horse. And then she saw the sword lying on the ground, and the blood staining its length with crimson paint. Shock rushed through her, and she saw the wildling woman on the ground, no longer alive, pain on her face. Peyton started shaking and the world seemed to fade into grey colours and tilt dangerously. She heard words, but they didn't make sense in her head. She knew of death, she knew how to use a sword, but she had never known till now what it felt like to give death with it. Arms came around her from behind, and she turned and cried into someone's chest. Shaking with tears and horror. Hands smoothed her hair down her back, and a voice whispered comforting words. After a few minutes she came back to herself, and the world felt solid again. She looked up into the concerned blue eyes of Robb Stark.

"Peyton, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I- I- I- I killed her Robb, I didn't even think about it, it just happened, and then I forgot all about it. But…" she closed her eyes and she could still see it all in her mind.

"Shh," he said; holding her close, "It's okay, it's okay."

"We should get back," Nikolas said, "She needs to get over the shock, and she can't do that here."

"Arya, take North Star," Peyton whispered.

"But who will you ride?" the little girl asked.

"She'll ride with me," Theon said, "Come on, Nikolas is right."

Robb lead her over to Theon's horse, and both boys helped her mount up behind her brother. She put her arms around him, and hid her face in his back all the way to Winterfell, hoping that he didn't mind the tears soaking through his cloak. When they rode back into Winterfell, Ser Rodrick met them first, and immediately sent for Lord Stark when he saw the state they were in. Robb helped Peyton get down from Theon's horse, and kept his arm around her when she nearly collapsed. Theon took her face in her hands and studied her face, then he pulled her into a comforting hug, the kind that only a brother can really give.

"I killed her Theon, I killed her," she sobbed.

"Oh Peyton, you should not have had to do that," he whispered, "I wish that you had not had to do that."

Ned Stark entered the courtyard, and Arya ran to her father, he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"What happened?" Lord Stark demanded.

"We were attacked by wildlings father," Jon replied, "None of us were harmed, just shaken, and Arya was winded. The only casualty was her pony."

"Dear gods!" Ned exclaimed, "How many?"

"Ten, no wait, eleven. There was the one that shot at Arya. We killed seven of them, but the rest ran," Robb informed.

"Theon and Nikolas?" Ned asked.

"And Peyton," Jon put in.

"Peyton? Oh sweet girl," Ned said, "I should have sent more men with you. Wait, you said that one of them shot at Arya, he missed? Thank the gods."  
>"He didn't miss father,' Arya said, "Nikolas knocked me from my horse, the arrow hit the tree behind me."<p>

Ned gave Nikolas a steady look, "is this true."

Nikolas bowed, "My Lord Stark, I only did what any many would have done in my place."  
>"You saved my daughter's life," Ned stated, "Ser Rodrick? Would you?"<p>

"Yes my lord, and gladly," the master at arms replied, "Nikolas lad, I suggest you kneel."

Nikolas was clearly shocked, but he knelt before the man and bowed his head.

"Ser Rodrick, you honour me," he said.

The old man pulled his sword from its sheath, and Peyton knew that they were going to knight Nikolas. She smiled just a little, at least something good had come out of today. She watched the ceremony, but remained safe in Theon's arms, not wanted to be alone just yet. Ser Rodrick raised his sword.

"Nikolas Tandan, guard to the House of Lannister," he touched his sword to Nikolas' right shoulder, "Do you swear to protect those who need protection, no matter what the situation may be?"

"I swear."  
>He moved to the left shoulder, "Do you swear to follow honour?"<p>

"I swear."

"Do you swear to follow your duty to your Lord?"

"I swear?"

"And do you swear to give your loyalty, and to never break it?"

"I swear."

"Then rise, Ser Nikolas Tandan," Ser Rodrick stepped back, "You are a knight now."

Nikolas looked shocked, but rose smoothly, and he had sworn his vows without a single wavering in his voice. A cheer went up from the people that had come to watch, and Peyton joined in. Able to forget her troubles for a moment as her friend finally reached his dream. She could be happy for him, trouble could wait its turn.

**Liked it?  
>Review?<strong>


	12. Future Talks

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, Phantasmic, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling,  
>Vote in the poll on my page, and the Game Of Thrones Awards forum!<br>**

Chapter 12: Future Talks

It was her fourteenth name-day, and she had once again been given the way off by Septa Jayne. She planned on spending it training with Nikolas, and also swimming in the sea. She grinned as she thought of it, he was _Ser_ Nikolas now, after being knighted in Winterfell by Ser Rodrick. She was so happy for him, but the events of that day had never left her. In her nightmares, she could still see that wildlings woman's face running towards it. Strange, during the actual event, Peyton had not taken note of what she looked like before Peyton cut her. But she saw it in her dreams, there was not fear in her eyes, but desperation. She didn't know what had driven them that far south of the Wall, but whatever it was had certainly left its mark upon them. She did not feel as much for the one that North Star had felled with her hooves, but perhaps that was because she had not been the one to swing the blow herself. But feeling her sword cut into the woman… it was nothing she had ever felt before, and it was not something that she would relish feeling again. It was all very well to talk of the glory of wars, but if this was how she felt after taking a single life, she could not imagine the result of taking uncountable ones.

She had stuck close to Theon for the rest of the day, and they had talked over what had happened. He understood how she must be feeling, and tried to console her over it, saying that it was just a wildling. But that hadn't helped, a wildling was still a human, still just the same as her. Their lifestyle may be different, but the same _life _flowed through their veins as it did through hers. And she had taken that life away, she had not even given it a second thought once she had done it, she had forgotten until she saw the bloodstained sword.

The attack had shown her that, even though she could wield a sword, her skills here useless in an ambush as she would most likely not even be carrying a sword. Picking up the wildling's fallen blade had been a stroke of luck. Luck that she might not have the fortune to be granted again. She could not very well start carrying a sword around though, that would certainly cause quite the stir; and while she cared not about that, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it on for long anyway. But she felt defenceless now, and wished that she could at least have her bow with her, but even that was a rather long shot. No pun intended.

Things had changed a bit around Casterly Rock now that she was growing up. She was no longer seen running down the corridors anymore, playing her imaginary games or having adventures. People kept on saying that she had grown out of her wild and rebellious phase, but they were wrong. Peyton still secretly yearned to continue her old ways, but had accepted that it was probably best for her to focus on other things now. Dear god, she worried sometimes that she was becoming what she didn't' want to be. But Septa Jayne assured her that it wasn't the case.

"You're not changing who you are, you are just growing up and becoming a person with different habits. That doesn't change you though, it develops you."

The advice was sound, but her changes still weighed heavily on her. She kept in touch with many old things though, like her swimming and tendency to do what she thought was fun, and damn people's opinions on the matter. She noticed that she was taking more care with her appearance now, and had asked her Septa is she could teach her to style her hair like they did in the Iron Islands. Septa Jayne actually _did_ know some of their styles, and Peyton started wearing her hair like that, rather than in the Southern way. Thankfully the Iron Island styles weren't really that difficult, and they didn't make her hair hard to handle, so she could still use it when practicing with Nikolas. He seemed a lot more… responsible since becoming a proper knight, and Peyton actually saw less of him than she used to. She was happy for him, but she did miss their contact. He'd been her first friend at Casterly Rock. But he'd promised to make time today to go over some more sword fighting with her, he'd learnt some more tricks since becoming a knight. Peyton was also learning how to fight with a dagger, since it was more likely that she would be carrying that around than a sword, and she liked to think that she was improving a bit. She still preferred the sword though, it felt more comfortable to be able to keep her enemies at a further distance. But she had to admit that the dagger had its advantages as well.

She realised how late she was, and quickly stopped her long train of thought to race to the training area. She was intercepted by a maid on the way though, apparently Lord Tywin wanted to see her. Peyton gulped, she had never had bad conversations with Tywin when she had been summoned, but for some reason she was always nervous that she would. He had always been distantly kind to her, but she had heard of his reputation, and wondered at his seemingly out of character behaviour. But she dutifully made her way to his study, but the worry still lurked in the back of her head. And she also felt a bit bad for keeping Nikolas waiting, hopefully he wouldn't think that she was ditching today and leave. She knocked hesitantly on the heavy wood door.

"Come," Tywin's voice called.

She opened it, and stepped into the room, "Lord Tywin, I believe that you summoned me."

"Ah, Peyton my dear, do come in," he said; and gestured to a seat, "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you my lord," she replied; and perched cautiously.

He chuckled, "There's no need to look so nervous, you always look like you're in trouble whenever I call you in here."  
>Peyton gave a slightly forced laugh, "My apologies my lord, perhaps I just fret too much."<br>"It matters not, I hear that it is your name-day today, fourteen?" he inquired.

"Yes my lord," she confirmed.

"It's been almost nine years since you came here with me, do you remember it?"

"I confess, I remember little beyond feeling sad at that time. The trip is rather vague I'm afraid, and it was so long ago."  
>"Understandable, you were only a child of five, and leaving your home besides. But tell me Peyton, how have you found life here with us Lannisters at Casterly Rock?"<br>"It has been very good my lord. I have been given kindness, and haven't wanted for anything. You have treated me fairly, and I have made friends here that I might not have otherwise, friends that I am glad to have."

"Ah, that guard of yours, what's his name again?"

"Ser Nikolas Tandan," she replied.

"That's him, good fighter," Tywin praised.

"Your son is also a good friend of mine," she added.

"Jaime? He's a great man," he agreed.

"Him too," she said, "But I was speaking of Tyrion."  
>Tywin's smile fell and a muscle in his face twitched, Peyton knew of his distaste for his malformed youngest son. It was something about Lord Tywin Lannister that made her questions him all the more. Why be kind to the hostage Ironborn, and not your own flesh and blood? She had never understood the Lannister's dislike of Tyrion, he had been her friend and mentor since she was five, and even at that age she had not seen anything wrong with him. Jaime seemed to be the only one able to look past his brother's unchangeable dwarfism, and that just made Peyton admire him all the more. Tyrion had given her sound advice on the matter as well, which helped her when she first arrived and people here whispered about her as they had done in King's Landing.<p>

"Don't forget what you are, but don't let it cripple you. Wear it with honour, and they can't use it against you."  
>"Yes, Tyrion has made quite a presence in your life I hear," Tywin remarked.<p>

"Forgive me my lord, but what did you call me here to speak of?" she inquired.

He smiled, "You know, you're turning into quite the lady Peyton."

She winced, "Really?"

"No need to look so put out by it, it is a good thing," he said.

She couldn't help the small scoff that escaped her, but tried to disguise it as a cough; she didn't think that she fooled him though.

"You've been my ward for nearly nine years," he stated, "And you're almost grown. Since there was never an end time specified to your… leave from the Iron Islands, I cannot say that you will be seeing your father any time soon. So it falls to me to think of your future."

"My lord, please don't feel that you need do anything!" she exclaimed.

"You cannot remain a ward for your entire life Peyton, and no matter what your standing may be, you still belong to one of the Great Houses of Westeros. You should start thinking about marriage."  
>"Gah," she choked out; that had been the <em>last<em> thing she thought of when she questioned what he wanted, "Think about what now?"

"You shouldn't look so shocked, many girls are engaged before they are even your age," Tywin pointed out.

"But- ah- I," she stammered out numerous false starts, "Why?"  
>"You are born of one of the oldest lines and have reached an age at which many girls consider future husbands," he said, "It is not such a bad thing. You're quite pretty, it should be no trouble."<br>"Ah, in all honesty marriage had not crossed my mind, and I don't think that it was going to for a long time. We don't really marry young in the Iron Islands."

"I understand that you like to keep to your customs, but you live on the mainland now, where things are different. I would like to suggest a match between you and my nephew Lancel, he's a good enough lad."  
>Peyton struggled to keep a straight face, she'd met Lancel Lannister a couple of times. The boy was nice enough, but he wasn't exactly… witty or fun, he was rather simple actually. And seemed to always be nervous about something or other. He also seemed to be a bit weak, he had no strength in his mind at all. When she had shaken his hand it felt like grasping some limp rag, a damp rag at that.<p>

"That is uh… most _kind_ of you my lord, but I don't really feel… ready or anything to even consider marriage or engagement."

"I did not think for some time yet, you are both still young, but think about it," he said.

"I will," she promised; _think about how much I hate the idea_, she added in her head, "May I please be excused?"

"Yes, run along, enjoy your name-day," he waved her towards the door.

"Thank you my lord," she gave a curtsy and left quickly.

She shut the door behind her, then leaned against it, well she slumped rather. Closing her eyes and tilting her face up with a groan. _Lancel Lannister_? She shuddered, she'd rather marry almost anyone but him. Unbidden, an image of his cousin Jaime sprang into her mind, but she shoved it aside roughly. He would never be interested in a girl more than half his age, and he was also in the Kingsguard, they never married. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes again. She had promised Lord Tywin that she'd think about it, but that did not mean that her answer would be yes at all.

"So what did my dear father want?" Tyrion asked; making Peyton jump.

"Hey Tyrion, I didn't see you there," she said.

"So I gathered from your surprise," he noted dryly.

She grinned, "That obvious huh?"

"Quite, what went on in there?" he jerked his head at the study door.

Peyton winced, "He suggested that I think about marrying your cousin Lancel."  
>"Ouch," Tyrion said, "That is not a pleasing prospect, the boy has very little brains."<br>Peyton laughed, "I agree, and he's just not my kind of husband. I suppose that it was nice of your father to try and find me one though, but I wish that he had picked someone else as a suggestion."

"Oh believe me young Peyton, my father's intentions were anything but nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Think on it, you're a smart girl," he started walking off, but turned back, "Oh, and happy name-day to you."

"Thank you!" she called to him as he retreated down the corridor.

She frowned as she made her way back to her room, what was Tyrion on about? She knew that Tywin's motives did not come out of his giving heart, but Tyrion seemed to know what he was on about. When she opened her door, there was a parcel lying on her bed. Curious, she went over and picked it up. It was wrapped in plain brown paper, with nothing remarkable on it, and was rectangular in shape. She unwrapped it quickly, and found a wooden box carved from the blackwoods of the Iron Islands. They grew nowhere else; this was from her home. Her breathing quickened with her heartbeat, who had sent it? How had they done so? In all her years here she had received no contact from her home. Peyton opened the lid carefully, and gasped at what lay within. It was a beautiful dagger, carved out of a single piece of dragonbone; the blade, guard, and hilt all a single thing. It shone like polished onyx, and she could tell without testing it that the blade was sharp as any steel. She held it reverently, and practiced a few swings with it, loving the balance of the blade and how it fit perfectly into her hand without slipping.

Delicately, she traced the carvings in the handle that gave it its grip, intricate detail that needed certain angles of light to be seen with. The blade had been resting atop its sheath, and she picked up the black leather to slide the dagger into. And saw that the sheath had been hiding beneath it; a piece of paper, she could see black ink though the white. A message! She unfolded it hastily, and smoothed out the crinkled sheet. Then she just stared at it without comprehension, it was just random lines and dots, meaningless nothing. She nearly threw it into the embers in her hearth, when memories suddenly came into her mind. She knew these symbols, she had come up with some of them. When two girls have three brothers, you learn how to communicate without their knowledge. Peyton and Asha had devised a while new alphabet between them, a secret code to pass messages with. It frustrated the boys to no end, which was half the fun of having it. She tried to remember what all the symbols stood for, and was shocked at the time it took her to decipher the message. Once she had been able to read this as easily as any normal letter, but it was a struggle after all these years.

_Little sister, I hope that you can read this.  
>Getting this to you was hard, but I hope<br>that it is now safely in your hands. If not  
>well no one will understand out code.<br>Happy fourteenth name-day Peyton  
>I wish that I could be with you. May<br>the dagger serve you well, it was once  
>mother's. Given to her on her wedding<br>to father. He sends his love, and reminds  
>you that he will set things right soon.<br>Beware the Lannisters, they plot  
>against father. Try to steal you.<br>Be ready, stay strong, and remember  
>who you are.<br>Your sister.  
>P.S. burn this, they can't know.<em>

Peyton re-read the letter a few times, taking strength from the well wishes from her family. They hadn't forgotten her, they sent their love. The dagger held new meaning for her now, she would treasure it always. While she was loathe to destroy the only contact she had gotten in nine years from her home and family, she knew that it was foolishness to try and do otherwise. She watched the flames until the last scrap was consumed. Then she placed the box on her dresser with others of its kind, it would not look amiss. Not many had seen blackwood work before, but that was the only thing that set it apart from any other bow there. The dagger she belted on. It would not look amiss, many ladies carried daggers in the Iron Islands. Not as many here, but she had seen a few. She would not wear it always, but when she could. Perhaps she could say that Nikolas gave it to her when asked, he wouldn't mind lying for her she was sure. She suddenly remembered Nikolas, and the practice she was meant to have today. She bolted from the room, hoping that he would still be there.  
>The last lines of the letter began to worry her, and she thought back to what Tyrion had said earlier. Then puzzle pieces began to fit inside her head. Why Tywin Lannister was so kind to her, a hostage turned ward, when he had not been known for such things in the past. Why he allowed her so much freedom, and made her feel at home at Casterly Rock. And why he was now suggesting that she marry his nephew, one of the Lannisters. It all made sense now. He was trying to get Peyton's loyalties to shift over to him, banking on the fact that she had been young and impressionable when she first came, he had used that against her to win her over. And he wanted to make her a part of the Lannister family, fully tying her to them. Peyton was well known for being the favourite child of Balon, he would never say it outright, but the truth was the truth. He did not love his other children any less, but Peyton had always held a special place in his heart. If he found that she had tied her loyalties to another family, <em>especially<em> the Lannisters, he would be more broken than if she was hurt. _That_ was Tywin's goal. Break Balon so that he would never be a threat again. Anger boiled within her, how _dare_ he! She was an Ironborn Greyjoy of Pyke, the rock and salt flowed through her veins, there was no loyalty for her except to her home. She wanted to rage at Lord Tywin Lannister for his impudence, but knew that doing so would be a suicide wish. She would have to play it right, keep up the pretence of the Peyton that he knew. But he would never be able to manipulate her with his false kindnesses again.

"Little whirlwind, you look like you're going to kill something," Nikolas teased.

Peyton hadn't even noticed that she'd reached the training grounds, "Sorry, and sorry for being late."  
>"No worries, I was late myself," he replied, "Come on, nothing like some sparing to get your mind off things."<br>Peyton smiled, he was right. Here should could just forget her troubles and simply _be_.

**You guys like? Reviews?**


	13. Hesitance

**Thanks for the reivews: Guest, Dark Alana, chescake, Azalia Fox Knightling, 97hollster**, MissReeality**  
>Don't forget to place nominations in the forum! Or is you don't have an account, you can just tell me in a review or something =)<br>.net/topic/100254/52071560/1/#53045572  
>And there's also the Poll on my page if anyone wants to take part in that!<strong>

Chapter 13: Hesitance

"Urgh! Can you believe that he brought it up _again_?" Peyton growled to her brother.

She was fifteen now, and back in Winterfell. Now that she was no longer entranced by the glitter of Casterly Rock, she realised that this was the place that she felt most at home at on the mainland. It was similar to the Iron Islands in many ways, which was probably why Theon found it so easy here, they understood each other. _He_ didn't have his lord breathing down his neck about getting married, and Theon was nineteen now! The age at which most people _got_ married, Peyton had still managed to avoid the noose of engagement, but didn't know how much longer she could do so. Her latest excuse had been that she could never marry without seeking her brother's approval, and so Lord Tywin had instructed her to do so on this visit. There were only so many times that Peyton could say 'I'm not ready' before the Lannister went ahead and did it anyway. He was treading carefully she knew, so that he didn't alienate her and destroy what he had worked for in getting her trust, but his patience was wearing thin.

She remembered when she told Theon about his intention last year, her brother had been _livid_.

"He dares! He _dares_ to have the impudence to sort out your marriage? To one of his own clan? The man's insane! How could he do such a thing? Lannisters! Damn them all, I'll hurl each and everyone one of them out into the sea for the Drowned God to deal with. And tear does Casterly Rock on top of that!"

"Theon Greyjoy, you idiot," she had snapped, "How do you intend to do that huh? Just let me deal with it, I can keep him at bay. If he wants to keep me 'trusting him' he won't push me, at least not for a while yet. We'll think of something. You know that I'm going to need a family member's blessing, and you're the only on that I'm allowed contact with. You would never grant it in a million years! So don't worry."  
>Theon glowered, "I still don't like that he tried. He had no right, thinking of your marriage is father's responsibility, if that. You marry who you want at home, there have been a few strategically matches, but for the most part at least. And the mainlanders call us savages, they have no idea how strange their own ways are."<br>"Theon, let it go," she said, "I told you because you needed to know, but don't get so bloody worked up over it!"

"Language," he scowled.

"Please," she scoffed, "You were worse than me at fourteen!"

He had let the matter drop, but anger still shone from his bright blue eyes, so like her own. He reminded her so much of their father in many ways, but his hair and eyes would always be the same as hers. The only Greyjoys to have inherited their mother's colouring, and the youngest besides, perhaps their father had spoiled them. She _just_ remembered her older brothers, and how they would pick her or Asha up and swing them high above their heads. She would laugh and cry out, they had been so strong, she knew that they would never drop her. Asha used to be like Peyton, but then she 'grew up' and didn't like such games anymore.

Peyton fingered that dagger that she had given her. It had raised questions at both Casterly Rock and Winterfell, but she kept to her story of Nikolas giving it to her. He had been a bit put out at lying, especially when she wouldn't tell him who it was from either, but had done it anyway; she was grateful. She knew that he didn't like lying, especially now that he was a knight, but this was not so big a lie in the grand scheme of things. Theon had been surprised with the dagger and note, he had received nothing from home. Peyton had felt bad at first, but he waved away her misgivings. None of her siblings had ever born Peyton ill will for being their father's favourite, it mattered not to them, they were all of the same blood.

"Sister, you're brooding," he interrupted.

"Huh?" she snapped back to the present, "Sorry, I was just remembering last year when I first told you. You were so angry."

"I'm angry now," he said, "That Lannister pig! He thinks to manipulate my sister, as if she were some child that could be bought with kind words and presents. The fool, one does not mess with the Ironborn and come away unscathed."

"He didn't, his brothers were killed," Peyton pointed out, "That's why he wants to make sure that father can't be in a position to attack again."

Theon ran a hand through his hair, "Drowned God be damned, but you're right. Argh, what can we do? What did he say exactly?"  
>"He just wanted to know if I had been 'thinking about it' so I told him that I had, and I couldn't make any decisions without first consulting my brother. So he will have to wait for my reply."<p>

"What's he going to do when you say no?" Theon asked.

Peyton bit her lip, "I don't know."  
>Theon sighed, "Tell you what, I'll write this Lannister Lord a letter. Explaining that while we may be on the mainland, we are still Ironborn and follow the custom of the Iron Islands. I want you to choose your husband, not the other way around. How does that sound?"<br>"A _polite_ letter?" she inquired.

"I can be polite!" he exclaimed.

"Well, if you can do that and not end up on a spike for swearing at Lord Tywin, I would love you forever," she said.

"What? You don't already?" he feigned mock hurt.

She shoved him, "Oh take the puppy dog look off your face, it doesn't suit you."  
>He laughed but then sobered up, "Uh… sister…"<br>She grinned, "I never thought I'd see the great Theon Greyjoy lost for words, what is it brother?"

"This isn't me telling you to do so," he said quickly, "This is just a simple question; is there anyone that you have considered marriage to?"

Peyton choked, "You're kidding me? You're asking about my love life?"

"Hey! I'm your older brother, it's my job," he deafened.

She sighed, "Well you can rest easy, I have no one who I could marry."  
>He frowned, "You said could not would."<p>

Peyton blushed, "Did I? Minor slip of the tongue."

"Peyton," he said warningly.

"Yes Theon?" she replied innocently.

"It had better not be Jaime Lannister," he muttered.

She went redder, "What makes you say that?"

"Peyton!" he exclaimed; aghast, "He's more than _twice_ your age!"

"Father was quite a bit older than mother," Peyton shot back.

"Not twenty years!" Theon protested.

"Eighteen," Peyton shot back; then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh little sister," he groaned, "Anyone but him, _anyone_."

"Like I said Theon, no one I could marry," she said softly.

He brushed her hair back from her face, "There are better guys out there you know, know for a fact that-"  
>"Will you two hurry up! Robb and Jon are waiting," Arya Stark burst into the room.<p>

"Huh? Waiting for what?" Peyton asked; not having a single clue what the little girl was on about.

Theon sighed, "Arya, if you could have waited two more minutes."

The girl grinned, "Too bad, come on."

Theon rolled his eyes, "Demanding child," he mouthed at Peyton.

She laughed, "What's this that you two are talking about?"  
>He grinned and winked at her, "Come along and see, it took us so long to find this place. Don't tell Lord Stark, we're not supposed to go down there."<br>"Down where?" she asked; following him and Arya from the room.

"Below the castle," Arya replied, "We found-"

Theon clapped a hand over her mouth, "Arya, it's a surprise."  
>She scowled over his hand, and muttered something through it.<p>

"You're not going to say anything?" Theon checked.

Arya nodded.

"Theon, I suggest you let her go before she bites your hand," Peyton cautioned.

He quickly released the young Stark, who promptly grabbed Peyton's hand and began dragging her away. Peyton cast a helpless glance back at Theon, but he only grinned and followed them. She had no idea where they were going. Coming to Winterfell for a month every year for around ten years had given her a pretty good layout of the place, but she'd never gone below the castle, it was completely new ground for her. New and dark at that, but Theon grabbed a torch for them, and took the lead to light the way. Eventually she saw light up ahead, and heard the sound of laughter, she could identify it as Robb and Jon now. Theon grabbed up two piles of things from the floor, and tossed one to each girl.

"Get dressed, then Arya will show you where to go," he said.

Peyton scrutinised the clothing. It was made of supple leather, waterproofed as well, and something about it was familiar… The great was a top, that had only thin sleeves, and left most of her arms bare. And the bottoms were short trousers, barely reaching her knees. It took a while to click, but eventually it did. These were Iron Island swimming clothes, but there was something wrong with them. Back home they were normally full length, to keep the person from catching chill in the cold waters.

"Theon, are these what I think they are?" she inquired.

He grinned, "Took you long enough to see sister. Getting them made was a challenge, these Northerners aren't much for swimming."

"Hey!" Arya protested.

"Why are they so short though?" Peyton questioned.

Theon winked, "Hurry up and you'll see."

She scowled at his retreating back, but changed hastily. Arya was just nine, and seemingly felt fine in the garments, but Peyton felt a little self conscious due to their… uh, lack of covering. She'd never worn anything like this before, certainly not in front of anyone either. Dead god, they were going to tease her to kingdom come. She felt so strange, her long legs stretching far below the hem on the shorts, and her arms mostly bare for all intents and purposes or the word. She stood there for a while without moving, Arya got a little impatient with her.

"C'mon Peyton, hurry up!" she urged.

Peyton swallowed, "Coming."

Arya lead her to the lit cavern, and Peyton temporarily forgot her discomfort at her attire. The place was big, with a high ceiling, and the walls were nothing more than rough hewn rock. The very bedrock of the mighty castle of Winterfell, and it was all around her. Legends said that Bran the Builder had raised Winterfell at the same time as the Wall went up, and the castle had stood its vigil ever since. The room was largely empty, except for the hot pools dotting its floor. Steam rose from them, giving the room a thick and misty atmosphere, making her feel drowsy. Laughter erupted from one of the central pools, it was larger than the rest, which was no doubt why three boys were now mucking about in it. As she and Arya got closer, Peyton realised that they were all shirtless, and blushed despite herself. Arya got tired of walking, and ran for the pool, jumping in and splashing them all with water.

"Hey!" Robb cried out indignantly.

"What did you do with Peyton?" Jon teased.

"She's coming," Arya pointed; and the boys turned.

"How did you guys find this place?" Peyton asked.

Jon shrugged, "Exploring."

"How hot is it?"

"Don't' worry, it won't burn you," Jon assured.

Peyton slipped in, submerging herself from the neck down. The water was actually a very pleasant heat, like bathwater almost, but slightly stronger. And there was a strange feeling to the water itself, she couldn't describe it. There was a stone ledge running around the inside of the pool, and she sat herself next to Arya and Robb.

"Who found them?" she inquired.

"Robb did," Theon said.

Robb hadn't said anything, and was gazing at Peyton curiously. Theon waved a hand in front of his face, then pulled it back to hit his head. Robb jerked back with an exclamation of shock. Arya and Jon laughed.

"Really Stark, you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Theon chastised, "And I don't mean the surrounding view."

Robb flushed, "You're a strange one Greyjoy."  
>"How did you find them Robb?" she asked.<p>

He shrugged, "Just like Jon said, I was poking around down below the castle, found this place. Took some experimenting to get the right pool though, they don't all have the same temperature."

Peyton winced, "Ouch."

"You weren't the test dummy," Jon grumbled.

"Anyway, this is how we heat Winterfell," Robb explained, "The heats given off by these hot springs is piped through the walls, that's why the castle was built here."  
>"Hmm, what clever ancestors you had," Peyton praised.<p>

"Too bad the trait didn't last down the years," Theon joked.

"Watch it Greyjoy," Robb warned.

Then Jon had the genius idea of splashing Theon full in the face with warm water as his attention was on Robb. Theon spluttered for a bit, then went for Robb who had started laughing. Peyton watched with a smile, until Arya splashed at her. Then Peyton directed water at Jon, and pretty soon the water in the pool was far from still, being splashed everywhere at everyone. There were no sides in this war as far as Peyton could see, it was every person for themselves. At least, it was originally. Until Robb grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, using her for a shield, ignoring her cries of protest.

"Not fair Stark!" Theon complained.

"I second my brother's comment," Peyton put in.

"Ah you Greyjoys, nothing's fair in war," Robb joked.

"C'mon Robb," Arya said, "You ruined it."

All four of them picked up on her voice tone, and Jon said what they were all thinking.

"Arya, time for bed."

"What? No!" she protested.

But her half brother picked her up with ease, and carried her away like she weighed nothing at all. He grabbed one of the waiting towels, put her down, and then frogmarched her ahead of him from the room.

"Ah, nice to have him on baby-sitting duty," Robb said.

"So you don't have to leave the pool? Lazy boy," Peyton teased.

"Oh I don't think it's the pool," Theon joked.

Robb and Peyton looked at him, then at each other, and then blushed simultaneously.

"Uh, wars over," Peyton said weakly.

"Oh, right," he replied.

Robb took his arms form around her waist and Peyton slid off his lap and back to the rock ledge, subconsciously putting some distance between them. Theon watched the whole thing with humour in his eyes. Peyton saw, and it didn't last long after she shoved some water at him. And then the war broke out again between the three of them, and the former awkwardness was forgotten. By Peyton at least.

**Heehee, daw :P  
>Hope that you guys liked it!<strong>


	14. Iron Oblivity

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, 97hollster, Azalia FoxKnightling, chescake,**

Chapter 14: Iron Oblivity 

Peyton strode furiously to her training grounds, glaring death at anyone who got in her way. The inhabitants of Casterly Rock had so rarely seen the young Greyjoy girl in a temper, that the anger flashing from her normally calm blue eyes was a shocking sight. Her hair was a mess from the brutal way she had yanked her gown over her head when she had changed into the simple dress she was now wearing. She cared not a whit about that, her mind was a raging sea of anger. It had been that for a few hours, but she had to wear that blasted 'nothing's wrong' mask that people so often adopted. She hated hiding herself, and it had slipped a few times, but if she wanted to stay safe then she had to do this. Some sacrifices had to be made, but they were damned annoying to do. Nikolas wasn't there when she arrived, she hadn't expected him, she just needed a place to vent her anger in. Since one needed two people for a proper spar, she took up her bow and arrows, positioned herself. And then was lost in the rhythm of aim, draw, shoot, retrieve. She lost track of how many arrows she let fly, she lost track of how many split, she lost track of time itself. The only sounds were the charms jingling on her bracelet as she pulled back her arrow, the release of the bowstring, and the THUNK of the arrow hitting the target over and over again.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Nikolas asked.

Peyton whirled around, nocked arrow still in hand, he was leaning against the wall, but jumped with his hands in front of him when she turned.

"Whoa there," he said, "Mind not pointing that in my direction?"

She turned and losed it at the target, "Sorry."  
>Nikolas eyes the hole peppered target wearily, "You know, we only got that this week and haven't done much archery, do you know how long you've been here?"<p>

Peyton grunted in reply, and went to retrieve her arrows. Nikolas came to help her, and put his hand over hers as she savagely plucked an arrow free.

"Okay, stop now and sit with me," he commanded; leading her away to the bench when she didn't move.

"I'm fine," she growled.

"Uh huh, I can see that," he drawled sarcastically, "Care to tell me why people came to tell me that you'd been walking around Casterly Rock like anger flaring out at everyone from your eyes? And why you've been out here for hours? And why Lancel Lannister claims to have somehow hit his head with a tree branch?"

"Ha," she scoffed, "Male pride, it truly does have no end."

"Peyton," Nikolas said despairingly.

Peyton sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do," Nikolas insisted, "What did I tell you a few years ago? You know that you can talk to me about anything, I'll always be here for you Peyton."

Peyton remained silent for a moment, then just decided to go ahead and tell him, she needed to talk to _someone_ about it, and Nikolas was a good friend.

_That morning, Septa Jayne had come into her room and told her to dress in something formal. Peyton had been forced into a light blue gown that she had never worn before, and never wanted to wear again. Her long hair had been done in one of the more elaborate Iron Island styles, and her Septa had forbidden her from wearing her dagger. She had tried to put jewellery on Peyton as well, but she had put her foot down at that. The dress and hair were bad enough, and she didn't even know what the occasion was .And at any rate, she already had her necklace from Tyrion and bracelet from Nikolas, she needed no more than that. After that she was ushered to the Stone Garden, and saw the reason for her being dressed up. A table had been set up under some shade, with three chairs sat around it, and tea things atop it. Lord Tywin Lannister waited there, and with him was the dreaded Lancel. Peyton nearly turned around and walked right back the other way, but Septa Jayne's deft poke in the back forced her forwards. Lord Tywin gave her a once over, and grinned._

"_Here she is! Come forward Peyton, I believe that you have met my nephew Lancel before."_

"_Yes, some years ago," Peyton replied._

_Lancel stood up and bowed over her hand, "A pleasure to see you again Lady Greyjoy," Peyton tried hard not to shudder at the feeling of his lips on her hand, but couldn't suppress the slight flinch._

"_It has been too long," Peyton said; _but not long enough,_ she added mentally._

"_Yes," the boy nodded eagerly, "Would you care to sit?"_

No, "_Yes," she replied._

_After that, some awkward and stumbling conversation followed. Normally with Lord Tywin giving Lancel a prompt to begin with, and then Peyton giving cool replies that the boy stumbled over. The whole time Lancel had possessed the air of a frightened rabbit, how the boy managed to remain so bloody nervous was beyond Peyton. Evidently the letter from Theon had ended up having very little affect on Lord Tywin, he seemed intent on this, how much longer could Peyton put it off before outright refusing? Eventually, Lord Tywin had given Lancel a light kick under the table, and the boy jerked as if he had been stung. A meaningful glance passed between the two, and then understanding lit in Lancel's green eyes. So like his cousins, but without the depth that they possessed._

"_If you young ones will please excuse me, I have business that I must attend to," Lord Tywin stood and walked away._

"_Would you care to walk?" Lancel asked; sounding actually normal._

_Peyton shrugged, "Sure."_

_The Stone Garden may be named as such because of the wide range of flowers and trees carved from stone, but there were also real plants growing here. It was to one of the trees that Lancel lead her, stopping beneath the shade of its branches. He was actually acting normal now, and Peyton thought that she had picked up on why he was normally so nervous. She had only ever seen him around Lord Tywin or one of his cousins, all of whom could be intimidating figures, no doubt that was why he seemed half terrified all the time. But now that it was just her, he must feel somewhat safe. If only he knew what she could really do._

"_Um, I have a gift for you," he said; and withdrew a box from his tunic pocked._

_He opened it up, and Peyton had to admit that the sight impressed her, but no more than that. It was an exquisite necklace of diamonds and sapphires, it was quite _rich_ looking, and Peyton eyed it cautiously. It was a _very_ generous present, and Lannisters didn't give generous presents without there being something behind it. _Oh Drowned God help me_, she thought, Lancel was trying to woo her._

"_Uh, it's far too generous of you Lancel," she said, "I couldn't possibly accept it."_

"_Nonsense, here, let me put it on for you."_

_And Peyton was forced to stand still while he fastened the thing around her neck, it felt like a jewelled collar. Weighing her down. He had frowned when he saw her other necklace, but she hadn't let him take that off. It's value to her was too great, she had hardly removed it since Tyrion had given it to her ten years ago. _

"_Thank you Lancel, it is most kind of you," she said._

"_You know of my uncle's intentions between us?" he inquired._

_She winced, "And so it seems do you."_

"_What do you think?"_

_She sighed, "I don't know you Lancel, I'm sure that you're a very nice person, but where I'm from we marry for love not politics."_

"_Perhaps you could learn to love me, you're quite beautiful you know."_

"_Thank you, but I-"_

_And before she could finish her refusal, he suddenly drew her close and pressed his lips to hers. Peyton didn't even think. She struggled to get out of his grasp, and when that failed, she grabbed a nearby branch and knocked him on the head with it. Lancel reeled back, and looked at her with shock._

"_I will not marry you Lancel, good day."_

_And after that Peyton had strode angrily away from him without looking back. She had probably just done something incredibly stupid, but right now she didn't really give a shit. Lancel had crossed the line by kissing her, a girl's kiss was supposed to be sweet and romantic. Not necessarily from the man that she would end up marrying, but it was meant to have meaning. _That_, had shattered her dreams of her first kiss being from some handsome knight of gallant prince. Every girl's fantasy, and she supposed that she wasn't the only one by a long shot to have had it shattered, but that didn't lessen the anger. She went to her room and tore the necklace from her throat, it landed in a heap on her bed, soon followed by the ridiculous gown that she had been made to wear._

"And then I came here," she finished, "I goesss I lost track of time, I didn't know that it had been hours."

Nikolas scrubbed a hand across his chin, "Well, may I just say well done? I think it's past time someone had the nerve to hit a Lannister, gives them a nice lesson in humility."

"Doesn't mean that they'll learn the lesson," Peyton replied, "I was worried that I'd get in trouble for that."

"No, I think you had something going with that 'male pride' thing. Lancel says that he hurt himself, and it was a stupid accident. And the word is that he told Lord Tywin that he didn't want to marry you. Made up some excuse or other."

"Really? Thank the god," she praised.

"Don't worry," he said, "We go to Winterfell in a week anyway."

Peyton grinned, "Excellent!"  
>Nikolas smiled, "Now, are you too tired out from archery for a spar?"<p>

"Try me," she challenged.

Within a few minutes of sparing she was feeling much better, it was good to be able to laugh and joke with a friend. She was glad that she had Nikolas to talk to about everything, she didn't know what she'd to otherwise. Somehow, she knew that he'd always be there for her, mo matter what. And that thought comforted her.

**/*0*/**

"Peyton!"  
>She turned, "Hey Robb."<p>

He caught up with her in the corridor, she'd been at Winterfell for a week now, and they had all heard the true story behind what had happened between her and Lancel. She trusted the Starks, and knew that they would not tell anyone. Theon had been impressed with her, and congratulated her as Nikolas had on hitting a Lannister.

"_Maybe that'll knock some sense into his golden head," Theon had said._

Robb and Jon had found the whole thing hilarious. Theon had been filled with a sense of brotherly 'I must defend my sister's honour' and had wanted to ride down to the Westerlands and confront Lancel. Peyton loved her brother, but he was such a hot head sometimes. Robb seemed rather angry with Lancel as well, and Peyton found that she had no shortage of champions to defend her should she need it. The thought nearly made her laugh out loud, but she had refrained from doing so. She hadn't wanted to keep the necklace from Lancel, but was also loathe to throw it into the sea as had been her initial desire. So she gave it to Lady Stark as a gift, in gratitude for all that she had done for Peyton whenever she came to stay at Winterfell. Catylen had been surprised to receive such a thing, but accepted it politely, telling Peyton that no matter what happened she would always be welcome at Winterfell.

Arya had been rather disgusted at the very notion of kissing, which _did_ make Peyton laugh out loud. She told Arya to wait a few years and see if she still felt the same, the girl had been horrified, and her elder brothers hadn't exactly looked too keen on the idea either. Sansa hadn't quite understood why Peyton didn't want to marry Lancel.

"_He's handsome, rich and powerful," the twelve year old said, "Why wouldn't you want to marry him?"_

"_Because I don't love him Sansa," Peyton explained._

"_Why not when he's all those things?"_

_Peyton sighed, "To love someone, you have to be able to look beyond things like that, and see what they are like at heart."_

"_Huh," Sansa said disbelievingly._

Peyton pulled herself back from the past though, and focused on Robb in front of her.

"Where's your errant brother?" he asked.

Peyton shuddered, "Let's just say that there are certain things in a brother's life, that his little sister _never_ need know about."  
>"Ah," Robb said in awkward understanding.<p>

"Were you looking for him?"

"No, I just was wondering why he wasn't with you."

She smiled, "Thanks Robb."

"Sansa keeps pestering me about why you didn't fall in love with Lancel, how do you explain to a twelve year old about falling in love?" Robb asked suddenly.

She arched an eyebrow, "Isn't explaining that kind of thing the parent's job?"

Robb shrugged, "It is, but it's one of those things that's hard to explain. What do you think about it?"

"Love? Well I think it's one of the best and brightest things that the gods gave us, it can break your heart, but it can also heal it again when all else fails."

"How do you think you know if you've fallen in love?" he asked.

She considered this, "I think that before you love someone, you have to have some kind of connection with them. I don't believe in the love at first sight thing, how can you love someone if you don't know them? Why do you want to- Oh! Have _you_ started fancying someone?"

Robb laughed nervously, "No, can't I just be curious?"

"You're a guy, and the subject is love. Your kind normally avoid talking about it like it's the plague," she retorted, "Come on Robb, spill!"

"Honestly Peyton, you wouldn't figure it out if I gave you all the hints in the known world," Robb said.

"Then tell me straight," she said, "Do I know her?"

Robb laughed, "Oh gods bless the oblivious nature of the Ironborn."

"Who are you calling oblivious!" she protested.

He grinned, "No one Peyton, no one at all."

"Fine then," she grumbled, "Keep your little secret, I bet Theon knows."  
>The smile fell, "He does, but even then… he won't tell you."<p>

"It everyone in this castle against me!" she exclaimed.

The grin returned, "Pretty much."

"Hey," she whacked him on the arm.

"Ah, that was ni-" Theon cut his sentence off when he rounded the corner and saw them.

He glanced at Robb, then at Peyton, and back again.

"Did-"

Robb made a slicing motion across his neck behind Peyton's back, and Theon shut up. He did grin evilly though.

"Why hello there Stark, what _are_ you two doing?"

"Talking," Peyton replied, "And yourself?"

"Talking huh?" Theon questioned suspiciously.

"Yes Greyjoy, _talking_," Robb repeated.

"Okay, I believe you," Theon said; winking.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Theon, you're an idiot."

Robb laughed in a forced manner, "He sure is."

"Honestly, can't two friends just talk without you questioning them?"  
>"Yes, <em>friends<em>," Theon grinned.

"That's it!"

And Peyton threw herself at her brother. No matter how many years had passed, Peyton was still able to tickle him mercilessly in spite of his larger size. Robb watched it all and laughed, but cursed Peyton Greyjoy's oblivity in his head.

**Haha, poor Robb!  
>Updates will be a little slow from now on, as I'm going to Sydney and won't have a constant internet supply. I'll still be writing though! I promise you that!<br>I'll try to get in one more final update the morning before I leave =D**


	15. Risky Requests

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, chescake, 97hollster, Phantasmic, MissReeality, Abbll  
>Check out the forum and my poll, PLEASE! I will love you forever!<strong>

Chapter 15: Risky Requests

Peyton sat down on her bed heavily, blinking several times, and not processing the information that Septa Jayne had just fed her head. It couldn't be true, there was no way, it simply was _not _possible.

"No," she breathed.

"I am sorry my dear, but it's the truth," the Septa said sadly.

"No," Peyton repeated, "It can't be, there must be a mistake. It just _can__'__t_ be the truth."

"From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry to be the one to bring you such news, but the raven came from King's Landing today Peyton. Jon Arryn died last night, the fever took him quickly."

Peyton breathed deeply through her nose, "Can you please get me Nikolas?"

"Certainly."  
>The Septa left the room, and hurried to find the knight. She knew that Peyton was close friends with him, and gods be good, the girl needed a close friend right now. Septa Jayne liked to think that she and Peyton Greyjoy were friends at the least, but a Septa knew that comfort was always more likely to be sought elsewhere. And Peyton had an interesting habit of trying to bottle up anything that upset her beneath an Ironborn exterior, which few people could crack through. Nikolas Tandan was one of those people. Tyrion Lannister was sometimes another, but he had rather a blunt way about him that was not good for delicate situations like the one Peyton was in now. The Septa wondered at her closeness with Nikolas sometimes, but Peyton felt no more than friendship for the young man. He was loyal to her as any sworn knight to his lady, and once Jayne found him and told him of what had happened, he raced off for Peyton's room. She did not follow him. With such events as the beloved Hand of the King dead, things in Westeros were about to become hectic. The raven had brought more news with it, the King rode for Winterfell, and the home of his oldest friend Lord Eddard Stark. It did not take a genius to figure out what the King wanted, and if Lord Stark accepted, then the Capitol would become an even greater seething place of deception than it already was. Jayne feared for the future, and she feared for Peyton. The girl was no trusting fool, but she had given her young heart to the Kingslayer, and no good could come of it.<p>

Meanwhile, Peyton had not moved a muscle since she landed on her bed. She sat with her back straight as a poker and looked at the opposite wall with a blank stare. That was how Nikolas found her when he burst into the room; brown hair swept back from his run, brown eyes wide with worry for her. She looked to him when he came through the door, and without being asked to he took a seat next to her and wrapped her in his arms. She turned and put her own arms around him, and let herself cry into his chest. He did not even say anything until she had let out all her tears, he simply held her in his arms and let her cry. Gently smoothing down the hair running down her back and murmuring soft words of comfort. She for her part cried without feeling the least bit ashamed, he had been right all those years ago at King's Landing, there was nothing wrong with crying. It did help, it gave her a vent, while he gave her someone to vent to. She didn't know why, but she needed him with her, she knew of no one else that she would turn to in times like this if not for him. Her Septa was more of a matron figure, Tyrion would not understand, and she had no other real friends at Casterly Rock. Had she been at Winterfell she would have had an abundance of people to be there for her, but she had returned from her annual visit a couple of months ago, and would not be back there for a long time yet.

She didn't know how long they sat together for, and in all honesty she didn't really care, she just let her tears flow as he comforted her in silence. She hadn't known Jon Arryn al that well, having only met him on that one occasion that she had travelled to King's Landing, but she was greatly saddened by his passing. Sure, she had not really gotten to know him, but while she had been in the capitol he had been kind to her when he had seen her. He had been a friendly old man, fine with offering genuine friendship to the young Greyjoy hostage. She would forever remember him as that. But he had seemed so healthy for a man of his age, as strong as any young man, and not at all prone to falling ill with anything. But that fever… how strange to see a man so great as Jon Arryn had been, brought down by something as simple as a fever. It just didn't seem right to her at all, but she could no deny the facts in front of her, only notice that they belied other facts supporting Jon Arryn's robust health. But she did not want to think of that right now, she just wanted to weep at the sorrow which accompanied his loss. The world would be a darker place without men such as Jon Arryn in it.

Eventually she pulled away from Nikolas and tried her face on her sleeve, he tilted it up to face him.

"How are you?" he asked; and she knew he didn't mean in the short term sense.

"Sad," she admitted, "Jon Arryn was kind to me, I am sorry that I shall never see him again."

"He was a great man, and a good Hand," Nikolas agreed, "His passing will be marked with tears by many."

"Why did he have to die? How? He was such a strong man."

Nikolas shrugged, "Only the gods know, he was old whirlwind, perhaps his time had come."

Peyton shook her head, "No, he was healthy in spite of his old age. No illness could have shaken him."

"What are you saying then Peyton?" he inquired.

She frowned, "I do not know, but I just can't accept that the fever took him. It was not like Jon Arryn to pass that way."

"What else could it have been?" Nikolas questioned.

She threw her hands up, "I don't know! Poison?"

He frowned, "That's serious Peyton. And who would poison Lord Arryn?"

"I don't know," Peyton muttered, "I don't know, he was such a great man and many loved. But I just can't see anything else."

He sighed, "Peyton, you can't just say that it was poison lightly."

"You think I don't know that!" she exclaimed; and began pacing her room.

"I think that you are in grief and not thinking clearly," he said.

"What would you know?" she snapped.

"Hey!" he grabbed her and turned her to face him, "I _know_ alright! I know how you feel right now Peyton, I know exactly. I lost my mother when I was thirteen years old, and I was so convinced that she had not died normally. I made up all manner of wild theories, but none of them changed the fact that she had died and there was nothing that I could do about it. Grieve for the loss of Jon Arryn Peyton, but don't spout accusations that you can't back up. It could land you in trouble, here above most places."

She looked up at him, "You never liked it much at Casterly Rock did you? I hardly see you in the castle, it's always elsewhere. Where are you from Nikolas? I never asked."

He bit his lip and looked down, "You're right, I never liked it here. I joined the guard at fourteen, and I thought it would be great, but it wasn't."

"Why stay?" she asked.

He gave a sad half smile, "Things changed a little, I had a reason to stay so I did."

"What reason?" she persisted.

"Now you're other questions about where I'm from, well there's a small place in the Westerlands called Salt Village. It is named such for the salt pools that it has, letting the sea run into them, and then trapping the salt water to evaporate and simply leave salt. Quite a prosperous place, but very boring. It is where most of the trade to the Iron Islands happens, cause it's the closest coastal village to your home, and the Iron Islands have always wanted to call it a part of them on the mainland. It's a long debate that really doesn't have an end. Some people there like to call themselves Ironborn, others maintain that they are Westerlanders."

"And you?" she asked.

He shrugged but made no other reply to her question, "I left home soon after my mother's death, wanting to take part in the fight. But they wouldn't let me on account of my age, so I went to Lannisport and joined the guard."

"The armies of Westeros had plenty of squires who would have been your age and younger," Peyton pointed out.

"But it was not to the Westeros armies that I sought to offer my service. It was late in the war anyway, and days after I reached the Iron Islands the fighting ceased and victory was given to King Robert Baratheon. I made my way to Pyke, and your father rejected my services, but bade me be your guardian on the mainland."

Peyton's eyes widened, "You- You were _told_ to look out for me?"

"No," he said quickly, "I declined, wanted to fight not baby sit, and was sent off. I went back to Lannisport, and they gave me a place in the guard. Not long after that Lord Tywin arrived back, bringing with him a little whirlwind for Casterly Rock. I did not look out for you because I was told, I looked out for you because I wanted to as soon as I met you, and I am your friend for that reason also."

Peyton was silent, it was a lot to take in. Jon Arryn's death had left her with grief, and now she had this to add to her confused thoughts. Nikolas had been ordered by her father to look after her, turned that offer down, and then just looked after her anyway. He'd been her friend for twelve years now, and she had never doubted him before, but she found herself doing so now. It was not a feeling that she liked.

"Peyton? Please, just say something," he begged.

She licked her lips, "Why?"

He knew what she meant, "Because you were so fully of life and innocence. You had just been taken away from your home, and weren't likely to ever return there, but you made the best of it. The first tie I saw you, you were running around the castle claiming that you were Azor Ahai fighting off the White Walkers with Lightbringer. When in reality you held a burning stick in your hands, your Septa near had a fit if I recall. But you didn't let it get to you, the next day you were back to playing once again, as if nothing at all had happened. That's when I chose to look out for you, to protect you."

She looked down, "Nikolas… I don't want to doubt you, I really don't. You were the first friend I had here, and the one person outside of my family whom I trust completely. But how do I know that your intentions were your own after my father ordered you to do the very same thing?"

"You trust me," he replied, "Your father told me to look out for you and I refused to do so on his order. I did end up being your guardian of sorts, but he never asked me to be your friend Peyton. That was something that was entirely of our own making."

She sighed, "You're right, I do trust you, and I believe you. Thank you for all that you have done for me, I truly don't want to lose you as a friend Nikolas. I just don't know how to trust people so easily these days as I did at first. But I'll put faith in my old trust, just be sure not to break it."

"I would never," he vowed, "I, Ser Nikolas Tandan, swear by my sword and shield and heart to forever serve Lady Peyton Greyjoy. Until my life's blood no longer runs in my veins, this I so vow."

She raised her eyebrows in shock, that was a strong vow, and an old one. For him to swear it, and to her as well, sealed her trust with him. She shouldn't have doubted him. But now he had sworn himself into her service, Lord Tywin would not like that if he found that one of the knights he had in his castle had given themselves to his hostage. Well he wouldn't on the surface if he wanted to maintain the illusion of kindness that he had for Peyton, but she didn't doubt that Nikolas would not be let off lightly.

"Nikolas Tandan, I accept your oath of fealty," he said formally, "But for the god's sake, don't tell Lord Tywin."

"I won't," he replied, "If you'd like, I shall seal my oath to you in blood."

"Ah, no need," she assured hurriedly, "I would not have you hurt by anyone, least of all your own hand."

He grinned, "Your concern is touching."

She smiled in return, "Thank you Nikolas, truly. For your friendship over the years that I've been here. I fear that with the death of Jon Arryn, things in Westeros may become… different. Did Septa Jayne tell you of the other news that the raven from King's Landing bought with it?"

Peyton frowned, "No, what was it?"

"King Robert Baratheon will ride for Winterfell within two days, and the Royal Party will ride with him."

Peyton gasped, "Winterfell? All of them? But that must mean…"

"That the King intends to name Lord Eddard Stark as the next Hand to the King," Nikolas said grimly.

"Ned wouldn't take the job," Peyton replied instantly, "He would not leave the North for a third time, not now that he has his family to tend to. And there are the strange reports the we heard from the Night's Watch when we were there. Winter is coming, Lord Stark told us this when we were last there, and the Starks have never been wrong when it comes to the Winter. It is in their blood, and in their souls. The Septons in their citadels can predict what they like, but if the Starks warn of Winter, then it is indeed approaching."

"I wish that I could be so sure, he is King Robert's oldest friend, why would he refuse him?"

"Because the North is all that stands between the Realm and the Wall, including what lies beyond."

"You don't believe those tales, surely, "Nikolas scoffed.

Peyton gave him a level stare, "I believe in the fear of men's eyes as they spout alleged lies, fear does not make a liar out of a man. What placed the fear there, makes the truth of it. I know now what I should believe anymore. Times are changing, would that I could be in Winterfell again, I must speak with the Starks and Theon of this. But I cannot for another year. Blast!"

"You could always ask Lord Tywin to grant you a second visit," Nikolas pointed out.

"He may put on a face of care for me in front of the world, but all he cares for is keeping himself safe and free of troubles. He would not grant me this."

"He would if you said that you were ready to reconsider Lancel Lannister," Nikolas argued, "And you need to go to Winterfell to discuss with your brother."

"You know that I loathe playing lies like a mainlander," she groaned, "The deception and backstabbing it not right I tell you."

"It may not be right," he agreed, "But if you want to get to Winterfell, you are going to have to play the same game as Lord Tywin. Whether you like it or not, you will have to play with them, and play better than them, if you hope to trick them."

"But why could a message not be sent be raven to my brother?" she asked; playing the part of Lord Tywin.

"Because you need to discuss it with him face to face, if not, then it would take too long and be too much of a bother. It would also be easier to convince him face to face that you wish to become engaged to Lancel Lannister."

Peyton made a face, "How would I get there? Why should more guards have to undertake the hard journey North for the second time in one year?"

"Tywin's son Tyrion intends to join with the Royal Party, you could ride with him. He would not mind, and it would be safe," Nikolas argued.

"Well in the face of such argument, I have no choice but to agree. I wish you all the best, and may your brother approve of your wise decision," Lord Tywin said when she went to him with the same conversation that she and Nikolas had practised.

"Thank you my lord, I hope so also," she replied; thinking of a different request to him.

And within two days Peyton had set out from Casterly Rock with Tyrion Lannister and a small retinue, they would rendezvous with the Royal Party on the road, and then she would be on the way to Winterfell once more. And they would not see her coming.

**Right, I hope that you guys liked the chapter! Sorry about the sporadic updates, things will be back to normal after the 10****th**** of December, I assure you =D  
>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	16. Finally

**Thanks for the reviews: Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, 97hollster, chescake, Miss Reeality  
>And sorry about the strange updating!<br>A.N. I didn****'****t know the royal children****'****s ages aparts from Joffrey, so I made Tommen 8 and Myrcella 11.**

Chapter 16: Finally

One thing that Peyton hadn't figured until they reached the Royal Party, was that Jaime Lannister as a member of the Kingsguard, would be a part of it. He had been one of the small group sent to escort Tyrion's party to the main body of the column. Peyton had gotten quite a shock, but had done her best to hide it by simply looking down at the ground whenever she could so that her face couldn't be seen.

"Brother!" Jaime called out in greeting, "Fancy finding you here."

"Fancy that indeed, how has your own journey been?" Tyrion inquired.

"Dead boring," Jaime scoffed, "King Robert likes to travel a the pace of a snail, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the snails ended up beating us to Winterfell."

"Well we shall just have to wait and see," Tyrion replied.

"Nikolas, I remember you from previous visits, I hear that you are a knight now. Welcome to the ranks," Jaime said.

"Thank you Ser Jaime," Nikolas replied with a nod of acknowledgement.

"What brought it about?" Jaime inquired, "If you don't mind my asking."

"In Winterfell several years past, I saved young Arya Stark from a wildling. Lord Eddard had Ser Rodrick knight me in thanks."

"Wildling attack? They're that far south?"

"Aye ser, they flee from the North."

"Well why wouldn't you? All that cold, no doubt they're just itching for some summer while it lasts," Tyrion put in.

"What were you doing up in Winterfell?" Jaime asked.

"Escorting Lady Peyton," Nikolas replied; jerking his head in her direction.

Peyton cursed him silently, she had been doing a fine job of going unnoticed. Although she was happy at the same time, Jaime saw her now.

"Little Greyjoy," he greeted, "I'd forgotten that Nikolas seldom isn't in your company."

"He is a good friend," Peyton said, "And it's good to see you again Jaime."

"Good to see you as well Peyton," he replied, "Gods you've grown up in the last few years, quite the little lady."

Any hopes that Peyton had of not blushing in his presence were melted away by the fire in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said softly; not trusting her voice to speak any louder.

He grinned, "I hope that we'll see more of each other, perhaps my father will let you come back to King's Landing with us. That would be quite something."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

He looked around, "Well we'd best rejoin the others, I guarantee that you would have preferred keeping your party small."

They had been riding for a few days before they joined up with the Royal Party, and Peyton found the change quite something, rather agreeing with what Jaime had said to them. Her original travelling companions had numbered twenty, including Tyrion Septa Jayne and Peyton herself. But now she did not even know how many people she travelled with, the party stretched as far forward into the horizon as it did back. There was so much noise within the camp, and Peyton found that it was impossible to find a quiet space for her to think properly while they were travelling. Setting up the camp took far longer with so many people, and the same with taking it down, as a result they stopped early and started late. During the day their pace was slow, and Peyton knew that the trip would take far longer than when she normally travelled North.

The great Wheel House riding at the centre, an impressive carriage with comfortable furnishings and great horses to pull it along the Kingsroad. That was were the Queen and children rested during the journey, with the exception of Prince Joffrey, who rode with his father. They had changed much since Peyton had last seen them, rightly so considering that it had been five years since her trip to King's Landing, but it was still strange to see. The Stark children had changed over the years, but she saw them once a year, so it did not seem quite so drastic. Tommen was a boy of eight years now, and he was a sweet child, with golden hair a green eyes just like his other siblings. Myrcella was eleven, and looking very much like a lady. Peyton could tell that the princess would one day be a beauty like her mother, but she lacked Cersei's coldness. Joffrey didn't though. He was thirteen years old now, and had grown the most of his siblings since she had seen him. He was taller now, and he carried himself with royal bearing as opposed to childish superiority, a shortened long sword hung from his hip. No matter how much older he seemed, he still had that same undercurrent of menace that he had possessed as a child. Cersei still doted on him though, and his siblings still trod carefully in his presence.

Tommen did not remember Peyton, for he had been a mere child of four at the time, but Joffrey and Myrcella did. Cersei was coolly welcoming to Peyton, but made sure that it was shown how much she really just did not care. Joffrey was like his mother, he greeted her politely enough, and remembered her from five years ago, but beyond that he made no move to interact with her. Myrcella was happy to see Peyton again, and talked with her of her last visit, asking when she would come again. Tommen may not remember her, but he took a liking to her quick enough, joining in with Myrcella's urging that she come to King's Landing again. Peyton would always smile and tell them to wait and see what happened, which brought on a chorus of groans.

"That's what adults always say when the answer is no," Tommen grumbled; the party had stopped for the day, and Peyton was sitting with the children.

"Peyton may not be able to come for reasons that she can't change," Cersei said; knowing full well that Tywin wouldn't agree.

"Oh I don't know about that, I asked father what he thought of Peyton coming back to King's Landing with us and he seemed to think it a fine idea," Jaime said; strolling up to join them.

"Yay!" Tommen and Myrcella exclaimed.

Cersei gave her brother a tight smile, "When did you ask?"

"I sent a raven off a few days ago," he replied offhandedly, "The reply came back today."  
>"How… charming," she said; but Peyton could tell that to her it was anything but.<p>

"Yes, I rather thought so," Jaime agreed.

"Are- are you sure?" Peyton asked.

He smirked humorously at her, "Perfectly I assure you."

"Ah, thanks," she replied; not quite sure how else to respond.

"You are most welcome, it'll be nice to have such a pretty face around the capitol," he said with a wink.

Peyton could find no way to respond to that, perhaps the furnace of a blush had burnt up her vocabulary. Jaime chuckled at her reaction, but Cersei looked positively livid. She was glaring at Peyton with ferocity, veiled of course by the permanent court mask, just not very well.

"Jaime," she said tightly, "Would you be so kind as to have a word with me?"

"As you wish sister dear," he replied; and the two disappeared into the wheel house.

Peyton heard raised voices, and became rather worried about what was going on in there. What was Cersei's problem with her being in King's Landing? Perhaps she simply disliked Peyton on the grounds of her hostage status. Her father certainly did, but he maintained a much better nice façade than she did. Tommen and Myrcella looked worried as well.

"Mother never fights with Uncle Jaime," Myrcella whispered.

"Everyone fights," Joffrey scoffed, "You've just never heard them before, you're too young."

Myrcella didn't answer back to her elder brother, she and Tommen never did. Joffrey smirked, feeling somehow triumphant. Little Tommen came up to his big brother and looked a bit nervous before he asked his question.

"Is it true that father said you are to marry one of Lord Stark's daughters?"

"Yes, he thinks it might make Lord Stark more compliant," Joffrey replied.

"Do you want to?" Tommen inquired.

Joffrey shrugged, "I hear she's pretty, anything else I can ignore, along with her if I so desire."

Peyton felt a rush of anger sweep through her, and struggled with the desire to punch his Crown Highness' royal face. If she did that then she would no doubt be sent back to Casterly Rock, and the humiliation would be great. King Robert was going to marry Sansa Stark to Joffrey, it couldn't be Arya, she was far too young. But he couldn't, there was no way that it could happen. Joffrey was an arrogant and spoilt child, he had a cruel streak running through him as dark as night, despite his golden looks he was black beneath it all. Sansa may sometimes be annoying and a bit too prim, but she was good at heart and a true Stark. She had fire inside of her that came from the First Men, and she deserved much better than Joffrey Baratheon for a husband. Peyton couldn't quite keep the anger from her gaze, so she excused herself, and went for a walk along the nearby stream.

Her thoughts turned around in her head as she strolled, fickle as fish in a river, she would try to follow one and get distracted by another. Thoughts of Jon Arryn, of Nikolas, of home, of her family, and a golden fish that carried thoughts of Jaime Lannister. They all swam in a great pond within her head, and when she tried to catch one it darted away. She eventually managed to focus on home, and dispelled her other thoughts for now. It had been twelve years since she had left Pyke. She had spent more of her lie on the mainland than she had at home, and her memories were dim ghosts for the most part. She could hardly picture the old places that she had loved anymore, all she had was the strong emotion tied to the faded images, happiness and peace for the most part. She could hardly remember what her dead brother had looked like, nor could she fully picture her father and Asha anymore. She got faint imprints of their faces, blurred and running like candle wax to distort the image. It made her sad to think that she now had more memories of life away from home than she did from her life _at_ home. She would always consider Pyke to be the place where she belonged, but she was starting to feel at home on the mainland as well. Was that wrong? She had been only five when she left the Iron Islands for the Westerlands, most children to not remember many things from being that age, why should she be any different? But then she felt like she was betraying her home and family by thinking like this, even is she would always long for Pyke, she had found peace on the mainland as well. She still recited her little mantra about what she was, who she was, and what her words were. _Ironborn, a Greyjoy and We Do Not Sow_. She would never forget those, they were imprinted on her heart.

Then the golden fish came back, and she smiled at it. Jaime had always been so kind to her, she felt… so much for him that she just couldn't quite describe. Ever since he had first saved her life, she had idolised him as a great knight in shining armour. With his tall stature, broad shoulders, golden hair, and flashing bright green eyes; she had been awed as a child by his appearance. And now she was still awed, but she also felt something else. Like a connection or something, despite only having known him for a short time. What was she saying, she barely knew the man at all. And she remembered her discussion with Robb a couple of trips ago, she had said that she didn't believe in love at first sight, you had to have a connection to the person. What kind of connection had she meant? Or was she just twisting her logic to suit her purposes? She stopped walking with a start, wait a minute, was she telling herself that she loved Jaime? Dear Drowned God help her, it couldn't be true. Simple because there was not a hope in the deepest trench of the sea for anything to ever happen. He was eighteen years her senior, and a member of the Kingsguard besides, he wouldn't look twice at her. His joking comments and chivalry were just how he must behave in the company of any woman, she should not let it get to her head.

_Oh wouldn't Theon just _love _to hear this, _she thought dryly to herself. Well she'd see him soon at any rate, she could already feel that Northern chill settling in when they had passed through the Neck. Soon she would be back in Winterfell, and back with Theon and the Starks, that made her calm once more. No doubt they would all be surprised to see her, she especially looked forward to Robb and Theon's reactions, they would be priceless no doubt! She wondered again who the girl that Robb fancied was, she didn't buy that he didn't fancy anyone, and was determined to get the information out of him during this trip.

**/*0*/**

The Royal Party made it's way into Winterfell, filling the streets with the large amount of people travelling in it. Peyton rode North Star somewhere in the middle, she had declined a place at the front due to her already concocted plans. Her white mare had been with her for a few years now, but she was a good horse, and Peyton at least fit her now. Before her legs had been a little too short, but now they hung at the right length on either side of her leggy horse. She let several people go past her until she was near the back, then she dismounted and turned North Star over to the care of a groom. Now that she was on her feet, she moved through the crowd of Northerners gathered to watch the arrival of their long absent King. Many recognised Peyton from her frequent trips to Winterfell, and the wide range of things that she had gotten up to there. She was often stopped for a quick hello or chat, but steadily made her way towards the castle. When she arrived there, she silently signalled to those around her not to say that she was there, and drew up her hood. Prince Joffrey had ridden in first, and Peyton spied him eying up Sansa Stark with interest, her heart fell a little when she saw Sansa return his gaze with a small smile. Robb was as unimpressed as she, and his eyes looked at the Prince and back to his sister several times, his jaw clenched in disapproval. The Starks were all lined up by age, except for Rickon who stood with his mother, while Jon and Theon were stationed behind them.

King Robert dismounted from his horse, not without some difficulty, and stepped from his mounting block. He made his way over to his old friend, and Lord Stark fell to one knee, as did all those surrounding him. Peyton did not want to bow before this man, but had no real choice when everyone around her started doing so. She rose with everyone else as King Robert made a discreet gesture to Lord Stark, and found Robb looking right in her direction. A frown of puzzlement on his face. Peyton panicked at first, had she been discovered? Then she consoled herself with the fact that he couldn't know it was her, she had her hood up and it was a new cloak as well, so he would recognise nothing. However, she did not breathe properly until he turned back to the front. Robert meanwhile, was analysing his old friend carefully.

"You got fat," he announced loudly; much to the gall of many present.

Ned said nothing in return, but cast a meaningful glance down at Robert's own distended belly. The King roared with laughter, and clasped him close.

"Nine years, why haven't I seen you?" he asked, "What have you been doing."

"Guarding the North for you your grace," Ned replied.

The King scoffed, but moved on with his greetings, "Cat!" he gave Lady Stark a hug and hten ruffled Rickon's hair. "You must be Robb," he said; and the two clasped hands firmly, Robb wearing his serious face. "Aye, but you're a pretty one," he noted Sansa's beauty. "And what's your name?" he inquired of Arya. He moved onto Bran once she replied, "Ah, show us your muscles lad!" Bran proudly flexed his skinny arm, "You'll be a soldier one day."

As the King had made his way down the line of Starks, the Queen and her children had descended from the carriage. Cersei made her way to Ned, and held out her hand. He raised it to his lips.

"My queen," he greeted.

"My queen," Catylen echoed; curtsying.

"Ned, take me to your crypts I want to pay my respects," Robert commanded.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait," Cersei said tensely.

"Now," Robert insisted; and began walking off.

There was a silence after that, many knew of Robert's still burning love for Lord Stark's dead sister Lyanna. It was her alleged kidnap by Rhaegar Targaryen that sparked his rebellion in the first place, but she did not live to see it to the end. No doubt it was a sore spot between him and the queen, Peyton could tell easily from the annoyance on Cersei's face. She and Jaime had a brief conversation, after which he left. But not before looking where Peyton was standing, smirking, and giving a wink in her direction. Peyton felt her cheeks flame once more. Drowned God help her if they didn't just remain permanently red when he was around. She had time to calm down as the crowd began to disperse, and she was worried that the boys would head inside after their family. They didn't though, and remained out in the courtyard chatting. Now that the crowd was a bit thinner, Peyton snuck forwards, so glad that they were all facing in the same direction. Theon was standing in the middle of the three, so she selected him as her target, creeping up until she was right behind him. He still suspected nothing, until she leap onto his back without warning.

**Hope that you guys liked it! Look out for more soon =D**


	17. Not Quite

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake, Dark Alana, 97hollster, Miss Reeality  
>Hope that you all like this chapter =D<strong>

Chapter 17: Not Quite

"Ah!" Theon cried out, "What the?"

She laughed madly and stepped back, "Yes! Finally! I got you!"

"Peyton?" he looked at her incredulously for a moment, then swept her into his arms, "what are you _doing _here?"

She hugged him back fiercely, "I was allowed to come up here with Tyrion and the Royal Party, miss me?"

"Of course! But why would Lord Tywin let you come a second time? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad," he added quickly, "it's just… strange for him."

Peyton made a face, "I said that I'd consider Lancel again, but needed to talk to you."

"_Please_ tell me that you aren't serious about that," Jon begged.

"Oh course not!" she exclaimed; then gave him a hug, "It's good to see you Jon."

"Why am I always the last one for hugs?" Robb complained.

Peyton laughed, "Well you should be quicker then."

He grinned and held her tightly, "I'll remember that next time."

"I was worried that you'd seen me at first," she said.

"So that was you with your hood up!" he exclaimed, "I thought so."

"But how did you know?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I just did."

Theon had a wolfish grin on his face, "What interesting instincts you have Stark, care to talk about-"

And before Theon could finish his sentence Robb tackled him, Peyton sighed, would they never change?

"You think that there's ever going to grow up?" Jon asked her.

Peyton looked over at them, Robb had Theon in a headlock, and his bright blue eyes were shining with laughter beneath his trimmed brown hair. All Peyton could see of Theon was his blonde head, but she could hear his cries loud enough.

"No," she replied, "I don't think so."

Looking around, she took in a deep lungful of clean Northern air, it was good to be back. At least it was until Robb snuck up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. Much laughter and joking ensued from that, including another tussle with Theon over something. Peyton was smiling all the way through, she loved these boys so much. As the crowds left the courtyard, Peyton, Jon, Robb, and Theon made their way to the Godswood so that they could talk in private. By the Drowned God it felt good to see them again. Robb, Jon, and Theon hadn't changed over much in the few months that it had been since she had last seen them. They were all of a height now, one that was practically a head taller than Peyton despite her own long legs, and they all carried swords at their hips. It was weird to think that they were all pretty much grown up now, even though Theon was already twenty one, the rest of them were still just seventeen. But the boys would be eighteen before her, and they would be men. In the twelve years that she had known them, it had all been such an adventure to be with them throughout growing up to now. They were all so different, but one fact would never change. Peyton could still climb better than all three of them.

"C'mon Peyton, you're meant to be a lady or something now aren't you?" Theon complained, "What's up with you still being able to climb trees? And in _that_ dress no less!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're just jealous, and I could probably do it in that cloak as well."

"I'll toss it up to you and we'll see," Robb challenged.

"Oh?" Theon arched his eyebrows, "I would have thought that you liked it when she didn't-"

And whatever her dear brother had been about to say was cut off with a cry when Robb, who was just below him, yanked him out of the tree. Thankfully they hadn't gotten that high yet, so Theon didn't have much of a fall. It was still quite big though, and the shock of it kept him on the ground for a bit cursing violently. Robb grinned and quickly kept on climbing, lest Theon decide to try for vengeance. Jon shook his head ruefully at his half brother's antics.

"How do you stand living with them all year?" Peyton asked.

"I honestly don't know sometimes," he admitted, "Although I will say that they're at their worst just before you come and when you're here."

"My apologies for the disturbance," he said.

He grinned, "Don't worry about it, it's quite funny actually. If only you knew-"

"Jon, you want me to pull you out as well? I can reach your foot from here, and soon your face, which I could punch," Robb threatened.

Jon laughed, "I quite like it up here thank you very much."

Peyton shook her head mockingly, "Really Robb, pulling Theon out of the tree? You could have seriously hurt him."

"Thank you!" Theon called out from below.

"Which is my job," she finished.

"Hey!" her brother protested; quickly making his way up to rejoin them.

She shrugged, "Sorry brother dearest."

"Peyton, why did you come back?" Jon asked.

"Who cares? At least she's here," Robb said.

"Hmm," Theon said musingly; earning a warning glare from Robb.

"Do you guys remember the first time I came here? And you were all skipping out on your lessons, we came and sat here," she said; looking around her.

Robb smiled, "Yeah, and look at us now. Three seventeen year olds and one who is twenty one, you're an adult Theon, should you really be climbing trees? Doesn't your… dignity or something prevent it? Oh wait, you don't have any."

"My _dignity_ lets me do as I bloody well please," Theon grumbled.

"Lord Tywin keeps chasing me up on getting married, but you're certainly more of a worry than I am. Found anyone?" she asked.

Jon sniggered, "Theon? Marry? I don't know, I just can't see it."

"I can, it's hilarious!" Robb exclaimed.

"Nope, I'm liking being unattached," Theon replied; ignoring the comments of the other boys.

"And you Jon?" she inquired.

"No one for me either," he said.

Robb grinned, "What was it that I said earlier? It was rather brilliant if I recall."

"He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair," Theon supplied.

"That's the one!" Robb agreed, "Genius I tell you."

"Oh yeah? Well what about you and that girl you still won't tell me about? Made any progress with her?" she shot at him.

Jon and Theon both burst out into uncontrollable laughter, Peyton even feared that they might roll out of the tree. Robb himself looked a bit uncomfortable, and also on the verge of helping them out of the tree himself. What had she said?

"So, is that a no?" she questioned.

"You could say something like that," Theon hooted, "Oh god this is too much, come on Robb."

"_Greyjoy_," Robb growled, "If you say anything, I swear that I will get you banned from your favourite place in Winterfell."

"He's right though," Jon pointed out.

"Not you as well! Is everyone turning against me?" Robb cried.

"Am I missing something?" she asked; eyebrows raised sceptically.

Robb let his head fall into his hands when Theon and Jon started laughing again. Peyton was just getting annoyed now.

"Boys! Seriously, act your ages!" she snapped.

"You can talk! You're seventeen, and meant to be a lady, but you're climbing trees," Theon retorted.

"Better than you I might add."  
>"That's beside the point," he argued.<p>

"You're right, the fact that _you_ are _twenty one_ however is a larger point in itself."

"That's where you guys are!" Bran's voice suddenly called, "is Peyton with you? People are saying that she's back."

"I am," she called back; looking down at the young boy.

He grinned up at her, "Have you met the Direwolves yet?"

Her eyes widened, "You have Direwolves? And you didn't say anything!"

"Uh… slip of the mind?" Jon offered as an excuse.

Yipping noises came from below, and Peyton decided to check these things out for herself. Direwolves were near creatures of legend now, and next to never seen south of the Wall. They were also the sigil of House Stark, and for them to _have _Direwolves was just amazing. It must be a great omen. When she jumped down from the tree she was met with five pups, and three more Starks. Bran, Arya, and Rickon had all come to the Godswood. She gave the children hugs first, while the pups weaved around their feet, and then turned her attention to the Direwolves. By this time the boys had made it down from the three.

"And when were you three planning on letting the rest of us spend time with Peyton?" Arya demanded.

"Sorry," Jon said sheepishly.

"Blame Robb, he's the one who-" Robb's quick jab to his ribs stopped Theon again.

"How did you find them?" Peyton asked; deliberately ignoring their strange mannerisms this visit, she'd grill them at dinner.

"When father executed a deserter, their mother had been gored by a stag's antler, so father let us keep them," Bran explained.

Rickon hugged one with black fur and green eyes, "Shaggy Dog."

Arya rolled her eyes, "That's what he called his, mine is named Nymeria." she petted a boisterous grey and white pup.

"After the warrior Queen, I like it," Peyton said.

Arya made a face, "Sansa called hers Lady."

"I haven't named mine yet," Bran admitted; looking a bit sad about it as he petted a wolf with a mantle of brown scattered in its shoulders, "I haven't found something that fits."

"You will," she assured.

"The white one's mine," Jon said, "His name is Ghost."

Peyton stretched out a hand to the final wolf, and he came over to sniff it delicately, then gave it a big lick. He then proceeded to curl up next to Peyton for a good pat, making contented sounds in his throat.

"This is your's Robb? What did you call him?" she asked.

"Grey Wind," he replied, "Odd, he's normally the most weary of strangers out of the six."

"Really? You could have fooled me," she noted; gesturing at the up who was now playing with her hand.

"Maybe he can sense his master's feelings about-"

Robb delivered a kick to Theon's backside, and not a very gentle one.

"That's it!" Peyton exclaimed, "What in the name of the Drowned God are you guys all on about? Because I feel remarkably left out of whatever it is."

Jon sniggered, "If only you would figure it out, it's blindingly obvious."

She threw her hands up in annoyance, "To you maybe, but I haven't got a clue what you're on about."

"Just drop it Peyton," Robb said.

"No, c'mon, this has been going on for like three years now!" she protested.

"Peyton!" Sansa called; coming up to join them with a regal grey pup behind her, "I heard that you'd arrived, what are you doing here?"  
>"Just trying to get information out of your brother, and what about you? How have you been Sana?"<p>

"Good," the young girl embraced Peyton, then began bouncing excitedly, "Guess what!"

_Uh oh, it's happened_, Peyton though, "What?" she said.

"I get to marry Prince Joffrey! Isn't that just amazing? He's so handsome! And I'm sure that he is exactly like every fairytale Prince, and I get to be his princess!"

Arya gagged, Bran and Rickon didn't really care, but Robb and Jon looked very put out by this. Theon shared their dark expressions, and Peyton couldn't say that she was exactly pleased with the news either, but neither could she say that she was as surprised as the rest of them. She had already heard rumour from Joffrey that he would become engaged to Sansa, but she had hoped that it could be proven false. It hadn't taken long for the rest of the Stark children to be put off by Joffrey's clear mean streak, but Sansa had not seen past his charming smile and handsome face. Peyton hoped that she saw through him soon.

"Uh, I'm happy that you're happy Sansa," she said carefully, "But you hardly know Joffrey, are you sure that you want him?"

"Why would I want anyone else?" Sansa asked; as if it was obvious.

"What if he isn't what you think he is?" Peyton questioned.

"How could he not be good, just _look_ at him," Sansa argued.

"Looks aren't everything, remember Lancel and I?"

"That was different, anyway, I wanted to ask if you could help me get ready for the feast tonight?" Sansa inquired eagerly.

"I'm not really good with that sort of thing, and I don't really have anything appropriate anyway. I never bring those sorts of clothes to Winterfell."

"You're of a height with mother, she'll find you something, come on," Sana wasn't going to take no for an answer, and grabbed Peyton by the hand to lead her away.

She cast a pleading glance back at the others, and mouthed 'help'. She was ignored however, and Arya even stuck her tongue out at her, while the boys laughed at her plight. She cursed them in her mind, she would make them pay later. They would get to stay outside some more, while she would be subjected to all manner of girly things that she had no time for. There was still hours to go before sundown! Why start getting ready now when you still had so much time left? She did not expect help from Lady Stark either, Catylen had been wanted to put Peyton in a proper dress for years, and would not pass up this opportunity lightly. Sighing, she mentally steeled herself for the ordeal that she was to face, knowing that there was no way out of it. So she would grin and bear it, until the feast, where she would vent her fury on the boys who had abandoned her.

**/*0*/**

"This is ridiculous" Peyton grumbled; fiddling with her skirt.

"Nonsense Peyton dear, you look fantastic, the both of you do," Lady Stark insisted; addressed both Peyton and Sansa.

"I hope that Joffrey likes me," Sansa said.

Peyton sighed, she had heard those words more times than she cared to count over the past few hours. If she heard them again, she swore that she would scream. Sansa did look lovely, wearing a blue gown she had made herself that brought out the colour of her eyes, and her hair had been done in an intricate style by her mother. Lady Stark looked lovely as always, she seemed to be able to match every occasion with something in her wardrobe. Something which was unfortunately big enough for her to still have some of her dresses from living in the Riverlands as a girl. The styles may be a little out of fashion, but they were still beyond what Peyton would have liked to wear. Since it was in the southern style, the blue dress that she had on was cut low at the neck, and she kept wanted to bring her hair forward to cover her skin against the cold Northern air. But she couldn't do that because Septa Jayne had swooped in at some point and done her long blonde locks up in a complex Iron Island style that coil most of it upon her head, leaving only dangling curls as if to tease. The only jewellery that she had was the bone and blue stone necklace from Tyrion, and the charm bracelet from Nikolas. She felt utterly ridiculous, she had never worn anything like this in her life, not even to that meeting with Lancel; and she decided that she never wanted to again. Thankfully she had managed to stop Cat from putting the necklace that Peyton had given her around her neck, _that_ would have simply been way too much for her to handle.

When she looked at herself in Sansa's mirror, she hardly recognised herself. Some women looked back at her with the same deep blue eyes and blonde hair, but her face was not her own. The curls of blonde falling from her intricate up-do fell around her face, giving her cheekbones a refined look, and setting off her eyes. She did not look like someone she recognised, and she did not like looking like this. If she went somewhere, she wanted to go being herself, which this was not.

"Lady Stark, please may I change into one of my own gowns?" she begged.

"Why ever would you want to do that Peyton? You look absolutely gorgeous!" Sansa exclaimed.

"I don't look like myself, and I hate not looking like myself," she muttered.

"It's something new, of course you're nervous about it. But you're only seventeen my dear, let yourself experiment a bit while you can," Catylen replied, "I guarantee that you will have the eyes of many men upon you tonight, enjoy your youth."

"Ha! With Sansa in the room? Please," she scoffed.

"Honestly Peyton, you have no idea how pretty you look," Sansa said, "Besides, I only care if Joffrey will think I look pretty."

"_He will,_"Peyton and Cat both answered with stressed tones.

"And you Peyton? I hear all about my daughters new fancy," Catylen teased, "Do you have a man?"

"No," Peyton replied; ignoring Jaime Lannister's face when it flashed across her mind.

"Really? Whatever happened to your love for Ser Jaime?" Sansa teased.

"Sansa!" Peyton cried; face going red, a great clash with her blue dress.

"Ser Jaime Lannister?" Catylen clarified, "A Lannister?"

"Honestly Lady Stark, I don't know _what_ Sansa is talking about," Peyton swore; glaring at Sansa, who simply giggled.

"Hmm," Catylen mused; not looking pleased.

If the ground had opened up and swallowed Peyton into its depths, she would have thanked it most graciously. As it was, she still had to go through tonight dressed like this. Drowned God help her, the boys would tease her mercilessly! But Jaime… she found herself wondering what he would think of her attire. Would he like it? Peyton mentally slapped herself, just a few minutes ago she had noted how silly it was for Sansa to go on about Joffrey, now she was close to doing the same with Jaime. Damn him. And now Lady Stark would undoubtedly watch her like a hawk, Nikolas' words on their first visit suddenly came back ot her.

"_There is no love los between the lions and the wolves."_

Peyton realised that she would see just now much love was not lost tonight. _Should be fun, _she thought dryly, _or not._

**Right, this chapter and the next one were meant to be just one, but I kind of went over and it would have been like over 4000 words… So you will all just have to wait!  
>Hope that you liked the chapter =D<strong>


	18. Leading Me On

**Thanks for reviewing: Dark Alana, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake, Forsaken Dreamt, MissReeality, Trulzxoxo  
>Right, here<strong>**'****s the other half! Enjoy =) You Robb fans****'****ll love this one ;), then hate it…**

Chapter 18: Leading Me On

Peyton felt more than self conscious when she walked down to the feast with Sansa and Lady Stark, she felt positively unable to go through with this. The Stark family would all enter together, Peyton and Theon had been allowed to join them, it was a high honor which they were both aware of. Lord Stark had always been kind to them, and treated them as if they were extensions of his own family, something for which Peyton was most grateful in the absence of her own family. Catylen and Sansa walked a head of her, and Peyton managed to hang back behind a corner when they went to greet their family. She heard the chorus of approval from the Starks, and smiled, Sansa needed this night. Just as she was going to head away, she heard someone note something that made her freeze, when she should have bolted then and there.

"You two look amazing," her dear brother said; and she cursed him, why couldn't he have left numbers out of it?

"Wait, us two?" Sansa inquired in puzzlement, "Oh no she doesn't!"

And then before Peyton could make her escape dash, Sansa Stark came back around the corner and grabbed her wrist.

"Sansa! Please!" she begged.

"Not going to happen Peyton, come on," Sansa insisted; and Peyton was dragged into view of the Starks.

"If you laugh, I swear I will stop giving you archery lessons," she threatened Arya; who looked to be on the brink of laughter, Bran and Rickon simply look a bit shocked a the change in her normal attire.

"Wow little sister, don't you clean up nice," Theon teased; grinning all the way.

"You look lovely Peyton dear," Lord Stark said.

"Thank you," she muttered, looking down, "Lady stark and Sansa wouldn't let me get out of it."  
>"I'm glad that they didn't, you look great sister, just like mother," Theon praised.<p>

Robb had been looking at her in silence, eyes taking in everything, and Peyton found herself blushing beneath the intensity in his eyes. He did not say anything for a while, just looked at her, and she found herself waiting to hear what he thought.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied; smiling up at him.

"We should go in, the King will be seated by now," Eddard said; and offered his arm to his wife, "Theon, Robb, would you be so kind as to escort your sisters in?"

"My pleasure Lord Stark," Theon replied smoothly.

Peyton had the distinct impression that Eddard had meant for Robb to escort Sansa and Theon to escort her. But with a wink in Robb's direction, Theon swooped down upon Sansa and gallantly offered his arm. She giggled at his overdone chivalry, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Hey Greyjoy, be careful with my sister," Robb warned.

"And you with mine Stark," Theon replied.

Robb was to take his place behind his parents, and he offered his arm to Peyton with a faint smile. She returned it, and took his arm and her place next to him.

"You really do look beautiful," he whispered to her.

She blushed, again, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. I feel stupid."

"Don't, you're amazing," he said.

Where Peyton would have normally brushed his comment off as teasing, she saw in his bright blue eyes that he meant his words. Her thoughts were in turmoil, and she had no time to calm them before the doors opened, and their entry was announced. She clutched Robb's arm tightly, and did her best not to look around at people, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead. Many people who crowded the lower section of the Great Hall crowed out their approval as their Lord's party moved to the high tables. The King and Queen occupied the head table, where they were joined by the Queen's brothers, and where Lord and Lady Stark would take their seats. Peyton's eyes flicked quickly to Jaime, to see what his reaction was. She found him staring right at her, and he smirked in a lazy fashion, before tipping her a wink. Her face flushed once again, and she ducked her head. Robb followed where the line of her gaze had been, and for a brief moment he tensed, but then he relaxed again so quickly that Peyton wondered if she had perhaps imagine it in the first place. Sansa left Theon to take her seat next to her best friend, Jeyne Poole, while the three youngest Starks fled to the far end of the table. As Robb lead her over to sit with him and Theon, Peyton noticed that Sansa's seat left her well in view of Prince Joffrey, who was eyeing her with interest. Peyton clenched her jaw in annoyance, but there was nought that she could do. So she took her seat in-between the boys and waited for the King to begin, also noticing that she could not see Jaime or Tyrion from her seat.

"Where's Jon?" she asked; sometime after they had began the feast.

Robb's face tightened, "Mother thought that it would be inappropriate for the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst."

"What!" Peyton exclaimed, "That's rubbish! She always let him sit with us before, what's so different about having his royal fatness around?"

Theon began sniggering, "Little sister, you had best not say that with ears around that might relay it back to him."

"Huh," Peyton scoffed, "He'll be too drunk by the end of tonight to remember anything. And anyway, his opinion of me is already low, my visit to King's Landing showed me that."

"But anyway, you know that there had always been… tension between my mother and Jon. I suppose I understand where she's coming from, if the one I loved had slept with another… but still, Jon is a good man," Robb said.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Peyton replied, "And I see your point on the affair thing, I don't know how I'd bear knowing that."

"I suppose it would be about as bad as having the one you love not have a single clue," Theon mused; earning a kick under the table from Robb.

"You guys keep talking about this girl, what's she like?" Peyton asked.

"I think I'll leave this question to dear old Stark," Theon said; taking a gulp from his wine.

"She's beautiful," Robb said first, "She's funny, she's nice, she's smart, she's unlike any other girl that I've ever met."

"Wow, you do sound completely besotted," Peyton teased, "Is she here? Do I know her?"

"Yes, and I suppose," he replied.

"Where? Point her out," she insisted.

Before Robb could do so, there was a cry from Sansa, and they all turned to look. She had a swear of grey paste across her face, which Jeyne was wiping off, and Arya was laughing from her end of the table. Many people began laughing with her, despite Sansa's shrill cries.

"It's not funny! She always does this!"

Peyton couldn't help the small snort that escaped her, although she truly did feel sorry for Sansa's embarrassment. No doubt she was worried what Prince Joffrey would think of her now. Robb was laughing along with everyone else, but stopped when he caught a meaningful glance from his mother. Sighing, he got up and went over to Arya.

"Time for bed," he said; picking his little sister up with ease and frog marching her from the room.

"So, where's this girl that Robb fancies?" Peyton inquired of her brother.

"I think that if I told you he'd kill me," he replied.

"Aww c'mon!" she protested, "Gathering from what you said she doesn't even know, is he going to tell her?"

"I think that for her to figure it out after so many hints, it would have to be pretty damn blunt," Theon said.

"What would have to be blunt?" Robb asked; sitting back down with them.

"You were quick," Peyton noted.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Oh more than you know!" she replied dramatically.

He laughed, "Her Septa was nearby, I let her take Arya the rest of the way to her room. Gives me more time with my dear friends."

"Dear? Why Stark, how touching, I didn't know you felt that way," Theon joked.

"I'm sorry it had to come out like this Greyjoy," Robb replied, "But you weren't among the dear friends."

"Ouch," Theon downed his cup, "Have some more wine, then maybe you'll change your mind. Everyone will be your friend then, even stuck up golden Lannister boy."

"Hey!" Peyton protested, "He's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"Please change the subject, I do not want to hear my sister going on about the lion _again_," Theon complained.

"I'm just saying," Peyton grumbled.

Robb's face went serious for a moment, but then his grin came back, "Lighten up you two, it's a feast, enjoy it."

"Oh I intend to," Theon said; eyeing up a pretty serving girl from down South.

"Urgh," Peyton groaned, "Please save that sort of thing for when I'm not around, some parts of a brother's life his little sister does not want to know about. _Ever_."

Theon winked, "Can't help myself."

"Have you Greyjoys got no restraint?" Robb chastised.

"Let me top up your wine Stark, I think that your restraint will go down a bit after that, become a man!"

Peyton had probably had enough wine already, and her head was starting to feel odd, perhaps the thick atmosphere helped with that. It did make her feel warm inside though, and she forgot most of her inhibitions about wearing the dress she had on. She looked around the Great Hall, and spied Jaime walking back to his place at the table. He caught her staring at him, and smiled, giving her a nod. She grinned and ducked her head, missing Robb's sentence to her.

"Huh? What did you say?" she asked.

"I said I just saw my uncle Benjen," he repeated.

"You've told me about him! Where is he?" she cast her glance around the room.

"Over there," he said; turning her by the shoulders to see a man in black talking to Ned.

She stood up, "Come on, let's go and say hi. You can introduce me."

"Does your brother mind?" Robb inquired; arching his eyebrows in Theon's direction.

"No go on," Theon waved them off in Benjen's direction, "You young-"

"Come on," Robb interjected; grabbing Peyton's arm and leading her away.

She shook her head, "My brother is over fond of wine I believe."

"Well that's not the only thing he's over fond of," Robb noted dryly.

"Please stop there," Peyton said, "I don't want to know."  
>"Hey, you don't have to love with him all year around," he pointed out.<p>

"Yeah, I have Tyrion Lannister instead," he retorted with an eye roll.

"I think that we can both agree that they're both pretty bad," Robb said diplomatically.

"Not a truer word has been spoken this night my dear friend," she agreed.

They had reached his uncle now, and Robb tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Uncle Benjen," he greeted; clasping him close.

"Robb, you've grown my boy," Benjen praised; inspecting his nephew, "You make a fine man. And who's your lady friend?"

"Oh, we're just friends," Peyton clarified, blushing for some reason, "I'm Peyton Greyjoy, it's lovely to meet you. I hear a lot about you from the Starks."

"All bad I presume," Benjen joked, "But I must say that I've heard of you, it's lovely to meet the famous other Greyjoy in person."

"Did you come down from the Wall just for the Royal visit?" she inquired.

"To give my family some help with their guests, didn't want to leave them alone with the Lannisters. And you? I thought that your visiting time had passed."

"I was allowed to come up again."

"Well that's good, I'm sure that Robb was pleased. He's told me a lot about-"

"Peyton, would you care to dance?" Robb asked; taking her hand and drawing her away from his now laughing father and uncle.

"I would," she replied, "But would _you_ care to tell me what you told your uncle about me?"

"You just come up in conversation a lot," he said.

There were not that many people dancing, so there was space for them in the part of the hall set aside for it. She stood opposite him, and he gently placed one hand on the small of her back to draw her close, while his other hand took one of hers. Her remaining hand rested on his shoulder as lightly as a butterfly, and then they danced. It wasn't like Peyton had never danced before, she had done so plenty of times in her life. Her lessons down at Casterly Rock, when she was joking around with Nikolas, here at Winterfell with all of the boys, but somehow this felt… different. She couldn't really explain it herself, but as she and Robb gently moved together to the accompanying music of harp and lute, she felt something switch on inside of her. It was as if a light had come on inside her head, and she looked at Robb with new eyes. His dark brown hair shone with Tully auburn tints as the light of soft lanterns shone off of it, his bright blue eyes looked down at her from a strongly handsome face, and his smile made her feel warmer inside than ten barrels of wine could. It was strange for her, this was one of her oldest childhood friends, and here she was thinking of him in an almost love-struck way. It was the wine, at least, that's what she told herself. Because if she could believe that, then she could have an explanation for how she suddenly became more forward.

"So, was your uncle right?" she asked.

"About what?"

She smiled up at him, "That you're pleased to see me again."

"I'm always pleased to see you again Peyton," he replied; grinning back down at her.

She arched her eyebrows questioningly, "Always?"

"Always," he affirmed; pulling her closer.

He and Peyton were very close now, with barely any distance between their chests, their heads moving closer by a hairsbreadth with every breath. Peyton wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't about to stop it. Someone else was though.

"Look at that! The Greyjoy girl has her tentacles all over the Stark boy!" King Robert cried out raucously in his loud, drunken, voice.

Several things happened quite quickly after that. There were outcries from the Starks, Theon stood up to defend his sister, and Robb made to pull her closer in a defensive gesture. Something else took over Peyton though, and her cheeks flooded red with shame, she pulled away from Robb and ran for the door. Ignoring King Robert's laughter and Robb's own cries for her to stay or wait. She didn't know what came over her, she simply fled without a second thought, running as if she had the wind itself on her heels. She did not stop until she was out in the empty courtyard, where she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She didn't know what had come over her, why had she run? Why had she gotten so close to Robb? Why had she nearly kissed him? That last mental question gave her a jolt as she realised the truth. If King Robert hadn't spoken when he had, she would have kissed Robb Stark. That couldn't be right though, they were old friends, she didn't think of him that way. Did she? She did feel something that night for him that extended beyond friendship, but was that just the wine? Her head was a mess, and the throbbing of her temples did not help it one bit. She pushed herself away from the wall, and promptly stumbled, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Whoa there little Greyjoy, steady now," Jaime said.

In her head Peyton cursed, he was the last person she should see right now, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I believe that," he said sarcastically, "How much did you drink?"

"Not much, I'm _fine_," she insisted, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I saw you leave and came after you," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Because the oaf was out of line yelling that out, and because I haven't managed to talk to you tonight. Only gave at your beauty."

Peyton wondered why her cheeks kept on blushing, surely they just stayed red all the time at the rate that she was going at.

"Um, thanks," she said.

He chuckled, "You're not good with compliments are you?"

He laughed nervously, "I guess not."

"What are you doing out here yourself?" he questioned.

"I was just going to get some air and then go to bed," she replied, "I didn't really feel like going back to the feast for obvious reasons."

"Allow me to escort you," he insisted; offering her his arm as he had done so all those years ago.

Just as she had then, Peyton took it carefully, feeling all manner of strange feelings within her.

"You don't have to do this," she said as they began walking, "I don't want to take you away from the festivities."

"I want to be taken away though, feats have their charms, but those fade once the guests have had too much wine. And besides, your company if far more pleasing."

"Uhh…" she didn't know what to say.

"There I go again with the compliments," she could tell that he was grinning, "Sorry if they make you uncomfortable, I just seem to feel the need to slip them in and tell you how beautiful you look."

Right at that moment Peyton thought that it would be an interesting experiment to crack an egg on her face and see how long it took to cook, her money was on less than a minute. Why was Jaime doing all of this? If it were a younger man she would call it flirting with her, but he would never be interested in her in that way. Perhaps this was just his nature with girls.

"Jaime, do you do this often?" she asked.

"Do what often?"

"Escort young girls to their rooms."

He considered, "No, I don't actually remember doing this for anyone other than my sister."

"Oh," she said; and looked down at her feet.

This turned out to be a rather bad idea when she stumbled, nearly falling flat on her face if not for the support of Jaime's arm. She mentally whacked herself in the head, he must think her so foolish.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Don't trouble yourself, how much did you have to drink?" he inquired.

"I don't know, I didn't think that it was that much."  
>"Well just to be on the safe side," he swept her up in his arms, "We don't want you falling now do we?"<br>She gave a small yelp of shock, "Jaime! You really don't have to do this, I am perfectly capable of walking!"

"Uh huh, you just proved that rather well," he agreed sarcastically, "You weigh hardly anything Peyton, don't worry so much."

She crossed her arms and looked up at him, "Says the great strong knight in shining armour."

There was more light now, and she could see him arch his eyebrows, "Knight in shining armour huh?"

"I- I mean…" she trailed off.

And was thankfully soon saved by their arrival in front of her room. He set her back down on her feet, but kept his arms around her waist when she tried to pull away. She looked up at him to find him staring down at her with a whole range of emotions flitting across his eyes faster than she could read.

"Are you going to let me go?" she whispered; finding that she couldn't raise her voice higher than that.

"I'm sorry about what the King said about you, he's no more than a drunken pig wearing a crown," Jaime muttered, "But I have to ask, is there anything going on between you and Robb Stark?"

Peyton bit her lip, "No, we're just friends, we must have both had a bit too much wine," as she said this she managed to convince her mind of it, but not entirely.

"Well that's good then," he said.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

He raised a hand to touch her cheek gently, "Just curiosity, good night little Greyjoy."

"Good night Jaime," she replied; watching until he walked back around the corridor, the light feeling on his hand still remaining upon her cheek.

**Well well well, what have we here!  
>Hope that you guys liked it, don't' forget to review ;) and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!<strong>


	19. Morning After

**Thanks for reviewing: ****97hollster. Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake, MissReeality  
><strong>**Hope that you guys like this chapter, you Jaime fans should ;D**

Chapter 19: Morning After

The day after the feast was rather eventful for Peyton, and not really in a good way. The start was bad, and the ending worse. She woke up with a pounding headache that just made her want to close her eyes tightly and go back to blissful sleep again, but that dream was shattered by a loud banging from her door. The noise jarred her head, and she cursed whoever it was that was about to enter. Of course, it was Septa Jayne. Peyton sat up and looked at her, before sinking back down with a groan.

"I take it that you had a fun time last night, I hope that it was worth it," the woman remarked dryly; opening up Peyton's curtains.

"Ahh!" she exclaimed; the sun was shining brightly. Figures, the one time that it's annoying the sun decides to come out in the North.

Her Septa stood over her with her hands on her hips, "So, how much did you have to drink last night young lady?"

"Not much," Peyton replied quickly.

Jayne arched an accusatory eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Okay fine, _maybe_ I had a _little_ too much, but only a little!" she muttered.

"Well perhaps that will show you that it's not such a good idea to drink that much at feasts, no matter how good an idea it might seem at the time," Septa Jayne lectured.

"Blame Theon," she muttered.

"You shouldn't put the blame on him; he only encouraged you from what I heard."

"And how much did you hear?" Peyton inquired.

Her Septa gave her a long and hard look, "Do you promise not to drink that much again?"

"I promise, I learnt my lesson, I swear," Peyton said; and she was honest about it, no amount of fun was worth this headache.

"Then drink this," Jayne tossed her a small flask, "All of it mind."  
>Peyton looked from the bottle to the woman several times, "Where did you pull that from?"<p>

Jayne tapped the side of her nose, "We Septas have our tricks."

Peyton eyed the small flask wearily, "This is going to taste awful isn't it?"

"Consider it another lesson," Septa Jayne replied.

"Urgh, fine then."

Peyton upended the flask and drank all of the liquid down in quick gulps; it was even worse tasting than she thought it was going to be. She still maintained her opinion that every herbal concoction that was allegedly good for you had an ingredient in it that served no other purpose then to make it taste bad. Honestly, the stuff was truly gag worthy; Peyton was rather impressed with herself when she managed to keep the whole thing down.

"So," Jayne said once she was done, "What did you get up to at the feast last night?"

"Not much," Peyton replied; wishing that her traitorous voice hadn't cracked.

"Is that so?" Jayne inquired sceptically, "I heard that you and Robb Stark got rather… intimate."

Peyton flushed, "We're just friends! We'd both had a bit too much perhaps."

"Huh, I hear the poor boy is besotted with you," Jayne said conversationally.

Peyton gave her a shrewd look, "Septas gossip just as much as ladies don't they?"

"I also heard another interesting thing, that Ser Jaime Lannister escorted you back to your room."

Peyton's red face went redder, she had wondered if perhaps she had simply dreamed up her encounter with Jaime. Especially considering that things that he had said and done, it simply couldn't have _actually_ happened. But apparently it had, the thought made her feel rather warm and almost bubbly inside. It was ridiculous, she must be reading too much into things, but that didn't stop her heart from fluttering like a mad bird in a cage. Something about Jaime just _got to_ her; she didn't know what it was, but whenever he was around the world seemed brighter. She thought back to the incident with Robb, and her brain automatically filed it under too much wine, as she had forced it to do so last night. They were friends, that was all that they'd ever be. Last night had just been… a mistake, one that wouldn't happen again.

"Peyton?" Septa Jayne prompted, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" Peyton exclaimed, "You know, it's such a nice day today, I think I'll go out for a walk."

"I have more news for you though," Jayne said as Peyton bounded out of bed.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"A raven from Casterly Rock came for you, it's from Lord Tywin," Septa Jayne handed her a rolled up scroll, "I will leave you to do as you will today, enjoy the freedom of the North child."  
>Peyton rolled her eyes, "When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm <em>seventeen<em>."

"You're still a child to me," Jayne replied, "Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too!" Peyton called out; just as the door was shut once again.

Dread and apprehension tightened her stomach when she broke the red seal on the scroll.

_Peyton,  
>My son informs me that he thinks<br>it would be good for you to spend  
>some time in King<em>_'__s Landing. I  
>must say that I was initially skeptical<br>but I see no reason to prevent you  
>from going. Lancel will be there<br>as squire to King Robert, so it will  
>give you a chance to get to know<br>each other a bit better. I hope that  
>your talk with your brother was<br>successful; it would be a pleasure  
>to welcome you into my family.<br>All the best for your time there,_

_Tywin of House Lannister  
>Lord of Casterly Rock<br>Warden of the West_

"He certainly doesn't skimp on his titles," she grumbled, screwing the letter up in her hand.

He certainly had a backhanded way of giving her his blessings, and he had brought up Lancel again, the thought of actually marrying him still made her shudder. He was nothing like Jaime, Jaime was tall and strong, he had a sense of confidence about him that made men part in the street. Lancel was just plain awkward and shy, although not when he thought that he was the stronger one, which Peyton couldn't see being all that often. Well the important thing was that she was allowed to go to King's Landing, which meant she would get time with Jaime. She smiled as she went to pick out a dress for the day; he had actually carried her back to her room. He had actually told her that he was glad there was nothing more than friendship between her and Robb. He had actually touched her cheek softly, as a lover would touch his beloved. She didn't realize as she dressed, but all feelings that she had felt with Robb had been shoved away inside her head, and they would not be disturbed for some time. When it was already too late.

**/*0*/**

Peyton didn't realise that she was still smiling as she walked about the castle, until someone pointed it out.

"Well don't you look happy this morning little Greyjoy," the deep voice of Jaime Lannister drawled.

Peyton jumped a bit, "Oh, hello Jaime."

"Did you give you a shock?" he inquired; using his shoulder to push himself off the wall he had been lounging against.

"Not really, I just didn't see you there," she said.

"But you see me now," he stated; coming to stand right in front of her, sunlight streaming through the window to light his golden hair.

She looked up at him, "Clear as day."

"Funny, that's what I was going to say your eyes were like today," he mused.

"Uh, thanks," she murmured; looking down and away.

He tipped her chin up to face him again, "Whoops, forgot about you and compliments. I guess I just can't help myself."

"You must practice those lines a lot to get them right," she joked.

"Not really, they just seem to come naturally, when they're directed at the right person."  
>"Oh shut up," she muttered.<p>

He laughed, "Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I'll move onto a safer topic then, how did you sleep?"

Peyton didn't see how that was a safer topic, considering that she remembered having a rather good dream about him, but she lied.

"It was good, until I woke up. Put me off drinking at feasts I can tell you."

"Ahh, you got that killer headache didn't you? Want a tip to avoid it? Drink plenty of water before you go to sleep, works like a charm," he added a wink when he was done.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"You'll need it in King's Landing; I hear that my father allowed you to come."

"News sure does travel fast," she said.

"In the capitol it does, not so much here. I got a raven as well," he clarified.

"Well that explains it, I was wondering if perhaps you were telepathic," she teased.

He grinned wolfishly, "Right now I wish I was."  
>Thankfully she didn't blush again at his comment; perhaps her face had finally reached an immunity due to the previous frequency of her blushing. But before Peyton had time to think up a suitable reply to his comment, she was saved by the arrival of a running Arya Stark.<p>

"Peyton!" she cried, "Robb's looking for you."

"He is?" she asked; slightly panicked, perhaps 'saved' hadn't been the right word, "Why?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know, he just said to tell you that he was looking for you if I saw you. Do _you_ know why he wants to see you?"

"Uh," Peyton's brain raced, "We're playing a hiding game?"

"Really! Can I play?" Arya inquired excitedly.

"Sure, but go check with Robb, don' tell him where I am though," Peyton warned.

"I won't!" And then she was off again.

"Hiding game huh? Aren't you a little old for that," Jaime said dryly.

"Oh be quiet," she hissed, then relented, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"What are you avoiding Stark for?" he asked.

"I'm not avoiding him!" she protested.

He arched his eyebrows, "Yeah, sure you aren't. I believe you."

"I'm not! I simply have other things that I need to do," she argued.

"Like avoiding Robb Stark," he countered.

She sighed, "Bye Jaime."

"Bye Peyton," he replied; and leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

It couldn't have lasted longer than a second, and he pulled away quickly to begin walking off while whistling some tune or other. But that didn't really make an imprint on Peyton, her brain seemed unable to process beyond the fact that _Jaime Lannister_ had just kissed her. _Her_! Peyton Greyjoy, ward/hostage or his father and half his age. If she had thought what happened before made her feel strange, this just made her dizzy. It was quite sad actually, her going all weird like this over some man. He probably didn't even mean anything by it, but that didn't lesson how happy she felt in the slightest. It took several minutes for her to come back to herself fully, and she realized that she should probably make herself scarce. She loved Arya Stark dearly, but the girl would probably blab to Robb about where she was anyway. Whenever Peyton needed a place to be alone of hide at Casterly Rock, she went to her training grounds, at Winterfell she went to the Godswood.

The place always gave her a sense of peace and belonging, even though she did not worship the Old Gods of the Forest, she still felt comfortable as any Northerner in the Godswood. She figured that now was as good a time as any to hide there, so she made her way quietly over to it, shutting the gate smoothly once she had entered. Once she was surrounded by the ancient trees, she felt calm again; this place was a shelter for her and would always remain so. She wished that there was a Godswood like this at Casterly Rock, but nearly all of the old places of worship had been burnt down when the Faith of the Seven had been introduced in Westeros. Apparently there was still one in King's Landing though, she hadn't managed to find it on her last visit, but perhaps she would this time.

She walked slowly over to the still pool that stretched like a mirror beneath the Heart Tree. The thick layer of fallen leaves cushioned her steps, and not a sound disturbed the peace. Seating herself on a rock, she looked up at the pale tree with the sun lighting its red leaves to the hue of fresh blood, and its carved face with shadows dark as night. The Heart Tree had once frightened her as a child, but now she felt… soothed by its presence. The thing was ancient, that face had seen the walls of Winterfell rise and had spoken to the Children of the Forest. It had probably watched at the White Walkers ran amuck through Westeros, and the flaming sword of Azor Ahai pushing them back to the furthest reaches of the North. Many Southerners were put off by the Heart Tree, they found it uncomfortable, their main reason being that it was not their religion. Peyton did not buy into that though, she worshiped the Drowned God as all Ironborn did, but she still felt fine with sitting beneath the Heart Tree. Perhaps it was the way the face stared out at the world, old eyes boring into your very soul and seeing what you were truly made of. She had tried to look right into its eyes once, but hadn't been able to hold its gaze for very long. Peyton wondered what that said about her. She tried it again now, but found that she was unable to even meet the judging eyes of the Heart Tree.

She turned her own eyes away to stare at her reflection in the silent pool. Those waters were old as well, flowing from the very heart of the earth, and they had long nourished the roots of all the old trees in this Godswood. The girl she saw gazing back at her had long blonde hair, swinging lose around her shoulders as she hadn't bothered with braiding the pale strands back today. Her face was pale, with high cheekbones and an allegedly pleasing heart shape to it. Her eyes were the deep blue of a sapphire, confusion swirling in their dark depths. She missed the little girl she used to see in the mirror, blonde braid swinging as she ran, her then light blue eyes sparkling with mischief, her face simply that of a child's. Even at that age she had not wanted to grow up, and now that she was grown she saw why. Things were too muddled at this age, she had nearly kissed one of her oldest friends, and Jaime Lannister seemed to be paying actual attention to her. What was next? Would her father live up to his word and set things right again? Sadness crossed her face, and a tear slipped down her cheek, causing ripples to fan out upon the normally still surface of water. She wanted her home and family so much, seeing Theon was a great comfort; but she wanted her other older brothers, she wanted her sister Asha, she wanted her father Balon, and she wished that she could have met her mother.

"Peyton? What's wrong?"

**Hmm, who? I wonder… well this was originally going to be part of another chapter. But it was getting rather long (4,600 words and I'm not even done yet) so I split it up again.  
>The next one'll be out soon!<strong>


	20. Penny Drops

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana. 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake  
>Here's part 2! Hope that you guys like this chapter, though I get the feeling that some of you won<strong>**'****t :/ I hated myself for writing this, but guess that****'****s just part of being an author. You****'****ve go the good and the bad.  
>Don<strong>**'****t forget to check out the Game Of Thrones Awards in the Game Of Thrones forum! And place a vote in the poll on my page ;D**

Chapter 20: Penny Drops

Robb Stark's voice, and his gentle hand on her shoulder, startled her. She jumped up quickly, knocking into him and causing them both to fall over. She scrambled back up quickly when after realizing that she had just landed upon his chest, which her traitorous mind couldn't help but notice was rather well muscled. He got up himself, and dusted the leaves from his clothing.

"Sorry Robb! I didn't see you there, or hear you," she said.

"I noticed," he teased; plucking some leaves out of her hair, "What were you thinking about? You looked so sad."  
>"I just miss my family," she whispered, "I miss my home. I'll never see two of my brothers again, and I never even knew my mother. I don't know why all of this came up just now, sorry, you don't need to hear this."<p>

"Hey," he gently wiped away the tears still on her face, "I'll always be here for you Peyton. Whenever you need a friend to turn to, talk to, or just be with, I'll be here. Always."

She smiled up at him, "Thanks Robb, you've always been a great friend."  
>"As have you," he replied; and she couldn't help but notice that he left his hand resting on her cheek. She looked down, and it fell away from her face.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked; sitting back down on the rock to give herself some distance from him.

"Looking for you," he said; taking a seat close to her, she wished that she hadn't unconsciously leant towards him, what was wrong with her today?

"How did you know that I would be here?" she inquired.

"Well I ran into my lovely little sister, who said something about playing a hiding game," he replied with a grin, "I just wanted to talk to you, and I knew that you'd come here."

"But how?" she persisted.

He shrugged, "I'll always know where you find you Peyton."

"So what did you tell Arya?" she asked; ignoring his comment.

He sighed, "I just told her there was no hiding game, I was just looking for you. Why did you tell her that there was? Were you avoiding me?"

"No!" she protested, "I just thought it would be… fun?"  
>He chuckled under his breath, then muttered something like 'Gods give me strength.'<p>

"Huh? What?" she asked; thinking she must have caught his words wrong.

"Oh, nothing," he replied quickly, "Umm, did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
><em>Uh oh<em>, she thought, _what do I do know?_

"Yup," she squeaked, "Whoops, sorry about that. I woke up with a killer headache though, did you?"

He laughed, "Not really, I'm kind of used to it by now, plus I ate enough last night to soak up the wine. Probably more than enough."

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes, "You boys, I remember being in awe of how much you Jon and Theon used to eat. It's a wonder that you aren't all as fat as the King!"

"Well we all work out and get muscle instead," he said with a wink.

"I noticed," she replied drily, then realized what she had said; _stupid Peyton, very stupid indeed,_ she thought to herself.

He arched a dark brow, "Did you now?"

"I mean… damn you!" she cursed; looking away from him.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have teased you," he apologized; turning her face back to his, "But I really need to talk to you Peyton, it's important."

"Doesn't the Godswood look great today? I hardly see it beneath the light of the sun, remember that one time you and I watch the moon from the tree we always climb? Damn, wrong thing to bring up. Ah…" she was rambling, and she knew it, it was a panicked rambling.

"Peyton-" he tried to interject, but she talked over him.

"Well I've got things that I should be doing, I need to talk to Theon about… err... something!"

She all but launched herself from the rock and tried to make her quick escape. He put out a hand to stop her, twining his fingers in with hers so that she couldn't pull away. She surprised herself by not even trying to. He stood up himself and pulled her around to face him, his bright blue eyes deadly serious, but also still gentle. He drew her closer to him by their entwined hands, and she went.

"Peyton, please don't run from me now," he begged, "I really need to tell you something?"

"What about?" she asked.

"The feast last night-"

"We've already talked about that," she argued.

He sighed, "Let me finished; the feast last night and things from before. You know what I want to talk about, I can tell just by being near you, is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said evasively.

"Yes you do," he insisted.

"Really Robb, I don't," she countered.

"I love you!" he burst out.

Now _that_ was _not_ what she had been expecting. Any possible replies she had shriveled on her tongue. What could she say to that? What? Just… her brain was not working at the moment, not working at all. It was too much. Where had this come from?

"But- But what about that other girl? The beautiful and witty one that you're besotted with?" she asked.

His free hand came up to her face and gently tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, then rested softly against her cheek.

"Don't you get it Peyton? It was always you, whenever my brother or yours made those jokes, it was about you. That's why they found it so funny, you never saw. But there was never anyone else for me Peyton, and there never will be. Theirs is no room in my heart for anyone but you."

Peyton was honestly shocked. She replayed the years in her mind, and tried to see what he was talking about. To her surprise, she had to admit that he was right. It had been right there in front of her all this time, and she had never even suspected that the mystery girl they wouldn't talk about might be her. The thought hadn't even entered her head, not even last night when they had gotten so close. How could she have missed it? How could she not have seen? If she thought that she hadn't known what to say before, right now she was even more clueless. She was saved from thinking up what she should do, when he acted first.

Time seemed to run like frozen honey, she watched as their faces slowly moved closer and closer to each other. The hand on her face slid into her unbound hair, and he released her hand so that his other one could fit into the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. Her own hands wound themselves around his neck of their own accord, burying themselves in his thick brown hair. And then, as both of their blue eyes closed, their lips finally met. The kiss was unlike anything Peyton had ever experienced, it felt every bit as magical as the kisses that bards sung of, and it felt every bit as right as anything could ever feel to her. It started off slow and sweet, as if Robb was worried about overdoing it, but gradually it deepened with passion and the two of them were panting when they pulled away.

When they did pull away, Peyton realized what they had just done, and abject shock flooded through her being. She took a large step away from Robb, who looked at her with surprise.

"Peyton?" he asked hesitantly.

"That didn't just happen," she said, "That can't have just happened."

"Our kiss? What's the matter?" he questioned.

"We're friends Robb, just friends," she insisted, "I don't want to ruin that friendship, it means too much to me."

"You have got to be kidding me, you know just as well as I do that there is more between us than friendship. Hells! You _feel_ it just as much as I do! What about last night?"

"I'd had too much to drink," she countered.

"And just now? Don't try lying to me Peyton, I know you better than anyone, even your brother. I know when you're sad, I know when you're happy, I know where to find you when you hide. Look me in the eye and try to tell me that you didn't feel what we have in that kiss, do it."

Peyton looked just to the left of his eyes, "It was a mistake."

He turned her face a fraction so that their eyes met, "Say it again."

"Robb…" she begged, "I- this can't happen. I don't want to lose your friendship."

"That's the worst line and you know it," he accused, "Don't try that with me after last night, especially not after what just happened. I love you Peyton, it took you years but now you know. Can you look me in the eye, really look in my eyes this time, and tell me that you don't feel the same about me?"

"There's someone else," she blurted.

Something cold flitted through his eyes, "Let me guess, Lannister?" he hissed.

"You don't even know him!" she snapped.

"Do you? How many times have you even met the man? Yeah, man, He's _twice_ your age Peyton! And in the Kingsguard besides, what do you think you'll get? Or is this just your old idolization of him from when he saved your life? Do you even love him? Or are you just kidding yourself that you do?"

"More times than you," she shot back, "And I do know him!"

"Oh yeah? How well? For the gods' sake Peyton, he'd been alive for near twenty years before you were born! Just how well do you think you know the Lion of Lannister?"

"I just do," she replied stubbornly.

"You yourself told me that you had to have a connection, friendship, with a person before you could love them. You told me that you had to know someone truly before you could love them. I know you Peyton, better than anyone. And you know me, don't deny it. Whenever I try to be alone, you find me. Whenever I say I'm fine, you know what's wrong. Do you have that with _Ser_ Jaime Lannister?"

"Robb, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You're right, I do know you better than others, but only because I'm your friend-"

"Bullshit," he protested, "You still haven't done it you know; you haven't looked me in the eye throughout this whole conversation."

"It's different with him! I don't know how to describe it, but I really am sorry Robb. I love you, but only as a friend."

"I know how to describe it, childhood fantasy that hasn't been let go. Wake up Peyton, how can you think that anything can come from wanting him?"  
>"Stop it!" she snapped, "Look Robb, I'm <em>sorry<em>, how many times do I say it? But nothing will happen between us."

He closed the distance between them, "I'll believe that the day you look me in the eye and say it. Until then, I'll leave you be, you've made yourself rather clear on the matter."

He made to step away, but she grabbed his arm and met his blue eyes with her own, "Robb, please, I never wanted to hurt you. It hurts me, but…"

"Go on," he urged; holding her face in place, "Keep looking at me and finish that sentence."

She averted her eyes, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, and let his hand drop away, "Bye Peyton, enjoy your stay at Winterfell."

And before she could call him back to her he was gone, running back through the wood on silent feet, the last thing she saw was the sun lightening his hair to auburn and then he was gone. She collapsed back to the ground, arms hugging herself protectively, as she tried to keep a grip on her wild emotions. She felt as if she was on the brink of running after him, but she remained where she was. She could feel the eyes of the Heart Tree boring into her, and turned around to look back at them. She locked eyes with it for a brief second, and felt a wave of disappointment and sorrow wash over her. The feelings were so strong, that she wasn't sure if they belonged to her or the tree, she tore her eyes away and ran from the Godswood. Robb had left the gate open when he left, so she ignored her normal way of closing it and just continued on with running.

She didn't pay any heed to people she passed, she just ran on.

"Whoa there little whirlwind, where are you running to?" Nikolas asked when she tore past him.

She ignored her old friend and just kept on going, she didn't know where she was running to, but she knew what she was running from. She stood by what she had said to Robb, she didn't want to ruin what they had as friends, but he was also right. Why couldn't she look him in the eye when she said it? She prided herself on being able to give eye contact, but somehow she had simply not managed to with him. Why? What was wrong with her? Why was she full of so much doubt and indecision?

She turned a corner without looking, and there were suddenly two strong hands on her shoulders holding her still.

"Little Greyjoy, where are you going to without looking where you step?" Jaime Lannister inquired of her.

Great, he was one of the last people she wanted to see just now, "Let me go Jaime."

"Maybe I should ask what are you running from?" he clarified; _not_ letting her go.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it," she retorted, "Please just leave me alone Jaime."

"Not until you tell me what has gotten into you," he insisted, "What's the matter Greyjoy?"

"It's nothing," she said, "Just please let me go on my way."

He looked at her with serious green eyes, "Give me a good reason to."  
>"I don't want to talk to you right now, my brain is muddled enough."<p>

"Are you saying that I confuse you? How so?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Jaime, get out of my way, I can't handle this right now."

"Why can't you handle it right now?" he countered.

"I believe that she wants to be left alone," a new voice interjected.

Jaime stepped back and let her go, "Brother, nice to see you about the castle."

"And you," Tyrion replied, "Peyton, a word if you please."

"Actually Lannister, I need to talk with my sister," Theon stepped into her line of sight, and he did not look happy.

**I hate hurting Robb like that! I had to take several breaks while writing this because I needed to control myself. Oh and there was going to be more, but now I have to split it into 3! The third (and final this time, I swear!) part will be out soon =)**


	21. Chainfire

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, Reira, 97hollster,  
>Here is part 33 of what was meant to all be chapter 19, but somehow got to over 7500 words... Stupid overactive brain.**

Chapter 21: Chainfire

Peyton looked at her brother wearily, anger shone from his normally lazily calm blue eyes, and his jaw was clenched tightly. Peyton had seen him angry before, countless times, he had the same Ironborn and Greyjoy temper that she did. But in her seventeen years of life she had never seen his anger directed at her. It was a frightening thing, and she never wanted to see it again. But she had her suspicions on what it might be about. No doubt her dear brother had run into Robb Stark, and forced the whole bloody story out of him. Looking back on all the things she had missed, she saw that Theon had heartily supported Robb's affections for her, and was displeased that they had not been returned. They had though, just not beyond friendship, or so she kept on telling herself. She almost believed it now, and probably would if it hadn't been for their kiss in the Godswood. Damn him to whatever hells there were, she missed having an uncomplicated life where she hadn't had all of these men messing with her brain.

"Greyjoy," Jaime greeted coolly, "You seem rather out of sorts, what's the matter?"

"I think that it wouldn't be best to provoke the boy Jaime," Tyrion warned, "Greyjoy tempers and all."

"I'm no boy Imp, and if you gentlemen would excuse us, my sister and I need to have a talk," Theon said; grabbing Peyton by the arm.

Jaime put a hand on his shoulder, "Careful now."

"I'm her brother Lannister, you don't have to tell me that," Theon snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll see you two later," Peyton assured; and went willingly with her brother, knowing that it would be futile to try and do otherwise when he was in this mood.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he muttered; but Peyton pretended not to have heard him.

They walked for some time, her long legs managing to keep pace with his, and they soon reached the door to his room. Yanking it open roughly with his free hand, Theon jerked her inside, not painfully though, he would never hurt her. But he did vent his anger by shutting the door behind them with substantial force. Peyton winced at the resounding BANG caused as the heavy oak slammed home. She stood in the centre of the room, watching as Theon paced angrily for several minutes. He would talk when he was ready, and she was honestly perfectly fine to wait a while before he opened his mouth. Peyton loved her brother dearly, but when he got as angry as he looked right now, he could be as terrifying as her father when _he_ was mad. Theon paced from the door to the window and back again several times, his strides were quick and angry, face looking as if a thundercloud had taken residence in it.

"Theon-" she began gently.

"_WHY_ Peyton?" he burst out; throwing his arms in the air wildly, "Why did I just have to force out of my best friend, Robb Stark, that my little sister just rejected his suit?"

Peyton bit her lip, "I-"

"And in favour of Ser Jaime _Kingslayer-eighteen-years-older_ Lannister! Why sweet sister? Has the Drowned God flooded your senses? Dear waters, did you even _have _senses at the time?" he raged; voice reaching a shouting octave.

"THEON!" she snapped, "Why in the name of all the hells do you give a damn about _my_ love life? Or lack thereof."

"I'm your brother," he retorted, "It's my job in father's absence, and Robb is my best friend."

"Well thanks but I don't need your looking after," she shot back, "You only see me once a year anyway."

"So does Robb, and he still fell in love with you," Theon pointed out.

"He doesn't love me! He just thinks he does, it's a mistake," she muttered.

"Doesn't he? Strange, from the heart broken look on his face and his cracking voice, I would have thought otherwise. Thank the God that I have you here to correct me," he drawled sarcastically.

"Stay out of it Theon, it's none of your business."

"You're my sister and I'm all the family you've got here on the mainland, it's as much _my_ business as it is yours! What were you thinking Peyton? He _loves_ you truly and with his whole heart, he's my best friend, he's a good guy. Robb would treat you will all the love and care you deserve out of a husband, and I'm sure that even father would approve."

"Ha," Peyton scoffed, "Yeah, his beloved little girl marrying the son of the man who held his heir as a hostage for twelve years. Father will simply _adore_ that idea, he might even let us have the ceremony in Pyke."

"He's more likely to approve of that than any type of relationship that you might have with the Lion of Lannister," Theon pointed out.

"Well he can rest easy on that, Jaime would never be interested in me. To him I'm just the little girl who's his father's hostage/ward and he saved me from drowning when I was a kid. That's the extent of it with him and I."

"You talk a lot about what he feels, but not so much about you. And by now most people have heard of him carrying you back to your room last night," Theon accused.

"He was just helping me!" she argued.

"I'll bet that's all he thought he was doing as well."

Peyton punched her brother in the arm, "Don't you get it? He'd never love me like I love him!"

Theon's angry blue eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

"You know what I said," she mumbled; averting her eyes from his.

"Dear God in the water," he prayed, "You don't _love_ him Peyton, you just think you do because he's a big handsome knight who once rescued you. It's a child's crush, nothing more. Nothing like what I see in Robb's eyes when he looks at you, nothing like what I saw in yours when you didn't even notice it. _That _was love sister, not whatever it is that you think you feel for the Kingslayer. Open your eyes, can't you see what's between you and Robb? The rest of the world can."

"Well the rest of the world doesn't rule my life!" she exclaimed, "We. Are. Just. Friends. Why can no one seem to accept that?"

"Ask anyone who saw you two at the feast why, and they'll tell you what I'm about to. When you two were dancing, did you notice how close you were? When you were looking at his face with your eyes full of love, did you notice that he was gazing back at you with a matched expression? When you two nearly kissed, did you notice that you had your eyes closed when you breathed out his name?"

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing," she protested; _I hadn't done that last part, had I? Oh God help me,_ she prayed, I did! _What in the name of all the hells do I do?_

"Bullshit and you know it, if you can remember; you weren't too drunk to be unaware of your actions."

"For the God's sake Theon! We are just friends!"

"Friends who seem to have a remarkable amount of chemistry," he shot back.

"Okay, I didn't want to hurt him!" she cried, "That's the last thing that I want because he's one of my closest _friends_, it hurts me to hurt him, but that's just all that we are."

Theon scrutinised her face, "You know something? Robb was right about you being unable to look him in the eye and say that."

"Hells! What is the difference?"

"The difference little sister is this, liars often find it hard to look people right in the eye when they tell their lies. They can look just to the left, right, above, or below; but never straight on."

"Do you call me a liar now brother?" she whispered.

The anger seemed to drain out of him, he was like that, angry one moment and calm the next. He came to stand near her, and pulled her into a hug. Peyton turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder, but she refused to cry in front of her older brother. She did not want him to think her weaker than him.

"I don't call you that sister," he replied, "But I will call you confused."

"I hate fighting with you, we never fight," she said.

He gentle stroked her hair, "I know, I don't like it either. I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's okay, you have every right to. I just hurt your friend, and mine, I would be mad at someone if they hurt Robb as well."

"But you're my sister, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

She smiled faintly, "You used to yell at Asha."

"Well she was the annoying one," he muttered.

"I still miss her, and father. I know that we won't ever see Maron and Rodrik again, but do you think that we'll see father and Asha?"

"I promise you that we will," he swore, "Somehow, I'll make it happen, just you wait and see."

"Swear on the twisted ash?" she inquired.

"I swear on the twisted ash."

"Do you think that it's still there Theon? The twisted up old ash tree, clinging to life on the rain swept rocks of Pyke."

"It's strong, it's still there," he said, "And one day I'll take you back home and you'll see it again."

"Do you think that we'll ever be allowed to go back home? Or will we have to run?" she asked; pulling back to look up at him.

His face was grim, "I don't know Peyton, but just leave it to me."

**/*0*/**

After she left her brother's room, his words still echoed in her head.

"_...just leave it to me."_

She believed him when he said that he'd take her back home, every promise that her brother had ever made to her, he had fulfilled. She had never had reason to doubt him, so she wouldn't start now. No matter how unlikely it seemed that they would ever actually go home, even for a visit, she would trust to his word. She looked at the list of people she trusted: Theon, the Starks, Jon, Nikolas, Septa Jayne, Tyrion, and Jaime. It was longer than she realised, and she wondered why she had Lannisters on her list. But then again, Tyrion had been her friend for just as long as Nikolas had, and she knew that he had little love for his father. Jaime... well she knew that she trusted him, and that was enough.

She had her way back to her own rooms, and had a plan to spend the rest of the day in there. Normally should wouldn't have passed up the opportunity of running around with her friends that a sunny day in Winterfell promised, but she doubted that there would have been much running around today. Judging from what Theon had said, the Starks weren't going to be her biggest fans when they heard about her and Robb. She wished that nothing had been said, it would have saved so much awkwardness from occurring. Not to mention the fact that her brain was now pretty much reduced to tangled mush. She didn't know if mush could be tangled, but if it could, that would be her brain. She didn't even want to think about Robb Stark or Jaime Lannister at that moment, she just wanted to sit alone in her room and not think at all. Which is why she was slightly annoyed at her friend when she opened her door to find Nikolas standing by her window.

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Waiting for you," he replied; turning to face her, "After I saw you running I figured you'd come here, since you came from the direction of your other retreat the Godswood. So I followed, didn't realise I'd beat you. Where've you been?"

"Having a nice chat with my brother, now can you please leave? I just want to be alone," she said.

"Probably all the more reason why I _shouldn't_ leave," he retorted.

She sighed, "Nikolas, please. Not in the mood right now."

"For what?" he questioned.

"This," she gestured, "Whatever it is you're here for, to talk or whatever. I've just had enough meaningful conversation to last me a lifetime, I don't want another lecture or declaration."

He held up his hands, "I swear, no lectures or declarations shall be made if you don't want them to be. I'm just here cause I'm worried about you, it's normal to see you running around, it's not normal to see you in a panic. What happened and what were you running away from?"

The tears that she had yet to shed pooled in her eyes, spilling over and onto her face. She collapsed heavily onto her bed and wrapped her arms around herself as she had done in the Godswood earlier. She wanted to shut out the world, she wanted to be left alone, she wanted comfort. Nikolas, one of her oldest friends and most loyal companions; her sworn knight, he knew what to do. No words were said, and just as he had done so when she cried for Jon Arryn, he held her in his arms as she cried for herself. She kept her own arms tightly to her at first, but then relented and threw them around his waist. He ignored the iron grip, he ignored the tears soaking his clothes, he simply sat there and let her vent out everything to him. He was patient, and waited until she had let him wipe the tears from her face before saying.

"Talk to me."

Peyton took a deep breath to calm herself down, it didn't work, and then she began, "Well last night at the feast..."

And Nikolas listened through it all, he didn't interrupt or make any sign to show his opinion, he just kept a neutral expression as she told her tale. She was the one to interrupt it, stopping to regain her composure or shake her head as if she could make what had happened false.

"...So what do I do? What do you think?" she asked once she had told him everything that had transpired from the feast to now.

Nikolas sat in deep thought for a while, "I'm your sworn knight, it's not my place to say."

"But it is as a friend," she said.

He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, "Look Peyton, in the end, I agree with your brother. You're only seventeen, you've still got a whole life to live, you're just confused at the moment. It's perfectly normal."

She laughed in an almost hysteric way, "It's normal for girls to not notice that their friend loves them for years until they say it? It's normal for them to have to hurt their friends because they want another man? Do you know those girls Nikolas? Because if you do I'd love to chat with them, we can compare notes."

"Peyton," he said; grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him, "Look, right now is not the best time to give you advice, but I'll give you some anyway. You can't control the way others feel about you, so don't give it a second thought. You can't even control how you feel about others right now, I remember being that age too you know. All you _can _control is what you do with yourself in spite of your feelings."

She bit her lip, "I guess... damn, I hate it when you're right."

He grinned, "You must hate all the time then."

"Hey," she gave him a good natured punch on the arm, "Anyway, what do you think I feel?"

He groaned, "God's help me, Peyton, it doesn't matter what I think you feel."

"Just tell me," she insisted; she wanted to know if everyone really did think that she and Robb...

"Little whirlwind my opinion is meaningless. Did anyone else's opinion change what you did or said? No. Would mine? No. Would it just give you more confusion? Yes," he said, "I won't judge you for your choices, and I'll always be here if you need me. That's what I offer you, a true and loyal friend, whenever you need it. But don't ask me for my opinion in this matter Peyton, you're brain is muddled enough as it is. You're young, you'll make mistakes, but just remember that they can be fixed. It may take time, and it may take effort, but you've just got to think that it's worth it."

His words about always being there almost echoed what Robb had said to her, she wondered if he still meant it now. Always was a long time, would anyone truly be there for her _always_? She had an internal chuckle, she was seventeen and cynical, Asha would love to see this. She forced a grin onto her face.

"Well isn't someone full of wisdom today," she teased.

"He grinned, "What are you talking about? I'm always full of wisdom!"

She actually laughed, "Are you now? How _have_ you hidden it all these years?"

"I'm just skilled like that, or maybe you're just oblivious," he joked; not realising that his choice of words would hit a recently bruised nerve.

Peyton sobered again, "I probably was."

Nikolas of course noticed the change in her, "Gods! Sorry Peyton, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," she said, "You didn't do anything Nikolas, I guess I'm just a bit of an emotional wreak today."

"Well you know what the best thing for an emotional wreak is?" he asked.

She sighed, "Nope, what does Ser Nikolas the Wise have to say?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, "Sunshine and riding. Come on, we're going out."

"Nikolas!" she exclaimed, "Can't the emotional wreak stay in her room?"

"Sorry, that's not allowed," he said, "You have the night for that, the day is for forgetting your troubles, at least for a while. And come on, how many sunny days have we seen up here?"

"You're not going to let me stay back are you?" she stated.

His brown eyes flashed with humour, "I could carry you..."

"Riding it is," she said quickly; starting to walk faster than him lest he live up to his threat.

He laughed and followed her, and she actually did manage to have fun that day. But in the back of her mind the emotional turmoil still lingered, she knew that it would probably linger for some time yet, and she tried to ignore it while she could. Nikolas was right, she had the night to think on everything, right now she should just be able to let it go. Well... she should be able to, but she didn't. She smiled and laughed on her ride, and she gave Arya her archery lesson with a grin on her face. But that night she declined dinner, opting instead to hide in her room, so that she didn't have to face the blue eyes of Robb Stark. It was to no avail though, they haunted her mind anyway, as did a pair of laughing green ones.

**Oookay... I think my brain has had too much free time. This be the third and final part all finished!  
>Hope that you guys liked it, I get the feeling that I may be crucified for the next one...<br>Until then!**


	22. Walls Come Crashing

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, Miss Reeality, Dark Alana, 97hollster  
>Don't forget to check out the awards! Need those nominations people!<br>And there's also the poll on my page ;D**

Chapter 22: Walls Come Crashing 

Peyton Greyjoy was wondering around the castle of Winterfell, bored out of her mind. The past few days had been almost a game of avoidance for her, so far she had managed to not see Robb Stark at all, but she didn't know how long that grace would last. The other members of the Stark family seemed relatively normal, but Peyton hadn't missed the disappointed glances from Lord and Lady Stark, now had Jon's own avoidance of her gone unnoticed. She sighed, why couldn't things have just remained the way they used to me? _Oh yeah, when Robb still loved you but you were too much of an idiot to notice. Now look where you are_, a snide voice inside her head commented. Peyton wanted to tell it to shut up, but she had to admit that the inner voice was right, of course that didn't make her like it any more. Her brother had gone on the hunt with Nikolas, King Robert, Lord Stark, Robb and Jon –among others- so Peyton had absolutely no one around that she could talk with or do anything with. Unless of course she wanted to join in with Sansa and Arya's sewing session, she shuddered at the very thought. She often blessed the day that she had jumped off that cliff, despite almost leading to her death, it had lead to her meeting Jaime and getting rid of her horrible Septa Falion. Septa Jayne was much nicer, not forcing Peyton to do needle work, but she still made her keep up with other 'ladylike' activities such as dancing or drawing. She still let Peyton have her lessons with Nikolas, and she was allowed to swim in the sea still, so that made her more willing to be compliant with her lessons. Not that she ever really put them to much practice, although she suspected that she'd be using them a lot more once she reached King's Landing.

Suddenly, a small brown streak ran in front of her, followed by a short grey streak. Peyton put out a hand and grabbed the back of its shirt, jerking it back towards her. As she had thought, it was Bran Stark, grinning up at her with his soulful brown eyes shining beneath his fringe. His still un-named Direwolf yipped at her, rubbing against her legs.

"Peyton! Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said, "I hardly see you around at all these days, you okay?"

Peyton smiled, glad that the young Starks weren't aware of the reason that she had been avoiding their company. It was nice to have that youthful ignorance.

"So I gathered when you shot past," she teased; leaning down to give the Direwolf a scratch between the ears, "And Nikolas called _me_ a whirlwind!"

"Well Theon, Robb, and Jon tell me that you used to terrorise Winterfell when you were a kid," Bran said, "And Nikolas told me stories about you at Casterly Rock."

Peyton winced marginally at Robb's name, but Bran didn't notice, "Did he now? I'm going to have to have a talk with that 'friend' of mine."

Bran laughed, "I heard that you used to-"

"Please, no reminders," Peyton begged; holding her hands up as if she could ward off his words.

"Alright, I won't say," Bran relented.

"Thank you, in exchange I shall not tell whoever your future wife may be all of the embarrassing stories about you from when you were just a baby," she bargained.

"Like what?" he challenged.

"Like the time you climbed out of your cradle and did an impressive flop to the ground," she retaliated.

"So, do you want to go for a ride later?" he asked; not changing the topic _at all_, "We haven't hung out in ages, and I'm sure that Arya would appreciate the excuse to get away from her lessons. Provided that Septa Mordane lets her of course, with the Princess here and all she seems keen that Sansa and Arya make a good impression."

"Who cares what the royals think!" Peyton snorted.

"That's what I said! And mother gave me a lecture..." he winced at the memory.

"So long as you don't repeat it to me," Peyton said.

"I don't even remember most of it," Bran admitted, "About the ride? You want to go? It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, that would be great," she agreed, "But why later and not now?"

"Cause I'm going climbing," he said; casting a glace high up at the towers.

Peyton laughed, "Bran, you know that your mother doesn't like you climbing."

He grinned, "Then you don't have to tell her, no need to cause unnecessary worry."

"Didn't you promise her no more climbing?" Peyton inquired.

"Yeah, about one hundred times," the boy retorted.

She ruffled up his hair, "Trouble, that's what you are. But alright, one hour?"

"One hour," he echoed, "Can you get Arya?"

"You're just scared of Septa Mordane," she accused.

He made a face, "Who wouldn't be scared of that old bat? She even used to terrify Robb, and nothing scares him."

Again with mentioning Robb, but she couldn't exactly blame him. He didn't know of the awkwardness that now resided between Peyton and his big brother, and she was glad that he didn't.

"Septas aren't that bad, mine's nice," she pointed out.

Bran shuddered, "Not Septa Mordane, she's just scary."

Peyton laughed, "Fine, I'll get Arya."

He beamed, "Thank you!"

"Hey Bran!" she called just as he turned to leave, "Be careful, don't fall!"

"I never fall," he protested.

"Just be careful Bran, the day you say that will be the day you actually do fall," she warned.

"You worry too much!" he said.

"I just care, now off with you, or you won't get that ride."

And with that he was off like an arrow from a bow, a small brown stream making his way for the gate, followed closely by his pup. Peyton smiled as she watched them go. Bran was right though, he had never fallen before. Rain, wind, fog, or even summer snows; they never bothered him as he scaled the castle walls like a monkey. Lady Stark didn't like him climbing, but just as it was impossible to keep Peyton from the sea, Bran Stark could not be kept from the walls. Maybe she was just worrying too much, but she wasn't able to shake that mild sense of dread from her shoulders. She stared after Bran, pondering whether she should go after him and insist that they just ride today and leave the climbing for later. Just as she decided to do so however, a distraction stepped into her path.

"Little Greyjoy," Jaime drawled, "You're actually out and about, some people are speculating that you might have gone back South they see you so seldom."

"Well maybe I just want to be left alone," she said; trying to get past him.

He stuck out an arm, so she tried going back the other way, but he trapped her again. Now she was caught between both of his strong arms, and she knew that she'd probably just get grabbed if she tried to duck under. So she raised her blue gaze to meet his green one, and found humorous emeralds staring back at her.

"Not going to try and get away?" he inquired.

She rolled her eyes, "You'd like that."

"I rather would actually, why don't you give it a try?"

"Why don't you just let me be?" she retorted.

"Maybe I don't want to," he said.

"Well I really can't deal with you right now Jaime," she replied.

"Why? That's what you said several days ago, surely you've had time enough to think up an answer."  
>"You're just confusing!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Am I?" he leaned in closer to whisper, "What about me confuses you? You didn't answer when I asked a few days ago."

Peyton pushed back into the wall, "Uh, just the way you act around me."

"What? Interested? Why should that confuse you?" he asked.

"Because you can't be," she stated.

"Oh?" he arched his golden brows, "And why would that be?"

"Because... because..."

She kept trailing off her sentence as Jaime leant closer and closer to her. His eyes were full of lazy seduction, and she found herself being drawn into the green depths, wanting to lose herself within them. She could feel his faint breath on her lips, and her eyes started to slide closed, when a cold voice cut through the air.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Jaime stepped smoothly away from Peyton and put a natural expression on his face, standing in front of her so that she could have time to compose herself, and shielding her from the view of his sister's angry green eyes.

"Cersei," he greeted, "You walk so silently, I did not hear you."

"You were otherwise occupied I'm sore," she replied coolly.

"My queen," Peyton said; curtsying deeply.

"Peyton, how lovely to see you," Cersei replied; looking and sounding anything but.

"Little Greyjoy and I were just having a talk," Jaime put in smoothly.

Cersei's mouth curled up in distaste, "Oh I don't doubt it. Attend me brother, I desire your company."

Jaime bowed his head, "My pleasure sister dear. Peyton, I hope to see you later."

"I fear that I am busy," she replied; glad that she actually was, "I am going to take the younger Starks out riding."

He smirked, "I meant later than afternoon."

"Jaime," Cersei snapped.

"Bye Jaime, good day my Queen," Peyton said her farewells and departed.

Jaime watched her as she went, eyes taking in everything; from her long blonde braid to the elegant way with which she held herself. A small smile played on his lips, they still tingled from the close contact that they had had with hers. He didn't refocus on his sister until Cersei snapped a hand in front of his face, then he turned on her with his trademark lazy smile in place.

"Sister dear?"

"Come with me," she commanded.

Jaime made no comment as she lead him to a deserted tower, he knew what she wanted, he wanted it too; but now there was also something else that he wanted. He secured the door behind them, not that there was any need, no one ventured here. Cersei stood in the centre of the room, golden hair flowing like a gilded river down her back, arms crossed angrily over her chest. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're quiet," he noted.

"So, _talking_ with the Greyjoy girl," she spat.

He rolled his eyes, "Father's orders and you know it."

"I seem to recall him saying get the girl to trust you, not get her into bed," she retorted, "Surely seducing her is above and beyond your call of duty, unless of course you actually _do_ have some interest in her."

Jaime needed to play his cards right, if his sister found out then Peyton would be in the hot water, and Cersei could destroy her, "Do you know any better way to get a naive girl to trust you than getting her bedded? Believe me sweet sister, as soon as Peyton Greyjoy's maidenhood is broken by me she'll be completely on our side."

She turned to him, placing a hand against his face, "And you of course would do this only out of duty."

He leaned into her touch, "Of course, I have no interest in girls half my age. You should know that better than anyone."

"Hmm, perhaps I just need reassuring," she murmured.

"Then let me reassure you," he whispered; and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Making love to his sister was no strange thing for Jaime, they had been doing it for years, and he loved her as if she was simply an extension of him. But now as he thrust into her from behind, he saw blonde hair instead of gold, and blue eyes instead of green. He had meant it when he had said that he had no interest in girls half his age, at least, the vast majority of the time he didn't. He was lost in his thoughts and lust, when he suddenly heard Cersei cry out.

"Stop! STOP!"

His eyes snapped open and flew to the window sill, where a young boy was just scrambling away to get back up the wall. Jaime moved _fast_ though, and he grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, jerking him back down to the sill. The boy struggled in his grip, but looked scared when he caught sight of the long drop. Jaime looked down himself, it was quite far, and a Direwolf pup ran about on the ground. It must be one of the Stark children then.

"Quite the little climber aren't you," Jaime hissed.

"He saw us," Cersei stated.

The boy began to struggle and pull against Jaime, Jaime held up his free hand in a calming gesture.

"Yes, yes, it's alright," he soothed.

"He _saw_ us," Cersei repeated.

"I heard you the first time," he replied; then turned back to the boy, "How old are you?"

"Ten," the boy replied; trying to pry Jaime's hand from his shirt.

"Ten?" Jaime repeated; and let go of his shirt.

If he let the boy go, then no doubt the story would get out. And Jaime preferred having his head on his shoulders not adoring a pike, and he was sure that his sister felt the same way. If the King found out then his rage would be truly terrible, the slight of it meaning more to him than any emotional reaction to the news. Not to mention how it would slander his family name; and Jaime's pride was as great as any other Lannister. He looked back to his sister, she was panting still, and staring back at him with panic in her eyes. If the Stark boy went free, Peyton would find out, and then all chance would be lost.

"The things I do for love," he said; and shoved the boy to his death.

"Jaime!" Cersei cried, "What?"

He shrugged, "Like you said, he saw us."

"He's just a child," she protested.

"You didn't seem to find that much of a problem _before_ I pushed him," he pointed out.

"He's a _Stark_," she argued, "And his father is to become Robert's Hand, we don't need to give him a reason to suspect us."

"They won't, no one saw us come up here. And he won't survive the fall, and if he does, then I'll deal with it," he assured, "Besides, it's not like they'll find him anytime soon, perhaps he'll die before they do, if he isn't already dead."

Just as Jaime uttered those words, a pain filled scream split the air.

**Bleh, I feel sick after that chapter.  
>Okay, maybe I need to do another chapter split... sorry!<br>Enjoy the cliffie, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can ;D**


	23. Before The Worst

**Thanks for reviewing: 97hollster, Kendal, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, chescake, Miss Reeailty,  
>Here's part 2! Also, the forum is very easy to get to! Just go to the TV section of forums, click on the Game Of Thrones one. Then go to Game Of Thrones Awards, and then click on the topic The Game Of Thrones Christmas Awards 2011. I need just a few more nominations for come categories if there is to be an actually winner here!<strong>

Chapter 23: Before The Worst

Peyton did not want to give her encounter with Jaime any thought that afternoon, lest she become unable to focus on anything except it, so once she left the twins she fetched Arya. Outside the door to the sewing room, two Direwolves sat. Well, a soft grey one with an aloof bearing sat with its head on its paws. But the slightly darker pup was pacing in a restless manner; Peyton chuckled faintly. The wolves were so like their owners. Ghost was calm and silent, Lady was prim and proper, Nymeria was fiery and playful, the unnamed wolf was bounding with energy, Shaggy was wildly erratic, and Grey Wind... he was quiet, strong, and friendly; just like Robb. She shook her head to clear it of thoguths she didn't need right now, and stopped a moment before going in to compose herself. Using petting the wolves as a distraction, they seemed eager for the attention, no doubt they found it rather boring waiting out here. Peyton herself didn't see any good reason for why they shouldn't be allowed in with the Stark girls, but she supposed that Septa Mordane's argument that Princess Myrcella was scared of them was legitimate. She herself may not know why people would fear the wolves, but could understand why a young girl might. They'd always been friendly to her, and she put faith that their connection with their owners would keep her safe anyway.

When she opened the door she saw almost a parallel between Sansa, Arya, and their wolves; minus the pacing on Arya's part. The youngest Stark girl was hunched over her needlework, looking about as happy as Peyton used to when she sewed. Sansa sat surrounded with other girls, including Princess Myrcella, who all chattered in soft voices as ladies did. Arya kept shooting longing glances out the window, and was the first to turn around when Peyton opened the door. Relief flooded her face, and she set aside her embroidery hoop to jump up from her seat. Septa Mordane came over to Peyton from where she had been praising the Princess' needlework. Peyton figured that she should probably invite Sansa as well, just to be polite, but she knew before asking that the girl would refuse.

"Lady Peyton," he greeted, "May I ask the intention of your visit?"

"I was just wondering if I could steal Arya and Sansa away?" Peyton asked, "It's just that I hardly see then, and I'd love to spend some time with them."

"Oh, but the Princess is here," the old Septa argued.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Myrcella said, "Really, it's fine."

"Well..." Septa Mordane was clearly not willing to let the girls go.

"I'm actually alright here Peyton," Sansa said, "DO you mind if I stay?"  
>Arya rolled her eyes and muttered, "Knew it."<p>

Peyton smiled, "That's alright, is it still okay if I take Arya away?"

"I suppose that it should be alright..." Septa Mordane said; clearly tempted with the idea if it meant losing only Arya, "Very well, Arya, you may go."

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed; then Peyton dug her ribs, "Oh, and thanks!"

"Remember to behave yourself," the Septa warned.

"Thank you for this," Peyton said; considering that Arya was already half out the door, "I hope that I didn't disturb you. Princess, good day."

"Bye Peyton," Sansa and Myrcella called in unison.

"Oh, are you coming back to King's Landing with us?" the Princess asked shyly, "Mother won't say anything on the matter, nor will Joffrey, Tommen's driving me insane."

Peyton grinned, "I am."  
>The girl beamed brightly, "I'm glad, see you soon!"<p>

Arya and Peyton were soon quickly ushered out by Septa Mordane, lest they cause any more disruptions to her peaceful day. Nymeria was happy to see her mistress again, and made this widely known by jumping up on Arya to lick her face. Arya laughed and hugged her dear Direwolf tightly, before following Peyton off down the corridor, Nymeria hot on her heels.

"Oh gods, thank you!" Arya exclaimed once they were down the hall, "I was going out of my _mind _in there, what's even the point of doing all that? I'm never going to keep it up when I'm older."

"Have you told your Septa that?" Peyton inquired.

Arya winced, "Once..."

Peyton had to stifle a laugh, "Well have you thought about compromise? Saying that you'll put more effort into something else if you can stop sewing? I did that with my Septa and it worked out fine, I put more time into dancing, which at least isn't just sitting still like most other 'ladylike' tasks are."

"Well you have a nice Septa," Arya pointed out, "I wish that I did, but Septa Mordane hates me."  
>"I remember my first Septa... she was <em>worse<em> than Septa Mordane," Peyton shuddered at the memories of Septa Falion.

"_Worse_?" Arya repeated incredulously, "Hells, that must have been horrible!"  
>"Language," Peyton chastised off autopilot.<p>

"You swore at my age," Arya argued, "You told me so!"

"Maybe I did, but just be careful who's around," Peyton warned.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Don't you even want to know _why_ I sprung you out of your boredom?" Peyton asked.

The young girl's grey eyes lit up, "Yes! Why?"

_She has so much of that Stark wolf in her,_ Peyton thought to herself. "Want to go for a ride with Bran and I?"

"Oh yes please!" Arya exclaimed; starting to move around on the spot, "When are we going? Is there anyone else coming? Where's Bran?"

Peyton did laugh that time, "So many questions so fast! We're going in about half an hour, there's no one else coming it's just us three, and Bran is off climbing somewhere. You think he'll be okay?"

"Excellent! And sure he'll be fine, my brother never falls," Arya boasted proudly.

"I know, there's just something... odd about today, can you feel it?" Peyton questioned.

Arya frowned, "A bit I guess, why don't we just leave now? It won't be that hard to find Bran, people will have seen him, and he'll have his Direwolf so Nymeria can find him easy."

"Okay, I'm good with that idea," Peyton agreed, "But first we should probably change. You're going to want a riding dress and warm cloak today."

Arya sighed, "Alright, meet you at the stables in a few minutes?"

"See you then," Peyton said; and the girls went their separate ways for a time.

Peyton made her way back to her room, and pulled out one of her warmer riding dresses, it was rather chilly outside today. After a brief struggle, during which her necklace from Tyrion got tangled in her hair as she tugged on the dress, she had to take extra time out to redo her braid. _Oh well,_ she thought,_ Arya will take a while anyway_. She was now much better at giving herself a brain than she had been as a child, the finished result was about as neat as she was going to be bothered making it, and so long as it was all back from her face she didn't really mind. She swung her cloak around her shoulders, and belted on her dragonbone dagger, ever since that day in the woods she had never gone riding without it. Now that she was all set, she made her way towards the stables, if Arya beat her then she'd probably find their horses already saddled up and waiting.

As she walked, Peyton fiddled aimlessly with the bracelet on her wrist. Her first charm from Nikolas still stood out the most, the blue stone like a magnet for the eyes surrounded by all the gold, but some other charms on it also held value for her. A book from Tyrion –of course, what else would it be?-, a kraken from Theon so that she'd have her House on there, an ocean waves from Lord and Lady Stark, and there was one final charm that stood out from the others. A heart carved out of age old ironwood, hard as any metal, with two small letters engraved into it; R & P. She shut her eyes and tried to deny its existence, before she had always just thought of it as a friendship thing, but now the heart took on a whole new meaning in her eyes; probably its intended meaning as well. Robb had given it to her a couple of years ago, and she had never thought that it might mean more than her first assumption. She _had_ been blind, so very blind, but she couldn't change that. She just couldn't.

"Peyton!" Arya's cry cut through her thoughts, and she was glad of it.

"Whoa there!" Peyton exclaimed, "Where did you come from?"

"Right in front of you," the girl teased, "You were just out of it."

"Was not," Peyton denied.

"Oh you were so, now come on, I got the horses saddled," Arya promptly began dragging her the rest of the way to the stables.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming," Peyton said, "My patience doesn't run in your family does it?"

"Or yours," Arya quipped back.

"You make a good point," Peyton grumbled.

Sure enough when she came into view of the stables, North Star was saddled and ready to go, white coat gleaming like fresh snow. Arya's grey horse, Hytan, stood beside her; prancing about, eager for a run. Bran's mount had been readied as well, the brown was looking out over the courtyard, and Peyton did not want to call the expression in her eyes worry.

"We've still got to find Bran," Peyton pointed out.

"We can do that while mounted, then we won't have to come all the way back here again," Arya argued, "Come on."

Peyton sighed, "Wilful children, I wonder if this is how Theon felt all those years ago?"

Arya stuck her tongue out and jumped into the saddle, "I'll race you!"  
>"Not inside Winterfell you won't," Peyton warned, "Remember last time? To say that your parents weren't pleased is a slight understatement."<p>

"Robb and Jon got most of that," Arya waved the incident off.

"Well they wouldn't this time now would they?" Peyton replied.

"Let's just go, and I'll race you _and _Bran once we find him," Arya said.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Peyton swiftly mounted North Star.

"Did any of you see where my brother went?" Arya asked the several people milling around the area.

"I saw him go down to the gate, so you'll have to ask the guards there where he went," someone called back.

"Thank you," Peyton replied; when Arya in her excitement simply just rode off in pointed out direction.

"Yeah, he went over to the west tower, not the new one, that old thing," the guard at the gate replied once asked the same question.

As soon as he had finished talking Nymeria, who had been whining and circling for a few minutes, took off and away from them faster than Peyton had ever seen her run.

"Nymeria!" Arya shouted, "Back!"

The well trained pup ignored her cries though, so Peyton and Arya were forced to follow, making their horses canter to keep up. Peyton pulled up short and grabbed Arya's reins, forcing her to do the same, when she caught sight of two wolves pacing beside something that looked horribly like a fallen body. Nymeria ran back to Arya, barked a couple of times, then ran back to the other wolf. The young girl made to move her horse forward, horror already widening her eyes, when Peyton kept her grip on the reins. She suspected what was there, but didn't let her brain think of it just yet. There was no way that she was going to let Arya get any closer.

"Arya, I want you to take Bran's horse with you and ride back for Winterfell as if you are the bloody wind itself, and I want to you bring someone back here strong enough to carry someone," Peyton instructed.

Arya swallowed, "Okay." And then she was off again.

Peyton dismounted and walked slowly forwards, dread weighing her feet down with each step. Once she was only a few metres away, the information that she had wanted so badly to deny punched through her skull and into her brain. Right in front of her a wolf with a mantle of brown across its shoulders was making mewling sounds in its throat, as it stood over the body of its fallen master. Bran Stark lay unconscious and unmoving on the ground; Peyton looked up and guessed that he had fallen. For a moment silence filled the world, only to be shattered by a piercing scream that she didn't even notice came from her own mouth.

Events seemed to happen rather quickly after that. Peyton didn't trust in her own strength to carry Bran safely back to Winterfell, nor did she trust putting him on horseback to be a good idea. So she simply fell to the ground beside him, and cradled the beloved younger brother to her heart. Arya soon returned with a stable hand, who's mouth set into a grim line when he saw his task, but he picked Bran up gently without comment and made his way back to Winterfell with quick strides. Peyton and Arya followed behind, Arya remaining mounted while Peyton just couldn't find the will or energy to get back on North Star. Once they were back in the castle, there were cries of shock and horror, the Maester was called for and soon Bran was in his tender care. Once Lady Stark had heard the news it seemed as if she were a very portal for all the grief in the world, she cried and she battled to get to her son, but Maester Luwin wouldn't let anyone in until he was finished. Peyton held her as she screamed for her son. Sansa, Arya, and Rickon all sat with them, faces tight with grief and worry. They all had tears in their eyes, and Rickon cried as dearly as his mother, leaving Sansa to comfort her little brother. A rider had been sent out for the hunting party, telling them to return immediately, but by the time they did Peyton and the Starks had moved into Bran's sick room to sit with him.

Ned burst into the room first, pure fear on his strong face, which then crumbled to sadness as he saw his son lying there. He fell to his knees beside the bed and put his arms lightly around his boy, sobbing with heart wrenching cries as his wife held him. Jon entered the room then, and whatever strife there was between him and Lady Stark, it mattered not right now as he saw one of his little brothers in such a state. He kept on calling out Bran's name, clutching onto one of his hands, letting tears roll down his face. Robb was last, and he said nothing when he came in, just looked as emotions battled within his blue eyes. Peyton could see it happening, he was going to try and wall out the pain, try to be a strong man. She wasn't going to let that happen though, someone once told her that crying didn't make you any less of a person, and she was going to pass that lesson on. Whatever awkwardness there was between her and Robb, whatever hurt had been caused by her rejection of him, she shoved all of that aside in an instant and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He clearly was going to shove all old emotions aside as well, for his arms came around her as well, and his head was bowed in the crook of her shoulder. She felt him shudder with suppressed sobs, and waited until he was able to get them out, letting him cry with her as they mourned what had happened. He pulled back first, and went over to sit with his brother, Jon now sat in a chair with Arya on his lap, so Robb took up his job of calling out Bran's name. Ned was still being held by Catylen, Sansa was taking care of Rickon, Peyton knew that they needed their time alone.

She left the room, closing the door softly behind her and left the Stark family to spend time with Bran as he drifted between life and death. There was so much grief in the air, she felt as if she would drown in it, and she didn't care. If she drowned and Bran lived, she would feel that it was a fair thing to happen. All she wanted right now was to be left alone to her sadness, she was glad that she didn't run into Theon or Nikolas, they would have tried to make her feel better. And she didn't want to feel better right now, she didn't want to feel _anything_, she just wanted Bran Stark back the way he should be. She wanted to see his smile, his laughing eyes beneath his fringe, she wanted to see him hale and hearty; running around with his Direwolf across the Northern fields. But Maester Luwin had warned everyone that if Bran ever did wake up again, he would not be able to make use of his legs, he would be crippled. He wouldn't be able to do all of those things that he loved doing, he wouldn't be able to ride of run, he wouldn't be able to climb. Peyton slumped against the wall as more tears ran down her face, the strength drained out of her as she realised the full impact his fall had on his life. Bran would feel so trapped and confined without being able to do those things, he would struggle to find a place for himself again.

"He shouldn't have to," she whispered, "He shouldn't have to."

"Who shouldn't have to what?" Jaime asked; somehow always making himself appear in her life whenever she didn't want him to, recently anyway.

"Go away, not in the mood," she muttered.

"I'm sorry about the Stark boy," he said, "I heard about what happened."

"Bran," she snapped, "His name is Brandon, but everyone calls him Bran. He's only ten and loves to climb. He dreams of either being his brother Robb's bannerman or joining the Kingsguard. He hasn't named his Direwolf yet, but he will one day." She was splurging random information, but she didn't care.

"Okay, Bran," Jaime clarified, "I'm sorry to hear what happened to him. No child should have that."

"Go away, I just want to be alone," he commanded.

"See all the other times you've said that I've believed you, but not this time. You need someone with you now no matter how much you're going to try and deny it," he argued, "So I'm not leaving."

"Just go!" she cried; and began hitting his chest, "Go away, leave me alone, I don't want anyone around! Why can't you just bloody _go_!"

"Whoa," he grabbed her fists and pulled her to him, "Easy, you're in grief, steady now."  
>Her rush of energy faded, and she collapsed again, this time with him holding her up and not the wall.<p>

"It's my fault," she whispered brokenly, "It's all my fault. _Mine_. I should have told him no climbing, I had a bad feeling, I should have listened to it. I should have gone after him, I should have pulled him back. I should have insisted we ride earlier. I should have gotten ready sooner, found him sooner. Maybe I could have caught him. Maybe I could have saved him. I could have, if I'd called him back. Then he wouldn't have been climbing, then he would have been safe. I should have done that, why didn't I? It's my fault, all my fault."

"Hey now, don't you _dare_ star blaming yourself," he instructed, "You can say what you could have done, but you can't travel back and change it. There are things in life that I regret, but I can't change them, I just have to live and move on. Things that I did, things that actually _are_ my fault, and I have to shoulder it all. _This is not your doing_. You can't blame yourself for it, I won't let you, you had nothing to do with what happened."

"I should have called him back," she croaked; voice raw with grief, "I should have-"

"No," he cut in, "The minute you start telling yourself that is the minute you put the blame on your shoulders."

"But it _is_ on my shoulders," she argued.

"It isn't," he snapped, "It's- argh, just trust me, Brandon Stark's fall was not of your making."

"Don't call it that, he never falls, never," she said.

"Shh, alright, it wasn't a fall," he agreed, "But his accident wasn't anything to do with you, alright?"

Peyton shook her head against his chest, and his arms tightened around her. Neither of them said anything after that, they had come to a standstill, and the matter was dropped in favour of silence. She simply held onto him, as if he were some anchor she could use to stop herself from being swept away, and his arms were strong walls around her. She didn't notice people going by, she didn't notice time as it passed, she didn't even register when she fell asleep still in his embrace. Jaime did though, and he picked her up carefully so that he could carry her back to her room, as he had done not so many nights ago. When he lay her down on the bed, he took a long look at her sleeping face. Her eyes flitted around beneath the closed lids, and there were still streaks on her face where her tears had made their mark.

A shining droplet seeped from her closed eye, and followed in the steps of its predecessors; Jaime gently wiped it away. She blamed herself for what had happened, she did it wrongly, but she did it none the less. Jaime knew the truth, and he had very nearly blurted it out to her after doing what he had done to keep her from knowing. He didn't like seeing her torn in this way, but what could he do? He couldn't tell her what had actually transpired on the tower, and how could he convince her that she was not to blame? He sighed, and took one last look at her before retreating from the room.

**Okay, I may possibly have cried while writing this...  
>So sorry for this chapter!<strong>


	24. Do You Remember

**Thank you for reviewing: Miss Reeality, Phantasmic, Trulzxoxo, 97hollster, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake, Aki Hotaru 16,  
>Hope that you guys like the chapter :) So sorry about the last one :'(<strong>

Chapter 24: Do You Remember

They say that time passes slowly when you're doing something you don't enjoy, and it passes quickly when you are having fun. But when you're sad, you don't even notice time passing until it's gone. Does that mean it goes fast or slow? If it doesn't even register, what does it matter the speed at which it travels? All that Peyton knew, was that time went in a blur for her. Not even that, it was more of a ragged journey, starting and stopping at odd intervals, never moving in an orderly fashion. She would drift around with no recollection of why or what she was doing, and then she would sit by Bran's bed to hold his hand. It was then that she realised the connection, all that she remembered clearly from the past week was being with Bran, all else faded away in unimportance. The world turned, night went into day, days went into a week, but all that she took from it were the hours spent by Bran's bed. She didn't even end up spend much of her time at Winterfell with her brother, or maybe she did and just didn't remember... either way, it did not matter in the long run.

She would often just sit with Lady Stark beside Bran, Catylen had not left the room since Bran had been put in it, she had hardly slept of eaten for a week. But she could not be reasoned with, she refused point blank to leave Bran's side, wanting to be there if he changed state or woke up. Peyton would come quietly into the room and seat herself on the stool on the other side of the bed. Catylen would look up for a moment, then go back to constructing a traditional Northern Dream Catcher for Bran. Peyton would take his small hand in her own, trying vainly not to notice how it seemed to be thinner every time she did so, and she would talk to him. Tell him stories, legends, histories, or even simply call out his name until her voice was hoarse. When she felt like she couldn't take any more, but couldn't make herself leave, Robb always turned up. He'd take her by the hand and lead her away; she'd go without saying a word. Sometimes he'd take her down to whatever meal it was that was happening, or to the Godswood, or even just back to her room.

On the night before she was due to leave Winterfell for King's Landing, Peyton went straight up to see Bran when she was finished with dinner. She didn't see the other person get up from their table to follow her. She didn't notice them until they put a hand on her shoulder to make her face them.

"Little whirlwind, didn't you hear me calling?" Nikolas asked.

"Oh, Nikolas, hey," she said, "Sorry, I guess I didn't."

"You've been rather distracted lately," he noted, "I've hardly seen you. Well, I've seen you walking around a lot, but you're never really there. It's as if your mind has taken residence elsewhere or something."

She shrugged, "Can we talk about it later? I'm going to see Bran."

"You were with him all day," he pointed out.

"And I'll be with him all night," she retaliated.

"Peyton, why are you doing this? Look at yourself, you're worn out. You need rest, it's a long journey back to the Capitol," he said.

She shook her head, "I can rest later, I have to help take care of Bran."

"Why?" Nikolas inquired, "You've done your part Peyton, and you've done more than your part, _rest_."

"I can't, he's like a little brother to me, I need to help him. Just by being there, I need to spend all the time that I can with him... in case... in case..." she couldn't finished her sentence so he did it for her.

"In case he dies? Peyton, that's not going to happen," he insisted, "Bran is strong, and Maester Luwin said that it's likely he'll survive considering he's held on this long."

"But what if he's wrong? What if-"

"You sound like Lady Stark," Nikolas interjected, "He _is not going to die_."

Peyton wrenched herself out of his grasp, "I just need to be with him!"

"What? Because you think it was your fault? It wasn't!" he exclaimed, "You can't blame yourself for not stopping him from climbing, gods be good his mother's tried all these years, what makes you think that he would have listened? You had _nothing_ to do with his fall!"

"Bran doesn't fall!" she cried, "He doesn't!"

"Then what happened Peyton?" Nikolas whispered, "This is Jon Arryn all over again."

"Don't bring that up," she hissed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "You need rest!"

"And I'll get it. Later," she said.

"This is getting out of hand Peyton, you feel guilt over what you shouldn't."

"I thought you said you'd never tell me how I felt," she retorted; knowing that it would be a slap in the face.

It sure was, he looked hurt, "Fine then, I will see you tomorrow. Please give my regards to Lady Stark."

"I will," she replied.

He walked off after that and didn't turn back. Peyton would apologise tomorrow, she shouldn't have said what she had, but right now she wasn't exactly registering that kind of thing. It _was_ her fault, she should have gone with her instinct and called Bran back. If she had, then he would be fine. But she hadn't, and now he lay in a bed never able to walk again if he ever did wake. She had taken away his future. _He would have climbed anyway_, a little voice told her, _Jaime was right, it's like you with the cliffs, he just didn't have someone to save him_.

"Shut up," she snarled.

She hated that little voice, because when it spoke it sounded like reason, and Peyton didn't care for reason right now. She wanted to wallow in her destructive grief, if Bran was going to be crippled for life then she deserved worse. She didn't want to draw the similarities between their situations, because there was the crucial difference at the end which made all the difference. She had had Jaime to pull her from the waters and stop her drowning; Bran hadn't had anyone to catch him when he fell. She should have gone with him at least, just to make sure that he was going to be okay. But she'd put too much faith in his abilities, and remembered the words she had said to him.

"_The day you say that will be the day you fall."_

It was as if she had cursed the poor boy. She could think of a thousand things she could have done differently, a thousand ways she could have prevented all of this from happening. And tomorrow Lord Stark would ride South with the King for King's Landing, leaving his son hovering between life and death in the North. Catylen couldn't believe that her husband was still going to Bran in such a state, how could he? Peyton understood duty, she was Ironborn, it was one of her main principles. But she valued her family over that; she didn't think that she could ever be able to leave her child behind if they were in the same state as Bran. Dread filled her heart as she mounted the steps to his tower room, it always did, she always feared that she might open the door and find him dead. But when she pushed open the heavy oak he still breathed, and Catylen still worked beside him. Dark circles rimmed her red eyes, and her hands worked with an almost feverish manner to them. She didn't notice Peyton enter the room this time, until she placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. Catylen jumped and turned, then went back to her work when she saw that it was just Peyton.

"Lady Stark, you should sleep," Peyton said.

"I can't, what about Bran? I can't leave him," Catylen replied.

"I didn't mean leave the room, just sleep in the chair if you want, you don't even have to nap for long. But you need rest if you want to keep on going, you can't help Bran if you let yourself get too weak," Peyton pointed out.

"What if something happens while I sleep?" Cat argued.

"I'll be here, I'll wake if you if something happens and before I leave if you're still asleep," Peyton assured.

"I don't want to..." Cat's sentence trailed off as her eyelids already began closing.

Peyton threw her cloak over the woman, and took her seat beside Bran, holding onto his hand as if she could use it like a lifeline to draw him back.

"Hey Bran, I'm here again," she said, "You would have loved dinner tonight, Prince Joffrey nearly fell off his seat when Grey Wind got close to him. Admittedly Grey Wind was growling, but he was directing it more at Nymeria who had hidden near the Prince. It was funny to see, unfortunately it meant that the Direwolves got put outside, but I almost think that it was worth it to see the Prince's expression. Arya laughed, so your father had her sent to bed. Theon was his normal flirtatious self with most ladies there, I really wish he'd just give it a rest sometimes, if only father could see him now. Sansa seems besotted with the Prince, can't imagine why, he truly is a right royal git with a too big sword. You wouldn't have liked serving in his Kingsguard anyway," she choked on her words, "Well, Jon was well, he's going to miss it here but he's excited about the Wall. Your uncle Benjen always livens things up, he and Robb kept your father from looking too serious. Robb's good as well, he sees you every day, your whole family does. We miss you Bran, please... please come back."

Peyton looked at him, his pale face dusted with light brown freckles, his dark hair falling over his forehead in a messy way. She smoothed it back, wishing that he'd open his eyes so that she could see them bright with life again. She bit her lip to try and keep the tears in her eyes, it shouldn't have been him, it shouldn't have been anyone. Why? Were the mainland gods so cruel?

"Do you remember when you were just three years old? You started following the boys and I around, I would pick you up and swing you in the air, and you said it was like flying," she whispered, "Or when you were four, and you tried to climb the Heart Tree? Your mother was furious, but that didn't stop you from trying again the next day. You fell in the pool, do you remember? When you were five we went out riding, even Sansa came, and we had a picnic out in the woods. You almost pushed Theon into a pond, and he dangled you over in retaliation. Remember that Bran? Remember running around the glade with Arya to see who was fastest? I was thirteen and you were six when we went out for another ride to the wood, the one where we got attacked. Nikolas got knighted after that, but he still played games with you and the other young ones. He visits you as well you know, tells you stories. You were jealous when Robb took me to the Godswood at night to watch the moon from the trees, we told you we'd take you some day. And I swear the we will, you, Robb and I, we'll go back to that tree and watch the full moon with the howls of your wolves with us. I'll find a way to get you in the tree, I'm sure that Tyrion can design something, he's clever like that. You'd love it, it makes you feel so free. But you need to dress warm, it was cold last time."

"I remember."

Peyton jumped a little when she heard Robb's voice from the doorway, he leaned against the frame and was watching her. Once he had spoken he stepped into the room and shut the door, coming to stand at the foot of Bran's bed.

"My mother?" he asked.

"I got her to sleep, she probably won't for long though," Peyton said.

"It's good you know, telling him stories of the stuff we used to do together, Maester Luwin says it will help bring him back."

"I hope so," she said, "I just want to hear his voice again, his laugh, his cry, anything!"

"I know, me too," he agreed, "He'll get better though, I know he will."

"How can you be so sure?" she inquired; voice hardly audible.

He came over to her and made her look him in the eye, "I just do, if he was going to die, I'd know it. He's my brother, you'd be the same about Theon."

She bit her lip, "I suppose, but-"

"No buts, he'll live," Robb interrupted.

"Huh? Robb? How long was I asleep for? Did anything happen?" Catylen's questions came in a rush as she woke groggily from her nap.

"Shh mother, it's okay, nothing changed," Robb assured.

"You haven't been out that long," Peyton added.

"You should go Peyton, you have a long journey and need rest," Cat murmured.

"But, Bran," Peyton protested.

"I'll be here," Lady Stark said.

"My mother is right, you need sleep," Robb agreed; drawing her to her feet.

"I will see you both before I leave," Peyton promised; taking one last look back at Bran as Robb pulled her out of the room.

"I'm not that tired, I can walk back by myself," he said as they went down the stairs.

"I don't believe you, you've hardly slept," he accused.

She smiled faintly for a brief second, "Can't put anything past you can I? Anyway, I can't sleep. I don't mind staying up with Bran and your mother."

"Sleep or not, you need rest," he insisted, "Maybe you'll find sleep anyway."

"Why does everyone say that? I'm fine," she mumbled.

"No you're not," he argued, "When you say you're fine you're normally not."

"Sometimes I am!" she exclaimed.

"But not most of the time," he pointed out, "You try and be strong too much."

"No I don't, I crumble too much," she said.

"I don't believe that. You don't have any idea just how strong you really are, but you needn't carry so many burdens Peyton, share the load a bit."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just the hostage," he replied.

"You're so much more than that," he protested.

"Not to everyone," she whispered.

"To the people that matter you are," he replied; just as they reached her room, "Well, good night, try and get at least a little sleep."

"Wait!" she called; grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving, "Please Robb, I can't sleep anyway, come and talk with me?"

He sighed, "Not the best idea Peyton."

"Please?" she begged; knowing that she wasn't really being fair, but she needed a friend tonight.

"If I get found, there will be hell to pay," he warned.

"You wake up earlier than anyone I know, I doubt you'll be found," she pointed out.

"Alright then, but I want you in the bed so that you might at least possibly sleep," he bargained.

"Fine, come on," she said; holding the door for him.

"I thought that it was a guy's job to hold the door," he joked.

She smiled, "My room, my rules."

"_Your_ room? I thought you were just a guest!" he teased.

She punched him lightly, "Shut up."

She was glad that they were somewhat back to their normal dynamic, without any of the awkwardness that had followed their talk in the Godswood. She had missed being with him, she truly needed him as a friend in her life. He'd said he'd always be there, she would hold him to that. Peyton slipped behind her screen so that she could change into a thick shift, for the nights were cold. He turned his back politely when she emerged again, she laughed softly.

"Robb, remember that time in the hot pools? And now you're turning away when I'm in a full length dress?"

"I remember," he said, "I also remember us being a bit younger then."

She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed, "Not by much."

"Err, you don't seem to have any seats..." he noticed.

She shrugged, "Never needed them, you can sit on the bed you know."

He did, if a little awkwardly, staying outside the blankets and sitting with his back straight against he headboard, "So, what do you want to talk about? Keeping in mind that I still want you to sleep."

"Just talk to me about the old days, when things were just so easy and life was carefree," she said, "Don't speak of what's happening now."

"What about when I first met you? You'd tried to sneak up on Theon, and in the end you still managed to knock him over," he grinned, "That was funny."

She smiled as well, "It was, I remember thinking at first that you and I would be rivals."

"I never thought that, I just remember thinking you would be an interesting addition to Winterfell. You know that Theon acts differently when you're here? Believe it or not, he's not as bad around you."

Peyton groaned, "My lecherous brother gets worse?"

"Oh yeah."

"Tyrion Lannister levels?" she asked.

Robb winced, "I don't think that that's even possible."

"Do you remember the time that I arrived to find that you and Jon's voice had broken as well. I was so mad that I missed it."

He laughed, "That was brilliant, you're expression was perfect!"

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "Yes, you always loved to tease me about them."

He looked back at her, "And they're still funny."

She hit him in the chest with the back of her hand, "Watch it."

"Hey, no violence, that's not going to get you to sleep," he said.

"Well you should relax a bit, then I can use you for a pillow like I used to," she retorted.

To her surprise he complied, "I remember you actually started calling me 'pillow' once, just because I humoured you a few times!"

She settled against him like she used to, "A few times? Whenever I asked!"

"Well I guess I'm just nice like that," he replied; clearly striving to keep his dignity.

Peyton let him, "I guess you are."

He put an arm around her, "Peyton... about that talk we had in the Godswood-"

"Hush, I said don't talk about what's happening now, that includes anything from this trip," she interrupted.

He sighed, "I just wanted to say that I was sorry, I got out of line. I just want you to know that I don't' want to push you or anything, we're young, we have time."

"Night Robb," she said; avoiding answering him.

He couldn't exactly argue when she closed he eyes and actually tried to get to sleep, even if it was just to avoid talking about it. She didn't want to think about her love life right now, so she shoved Jaime Lannister away when he tried to get in her head. All she wanted was to find oblivion, something that had eluded her for a week ever since the night of Bran's fall. She didn't know if maybe she was simply so tired from a week of bad sleep that she just fell into it now. Or if it was the fact that she had Robb with her, the comfort of her friend of many years; the familiar smell that accompanied him, the safe feel of his arms. Somehow she found sleep that night, and she did not stir till morning.

**Naw! This sucks! I love Robb/Peyton AND Jaime/Peyton :/  
>Okay, so maybe I had the start of the chapter idea as just a way to bulk up what was meant to be chapter 24, and maybe it got a bit out of hand... Let's not call it another split, let's call it an ADD ON.<br>Hope that you liked it!**


	25. With Me

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, chescake, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, acklesaddict, mari, Moony, Miss Reelity  
>Here's what SHOULD have been chapter 24 :P<strong>

Chapter 25: With Me

The sunlight filtering through her window and landing on her eyelids was not what woke Peyton up the next morning. The main reason for that being that there was no sun, it was your average grey morning in the North, the sun remaining veiled by clouds. So what had woken her? Well that had a two word answer followed by a short explanation; Robb Stark, trying to carefully get out of bed. Her bed. What was he doing there? Before she opened her mouth and said something stupid she remembered that she had gotten him to stay the night, good thing she remembered, _that _would not have gone well. Hang on a minute... when she'd fallen asleep she'd been leaning against him and he'd only had his arm around her. He also hadn't been under the blankets. Huh? He suddenly stopped trying to slide himself out, and she didn't want to crack open her eyes again to see why.

"Peyton, how long are you going to pretend that you're asleep for? Or you could just go back to sleep, it's still early," he said.

She sighed and opened her eyes, "Clearly not that early if you're getting up, and how did you know I was pretending?"

"Your breathing changed, plus your eyelids started blinking," he replied, "And I may have overslept a little, I heard people moving around before, hence me getting out."

"Umm..." she trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her sentence, "No accusation meant by this or anything, but ahh... why were you _in_?"

"Oh, right," he brushed a hand through his hair and looked around, "I'll continue with that getting out now."

Peyton tightened the hold she seemed to have around his waist, "Oh no you don't, explanation first. I went to sleep leaning against you with you sitting on top of the blankets, why am I waking up with you in them?"  
>He sighed, "I didn't mean to stay the whole night, it's just that you feel asleep pretty quickly and whenever I tried to leave you looked like you were about to wake up. And then you started tossing and turning as if you were having a nightmare or something, I was worried that you were going to scream once. I actually tried waking you, but figures that it was the one time you wouldn't wake up."<p>

Peyton gave a half grin, "I don't even remember what I dreamed last night –oh wait- I do now, some at least. I was back home on Pyke."

He frowned, "I could have sworn that you were having a nightmare..."

"I was," she assured, "There was a battle raging all around me, but no sword struck me, and it was almost as if I was watching it through smoked glass. I tried to help people, but I couldn't. I didn't even see my own family, I wondered if they were dead. Then I saw you there, and Jaime Lannister, you two were fighting. I called out to you both, to stop you fighting, because I didn't want either of you hurt. But as I opened my mouth to scream, the ground fell away from me, and I started falling into some great pit with cold iron floor awaiting me as a landing pad. I don't remember after that, it went all black. But at least there was no fighting. All that fighting ever does is lead to pointless death, my father learnt that the hard way, and now here I am."

"Well I can't really say that I'm _glad_ your father had his rebellion, but I am glad that it lead to meeting you," Robb said.

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, I've made so many great friends here that I just can't imagine life without, I would miss all of you so much back on Pyke. But at the same time I just wish that I could see my father and sister again."

"You will one day," Robb promised.

"Sometimes I wonder..." she mused; then poked him in the arm, "Hey! No changing the subject, back to that explanation please."

He laughed, "_You_ did the interrupting yourself."

"Well consider this interruption at an end, pray continue," she said.

"I tried to get you to calm down, but you just kept on moving around and stuff, so I just got into the bed and held you. It seemed to work after a while, you hugged me back and went back to peaceful sleep. I didn't mean to fall asleep myself, I guess I was just tired."

"Oh," she said, "Umm, thanks."

"No problem, I'd say any time, but that might come out wrong," he joked, "...it just did didn't it?"

Peyton nodded, "Very smooth Stark, very smooth indeed."

He laughed softly, "Well I try my best."

She sighed and settled against him.

"Wasn't I meant to be getting out?" he inquired.

"Just stay a little longer," she pleaded.

"Why do you want me to do that?" he whispered.

"I'm not going to see you for ages, I'll miss you. As I got older it seemed that my time South goes slowly and my time North is the blink of an eye, I wish I could stay here with you all."

"I wish you could to," he agreed, "More than anything."

"Robb, do you mean it when you say 'always'?" she asked.

"Mm, always," he replied teasingly.

"Honestly now," she chastised, "Do you?"

Mirth faded from his gaze, and his blue eyes were dead serious, "I always have Peyton, and I always will."

"It's not fair," she groaned, "Why do you have to be so nice?"

He gently kissed the stop of her head, "Stay, stay in Winterfell, stay with me."

"I can't, I can't," she murmured.

"Please Peyton," he begged, "You feel at home here don't you? More so than at Casterly Rock in any case, the people here love you, you're one of us."

"I didn't say I don't want to, I said I can't," she pointed out, "Believe me Robb when I say that I wish I could."

"Why?" he persisted.

She got out of his arms so that she could turn around to look in his face properly, "Does the name Lord Tywin Lannister ring a bell? As in man responsible for me here on the mainland, as in man with keen desire to break me from my family, as in man trying to get me to marry his nephew; remember him? Yeah, he's not going to let me come up here in a million years. At least not for a permanent stay at any rate."

"How can he stop you? He isn't your father," Robb argued.

"No, but I am his hostage just like Theon is yours. Of course to the extent of my knowledge you Starks aren't trying to manipulate him or get him tied into your family. At least I hope not considering Sansa's engagement to his Royal Prickness has left Arya as the only other girl," Peyton joked.

The reaction on Robb's face was beautiful, "That's _not_ going to happen!"

"Calm down and go to your happy place," she teased, "It was just a joke."

"What if I'm in my happy place," he replied with a grin.

Peyton looked away, "Robb..."

"Right, sorry, no pressure," he said, "You were saying?"

"Tywin's authority over me was what was agreed when we were five; I went to Casterly Rock and only came up here once a year, that was the deal. But now he wants me in King's Landing no doubt just so he can set me up with that wet rag of a man Lancel Lannister." Peyton shuddered.

"My father is close with the King, he could-"

"King Robert hates me," Peyton interrupted, "More than Theon I think, well he hardly knows Theon and my brother has never really had to deal with him. I don't think that he'd agree, and your father has already accepted his position as Hand."

"Marry me," Robb blurted out, "Marry me and stay with me."  
>"Robb," she said warningly, "Remember that no pressure thing?"<p>

"If you sent word to Lord Balon I'm sure that he'd approve, my line is good, and there would be not much that Tywin or the King could say to contest it, "Robb pointed out, "I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm going to King's Landing," she affirmed, "I do still want to go, and I'll find a way to keep out of marriage. I just know that there are things I want to do there."

Mild jealousy crossed his face, "Right, competition, Theon always used to say that was a good thing."

"You're taking advice from Theon?" she questioned.

"Did I say that out loud? Shit," he swore.

"Robb, I need to sort things out, I need to bloody _find_ things out before I make any decisions. I'm only seventeen, still young; at least I like to think that it still counts as young, with all these thirteen year olds getting engaged I wonder. But I'm back next year, just like I've always been back, and maybe things will be worked out by then."

He sighed, "I shouldn't have said that, I let myself lose control, again. Sorry."

"Hey," she made him face her, "Next year, okay? We'll talk again then."

"I should go now," he said; standing up and making for the door.

"Robb!" she called after him, "I'll see you later?"

He smiled, "Of course, whatever made you think that you wouldn't? Go to King's Landing Peyton, work out what you need to work out, I'll wait for you however long it takes."

"Always?" she asked.

"Always," he repeated; then slipped out of her room before he could be discovered to actually be in there.

**/*0*/**

Peyton hated goodbyes, but the ones she made on this trip were made all the saddened by the knowledge that a couple of them may be her last. She went to visit Bran first, climbing the long stairs as slowly as she could to draw it out. They wouldn't be leaving for a while yet, she wanted to make sure that she had the time to do all of the things she wanted to. Lady Stark still sat by the bed, and she still kept on carving, the look in her eyes when she turned to face Peyton broke her heart. If grief had a physical form, in that instance it would have been Catylen Stark as she cared for her small boy. Bran hadn't moved since last night, Peyton wished that she'd walk in one day to find that he had at least moved.

"I'm here to say goodbye," she whispered.

"You always started your goodbyes early, just in case you ran over time, which you always did anyway," Cat said.

Peyton gave a faint smile, "Well, it never hurts to be careful with these things."

Then she walked over to Bran and sat on the bed so that she could look down at him.

"Bye Bran, I'm going to miss you so much while I'm away. I'm going to King's Landing again, and I'll tell you all about it when I'm next in Winterfell. I promise, I'll even bring you back something, a little bit of the South to keep you warm. You'll be up and about when I get back, and I'll do all the things that I promised I'd do for you. You take care now," tears spilled as she brushed back his hair for the last time to place a kiss on his forehead, "Bye my brother."

Peyton then went to Cat, who had watched the scene with hollow eyes, "Lady Stark..."

Cat didn't reply, she just stood up and gave Peyton a tight hug, which Peyton returned. This woman was the only mother figure that she had really known, Peyton knew that she would always look to her for guidance, and Lady Stark had always been there for her. Even though they may not have seen each other often, Peyton liked to think of her as the mother she had never had.

"Take care of yourself Peyton, the capitol is a dangerous place," Catylen warned.

"I know, and I will," Peyton assured, "I'll take care of your girls."

"Thank you and farewell until next year."  
>"Bye."<p>

Her next target was Rickon Stark, who was hard to find most of the time. The little boy may be only six years old, but he was small and fast, making him hard to catch. She didn't actually have to search for him long though, he came to her this time, Shaggy trailing behind him as he always did. Peyton didn't even say anything at first, she just picked him up and held him in her arms. He wound his own around her neck, clinging onto her as he used to do all the time when he had been even smaller. She hugged him tightly, and felt tears on her shoulder. He was just a boy, he didn't fully understand the depth of what was going on around him, he was scared and alone. Peyton realised then that she had hardly even noticed Rickon in the past week, her whole focus had been on Bran and not the other Stark children, as had Lady Catylen's. Poor dear, he needed to feel that love.

"Rickon," she pulled him away from her so that he had to look at her, "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"You just have to believe, Bran's going to wake up and be better again," she assured.

"And father? Will he be okay?" he asked.

"Your father will be right as rain," Peyton promised.

"I don't want him to go, I don't want Sansa and Arya to go, I don't want you to go," the boy complained.

"You'll see us all again," she said, "I'll be back next year, and we'll go for a ride, sound fun? I'll even let you go up on North Star for a while."  
>His eyes lit up just a little, "Can Bran come?"<p>

"Of course, we'll find a way, but just be patient till next year."

He nodded.

"I'll miss you," she said with a sad smile, "Take care little one."

As soon as she set him down he was off again, she gave Shaggy a quick pat before he loped after his master, then went to find her brother. Theon was actually also wondering around the castle trying to find her. She found this out when they literally ran into each other coming around a corner. He swore in surprise first, then realised it was her and she was suddenly in his arms.

"You're always coming and going little sister, why don't you stay for a bit?" he asked.

She squeezed him back as hard as she could, "You know that I want to, but you also know that I can't. I'll see you again next year brother, at least _try_ to take care of yourself till then."

"I do take care of myself!" he protested indignantly.

"Uh huh, sure you do," she said disbelievingly.

"Be careful in the capitol little sister, I'd almost rather you returned to the lion's den."

"I will be," she promised; then looked up at his fringe, "Urgh, one day, I swear that I will cut that blasted hair of yours."

"And the day you do will be the day you lose your own," Theon threatened, "Bye little sister."

"C'mon, it's not goodbye and you know it, I'll see you soon," she corrected, "And anyway, you'll be saying you goodbyes to the party right?"

"Oh you mean that thing that's happening right now?" he inquired.

"What!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because the castle is just this empty by coincidence," he teased.

"Hurry up!" she cried; running for the courtyard, "I still need to say goodbye to Jon and Tyrion."  
>"Aren't they gong with you?" he asked; catching up with her easily.<p>

"Yeah but I can't give them hugs on horseback now can I?" she retorted.

She slowed her pace down to a walk when she heard the sounds coming from the courtyard, Septa Jayne may be lenient but that didn't mean Peyton wouldn't get scolded for being seen running at an occasion like this. Theon nearly barged into her when he didn't stop in time, causing her to give him a whack to the head. Thankfully the horses hadn't been pulled out yet, but she could see thought the open stable doors that they were nearly all ready. Her cut through the crowd and found Tyrion first, set a bit apart from the rest as per usual, and reading a book.

"Do you ever do anything else?" she joked.

He looked up at her, "Ah, Peyton, long time no chat."

"Sorry," she winced, "I've been busy."

"So I hear, I am glad that Bran is thought to live," Tyrion said.

"He _will_," she insisted, "And I hear that you are going to the Wall."

"I always have wanted to see it, and this time I get a fine escort from the Night's Watch," he indicated Benjen Stark, "Should be quite a sight."

"How long will you be gone for?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, I will probably see you next in Casterly Rock rather than King's Landing though."

"I'll miss you," she admitted, "You've always been a good friend to me."

"Well remember to keep your wits about you where you're going," he warned, "And trust no one there, not even those who you would normally, it's not the most honest of places."

"Don't worry, as I've said to everyone else who's warned me, I'll be fine," she assured him, "Take care of yourself friend, try to come back in one piece."

"Oh believe me, I quite intend to."

Peyton bent down on one knee and gave him an impulsive hug, "Bye my friend."

"Goodbye Peyton, remember everything that I've taught you," he said.

"I'll never forget."

"My turn?" a teasing voice asked from behind her.

"Jon!" she cried, "I was just about to go and find you, well try to at least, this is one heck of a crowd."

"So, you're going back to the capitol," he stated, "I thought you hated it there last time."

"Maybe I just needed to be older, and I you're going to take the black," she replied.

"Always did like the colour," he joked.

Peyton was worried about him, life at the wall was hard. But Jon was strong, he would find a way.

"And you will of course come to visit Winterfell, preferably some time when I'm there as well," she said.

"Next time you see me, Ghost and I will be opposites," he joked.

Said Direwolf looked up at his master with what Peyton swore was puzzlement, she gave the white Direwolf a pat that seemed to bring him back to normal. Then she threw her arms around Jon, he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground like he used to do all the time when they were younger.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Peyton," he said.

"I'll miss you too," she replied, "You'd better take care of yourself!"

"I will, you'll see me again," he promised, "Although I think we're mounting up now."

Sure enough ,the horse were now being lead out of the stables, Peyton spotted North Star easily. Her white coat and tall build match some other horses, but none of them had quite the same air to them as North Star possessed. That was the main reason she loved her horse, and refused to part with her. Theon found her again just as she got her reins handed to her.

"So this is it for another year," he said.

"You're going to miss me and you know it," she replied; giving him a hug.

"Stay strong little sister," he whispered.

She pulled back, "So long as you do as well big brother."

"Again, always last," Robb's voice joked.

Peyton grinned, "Like I said before, you should be quicker."

Theon gave her a good natured shove in Robb's direction, and the pair embraced. Peyton hid her face in the fur of his cloak and screwed her eyes tightly shut, she didn't want to let go. Robb was fairly much the same, and it took a jibe from Theon to get them apart.

"Now are you two going to stay like that forever? Cause I think the Royal Party is halfway to King's Landing."

"A year," she said, "And I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," he promised; then helped her to mount North Star.

As she rode out beside the carriage carrying Sansa and Arya, Peyton took one final look back at Winterfell, and imprinted the image in her mind. While they made their way back down South, something in the back of her mind warned her that things were about to change, and she didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

**Okay, pretty much just a goodbye mash-up this chapter was.  
>Hope you guys liked it, I'll have the next one out soon! Sorry for the lack of JaimePeyton for those of you who support that, there'll be more later ;)**


	26. Kingsroad

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Reira, mari, Miss Reeality, Phantasmic, Trulzxoxo, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, chescake,  
>Don't forget about the forum and poll on my page!<strong>

Chapter 26: Kingsroad

The journey back down South was as slow and gruelling a trip as it had been to travel North. Peyton vowed that she would never again ride in a party like this; so many times she was just tempted to tell Nikolas that they should just ride a head. He'd probably love to agree; he had just as much patience as she did for travelling slowly, which is to say, none at all. Peyton swore that they spent more time during the day resting than they ever did travelling, why go at this pace? Surely there were important things that the King had to do in King's Landing? Yet here he dawdled on the Kingsroad, drinking as much during the day as he did at night. Peyton had no respect for King Robert Baratheon, not simply because of her father's failed rebellion, that had actually nothing to do with it. Lord Stark had had equal part in putting down the Ironborn, but Peyton had a great deal of love and respect for Ned. She didn't respect Tywin because of the way he liked to manipulate things to his advantage, but at least she could concede that he had brains and cunning. Whether he wanted to acknowledge the connection or not, Tyrion and his father both had similar minds, they just used them to different ends. But King Robert was nothing in her eyes but a drunken oaf, clinging to his power because he was so easily made a puppet of. She had heard that he had been great when his reign began, but the loss of his love Lyanna Stark had made a bitter man out of him. He had deteriorated, a shadow the man he was said to have once been. Even Lord Stark saw him differently now, he had never said as much, but Peyton guessed it from the disappointment in his eyes at times.

She wished in her heart that he had remained in the North, for the sake of his children if not his own. Winter was coming, the Starks were never wrong. Where other animals would freeze to their death in the cold snows, wolves would stick together. Huddling in a pack and making sure that they were all safe. They couldn't do that if the pack was split though, in the Winter the Starks needed to stay together. They were the strongest tie back to the First Men, and the oldest House in Westeros, they would be needed in the times to come. But now there were splinters in their age old armour. Jon was off to the Wall, where he would have to remain for the rest of his life, risking death of an unimaginable kind beyond the Wall. Bran lay injured in bed, never able to walk again. And Ned was in the South, taking his two daughters with him. Back in Winterfell Catylen was wracked with grief, Rickon needed someone to just tell him what was happening and give him comfort, while the heavy mantle of duty would fall on Robb's shoulders. Peyton hoped that he was coping alright, it was what he had been raised to do and he had good friends to help him, but he was still only seventeen. She chided herself, he would be fine, she was probably just worrying too much.

Peyton spent most of her days riding beside Sansa and Arya's carriage so that she could chat with the girls and let them have a familiar face nearby. Sansa was fine with going down South, she got to be with her Prince, wear pretty clothes, and be a real lady. Arya however was not thrilled in the least; she loved her Northern home, and didn't want to be parted from it. Peyton understood, if she had a choice she might have stayed in the North. Then she looked to the front of the party, easily picking out Jaime Lannister from the rest, and wondered if she actually would have. Arya didn't like riding in the carriage either; the girls had to keep their Direwolves confined in there as well, so that they didn't cause a disturbance. Peyton thought that it was ridiculous; the soldiers were more likely to start a fight than the Direwolves! Sometimes Peyton would let Arya ride up on North Star with her, or just let the girl take the saddle while Peyton walked beside her. Arya loved it, just being able to ride a little of the time was good for her. Peyton had offered the same thing to Sansa, but the elder girl had refused, content to remain in the carriage.

They had been travelling for three weeks or so when they were due to rest a few days at some inn on the Crossroads. The night before they had camped not far from the place, so Peyton gave her saddle to Arya for the time it would take them to reach the inn, she would be content to walk on such a fine day.

"Peyton, do you think that Bran's awake yet?" Arya asked.

Peyton looked up at the girl, "You know that the minute he wakes your brother will send us a raven, don't worry though, he will wake up."

"I wanted to see him before we left, like, him awake and talking," Arya said, "Will he come to King's Landing with us once he's better?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't think so, his place is in the North, all of your places are in the North."

"I know," Arya replied, "Why do we have to go South? Why didn't father just say no?"

"Because the King is his old friend," Peyton explained, "And he had decreed Sansa's engagement to Joffrey, your father would not let Sansa go into the capitol on her own. Can you imagine?"

"Just because he's his friend doesn't mean that father had to go South," Arya complained, "I'd almost rather she just went by herself, then I wouldn't have to hear about bloody Prince Joffrey every day."

"She's thirteen and besotted, not with the best person exactly, but she won't believe you if you tell her that," Peyton advised.

Arya made a face, "It's such a bother, what's the point?"

"Believe me, I have no idea," Peyton replied, "Enjoy being young Arya, Drowned God help me but I miss it all."

"Are you 'besotted'?" Arya inquired.

Peyton choked, "Gah, why do you ask that?"

Arya shrugged, "I don't know, are you?"

"I don't know," Peyton sighed, "I just don't know."

"Is it-"

"Are you walking again whirlwind?" Nikolas' voice cut across Arya.

Peyton looked up, he sat tall upon his grey mount, "What's it to you?"

"I don't think that we're as close to the inn as you think," he warned.

"So what? I like walking," she defended, "Besides, Arya needs the ride more than I do."

"Thank you," Arya said.

Peyton had looked to Arya when she spoke, so she missed the glint form in Nikolas' brown eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen until he leant down and hoisted her up into his saddle. Peyton gave a yelp of surprise and Arya broke out into a fit of giggles. Sansa stuck her head out briefly to see what had happened, but quickly ducked back in with a smile on her face. There was also some laughter from people nearby. Peyton glared at Nikolas.

"What was that for?" she demanded, "Am I _perfectly _capable of walking, thank you very much!"

"Oh I don't doubt it, this is just a knight looking out for his lady," he said.

She narrowed her glare at him, "I hate you."

"No you don't," he chimed.

"Put me down," she commanded, "or I am getting off."

"Just accept graciously Peyton, honestly, what would Septa Falion have said?" he teased.

"She would have boxed your bloody ears for inappropriate conduct," Peyton muttered.

"And then yours for language," he retorted.

"Fine!" she exclaimed; throwing her hands up in exasperation, "I'll stay on the horse."

"Good."

"But, you have to ride with Arya," she bargained, "We were in the middle of a conversation you know."

"My apologies, and I would never have separated you two," he replied gallantly.

Peyton rolled her eyes and stage whispered to Arya, "He thinks he's all that."

"You mean I'm not?" Nikolas feigned a hurt expression that made Arya laugh.

"So Arya, what were you going to say before the rude interruption?" Peyton inquired.

"I'll ask you later," she said; shooting a glance at Nikolas.

He shook his head, "Kids, so untrusting."

"Who are you calling a kid? You're not _that_ much older yourself!" Peyton protested.

"Still counts," he said.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed with Arya, well maybe the journey wasn't all that bad after all.

**/*0*/**

"What?" Peyton demanded; she must have heard wrong, "What did you just say?"

"Arya's missing," Nikolas repeated grimly, "There's a wild story going around that she and the butcher's boy attacked Prince Joffrey while Nymeria bit him. He's bitten alright, and the Hound has been sent for the boy. But Arya and Nymeria are missing."

"I'm going to find her!" Peyton exclaimed; getting to her feet in a rush.

Nikolas put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "No you're not, I am."

"The hell with that, I'm going with you," she insisted.

"What if it's not the Starks of I who find her? What if it's the Lannisters? She needs a friend waiting for her Peyton, can you do that?" he asked.

She fidgeted, "How can I just stay here and do nothing?"

"Please," he begged, "For Arya, she'll need you. Promise me."

Peyton hated herself for it, but she agreed. The time she spent waiting felt like an eternity, the seconds pacing by like minutes, the minutes like hours. Day turned to night and still there was no sign or word of Arya, they hadn't found Nymeria either. Peyton began to get anxious, seriously considering breaking her promise to Nikolas and going to hell after them anyway. But she hated it when he made sense, which was often, including this situation. So she waited, pacing the stretch of earth in front of the inn door until it must have been worn down at least a few inches. People gave her strange looks as they passed, but no one approached her or talked to her. That suited her just fine, she probably would have just snapped at them to leave her alone anyway. Numerous parties had been sent out after Arya, and somehow they had all still failed to find her yet. The Queen was in a fury at what had been done to her son, though Peyton seriously doubted Joffrey's story. Sansa had closeted herself in her room, refusing to come out, and just hiding her head from the world.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, she saw a Lannister guardsman ride back into the camp with Arya seated in front of him. He grabbed her roughly and put her on the ground, then began marching her to the inn. Peyton stopped him and grabbed Arya close to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Peyton asked.

"I had to send her away," Arya whispered for Peyton's ears alone.

Her heart wrenched, she knew that the little girl was talking about her dear Direwolf.

"I am to take her in Lady Greyjoy, please step aside," the soldier said gruffly.

Peyton stood her ground, "Has her father been sent for? She's not going anywhere until he sees her again."

"Word has been sent to Lord Eddard Stark, but my orders come from the Queen," he replied, "I am to bring the Stark girl to her at once."

"Then I'm going with her," Peyton insisted; linking hands with Arya, who gripped her back tightly.

The man shrugged, "As you wish, follow me."

He lead them into the common room which Robert had commandeered as a throne room. The King sat at the far end, with the Queen and Joffrey to his left, a large crowd had gathered. Arya and Peyton were pushed forwards, the eyes of everyone upon them. They held their heads high, and Peyton met Cersei's poisonous green gaze with her iron blue one, the Queen smirked.

"Little Greyjoy, what are you doing?" Jaime hissed; Peyton realised that he was standing just beside her in the crowd.

She chose to ignore him, giving her whole focus to the three people at the front of the room.

"So girl, what happened?" King Robert asked.

"You know what happened," Cersei snapped.

"Shut up," he retorted; then turned back to Arya, "Tell me girl."

"I was with my friend Mycah, he's the butcher's boy, we were just playing. Joffrey and Sansa came along, and Joffrey hurt Mycah. I hit him so that Mycah could run, but not _that_ hard though. He had his sword out though, so Nymeria defended me. He dropped his sword and I threw it away," Arya recounted in a rush, "That's what happened."

"That's a lie!" Joffrey exclaimed, "They attacked me with clubs, and she told her wolf to attack me! Then she threw Lion's Tooth in the river!"

"Seven hells," Robert swore, "Children."

"Who are you going to believe?" Cersei asked, "This clearly wild girl, or your own son?"

"Joffrey's lying!" Peyton burst out; releasing Arya's hand to take an angry step forwards, earning surprised and furious looks from the King and Queen.

"Right, time to go," Jaime intervened; grabbed her hand and pulling her away before anyone responded to her words.

"Let me go!" she cried; prompting him to jerk her closer and put a hand over her mouth.

People chuckled as he dragged her through the side door and out of the main room, instead leading her to a private dining room. Once they were in there he released her and shut the door behind himself, slamming the bolt home. Good thing he let her go when he had, she was on the verge of deciding to bite him. As it was, she flew for the door and tried to get back out. Only to have him block her way with ease, grabbing her hands before she could land any punches on him.

"Out of my way," she snarled.

"So you can do what? Get yourself in as much trouble as that Stark girl landed herself in? I don't think so," he scoffed.

"Her name is Arya," Peyton corrected, "And I don't care about getting in trouble, let me pass."

"Clearly, or else you wouldn't have called Crown Prince Joffrey a liar in front of half the court and his mother," Jaime said.

"He _is_ a liar though!" she protested, "You just had to see the expression on his face, the way his eyes kept flickering elsewhere. Arya looked at the King with steady eyes, Joffrey did not once glance at his father."

"Okay, you tell Cersei that and see how it goes," Jaime challenged.

"I will! So long as you get out of my bloody way," she snapped.

"You okay Ser Jaime?" someone asked, "It's getting loud."

"I'm fine," he called back, "Just us be, go now."  
>Peyton ignored their faint laughs as she finally clicked that she had been shouting at him the whole time.<p>

"Why did you stop me?" she demanded.

"Because you obviously don't know my sister that well, especially when it comes to her children, she becomes rather one sided," Jaime replied, "And had you continued on that little rant, I fear that she wouldn't have any cause to be lenient with you. The girl is at least still a child, _you_ are not."

"Aren't you a knight?" she fumed, "Aren't you meant to stand for truth and honour?"

"I am also meant to stand for my lord, which so happens to be King Robert," he pointed out, "As a member of the Kingsguard, my first loyalty is to the King."

"Your oaths!" she protested.

"Neither side of the story has been proven true or false yet," he argued.

"As if it isn't obvious!" she cried, "You clearly don't know Arya Stark, she may be many things and seem like a wild girl, but she tells the truth."

"Are you going to tell my sister that her child doesn't then?" Jaime inquired.

"Are you telling me that Joffrey _does_?" she questioned.

"I am telling you that she will never believe anyone over her son. And Robert is weak now, he just wants things to run smoothly but he also wants another bloody war to keep himself amused, he would side with her on this if she beat him down enough."

"And you serve him? A weak King and his weak knights," Peyton sneered.

This sparked a reaction in Jaime, and he quickly swung her around so that she was backed up against the wall. He still held her wrists in one of his hands, and he used this grip to press her back further as he leaned forward. Peyton was actually afraid of the anger she saw in his eyes, perhaps she had taken things a step too far with him.

"What would you have me do?" he hissed, "Protest? Call them all out as liars? Do you think I don't want to? Do you think _anyone_ out there believes that Joffrey is telling the truth? Do you think that anyone will step up and say so? Remember that time I told you that there were things in my life that I couldn't change no matter how I wished, things that I have done, things that I have watched being done in silence. You never knew Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King, you don't understand the full consequences for those who dared oppose him. So I watch, and I battle inside, and I beat my mind bloody. Heroism is for fools with death wishes, learn to pick your fights Greyjoy, your father certainly didn't."

Peyton felt the verbal slap, "You know _nothing_ of my father!"

"I know a right bit more than you," he shot back, "You were five years old when he lost his foolish rebellion that resulted in sending both you and Theon away. How much do you really remember Peyton? And how much of it is just wishful dreams that you cling to like the sweet smelling smoke of yester year?"

"I see now why he fought for the independence of the Ironborn, you mainlanders have no honour," she spat.

"_Honour?_" he repeated angrily, then visibly restrained himself from saying whatever it was had been on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?" she inquired; arching her brows.

"Honour, duty, truth; they do not mean the same thing anymore," he muttered.

"It depends on the person," she said gently.

He looked at her, regret in his green eyes, "I guess that I'm not one of those people."

"I don't know about that," she whispered.

He sighed, and then assessed the position that they were in, he eased back marginally but she still felt his presence strongly.

"I'm sorry Peyton," he apologised, "I lost my temper, I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm equally to blame, I was angry, and I goaded you to it really," she argued.

He shook his head, "You are right though, but I can still do nothing."

"It isn't fair," she murmured.

He released her wrists and pulled her close to him, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his strong arms around her. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyelids, using them as floodgates against the moisture in her eyes. Being in his arms felt different to being in Robb's, but the feeling of comfort was just the same. She felt as if nothing could touch her there, just as she had felt when he had plucked her from the ocean all those years ago.

"No," he agreed, "It isn't fair, but that's life."

"I wish it was fair," she whispered.

"So do I," he replied; if it were possible, he pulled her even closer against him, "I wish it were possible for it to be fair, but I just can't see how."

As they stayed like that for several minutes, Peyton found herself wondering if the topic of conversation had changed somewhere down the line. Maybe she was imagining things, wishful thinking, but she knew for a fact that his words had sent her heart hammering. She hoped vainly that he couldn't feel it through their close contact, little knowing that he was hoping the very same thing from his side.

**Gah! I ship them both! I'm the author and I don't know who I'd chose! Well... I **_**do**_** know who I've gotten her to chose, but if it were me- urg, anyway, hope that you all liked the chapter!**


	27. Can I Have This Dance

**Thanks for the great reviews: Miss Reeality, guest, chescake, Katrina x, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake,  
>Here's a great chapter for all you Jaime fans! ;D<strong>

Chapter 27: Can I Have This Dance

She had been back in the capitol city for a few days now, and Peyton was trying to remember why she had been so excited to come here. She should have learnt from her first visit, it was not going to be good. At least she had Arya and Sansa with her this time, but they were understandably upset after the events on the Kingsroad. Peyton had remained with Jaime for some time, and once they had emerged events had already been cleared up. Jaime sent Peyton to her room, and no one she saw would tell her the verdict of what had happened. She lay awake for some time wondering, until she heard the door to her room crack open, and saw a small figure haloed in the faint light from the corridor. Just as she used to do all the time whenever there was a thunder storm in Winterfell, or something bad had happened, Arya Stark crept into her room and came over to her bed. Peyton moved over to give the girl some room, and Arya curled up beside her. Peyton didn't say anything, she just held the small girl as silent sobs wracked her frame. Eventually Arya would talk to her, and Peyton would help as best she could.

"I was telling the truth," Arya said, "I swear I was, they didn't believe me!"

"I know you were," Peyton assured, "And others will have known it to, Southerners just don't have the backbone to stand up for what's right. That should not have had to happen to you, to anyone."

"Joffrey's a coward and a liar, how can Sansa want to marry him?" Arya asked, "He deserves to die."

"I don't know how she doesn't see past him, but none of this is easy on either of you. And you shouldn't say such things Arya, wishing death upon someone is serious. I may not like Joffrey, but death is quite an extreme," Peyton chastised.

"I don't care, it's his fault," Arya muttered, "I had to chase Nymeria away with rocks, I knew they'd hurt her for what she did to Joffrey, but she was only defending me. The Queen... the Queen wasn't satisfied, she said that they should kill Lady."

"But Lady wasn't even there! How can she justify that?" Peyton was horrified.

"I don't know, but father had to do it," Arya murmured, "It's not right, Lady had nothing to do with it."

"Sansa isn't going to take this well," Peyton stated.

"She didn't, and she shouldn't, the royals are all horrid. I hate it down South already!" Arya exclaimed softly.

"The North is always better," Peyton agreed, "Tell you what, when I next go to visit Winterfell, I promise to take you with me."

Arya sat up, "Really?"

"Really," Peyton promised.

They had both fallen asleep soon after that, but Peyton's dreams had been plagued with howling wolves and roaring lions. When she woke the next morning she knew that something was different, but couldn't quite place it. Perhaps it was Ned's silence and the heavy thoughts resting in his eyes, or the way that Sansa and Arya said not a word to each other even in argument. It wasn't until the raven arrived later that afternoon that she could pinpoint what that strange thing was. Bran Stark had woken up in Winterfell, he was back. That was perhaps the only good news throughout the entire trip; at least it helped raise the spirits of the Starks if nothing else. Peyton felt something settle within her, knowing that Bran was awake again brought her some peace of mind, no longer did she dream of falling.

That news had kept her own spirits up for a few days, but being around Sansa and Arya brought them down a bit after a while. The girls had never gotten on well all the time back in the North, but now they either refused to speak except for arguing, mainly about what had happened. Peyton had to spend an hour one night trying to convince Arya that is _wasn't_ her fault that Mycah had ended up dead, she was not to blame. But the girl would have none of it, and it was hard work for Peyton to make her smile these days. Both girls had now lost their Direwolves, Sansa forever, and that had left their mark on them both. The King hadn't realised that when he agreed with his wife's crazy request, the Direwolves were now almost an extension of the Stark children, it was no pet it was a friend. But some people would just never be able to look beyond the fact that Direwolves looked simply like large wolves, they never knew the true differences between the creatures.

When they had arrived in King's Landing again, Peyton had once more been plagued with that initial sense of dizziness, something she figured she'd have gotten over on that first trip. But no, and so as the Royal Party inched forwards, she fought not to fall off North Star as she tried to get back to normal. Thankfully Nikolas noticed and came to ride beside her, unable to actually put an arm around her to keep her steady, but just riding close so that he could make sure nothing drastic happened. This earner her a puzzled look from Jaime when he turned to see, but Peyton merely smiled back. Since the first day she had seldom left her rooms though, and had seen next to no one since their arrival. This suited her, as it felt good after a month of travel to actually have a moment of peace and quiet to herself.

"Peyton!"

_Or not_, she thought drily, hearing her door open and Septa Jayne call out her name.

"Peyton," she repeated, "Dear gods girl have you even left this room yet?"

"No," Peyton replied, "I'm fine here, a month in forced company was enough to almost have me in a monastery."

"Well the few days of peace you've had should suffice," Septa Jayne insisted, "Now come along, I know that we normally have our dancing lessons at six and it's now dark, but you've had sufficient time off I believe. Now up you get."

Peyton groaned but didn't move from her chair, "It's my Name-Day, don't I normally get the day off?"

"You're eighteen now Peyton," Jayne chastised, "Learn to accept good and bad."

Then the Septa began rummaging in Peyton's wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"Getting... you... a -ah ha!- Dress!" Jayne pulled out an elegant blue thing with a flourish.

Peyton felt like running away from it, it was even more... un-her like than the dress she'd worn in Winterfell! The end of the sleeves hung low in the Southern style, while the neckline of the dress was probably lower than anything she'd was thus far, and it was no doubt meant to be belted in at the waist with a golden belt that Septa Jayne held aloft. It was made of a beautiful blue silk that felt smooth as water when Peyton touched it, with bits of golden embroidery here and there, and the white under skirt showing just a little at the bottom; _that_ would be a style she'd never understand, isn't the point of an under skirt to be _under_?

"What. Is. That?" she questioned.

"You don't like it?" Jayne asked.

"It's very... pretty," Peyton replied, "but seriously? That's pretty formal, don't I just normally do my dancing in whatever dress I have on?"

"King Robert has been known to have a taste for feast and parties that he launches upon people with surprise, _formal_ occasions that require this style of dress. Have I yet gotten you to dance in something like this?"

"Yes," Peyton argued, "A couple of years ago when Lord Tywin held that feast and I didn't even end up going because I got sick."

"Because you deliberately stayed in the water so that you _would_ get sick," Jayne corrected.

"Either way," Peyton dismissed, "What's with pulling out the dress now? You are _not_ going to make me practice in that!"

Jayne smiled, "Aren't I?"

And with that Peyton heaved a great sigh and knew that she'd lost. One of the worst things about having a lenient and nice Septa like Jayne was that when she wanted to she could legitimately pull unsaid threats like this one to make you show your gratitude that she was normally so good. And that is why Peyton found herself in that dress and sitting on her chair while Jayne did her hair up as well.

"Isn't this just over kill?" Peyton muttered.

"Nonsense," Jayne replied, "It's not like this is even a very elaborate style."

"Yeah, that's why it's taken ten minutes," Peyton retorted.

"You want to turn up to a feat unprepared?" Jayne asked.

"I don't even want to turn up to a feast!"Peyton exclaimed, "At least not here of all places."

"Well you'd have to anyway," Jayne insisted, "There, all done, that didn't take too long now did it?"

"Depends what you define as too long," Peyton murmured under her breath.

"Hmm, what was that?" Jayne inquired.

"Nothing," Peyton said quickly; earning a narrowed glance for about half a second.

"If you say so, come along then."

"Wait, I have to leave the room while looking like this?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes, did you think that we had enough space here?" Jayne demanded, "Be happy that I didn't put jewellery on you."

Peyton's hand flew to her necklace and then covered her bracelet, she never parted with those items, and she sure as hells wasn't going to part with them over dancing.

"Fine, coming," she grumbled.

Septa Jayne lead her through the palace, during which time she received not all that many strange glances, much to her relief. She kept on praying that they'd just get to whatever room she had to bloody dance in and get it over with, thankfully they only ever did dancing for an hour, so she could soon retreat back to the safety of her room. After seeming to take an age, her Septa finally paused outside a set of double doors. Looking back to check Peyton was behind her, Jayne pushed them open with a grin on her face.

The expression on Peyton's own face was one of absolute shock, and if her legs had been working she probably would have bolted off in the direction she came in. Inside the large hall, there was already a part in progress, quite a large one she might add. _Drowned God help me, please tell me that this is just a dream!_ Peyton silently begged. Unfortunately the standard pinching herself to wake up method didn't work, not good, so she was actually at the door of a party with her mouth hanging open like a fly catcher. She snapped it shut with an audible click, and rounded on her laughing Septa.

"What in all the hells!" she cried, "Why-"

"Peyton, glad you could join us," Ned Stark intervened.

"Lord Stark," Peyton greeted, "Uh, what's going on here?"

The man grinned, "Well I'm afraid we've been a bit devious haven't we Septa?"

"I should like to think so," Jayne replied.

"I asked Robert for permission to organise a party for you, he wouldn't have it, but I still have a way to gain what I want," Ned explained, "Happy eighteenth Name-Day Peyton."

"Uh... ahh... umm, what?" she stammered, "This is... for me?"

"Yes, I believe I just said that," Ned teased.

Peyton blinked a few times as she tried to process it all, "Well, tha-"

"Happy Name-Day Peyton!" she was driven back a step when Arya Stark ran over to hug her.

"Thanks Arya," she said with a grin, "I see you got put in a dress as well, glad I'm not the only one."

The young Stark made a face, "Never again."

"We'll see," Peyton chimed.

"Do you mind?" Ned asked suddenly, "The party I mean, your Septa assured me that it would be okay, but-"

"Lord Stark," she interrupted, "I am very grateful that you've organised this for me, you've always been like a second father."

He smiled and gave her a hug, "And if you ever need anything in life, you can always come to Winterfell."

"Show her Robb's present!" Arya insisted.

Ned gently tapped his daughter on the head, "_That_ was going to wait dear one."

Arya grinned, "Too late now."

Ned fished a small bag out of his tunic, "My son had this sent down for you, I'm afraid that my own gift isn't quite ready yet."

"Please!" she exclaimed, "you didn't need to get me any gifts at all!"

"Open it!" Arya insisted; but Peyton felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sansa," she said; surprised but happy to see the girl with at least a faint smile.

"Happy Name-Day," Sansa replied; giving Peyton a hug.

"Thank you, are you having fun?" Peyton asked.

Sansa nodded, "I might go back to dancing, is that okay father?"

"Go on," he urged.

Peyton undid the drawstring and upended the soft pouch into her hand, a silver charm for her bracelet fell out; the Direwolf of House Stark.

"Oh, are you? I mean, is it okay?" she couldn't quite finish either of her questions.

Ned took it from her and fixed it to the bracelet, "Wear it."

She looked down, loving how the silver contrasted with the gold, "Thank you, I mean, I'll send a letter to Robb."

Another tap on her shoulder got her to turn around, this time to be engulfed in a hug by Nikolas.

"Sorry," he said first off, "My present for you is still at Casterly Rock, but would you care to dance?"

"I suppose that is what I came for," Peyton replied; shooting a glance at Jayne, "Why not."

"Did you know about this?" she asked; as they began dancing with all the other couples.

"Maybe," his face didn't give anything away, but his brown eyes sparkled.

She sighed, "Men."

"Come on, you know you're having fun," he teased.

She copied his previous expression, "Maybe."

"It's good to see you smiling again," he noted when she failed to keep up the black face, "Hells, it's good to _see_ you again. Where have you been these last few days?"

"In my room, I didn't really feel like socialising much after a month like that," Peyton replied.

"I don't blame you, it was one heck of a journey, makes me really appreciate our own trips to Winterfell."

"I know," Peyton agreed, "Comfort if overrated considering some other prices you end up paying."

"Nikolas," Jaime's voice called out, "Do you mind if I steal Peyton away for a bit?"

"Of course not Jaime," Nikolas replied; releasing her and stepping away, "I'll see you later Peyton!"

"Yes, go to your admirers," she encouraged; noticing the group of ladies eyeing up her friend.

He sent her a pleading look, "Help."

She laughed as Jaime took her hand and lead her away, "Sorry friend, you're on your own."

"You should know that everyone is staring at you tonight," Jaime murmured in her ear.

"Great," Peyton's sarcastic tone was put to good use.

"I'm not so sure, I think I'm starting to feel rather jealous," he said, "You should also know that they're staring because you look beautiful."

Peyton's brain was clearly not working, so she avoided his comment, "Where are we going?"

"Outside, the gardens are wonderful under the light of lanterns," he replied.

Sure enough, when he lead her through a pair of open double doors, the palace gardens did look good under the flickering light of many lanterns. They had changed somewhat since Peyton's last visit, and the shadows made them look dark and mysterious. The terrace on which they stood was almost empty, most people being either too bust dancing or eating.

"Why don't more people come out here?" she asked, "It's amazing."

"I think I'm rather glad that they don't right now, means we get it to ourselves," he whispered; and she hadn't realised he'd gotten that close.

"Uh," she stumbled through her brain for something to say, "It's nice to have sunny days again."

_... well done Peyton, well done indeed. You have just successfully murdered any chances, have fun with that_. Her internal voice chastised, and she agreed with it, feeling like hitting herself in the head, but that probably wouldn't have exactly helped her situation.

He chuckled under his breath, "You're rather flustered aren't you?"

"I just don't get into these situations much," she muttered, "Call it out of practice."  
>"I can make sure you get practice," he offered.<p>

She sighed, "You're doing it again, the confusing thing where you show interest."

He arched a golden eyebrow, "You still call it confusing? How interesting, either way, I have a gift for you as well."

Peyton groaned, "No more, it feels weird getting all these presents."

He smirked, "it's that kind of the point of your Name-Day? You only turn eighteen once Peyton, enjoy it."

H reached into his tunic pocket and pulled something out, tipping the contents of a bag into his hand, he revealed a golden lion charm to her. And her brain did it again.

"Another House sigil? Kraken, Direwolf, Lion; I should start a collection at this rate," she joked; then mentally began swearing at herself."

He laughed though, "Maybe you should. May I put it on?"

"Uh sure," she said; holding out her hand.

His charm soon joined others, and he raised her hand to his lips before letting it go. It was the first kiss that he'd actually given her, and Peyton was actually speechless afterwards, he just gave his trademark smirk.

"Can I have this dance?" he inquired; still holding onto her hand.

"Shouldn't we head back inside then?" she asked.

His green eyes shone in the flickering lights, "I don't see why, we can still hear the music after all."

He was right, so Peyton simply nodded. Jaime pulled her closer and placed his other hand on her back, resting it there lightly, but Peyton could feel its presence strongly. She raised her hand to his shoulder, and only then realised just how muscled he was, there was a reason why she had felt so safe in his arms on the Kingsroad. They didn't talk as most pairs did while they danced, they just moved silently with the music, and Peyton found herself trapped by his green gaze locked on her blue one. Time felt almost like it was suspended, dancing on a deserted terrace with Jaime as faint music played in the background, it was like some dream she would loathe to ever wake from. At one point he halted their dancing, and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her so that her own went around his waist. Gently he pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding it there for some time.

"I do hope you know that I'm not going to allow you to leave my side," he said.

"Oh?" she questioned, "Why is that?"

"You look too beautiful, I don't know that I could allow other men to have the privilege of dancing with you," he replied, "I'm rather selfish like that."

"So I can dance with no one tonight except you?" she clarified; pulling back a little to look up at him.

"Do you want to dance with anyone tonight who isn't me?" he inquired.

As she gazed into his handsome face, watching the humour dance in his green eyes, she knew what her answer was.

"No."

**:) Naw.**


	28. Queen Of Hearts

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, UndercoverCaptain, Trulzxoxo, Azalia Fox Knightling, 97hollster, Phantasmic, Miss Reeality, Dreaming while awake, chescake, Katrina x  
>Hope that you like the chapter! Please forgive me messing just a <strong>_**little**_** with canon for this. I brought in some elements from the book, just to make it fit.  
>And I know I got some dialogue wrong, forgive me!<br>And excellent! It seems that this fic is living up to its name and intention of having some people Torn In Two over Jaime and Robb :D **

Chapter 28: Queen Of Hearts

The day was already hot at barely mid morning when Peyton took her place in the lists beside Arya. Lord Stark hadn't wanted to come today, he didn't want this tournament at all. King Robert had insisted on hosting it in honour of Ned's appointment, and Ned didn't even make an appearance. Peyton couldn't exactly blame him, the tourney was very extravagant, and that wasn't exactly Lord Stark's kind of thing. She knew that he would much rather not have had it at all, but Robert could not be reasoned with. Even now he had already begun to drink and shout, Peyton couldn't blame Cersei her looks of disgust and her sudden leaving of her husband's company. Sansa kept looking over at Joffrey and giving him a small smile, but he only ever gave her a brief glance before looking away again.

"When are they starting?" Arya asked her; for something like the fifth time that morning.

"Be patient girl," Septa Mordane chastised.

"Trouble in paradise?" a new voice commented; a short man took the seat beside Sansa, he was slim of build and looked to be in his thirties, an oiled moustache and goatee lay upon his face. Peyton knew of this man, his reputation was full of slyness and cunning, not someone that she would put her trust in.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sansa asked; unsure of this stranger.

"Sansa, this is Lord Baelish," Septa Mordane introduced.

"I knew your mother many years ago, growing up in Riverrun," Lord Baelish said.

"Who's he?" Arya whispered to Peyton; having missed the earlier exchange.

"Lord Petyr Baelish," Peyton whispered back, "He's Master of Coin on the King's Council, most people just call him Littlefinger though, a childhood nickname I belive."

Perhaps Peyton shouldn't have mentioned that last detail, as Arya leaned forward and blurted out, "Why are you called Littlefinger?"

"Arya!" Sansa cried, in unison with Septa Mordane saying, "Don't be rude!"

"It's quite alright," Littlefinger assured, "I come from a place called the fingers and when I was young I was quite small, so you see, it's actually a rather clever nickname."

"Edmure Tully gifted you with it did he not?" Peyton inquired.

"Yes he did," Littlefinger replied, "And you must be the renowned Peyton Greyjoy, a pleasure to meet you at last my lady."

"Your own reputation precedes you as well Lord Baelish," she said

This earned her a sly smile, "Does it now?"

Before Peyton could reply Sansa spoke up, "Oh gods, who's that?"

A truly monstrous knight had just entered the lists, he was larger than any man Peyton had ever seen, his black armour making him look rough and brutish. Peyton recognised the sigil on his shield, the three black dogs of House Clegane on a background of yellow; his House was sworn to the Lannister. His opponent entered the lists as well, looking all the smaller next to this giant, the shining silver of his armour and blue cloak with crescent moons only further enforced the image that he would be easily cut down.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, they call him the Mountain, the Hound's elder brother," Littlefinger replied to Sansa's query.

"And his opponent?" Sansa inquired.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale, he was only recently raised to knighthood following the death of his master Jon Arryn." Peyton stopped listening, but noticed that Littlefinger kept on whispering in Sansa's ear, while looking at the Hound.

"Yes, enough of the pomp, have at him," King Robert commanded.

The two knights rode to their opposite ends, and the jousting began. No one had any idea that it would end so soon. As the two charged at each other, Ser Hugh appeared to be able to hold his lance well enough, and it seemed that he might make it beyond the first pass. Ser Gregor had other ideas apparently, as he and Ser Hugh clashed lances, he impaled his into Hugh's neck. The Knight of the Vale was unhorsed and lay choking on the ground, blood welling from his wound and mouth, the edge of splintered wood soon became covered in blood. Peyton's eyes were wide with horror, as were many others, this was not a common thing in a tourney. She had seen death before, and caused death both when she was only young, but nothing like this. She hadn't watched as the wildling woman she struck down died, but she saw the life flee from Ser Hugh with a final gurgle of blood. Crimson began to spread around him, dying the blue of his cloak to purple, and changing the pre white moons to red. Arya had gripped her hand like a vice, and only loosened her hold marginally when they took the body away.

The crowd seemed largely in shock from what had just happened, especially as it was the first match of the day. But King Robert would not let something like this being his precious tourney to a standstill, the order to carry on was given, and the day continued. Peyton watched as knight after knight charged at each other, horses eating up the sand and sending it flying. She had always thought that jousting was a test of strength and no more, but she was starting to realise that there actually was skill needed in this. You had to know where your opponents weak points were, you had to be able to hold your lance steady so that you could place it _just_ right to unseat them, you had to be able to recover with speed from a blow. It was not a matter of age either, she saw young knights unhorse old, and vice versa. She found that she actually enjoyed watching it, the incident from the morning having been put to the back of her mind for now; no doubt she would see it all over again in her dreams.

When the end of the day rolled around there were still four contestants left, but it was decided that they would continue tomorrow. The Clegane brothers had both brought down all knights sent their way with ease, their size and strength giving them aid, as well as their own skill. Ser Jaime Lannister was another finalist, Peyton had to admit that she was impressed with his string of victories; he'd even brought down Ser Barristan Selmy. She remembered rolling her eyes when he first entered the lists, white cloak of the Kingsguard on his shoulders, but unlike his brother he was not wearing the white armour. He was glimmering gold from head to foot, even using goldenwood lances from the Summer Isles. Peyton had to shake her head at that, he noticed, and sent a grin and kiss her way. She just laughed and looked away, ignoring the jealous cries from other woman who sighed over his beauty.

Now the last finalist was Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of the Flowers. Peyton had heard of him of course, everyone knew of Ser Loras' skill that belied his youth, he had managed to unhorse even Jaime at the last tourney. Peyton had to admit that she had swooned as much as any girl when he entered the lists, it was a shame that Sansa wasn't with her, but the girl had been left part way through to take care of her friend Jeyne. He had a head full of soft brown curls, and his eyes were a dreamy shade of golden brown. He had ridden down every knight he faced without even damaging his armour. Loras was known to give out a white rose to a pretty girl in the crowd before every match, so Peyton had been surprised to see him in front of her as he held a bloom.

"I would give this to you dear lady, if only I had not been warned against it," he had said; and tucked the rose into his armour, "May I think of it as a token from you?"

Peyton's tongue had actually managed to work enough to reply, "You may."

He bowed gracefully and went to face his opponent, Peyton didn't even know or care who it was. Littlefinger came over to her and bent down to whisper.

"No doubt the Kingslayer is what put Loras off accenting your beauty with a rose."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Peyton replied.

Littlefinger chuckled, "Oh but I think you do."

Leaving her with that remark he had returned to his seat, and Peyton had wondered on it for the rest of the tourney. When Jaime next entered the lists he looked her way, was it to check that she was rose free? Or was he just doing it because he had done so all day long? She found herself asking him about it later that night at the feast when they were dancing, again.

"So, you wouldn't have had anything to do with Loras Tyrell withholding his rose now would you?" she inquired.

He smirked, "Why whatever are you talking about Peyton?"

"Oh you know," she said offhandedly, "He said something about wanting to give me a rose, but being warned not to. He asked to wear it as a token from me though."

His hold on her tightened a little, "And what did you say?"

"I said yes," she replied, "I saw no reason not to, he is rather beautiful."

"Oh really?" he arched a brow in question, "So that is the type of man that Peyton Greyjoy likes?"

She smiled, "Now I never said that, you're just putting words in my mouth Jaime Lannister."

"Well what is your type of man then?" he asked; dropping his voice and leaning closer.

"Hmm, I might tell you one day," she teased.

"Why not now?" he questioned.

"I don't feel like it," she replied; grinning.

He chuckled softly, "Little Greyjoy, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

Peyton could think up several witty answers to that, but didn't really think that any of them would be good to utter in a place as crowded as this. Judging from Jaime's smirk, he'd already thought up a few himself. Peyton looked over his shoulder, well, he was too tall for her to do that but she looked around him and groaned.

"What?" he asked.

"Incoming your cousin Lancel," she muttered, "The one your father seems to want me to marry."

Something crossed Jaime's face and Peyton thought she heard him mutter, "Damn him and his plots."

"What?" she inquired; repeating his question word from several seconds ago.

"I gather from your slightly panicked expression that you do _not_ wish to speak with my cousin," Jaime said; ignoring her question.

"Most definitely," she agreed.

"I need to have a little chat with him," there was something in the grim set of Jaime's mouth as he said that which made Peyton wonder what the topic of discussion would be, "Enjoy the feast, I'll make it back here before he does, don't worry."

"Okay," she replied; and watched as he wove through the crowd to apprehend his cousin, leading Lancel from the room.

"And there I was thinking that I'd never get a moment," Loras Tyrell's voice called; making Peyton turn, Drowned God be good, but he was handsome.

"Huh?" she said; _very good Peyton, you sound wonderfully intellectual_, her brain congratulated sarcastically.

Loras gestured after Jaime, "I heard that Ser Jaime seldom let others near you at feasts, I'm glad I got the chance."

"Oh, umm..." she trailed off unsure of what she could say to the handsome knight.

"Would you honour me with a dance?" he requested.

"Why not," she replied; taking the hand he offered.

For that night at least Peyton let no worries trouble her, she just let the light and laughter in King's Landing take her away. And she rejoiced in the freedom of it all.

**/*0*/**

The next morning Peyton awoke with a jerk, flying up into a sitting position as she forced away the scream that had nearly been ripped from her throat. She had indeed dreamed of Ser Hugh of the Vale, she had seen him brought down by the Mountain once more, but her point of view had changed. This time she stood over him as he lay dying on the ground, watching him choke on the blood filling his throat, noticing as the crowd did nothing but stare in silence. The Mountain sat on his horse, laughing dryly as he watched Ser Hugh die. It was at that moment that Peyton realised how young Ser Hugh had been, he can't have been more than a few years older than her, and now he was gone. He would never again see him home in the Vale, never see his family, there had been no time for goodbyes for the fallen knight. But then her dream had reversed and changed, now she was the one in the saddle and Ser Hugh's armour weighed her down. Gregor had no helmet on as he charged her way, and his face was filled with savagery. Peyton had woken just before the lance impacted with her, hence the great levels of shock.

She took a few deep breaths and gazed around her room to calm herself down, the bright southern sun was blazing in through her windows and she could already hear the city bustling on the second day of the tournament. Reassuring herself of her surroundings, Peyton was up and dressed in record timing, wanting to find something to do to distract her from her nightmare. She realised that she had actually slept in, and had to grab a quick breakfast in the near empty hall before meeting the Starks. Well, it was just Sansa in actuality. Arya was at her dancing lesson, poor thing, and Ned was meeting with King Robert. It was Jory Cassel who escorted them to the lists, staying with them until Ned returned. Septa Mordane did not make an appearance, taking the time to claim the day off. No doubt she was as happy to be free of her charges as they were to be free of her.

"Where's Arya?" he asked Sansa.

"At her dancing lesson," she replied tersely, "Oh, who's that?"

Peyton followed her gaze to see who it was that she was staring at, of course, it would be Loras Tyrell. He and the other finalists had entered the lists to greet the crowd, then Gregor and Loras would leave Jaime and Sandor to joust first. Peyton feared for Jaime, the Hound was so much larger than him, but she also had faith in the fact that he was one of the most skilled knights in all the Seven Kingdoms. They lined up and made ready for the first pass, Peyton leaning forward involuntarily, an action that was not missed by Lord Stark. They both made it through the first pass, Jaime having delivered a solid blow to the Hound that had shaken him a little, but now Sandor was out to win. In the second pass he unhorsed Jamie with such force that the knight went flying, Peyton nearly stood up, but settled for a violent flinch intead as she saw Jaime land. He seemed alright though, bruised and battered, but he got up and bowed for the crowd.

Now it was time for Ser Loras and Ser Gregor, the Knight of the Flowers rode an elegant white mare as slim as her rider, and he smiled graciously to the crowd as he rode to his place. He stopped briefly in front of Sansa to present her with a red rose, giving her a silent nod and a charming smile. She seemed rather flustered but pleased by his attentions, and thanked him as she took the red blood delicately. As he put his helmet on and made ready to joust, Sansa gripped her father's arm tightly.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him!"

Ned looked down at his clearly star struck daughter, "Don't worry, Ser Loras rides well."

The crowd was tense as they watched, no one had missed the way that Ser Gregor's mount had began to frisk and prance when Ser Loras had ridden past, it would be an interesting joust. And indeed it turned out to be more interesting than Peyton originally thought it would be, Ser Gregor's horse was too excited to charge properly, and Ser Loras unseated the larger knight on the first pass. As he removed his helmet and accepted the kisses of the crowds, Gregor got up furiously and called for his sword. Then with an almightily swing he brought it down on his own horse's neck, nearly severing its head clean off. The crowd was shocked, with many a cry of horror and even a faint, this was _not _normal precedence for a tourney and Peyton was wondering why the King didn't put a stop to it. Loras realised too late to call for his sword what Gregor's intent was as he stalked towards him, and barely raised his jousting shield in time to ward off a killer blow. At this point the Hound left his place by Prince Joffrey's side and drew his sword against his brother.

"Leave him be," he rasped.

And then the brother's were engaged in a fierce duel, trading blows fiercely, it was like watching titans fighting. Both men were huge, but Gregor was even larger than his little brother, Sandor however had the advantage of a clear head. The battle seemed to be even though anyone could tell that Gregor was by for the more vicious one, often aiming blows at Sandor's head, despite this the Hound did not retaliate in kind. Eventually the King listened to the cries of the crowd for it to stop.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King," he roared.

Sandor turned and fell to one knee in a smooth motion, leaving Gregor's blade to slice through thin air. The Mountain stood there panting for a while as his senses returned to him, and then threw away his sword to storm from the lists.

"Let him go," Robert commanded.

Ser Loras came up to the Hound, "I owe you my life Ser, the day is yours."

"I am no Ser," the Hound growled; but let the young knight raise his fist in victory.

As Sandor made to walk back to his place near Joffrey, the crown of winter roses was brought out, and Jaime tried to call him back.

"Hound! You forgot to crown your lady."

Sandor gave him a deadpan stare, "I care not for floral crowns, crown her yourself."

Well this certainly wasn't your average tourney, Peyton had to give it that. A death in the first joust, the chopping of a horse's head during the finals, and then an unprecedented swordfight attempt; all by the very same knight, she wondered how it was that Ser Gregor had not been persecuted for something or other yet. Now the champion turned away one of the oldest traditions, when a man wins the joust, he may crown the woman he loves or think is the most beautiful as the Queen of Love and Beauty. Winter roses were a rare thing down south, but they always managed to find the best blooms for her crown. Many women had them dried so as to preserve the memory of their glory days.

"Huh," Robert grunted, "it appears that you've been given the job Kingslayer, get on with it so we can start the melee."

Jaime shrugged, and the squire carrying the crown changed direction and began walking to him rather than Sandor. Jaime lifted the crown of frost blue flowers from its pillow and gazed over the crowd, his eyes coming to a halt on Peyton. A smirk twisted the corners of his lips up in an almost smile, and he walked slowly towards her. Once it was clear what direction his feet were taking him in, the whispers began from around Peyton and spread throughout the lists. Jaime came to a stop in front of her, the low wooden wall being their only separation. It was traditional for the victor to simply place the crown in the lap of his chosen lady, but maybe Jaime just wanted to go on breaking tradition considering that this tourney had done such a fine job of it already. He balanced the crown in one hand and used the other to aid himself in leaping smoothly over the barrier, landing a mere few inches from where Peyton sat. He grinned as he took a step towards her, and gently rested the crown atop her blonde hair. She said not a word and nor did he, just let his hands trail along her face for a moment, before going back over the barrier to ready himself for the melee.

Once his back was turned, Peyton let herself have a small smile, acutely aware of the crown of winter roses on her head. She would wear it for the rest of the day, and hoped that they lasted in the southern heat. She knew that the roses still had their thorns, who whoever made the crown had woven it so that they did not touch the wearer; it felt soft as feathers against her hair.

Eddard Stark watched Peyton as her gaze followed Jaime across the lists, the smile on her face remaining long after he had gone. He felt mild dread welling up within him, he'd seen that smile and look once before. At another tourney, on another's face, the same expression. His sister had looked at Rhaegar Targaryen in that way when he chose her as his Queen of Love and Beauty over his own with, Elia Martell, it had caused a scandal. That very act was what had lead to the rebellion when he had later kidnapped Lyanna.  
><em>"Promise me Ned..."<em>

He shook his head to clear it of the memories clouding it, overlapping with the events of that day. He prayed to his old gods that Peyton Greyjoy's fate was in no way similar to Lyanna's. But as he had failed to recognise the adoration on his sister's face, he noticed it now on Peyton's. It had not boded well then, and he maintained the belief that it did not bode well now. Worry seemed to be his constant companion in recent times, especially since coming down south, and it was joined on this day by laughing fate.

**What did you guys think? I know it was a bit of a mash up with TV Show/Book/me, but was it okay?  
>Hope that you all enjoyed it at any rate!<strong>


	29. One Night

**Thanks for the reviews: 97hollster, guest, Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, Katrina x, Phantasmic, chescake, Padme4000, Miss Reeality,  
>Don't forget the poll on my page and REALLY don't forget about the awards forum! Seriously, some categories really need more votes if there's gonna be a winner. If you don't have an accountaren't sure how to vote, then review me your nominations for:  
>Best One-shot, Best Alternate Universe, Best Author, Best Comedy, Best Tragedy, Best ActionAdventure, Best Romance, Best Plot Twist, Best Drama, Best Character Portrayal, Best OC.  
>Again, sorry for wrong dialogue. <strong>

Chapter 29: One Night

About a week after the tourney events at King's Landing seemed to have simmered back down to normal. No more where there reports of riots in the city, no more were there stories told of this alehouse or that being burnt to the ground. The Already bustling capitol had turned into a nightmare during the tournament, but as people flooded out of the city now that the excitement was over, it seemed back to its usual merely crowded state. Peyton actually ventured to walk the streets sometimes and see more of the city, on her last visit she had not even left the palace, and it was good to get the feel of the place. She found that it wasn't as bad as she had first thought, and suffered no more from the feeling of being stifled by the pressing amount of people around her. She preferred to spend most of her time with Sansa and Arya though, the girls help keep her sane in this place of strangers. Sometimes they spoke of Winterfell and their brothers, Peyton felt guilt in her mind and heart whenever they mentioned Robb, but she tried not to let it show.

She also kept company with Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, the two children seemed to love her, which undoubtedly filled Cersei with joy; not. When she was not spending time with either Stark or Baratheon children or walking the city, she kept up her swordplay and archery with Nikolas. It was hard to secure a place to practise here, but they managed to find a long forgotten garden in the Hand's quarters. Lord Stark didn't mind them using it, and they had been forced to tell him what they needed it for, to Peyton's surprise he had given them permission readily and urged her to keep at it.

"These are dangerous times we are coming into my girl," he had said, "We must all make sure that we are as prepared as we can be."

That day she was practising her archery as she waited for Nikolas to show up, she hadn't focused on it all that much recently, and was frustrated with the deterioration in her skills. Just as she fired off a shoot that landed three rings out of the centre, she heard a hiss from behind her, and turned to find Nikolas wincing.

"You haven't been practising," he chastised.

She put her bow down and went to retrieve her arrows, "Oh shut up, I don't have as much time anymore, and I'd rather focus on my close combat skills."

"Come on then, let's see if you can beat me," he challenged; tossing her a practise sword.

"Alright, you're on!" she agreed.

They fought back and forth for a little while, exchanging slashes and parries without one managing to land a blow on the other. Peyton came _so_ close to beating him! But he was just that little bit more skilled than she, and she was eventually disarmed and had his sword against her throat. They were both fairly out of breath, and Peyton was quite pleased with how long she'd managed to last out. She'd improved dramatically over the years, and laughed to remember how disappointed she'd been as a child when she had taken so long to get the technique right. Nikolas grinned and withdrew his blade.

"Well done," he praised, "You're not going to need many lessons any more, just sparring sessions for your skills."

She returned his smile, "Took ten years though."

He shrugged, "Many others would have taken longer, you're doing great whirlwind, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she replied, "And thank you for putting so much time into teaching me all these years."

He waved her comment away, "Please, it was no trouble. In fact, it probably kept me _out_ of trouble."

"Ha," she scoffed, "You and trouble go hand in hand do you not? In fact, I'm just waiting to hear news of the engagement."

He tapped her gently on the head with the practise sword, "_You_ wouldn't be invited to the wedding."

She swatted away the blade, "Then I'd just turn up anyway and make an embarrassing speech."

He laughed, "I bet you would, remind me to have guards at my wedding to keep you out and silent."

"Trust me, I'll find a way," she promised, "Do you have anyone that you're interested in Nikolas? I've never asked."

He smiled sadly, "I don't have the time."

"Really? You seem to have a remarkable amount of it I always thought," she said.

He sighed, "Alright then, how about I haven't found the right girl yet?"

"Ah ha!" she cried, "So you are just making up excuses!"

"Prove me wrong," he retorted.

"Well you seem to have a group of ladies here in King's Landing who had fallen for the handsome young knight," she teased, "Any of them the future Lady Tandan?"

Nikolas looked pained, "Please don't say that! You don't know how annoying they are!"

Peyton laughed out loud, "Drowned God have mercy, you look positively _terrified_!"

"You would if you knew them," he grumbled, "Anyway, there's no room in my life."

"Oh, spoken like a true bachelor knight devoted to his cause!" she exclaimed.

"What about you Peyton? Is there anyone that will be taking your hand anytime soon?" he inquired.

"Me? The hostage wild Greyjoy? Please, they'd run away," she replied.

"Even Ser Jaime Lannister and Robb Stark?" he questioned.

Peyton's happiness dropped like a stone, "Not the best topic there Nikolas."

"Precisely why I brought it up, what are you going to do about it Peyton?"

She sighed and knew he didn't mean about him bringing up the topic, "I don't really want to think about it Nikolas, can we drop it?"

"Okay, just Ser Jaime then," he compromised, "What's going on with you two? And don't go saying nothing, the whole palace has seen you two dancing together, talking together, or walking together. Not to mention the small detail of him crowning you the Queen of Love and Beauty."

"I don't know," she muttered; kicking at an invisible stone on the ground, "It's all just a bit confusing for me, I don't even know what's going on half the time. Why do you want to know?"

"Why did you ask me first? It's a friends job to pry Peyton," he pointed out, "I couldn't help but notice that you still have the crown of winter roses, is it drying well?"

Peyton had indeed found herself succumbing to the tradition of preserving her tourney crown, "Yup, I was worried that it wouldn't last the feast, but luckily I was proven wrong."

"Don't worry, roses are stronger than they look," Nikolas said; unconsciously rubbing the place on his chest where he still sported the now faded bruise from when he had been unhorsed by Ser Loras Tyrell at the tourney.

"Still hurts?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he assured, "We should probably be heading back, or that Septa of yours will have my head."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "She likes you, can't possibly imagine why though."

He looked overly hurt, "Why Peyton! How can you say such a thing?"

She punched him lightly on the arm, "Big baby."

**/*0*/**

Later in the day Peyton was wondering around the castle, it was too hot for her to think about going into the city, the press of people would have been stifling. So instead she decided to explore here considering she hadn't gotten much chance yet, and she found that she was grateful for the openness of the palace's architecture; it certainly served to keep the place marginally cooler at least. This place was not so old though, only built when the Targaryens had come into power and taken over the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Casterly Rock was older than this, Pyke was older than Casterly Rock, and Winterfell was older than then all. She loved being in old places, perhaps that was another reason she didn't feel fully comfortable in King's Landing, at least she could find some enjoyment though. Peyton walked past an open door, only taking in a brief glance from her side vision, then went back to check what she had seen. It had been who she thought it was, Jaime Lannister stood on guard outside a closed door, one that no doubt housed the King.

"Hey," she called; making him turn, "You okay?"

His previously tight and sober expression changed into a half smirk, half smile, "Fine, just another glorious day serving in the Kingsguard."

Peyton winced as she heard Robert roaring from within, "What fun."

"You have no idea," he said dryly; just as the door opened and Lancel came stumbling out.

"And send that cousin of yours in!" Robert shouted after him, "Kingslayer! Get in here, oh you've got a friend? Girl, come."

Lancel didn't even notice her presence as he shoot off like a frightened rabbit holding an empty wine pitcher.

"The great Ser Jaime Lannister," Robert announced mockingly, "Now relegated to standing as watch dog while your King eats drinks and fucks. We're swapping war stories, who was your first?"

Jaime looked to Ser Barristan, "And outlaw."

"Did he have any last words?" Robert asked.

"I cut his head off, so no," Jaime replied.

"I remember, you were still just a squire of fifteen, already showing promise," Ser Barristan praised.

"And you girl? I doubt you've seen death, safe behind your walls crying on your bed when Pyke fell," the King sneered, "A Greyjoy, bloodthirsty lot, but I doubt you've even seen the red that runs in our veins."

Peyton held her head high and met his gaze, "When I was once in Winterfell, I went for a ride in the woods with the Stark children. We were attacked by wildlings, I used my horse to kill one, and I slew another. I know not if she had last words. I was thirteen years old."

Robert grunted, "Seems she beat you Kingslayer. What did the Mad King say, when you stabbed him in the back. I never asked. Did he call you a traitor?"

Peyton saw Jaime's jaw clench in anger, and fought off the desire to punch King Robert in his fat face.

"He just said the same thing he'd been saying for hours," Jaime replied tightly, "Burn them all."

Silence filled the room until Jaime spoke again, "If that was all your grace?"

King Robert waved him back to his position, but couldn't resist one final cutting remark.

"Yes go, take your slut."

Jaime visibly stiffened, and anger filled his green gaze. Peyton was insulted, and on the brink of giving the King a piece of her mind, a piece that he would no doubt be happy to order ripped from her skull, but she didn't really care at that moment. Jaime put a hand on her back and led her away before she did anything rash, closing the door behind them. Jaime kept his eyes shut for a few moments, and when they opened they were once more controlled.

"You should probably get going Peyton, no doubt Lancel will be back any minute," he said.

"Jaime-"

"You should go," he cut her off.

Peyton swallowed what she had been about to say and turned to walk off, still stinging from the King's remark about her. Why did people in power get away with saying things that would get other people seriously injured or killed? Why was there no justice left in the world? Jaime's words from the Kingsroad about life not being fair came back to her, and she cursed King Robert his arrogance. She did not go to dinner that night, not feeling all that hungry, and she had fruit in her room that she could eat if she felt the need anyway. She didn't really feel like being in the same room as the King for quite some time. She was curled up on her bed, reading the old story book Tyrion had given her, she had most of the stories memorised by now but it still didn't take away from the enjoyment of reading them. Before she could really get drawn in though, there was a loud and insistent knocking at her door.

She sighed, got up, then called out, "Enter."

"You weren't at dinner," Jaime noted; striding into her room.

"And you clearly have no qualms about entering a ladies bedroom uninvited," she replied; then pointed to the adjoining small room with a desk and chair.

He rolled his eyes, "Most don't complain you know."

"I'm not most," she pointed out; then was at a loss for words when she realised that she had only one chair.

_Damn it,_ she swore mentally_, next time you get a room somewhere, make _sure_ that you have chairs! It's coming back to haunt you big time._

"Uh, I'll sit on the desk," she stated; and walked towards it.

"No you don't," he corrected; snaking an arm around her waist and causing her to fall back into him when he sat down, "Ladies do no sit on desks."

"Then why doesn't the lord?" she asked.

"He doesn't because he likes his seating arrangement just fine," Jaime replied; smirking down at her.

"You know that if people saw this it would just-" she cut off when Robert's words came back to her.

"Don't worry, there's no one around," he assured.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay, and apologise for earlier," he said, "What the King said to you was uncalled for and wrong, and then I was cold, I'm sorry."

"You did nothing to be sorry for, his words cut you as much as they did me," Peyton argued.

"I shouldn't have let them," he protested, "I should be able to stop it by now."

"Jaime," she forced him to look at her, "Don't blame yourself for things that you shouldn't."

He smiled, "Didn't I once tell you that?"

"Well then eat your own words wise guy," she muttered, "But thank you."

"For what?" he asked; puzzled.

She shrugged, "Just for being the way you are."

The smile fell off his face, "I'm not a good person Peyton, you shouldn't thank me for that."

"I think that you are, do you remember that time you saved me from drowning?" she questioned.

"Yes, I don't believe that I've ever had a more interesting first meeting with anyone."

"My first impression of you was that of some knight from the songs," she said, "I know it sounds stupid, and I guess I'm just telling you now because I've changed my view point, but that's what you were to me as a child."

"And pray tell how has your viewpoint changed?" he inquired.

"Now you're no fairytale," she replied, "You're real now."

"Do I still confuse you though?"

Peyton nodded, "You may be real, but I don't understand why you're paying so much attention to me. The dancing, the talking, the comforting, the crowning me; she listed off the various things. It doesn't make sense, you're the great Jaime Lannister, and I'm the hostage Greyjoy."

"It could be because you're so much more than that," he said; raising a hand to touch her face, "You're so full of life and daring Peyton, I wonder how the world keeps up with you."

"Can you?" she challenged; as their faces slowly drifted closer.

"I can try," he whispered; then their lips met.

Jaime had kissed her before, only on her hand of forehead though, this was something of a completely different nature. It wasn't like Robb's kiss either, which had started soft and unsure. Jaime knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. His kiss started passionate and only ever built up more fire within her, she turned so that she was pretty much straddling his lap and wound her arms around his neck. She didn't know how long they remained like that for, and honestly time could have gone to hell for all that she cared. She was in Jaime's arms as she had always longed for, there was no other place for her. His kisses were starting to build something in her that she hadn't felt before, and she could tell that he was feeling the same.

"You know, I do have that other room," she said when they pulled apart momentarily.

His now dark green eyes looked at her carefully, "Peyton, are you-"

She pressed her lips to his for another few moments, "I'm sure."

Whatever resistance either of them had was crumbling or gone, he picked her up and carried her over to her bed, and there they spent the night.

**Right, cause it's just a T story I'll leave it at that ;D  
>Hope that you guys liked the chapter!<strong>


	30. Broken

**Thanks for the reviews: 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, Reira, Brightroar, Padme4000 (btw, love the ship name :P), guest, Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, Brijane, FrootLoop311, chescake, Miss Reeality,  
>...please don't hurt me.<strong>

Chapter 30: Broken

The next morning was perhaps the best wake up that Peyton had ever experienced in her life. Sunlight flooded into her room, gilding it to pale gold, and she could hear the song of birds out in the nearby gardens. A nice warmth filled the air, and spices from the markets gave it an exotic fragrance that mixed with the salty smell of the sea. All of these things were lovely in themselves, but they were not what made her smile that morning. She had those things every day; the difference now was the man that lay still sleeping beside her in bed. Jaime Lannister looked so peaceful when he slept, the frown normally creasing his forehead was smoothed out, and he appeared younger. She smiled as she gazed at him, memories of last night playing in her mind. She would probably store it in her mind and never let it go, it had been one of the best nights of her life. She had never seen herself as the type of person to lose herself before marriage, but she supposed that she'd never seen herself actually getting to be with Jaime. A lock of golden hair had fallen across his forehead, she stretched out a hand and gently brushed it back.

"I love you," she whispered; then settled back down into his arms.

She had thought that Jaime had been asleep, and indeed he had been, up until she had pushed back his hair. He had awoken then but not given it away, and he had heard her soft whispered words of love, and felt her come back to his arms. Jaime kept his arms around her, tightening them slightly to draw her closer, not wanting the moment to end. But he knew what he had to do, he knew that he should never have done what he had last night, he knew that he was about to break two hearts in one. Jaime did not want to think of that now though, right now all he wanted was to hold onto the fragile peace before the storm.

Eventually they both had to stop pretending to be asleep though, and it was Peyton who gave in first, stretching up to kiss his lips softly. Jaime opened his eyes and smiled in a lazy manner.

"Hmm, that's a rather nice way of being woken up," he said.

"You should stay the night more often then," she invited.

Jaime looked away, "No."

Puzzlement filled her face, "Umm, did I do something wrong?"

He sighed, "What are we doing Peyton? What are we?"

"I don't know," she replied, "But so long as I have you, I don't care."

"That's just it, you can't have me," he stated.

"Why?" she asked; challenge in her expression, she had just gotten him, she wasn't going to let him go again without a fight.

"I'm in the Kingsguard, I live in King's Landing. You are my father's hostage, you live at Casterly Rock, what could ever happen?" he questioned.

"I come to visit, you come to visit, we'd work out something," she replied.

"I'm twice your age," he pointed out.

"There have been greater differences," she retorted, "Lysa Arryn and Jon? How many years apart were they?"

"There can be no marriage Peyton, don't you see that? There is no hope of anything in the future."

"I don't care," she said stubbornly, "I love you."

Jaime knew that his tactic wasn't working, she actually really believed that she loved him. He needed her to hate him, he needed her to do anything in her power to not be near him. Otherwise he didn't think he'd be able to do this again. He cursed his father in his mind, and rued the day he had agreed to his schemes, as well as the days he hadn't pulled out of them. He was going to have to resort to more dire methods, he was going to have to throw rocks and chase her away. He had to break all faith and love she had in him, he had to break her heart, had to purge himself from her. And it was the last thing he wanted to do, she had done nothing to deserve this. He had led her on, at first on the ideals of his father, but then for his own desires. He should have stopped things long ago, not suggested she come back to King's Landing. There were a hundred things he should have done but hadn't, and all of it now brought him to the moment before him. Ah well, the Kingslayer had done worse things in his time. As he had told her, he just put them behind him and moved on, soon he would add today to that list of things in the back of his mind that he knew he could never truly run away from no matter how much he tried.

"But I don't love you," he said; using a detached tone of voice, he sounded like his father.

She looked as if she had been slapped, "What? But... last night? Did it mean nothing to you Jaime?"

"Oh it was enjoyable, very enjoyable in fact, but I have had many a night like that," he replied.

"I see," she whispered, "So why the act? Why be so kind to me? Why actually seem to be interested in me? Why make me fall in love with you?"

"Fun, sport, challenge; take your pick," he drawled, "I never asked you to fall in love with me, you did that yourself."

"Years ago, when you saved me and I told you that I saw you as a knight in shining armour," she whispered, "from that day I dreamed... I suppose that's all they were though, dreams."

"A girl's fancy, nothing more," he dismissed.

"Well," Peyton swallowed and kept her face a mask, "If it's all the same to you then Ser, I would appreciate it if you left my room and never came back."

"As you wish," he said smoothly; and got out of the bed.

Peyton didn't turn around or make a sound as he dressed himself once more, she did nothing as he made his way out of the room. Jaime cast once final glance back at her, holding herself rigid in a sitting position, blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall of light. He wanted to go back, to take his words back, to hold her in her arms and say he was sorry; but Jaime Lannister did none of those things, he simply turned and walked away. He did not look back. For if he did, he may have run after his line of sight, and then his efforts would have been for nothing. Peyton would be better off, now that he'd broken whatever illusions she might have held about him, she could go on. She was strong, she'd take it and keep going. He hoped that she did find someone, that Stark boy loved her, who knew what her future would hold. Jaime only knew that it would never again hold him.

**/*0*/**

Nikolas Tandan rode back into King's Landing several days after the incident. He had just led a small party of men to escort Peyton's old Septa to her next appointment. Lord Tywin had evidently decided that the girl was grown up enough to go without Jayne, although Nikolas thought that she had been past that stage a long time ago, he did not voice that thought. He liked the woman, she 'd been good to Peyton, trying to understand and accommodate her nature as opposed to crush it as Septa Falion had attempted. He was almost sad to see her go after so many years, she hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to Peyton, the girl had been asleep at the time of her departure. He looked around the courtyard of the palace, longing for when they left it behind.

"Ser Nikolas!" a young page ran up to him.

"Yes boy?" he asked; great, not yet one hour back in the city and already he was being bothered.

"It's Lady Peyton Ser, she hasn't emerged from her room in days," the page informed.

"What?" Nikolas demanded, "Why was this not brought to me as soon as it was noticed?"

"Ah, you just got back Ser," the page pointed out.

Oh, Nikolas had momentarily forgotten that little detail, "When did it come to attention that Peyton wasn't coming out?"

"About three days ago," the boy replied, "She refuses to allow anyone in to see her, she's locked her door."

"Seven hells," Nikolas swore; and promptly dismounted.

He ran as fast as he could to Peyton's room, receiving some strange glances on his way, but he cared not for that. When he reached her door he banged on it hard.

"Peyton!" he called, "It's me, Nikolas, open the door!"

"Go away," a faint voice called back, "I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Shit," he muttered; she'd been left alone for days, and she sounded like she was _too_ calm. He hoped to the seven that she hadn't withdrawn into herself. In the past he'd always been right there whenever something bad had happened to her, he'd been a shoulder for her to cry on, and she'd let out her feelings. But he remembered that first time when he had had to forced her to do so, and she always seemed to be on the brink of reverting back to just burying it and putting on a blank face for the crowds.

He thought about what he planned to do for about half a second, then rammed the door _hard_ with his shoulder. It was not the most painless of tasks, but it succeeded in forcing it open. The weak latch having been broken by the brunt of his assault. Oh well, if they had locks weak enough to be broken like that then they deserved to be replaced anyway.

"Peyton!" he exclaimed; running into her room.

She lay curled up in her bed, she had not moved from there in days except to relieve herself. Her hair was an unkempt mess, her skin paler than normal, and her blue eyes lacking their light. She looked like a ghost, withdrawn and not really there. She gazed at Nikolas blankly.

"I told you to go away," she said.

"Dear gods, what happened Peyton?" he asked, "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "I just want to be alone."

"You are _not_ fine," Nikolas snapped, "Look at you, have you slept? Have you eaten? Have you _moved_ in the last three days? What have you done to yourself?"

She shrugged, the small movement seeming to take a lot of effort, "I don't feel anything wrong."

"Do you feel anything?" he demanded.

She shook her head, "It's better this way, better than the pain."

He shook his head, "Feeling pain is better than feeling nothing Peyton, feeling nothing is what kills you."

"What would you know?" she asked.

"Because that's what killed my mother," he replied; it was something that he hadn't told anyone before, "I had a little sister and one day she drowned in the ocean during a storm, my mother couldn't handle the grief so she tried to lock it away. It still affected her though, she lost all sense of self and emotion, she wasted away and all I could do was watch. Don't tell me I know nothing on the matter Peyton, I am far more versed in it than you."

Her composure cracked a little and a tear leaked out, "It hurts too much."

He walked over and held her in his arms, "It doesn't hurt as much if you share the load, talk to me. I should have been here at the start, I could have prevented this. But I'm here now, you know you can come to me with anything Peyton."

She tried, she really did, she tried so hard to hold onto that state of numbness which was all that had kept her going these last few days; but she just couldn't. She was Ironborn, and it was in her nature to be strong, but Nikolas had taught her that strength did not come from building your walls with cracked bricks. She just hadn't wanted to remember that until now, but she did now. As her old friend held her safe, those cracked bricks fell through, and the flood that they had restrained rushed forwards. It brought sweeping rage and destruction to her mind, she cried and cursed as Nikolas held her, she twisted and wept but he never let go. Eventually she had calmed down enough to tell him the whole story, and he listened without comment, but not without reaction. More often than not she saw his jaw clench and anger fill his eyes, he tensed up after she had finished.

"That son of a bastard," he hissed.

Peyton forced herself to face the truth, "It was my fault, I let my feelings get too far, I should have known from the start."

"You are young, _he_ should have known better," Nikolas argued.

"I am young, but I like to think that I'm not foolish," Peyton corrected, "But I was blinded by the dreams I had as a girl, I thought I could make something work... I thought... well, it matters not now."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"No Nikolas, don't try to defend me. You've always been a voice of reason in the past, be that voice now. I'm not saying that I don't hurt any less, and I'm not saying that my heart isn't any less broken, all I'm saying is that I really have no one to blame but myself. I suppose that's why I hid away, I didn't want to face the light. But it was my fault, I just make a mess of everything. Bran, Jaime, how many more things will I be responsible for? Why did Lord Tywin not just treat me like the hostage I am, perhaps the world would have been safer."

"Don't blame yourself," he insisted.

"But it _was_ me," she protested.

"You made a mistake, so what?" he challenged.

"A large mistake, a mistake that has-"

"Doesn't matter," he interrupted, "We all slip up sometimes Peyton, you can't let it get to you this badly. Accept it, learn from it, then move on."

His advice was scarily similar to Jaime's, and brought fresh tears to her eyes. Sure she had admitted that it was her own damned fault for letting herself fall for him, but her heart still wanted to weep.

"I want to leave," she whispered, "I want to go back to Casterly Rock."

She knew that if she stayed she'd see Jaime at some point, and that was not going to help her at all. She didn't want to be reminded constantly of her folly, she didn't want to see his smirk as he secretly laughed at her for loving him. She didn't want to see him ever again.

"Tomorrow," Nikolas promised, "We leave tomorrow."

**Sorry, that chapter was rather shit I'm afraid. But in my defence I'm tired and spend the day rock climbing :/  
>I'll have the next chapter out soon! Hopefully it turns out better than this one did...<strong>


	31. Lion's Den

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, 97hollster, Brightroar, Padme4000, mari, chescake, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, Miss Reeality, Trulzxoxo,  
>Just another reminded about the awards, really need help with those!<br>Sorry I was later than normal updating, I'm just so tired! Original chapter was a bit short, so I actually merged chapters this time instead of splitting them :P**

Chapter 31: Lion's Den

Nikolas was as good as his word, and the next day their small party was saddled and ready to go. Peyton was glad that she didn't merit a large send of group, for that would have meant members of court, which would have meant Jaime Lannister. The only people who had come to see her off were the Starks, and strangely enough the royal children. Not Joffrey of course, but Tommen and Myrcella had forced their Septa to allow them out here to say goodbye to Peyton. She had to smile at that, those children were truly lovely, what in the name of all the seas had gone wrong with Joffrey? They hadn't been able to stay long, their Septa only giving them enough time for a quick hug and goodbye, but Myrcella turned around as she was led off to ask.

"When will you be back Peyton?"

"I don't know," Peyton replied, "I really don't know my princess, but I will miss you and Tommen both."

"Bye," the little boy called; and then they were gone.

Peyton was left alone with the Starks, a family who had been a part of her life as much as her own, if not more. She may have spent most of her days at Casterly Rock, but Winterfell would always be her second home in her heart. Lord Tywin Lannister may have been the man set to look after her, but Lord Eddard Stark was the man who had put his heart into it. The Stark family would forever feel like an extension of her own to her, and she loved the children as if they were her own siblings by blood. She would miss the three of them so much when she went back to Casterly Rock, there she had only illusions of kindness, and the knowledge of Lord Tywin's intentions.

"Goodbye Lord Stark," she said; giving him a hug, "I will miss you, hopefully we can see each other soon."

She didn't see how this was, unless the King made a visit to Casterly Rock or let Ned return to Winterfell one year, but she did hope. She remembered her fist impression of Lord Stark from when she had been six. Well not the impression exactly, more the feeling of awe when she had seen this man who appeared to be as solid as a mountain in her eyes. That was exactly what Ned Stark had been in her life, what all the Starks had been.

"Take care of yourself Peyton," he replied, "And be on your guard where you're going, keep your wits about you, and I hope to hear from you in the North."

"Peyton, please don't go! It's going to be so boring here without you!" Arya exclaimed; clamping her arms around Peyton's waist with a death grip.

She hugged the little girl back with equal force, "I'm sorry Arya, but I can't stay. I'll miss you so much though, and don't worry, you'll find a way to keep busy. Unless I'm not mistaken, chasing cats is a tiresome pastime."

Arya grinned, "Maybe, but will you still keep you promise? We'll go back to Winterfell together one day?"

"I will, I don't break my promises," Peyton assured, "Take care of yourself Arya, and at least try to get along with Sansa."

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'll _try_."

Sansa actually gave Peyton a tight hug as well, "You'll come visit?"

"I don't think that I will be able to for some time," Peyton said; phrasing that sentence carefully, "But you can always come see me at Casterly Rock or Winterfell."

"That would be fantastic," Sansa said, "I'll miss you."

"You'll do just fine Sansa, just don't forget who and what you. You are Sansa Stark of Winterfell, blood of the North, and you are stronger than you know."

"Peyton, we should really be going," Nikolas hinted gently.

"Goodbye," Peyton called as she mounted, "I'll miss you all."

"Bye," was the general reply she received.

As she and Nikolas rode out from the palace that morning, she did not notice the silent pair of green eyes watching her go, or see the sad smile on the person's face before they turned once more to leave. Peyton did not look back at the palace as she rode through the city, nor did she look back at the city as she rode across the land, she was content to leave it all behind her. Riding away let her feel like she was leaving it all behind, leaving the past where it was and commanding it to stay there. She had only the future now, and the Drown God alone knew what that held in store for her.

About a week after they left King's Landing Peyton was starting to feel almost back to normal again, it was strange, she had thought that it would take a long time for her to mend again. What did that say about her break? Perhaps her feelings for Jaime hadn't been as strong as she had thought them, perhaps all it had really been was a girl's idolisation that had never been let go. What she hated the most though was how she couldn't find it in herself to regret the events of that night, all she truly did regret was telling him that she loved him. If she could recall those words back to her, then she would do so in a heartbeat or less. She was staring into the embers of the fire one night when Nikolas approached her, the other men were either on guard or asleep, so they were virtually alone.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She considered for a moment, "Better than I thought I would be."

He smiled, "You're strong, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Nikolas, and thank you for helping me," she said.

"You're welcome, what are friends for?" he jested.

She cast him a sly glance, "Annoying?"

He laughed, but then grew serious again, "Peyton… there's something that I've been meaning to ask you, but I'm just not sure how to put it."

"As blunt as you can?" she offered; feeling most puzzled.

He took a deep breath, "Robb Stark."

"What about him?" Peyton asked; tone slightly lash-like in its speed.

"Where does your situation with Jaime leave you with Robb?" Nikolas questioned.

Peyton resumed glaring at the fire, "Thank you Nikolas, I was doing rather well at keeping that train of thought out of my mind, well done."

"It's often the case that those trains of thought that we try to ignore are the ones that end up striking us down when we're not looking," he pointed out.

"Why did you ask?" she inquired, "Why does it matter now? I have nearly a year before I go to Winterfell again, why speak now of Robb?"

"Because you can't leave it too late," Nikolas said, "You can't just push thoughts of him away until he's right in front of you."

"But what does that matter! It's not like there's anything between us but friendship," Peyton retorted.

"I'm not saying that there is, I'm only saying what I see."

"Look Nikolas, I really don't want to have to think about Robb right now, my brain is confused enough as it is. If I start thinking about him now I won't be able to stop, and at the moment I want to make my life as easy to manage as possible," she said.

"Okay, I won't push it," he relented, "But just think about it Peyton, not about Robb exactly, but about yourself."

She shot him a strange look, "And you are a knight why? You should have become some kind of mystical advice man or something."

"Are you saying that I give mystical advice?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh wouldn't you just love to hear that, no, I meant mystical as in it sounds impressive but is really just a riddle to confuse."

"And with that, you burst the bubble that was my second career option," he said dramatically.

"Thank the god," she praised, "Otherwise the world may very well have imploded."

It felt good to laugh and joke again, but his words had already begun to haunt her. She had spoken the truth when she had said that she'd managed to keep thoughts of Robb from her mind, but now they flooded in. Memories, words, images, feelings, they all filled her thoughts now and she couldn't shake them off. But she had also spoke the truth when she said she didn't want that right now, she didn't want to think that she might love Robb Stark after just having her heart broken by Jaime Lannister. It was mending to be sure, but that didn't mean she was ready to throw herself in the path of pain again. Peyton was increasingly glad of the fact that she would still have time before seeing Robb again, maybe then her thoughts wouldn't be so muddled and she could give him a straight answer for his questions. In the back of her mind she made a decision to truly put the past behind her, and never speak of it again.

**/*0*/**

Peyton's welcome back to Casterly Rock was what she had expected, which is to say nonexistent. She wasn't exactly popular with the people here due to her nature, and she didn't really like them either so it mattered not. The courtyard's only inhabitants when she and her party rode in were the normal guards and various other miscellaneous people. Apparently they had received word of her coming though, for the moment she dismounted North Star a boy came running up to her with the news that Lord Tywin wished to see her.

"What for?" she asked; handing her reins to a waiting groom.

"I don't know, he just said to tell you when you arrived," the boy replied, "He's in his study."

"As if he's ever anywhere else," she muttered; but sighed and looked to Nikolas, "See you later then, hope I'm not in trouble before I've even settled back in."

He grinned, "Sounds like you whirlwind."

She made a face, "Bye."

Much as she preferred Winterfell over Casterly Rock, there was still a sense of familiarity as she walked through its walls once more. She hadn't noticed till then that this was truly the place where she had spent most of her life, and yet she looked at it with no feelings of home. The place was well known to her though, and she had to admit that under other circumstances she may have actually liked it here. Peyton paused briefly outside the door to Lord Tywin's study, knowing what he'd talk to her about, she mentally prepared herself. Knocking three times on the heavy wooden door, she was answered with a call of.

"Come in."

"Lord Lannister, I believe that you wished to see me," she said; closing the door behind her.

"Ahh Peyton!" he greeted, "How was your time in the capitol? Please, take a seat."

She sat opposite him, wishing that there was more separation than just a large desk, "It was fine, a most interesting experience."

"My, what a dry description, must have been bad," he noted.

"No my lord, I just fear that I am tired," he said.

"Understandable, you should rest, but there is something that I wanted to discuss with you first. I have received no word from my nephew in regards to you, has anything changed on the matter?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not my lord," she replied, "I thought that I could do it, but there will never be anything between your nephew and I. Lancel isn't right for me, and I could never make a match without love. Wouldn't you agree?"

She had heard that Tywin Lannister had been a different man around his wife, that he had actually smiled. She hoped that her words would get to him, remind him that no happiness could be made from unloving marriages. But she should have known better than to second guess a Lannister, his mask of courtesy fell, and mild anger filled his eyes.

"Love? What is it but a poison to weaken," he spat.

"Did you not feel it for your wife my lord?" she inquired; but perhaps she shouldn't have.

"Joanna," he whispered the name softly, "Hear me well girl, matches of love hurt a hundred times more than matches of nothingness. At least then if your husband dies or beds some whore you won't feel anything."

"I'm afraid that I don't agree with you," she argued; which was odd, she had never actually had an argument with Lord Tywin before, in spite of his nature

"You're only eighteen girl, you know nothing," he said.

"I know heartbreak," she retorted, "I know it recently, and it hurt me a lot, more than anything ever has. But you know what? Life goes on, one love isn't the only one in life. Firsts are never lasts. Love only wins if you let it."

Lord Tywin regarded her with cold green eyes, so like his son's, "Get out."

She curtsied, "My lord."

Leaving the room behind she sagged against the wall for a moment. She had been stupid, she had goaded Tywin when she shouldn't have. Things were changing now faster than she could keep up with, and she feared what the world might be left with once they settled again. It was as if the world was hold its breath. One of her vague memories from the Iron Islands was the sense of calm that sometimes bathed Pyke, right before a vicious storm broke.

**/*0*/**

Her life at Casterly Rock resumed its normal way. She swam, she practised with Nikolas, but she no longer had Septa Jayne to help fill her days with lessons. She missed her Septa, and wished she'd been able to say goodbye now. But she found that she spent more and more time in the library, sitting in the place that she normally occupied with Tyrion to read alone. She was so used to having his company that she sometimes found herself reading out a part or making a joke, only to receive silence in reply. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in the slightest, and she received no news from King's Landing. That worried her, she had thought that Arya or Sansa would at least write, but she had received nothing in return for the letters she had sent. She had hardly spoken to anyone in days, they all seemed to avoid her presence when she entered a room. It wasn't until she was called once more to Lord Tywin's study that she found out why.

"You have been treated as a ward all these years," he stated, "But that is not what you are, you are a hostage, taken to ensure the obedience of the Iron Islands. Well it's time that you were used for your purpose."

"I know these things, but why are you speaking of it now?" she asked.

"Ned Stark has been branded a traitor to the crown and imprisoned. His son Robb now raises and army against King Joffrey, your brother stands by his side. You will get your brother to stop Robb Stark," Tywin commanded.

"King Robert is dead?" she questioned, "Why have I not heard of this sooner? When? How?"

"He died from a wound sustained while hunting a boar, you haven't heard because it does not concern you," Tywin replied.

"And Lord Stark? He is a loyal man, I know it," she insisted; so much of this didn't make sense.

"Apparently not, he attempted to deny Joffrey his power, that is treason," Tywin stated.

"No matter what I tell Theon he would not turn on Robb, nor would I even tell him to. I may be a hostage here, but that does not make me yours to command," she said; she was already in jeopardy thank to the situation, so at least now she could speak her mind.

"My son Jaime returns to Casterly Rock tomorrow and we shall lead an army Northwards, if you don't want to see your friends killed in battle you would do well to obey me."

Peyton blanched, "Jaime?"

Tywin's mouth smirked cruelly, "That is what I said, oh how he failed me with you, and in not killing Ned Stark when he had the chance. But he returns."

"With me?" she questioned.

"Oh you fool, did you think that his interest in you was genuine? Things above your head had been in place for years, but he ruined things. No matter, if we cannot have your willing cooperation we at least still have you in our power."

Lord Tywin was not hiding behind any social graces anymore, he was not trying to win her over to sue her against her father. The time for that was past, the time for him to be blunt had come. There would be no more illusions about her being a ward, she was now pure hostage and prisoner.

"I will never give you aid Lord Tywin," she vowed, "You may command me as you will, but your orders shall fall on deaf ears. I may be your hostage, but I am Ironborn, I will not turn on that."

"So be it," he said grimly, "Guards!"

Two men who had been standing outside entered the room, "Yes my lord?"

"Take the Greyjoy to her room and see that she stays there," Tywin ordered.

"You think you can win this Tywin?" she demanded as the men grabbed her arms, "You know nothing of the North, they will fall on you like a hammer, crushing you beneath their might."

"You know nothing of the Lannisters, we _always _pay out debts," he replied, "Especially those in blood."

**So sorry about this chapter. I'm just really tired and the words aren't coming to me as easily as normal :/  
>I'll try to have another chapter out tonight, but today I can't be sure.<strong>


	32. All This Time

**Thanks for the reviews: Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, 97hollster, chescake, Dreaming while awake, (),  
>Hope that this chapter's a bit better! You Robb fans ;)<strong>

Chapter 32: All This Time

Peyton paced her room angrily, having been sentenced there only half an hour ago and already losing her control from the cramped conditions. It wasn't like she'd never stayed in her room all day before, she had done so numerous times, sometimes for days on end if she was in a bad mood. But the difference between those situation was that she had willingly chosen to do so, she hadn't had two men standing outside her door to enforce her seclusion. That's what made all the difference really between her status as ward or hostage. As a ward she had been given free run of the castle and the ability to do as she pleased, within certain bounds of course, but she still had as much freedom as any normal ward. She was coming to realise just how different the role of hostage was in Lannister eyes, she would be confined to her room and not allowed out, she would be used against her brother if Robb made a move against the Lannisters. She would not cooperate with them though, she may be a hostage, but she was not their pawn in this game of thrones.

She hoped that Robb did strike the Lannister, and she hoped that he struck them hard. Peyton knew that he and Theon would know that the Lannisters would probably change her status among them, and she hoped with all her might that the boys would be smart enough not to make decisions based on that. Her life and safety were inconsequential alongside the wellbeing of entire kingdoms, and the Lannisters needed to be stopped. No doubt Joffrey would be a puppet King, controlled by Cersei or Tywin, a dynasty of lions to bring Westeros to its knees. Peyton wished she wasn't trapped here, but there was nothing that she could really do to change her situation. Escaping from Casterly Rock would be night on impossible for her to do, and it wasn't like she had anyone to help her. But then she remembered something, the Lion's Mouth had never been _breached_ by invaders, but it would not actually be that hard to sneak out of it. Especially with all the organising of Bannermen going on right now, people would be flooding in and out of the gates, she could slip in with the crowd.

But how? Peyton frowned as she glanced around her room, she didn't exactly have much to her name here that she could use. She had her dagger, and she could threaten the guards. But there were two of them and only one of her, no doubt one would call for help, and even if she killed them both she wouldn't be able to sneak out of the castle itself. She sat down on her bed with a sigh, but then a grin split her face and she leapt up once more. Peyton ran over to the window and looked down, she winced, it was a long drop. Did she have enough materials for her purpose? Only one way to find out. She returned to the bed and dragged all of her blankets off it, the songs were full of maidens tying their sheets together and climbing out of windows to meet with their secret lovers, why shouldn't it word as a way to escape? Peyton was suddenly glad for the overdone luxury of the Lannisters, she had plenty of sheets to knot together.

Which is what she spent the next half an hour doing, she wanted to be sure that she got the knots tight enough. Sure people always said that she was light, but she wasn't exactly prepared to put that to the test with a possibly life threatening drop below her. Once she had a suitably long rope of sheets, she needed to find something to secure them to. She hadn't thought of that when she'd started, and now cast her eyes furiously around her room. Nothing at all sprung out at her as a good thing to use, damn it, now what was she going to do?

"We're here to relieve you," she heard someone say through the doors.

Drowned God save her! They were changing over the guards, what if the new ones checked in on her? Not being able to think of anything else in the emergency, she just tied one end of her sheet rope to a bed post. It wasn't as close to the window as she would have liked, but there was not exactly anything that she could do to help that. She thought she heard a thump coming from the other side of the door, but she wasn't about to hang around and wait to see what it had been. Just as she hopped onto the window sill to start climbing down the wall, her door burst open. Nikolas stood there, dragging in the body of another guard. His eyes locked with Peyton's, and he visibly had to prevent himself from laughing out loud at the sight.

"What are you doing?" he asked; dumping the unconscious man on the floor and shutting the door.

"Escaping, what's it look like?" she snapped, "And this is not a laughing matter! What are _you_ doing?"

"Sorry, I know it isn't," he replied; still grinning, "But do you have any idea how funny you looked?"

She shot him a glare, "Explanation please."

"Alright, I was here to rescue you," he said, "Although it seems as if you had other ideas, how was that going to work exactly?"

Peyton got down and brushed herself off, "It doesn't matter now, come on, we need to get out of here."

"It's not going to be easy," he warned, "I have a man who is prepared to sneak us out of Casterly Rock, and horses are waiting for us outside of Lannisport, but after that it's a long ride to Robb Stark's army. Presuming that that's where we're going that is."

Peyton nodded and began playing with the handle of her dagger which was belted securely around her waist, "I did have that in mind, I don't suppose that North Star is one of the horses?"

"No, I'm sorry," Nikolas said.

"No matter, it's for the best I suppose," Peyton would morn the loss of her horse later, "We should get going."

Nikolas unrolled the bundle he'd been carrying, it was a long cloak made of unobtrusive brown fabric, it would hide her well. She swung it around her shoulders as he checked to make sure the coast was clear, beckoning to her just as she pulled the deep hood up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to rely mostly on you for sight dear friend," she noted, "This thing is a bit hard to see out of."

"Don't worry about it," he replied; grabbing her hand so that he could lead her down the corridor.

When they heard footsteps Peyton panicked, but Nikolas whispered to her, "Bend over and hobble."

She leant her weigh on his arm, and gave the appearance of an old woman leaning on the young knight for aid in walking down the corridor. The soldiers passed them by without comment or glance, but they hurried their pace anyway. When they reached a shady part of the courtyard Peyton spotted a covered wagon resting there, its driver looking around as if he expected someone. She stopped Nikolas briefly before he made his presence known.

"Nikolas, I am very grateful to you for doing this for me," she said, "But it would brand you as a traitor, you wouldn't be able to come back. You'd have to go on the run, I don't want to take anything away from you."

"Peyton, I swore an oath to you that binds my fate with yours, I'm not leaving you," he replied, "You're not taking anything away from me. And at any rate, I'm sure that Robb can find some use for me when we reach him, which we won't do if we stand here talking for much longer."

She smiled at him, not that he could see into her hood that well, "Thank you."

"Anytime, now we really need to get going, they'll check your room any moment."

After about an hour's ride hiding in the cart, Peyton and Nikolas were let out. She looked back to see the city of Lannisport, the place where she had grown up, and then turned her back on it all. Nikolas had secured a grey mount for her, and they were soon riding hard for Riverrun once they had thanked the driver for his services. Peyton didn't know where Robb's army would be, but she was sure that it would be easy to find once she got close. Apprehension filled her, what if they were turned away? But that wouldn't happen, it couldn't, why had the thought entered her head? Perhaps she had just become more cautious of things she thought she trusted since Jaime… well, she had thought she could trust him, and where had that gotten her? But Robb? She trusted him, she knew that without a shred of doubt in her mind, but she didn't know if her trust was correctly placed. She hoped that it was, and she tried not to let doubt fill her mind.

**/*0*/**

Some week and a half later she and Nikolas were riding through the woods of Riverrun, looking around cautiously for any signs of attack. They had been informed that Robb Stark's army was camped nearby, or at least somewhere in the area, but so far they had been unable to find it. The task was proving to be more difficult than Peyton had first assumed, and the Lannister men they had on their trail were not helping. She and Nikolas had become aware of them several days back at an inn where they had hoped to stay. Rumours were going around that Lord Tywin had offered a handsome reward for the return of Peyton Greyjoy and whoever might be accompanying her. It had certainly put both her and Nikolas off staying in any places where they were likely to be found out, so they had to rough it in the wild. It was a whole new experience for Peyton, one that she found she had very little aptitude in to begin with, but she improved over time. They were both rather sick of it now though, and she prayed to the Drowned God that they found Robb soon.

"Nikolas, where could he be? How can you hide a massive army this well?" she grumbled.

"We'll find him, don't worry," he assured; then narrowed his eyes at their surroundings, "There are people close."

"Allies?" she asked.

"I don't know, I can't see them," he replied; not without a little sarcasm, "But be on your guard."

Peyton drew her dagger, "How many do you think?"

"I don't know, four?" he guessed.

"Five actually," a new voice from behind corrected.

Sure enough, five men soon came into view, including the man who had been behind them. Peyton didn't recognise a single one of them, but she did recognise the sigil on their surcoats, and it made her automatically uncomfortable. The red flayed man on pink; House Bolton. One of the more notorious Houses in Westeros, they were the Bannermen of House Stark, but had not always been loyal. Twice in history they had staged rebellions, and they were known to be utterly ruthless and outright cruel. Even though they had vowed to stop flaying people to death and taken their skins after their last rebellion, there were still rumours of secret rooms in the Dreadfort filled with the skins of their enemies. Of all the Houses in Westeros, they would have to be the one that she was most afraid of. The Lannisters may be devious, and the Freys untrustworthy, but neither put them quite as on edge as the Boltons.

"Who are you?" the leader questioned.

She drew herself up and wouldn't let her fear show, "Lady Peyton of House Greyjoy, and this is my sworn knight Ser Nikolas Tandan; we have come to meet with Robb Stark."

"Lady Greyjoy eh?" one of the men said, "They're offering a pretty price for your head milady."

"You are sworn to House Stark are you not?" she demanded, "I am sister to Theon Greyjoy who is one of Robb's closest friends, I myself am counted as a friend to House Stark, you will take me to Robb's camp at once."

"Oh, she's bossy isn't she?" one of them men jested, "I like fire."

Nikolas drew his sword, "I suggest that you do as my lady commands."

"One of you against five of us?" the leader scoffed, "We could kill you were you sit on your fine horses within seconds."

"Reynold! I do hope that you aren't threatening the Lady Peyton, Robb would be _most_ angry to hear that."

Peyton breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar voice of Ser Rodrick Cassel, the man rode into view, regarding the Bolton men with suspicion.

"Ser Rodrick," she greeted, "It is good to see you again."

"Of course not," Reynold replied smoothly.

"And you were of course going to escort them to Robb's camp without further delay?" Ser Rodrick inquired.

"Naturally," Reynold smirked, "We were just having a small discussion is all."

Rodrick didn't believe a word of it, "I shall join you, it isn't far. Lead on."

The five Bolton men took the lead, and Ser Rodrick fell in step beside Peyton, she had Nikolas on her other side. He had re-sheathed his sword upon Ser Rodrick's arrival, but Peyton noticed that both men kept a hand on the handle of their blades, it seemed that they felt as weary of the Boltons as she. Nikolas kept his whole focus on the five men riding in front of them, she knew that if any of them acted he would cut them down in seconds.

"Thank you Ser Rodrick," she whispered.

"It is no trouble," he replied, "I have little love for the Boltons, it is fortunate that I was scouting nearby. There has been talk in the camp on whether you would make your way here or not, word of Lord Tywin's reward on your head has reached us, as you recently found out."

"Where else would I go?" she questioned, "How are things going? How is Robb?"

"They're going well, a substantial army now stands behind House Stark, enough to deal some damage to the Lannisters for what they did to our Lord. Robb is living up to his family name, there were doubts at first due to his age, but he is now respected by all of the men. Well," he shot a glance at the Boltons, "There are some who's loyalties have always been in question anyway."

"I don't trust them," she murmured.

"No one does," he replied, "Only a fool would trust a Bolton, I would put my faith in the lions over the men of the Dreadfort."

Peyton could now see the edge of the camp, and one of the Bolton men rode forward with the news of their arrival. By the time she had entered it she was receiving strange glances from the men, as if they were trying to guess her intentions or purpose. A few minutes after entering the camp she saw a blonde head making its way towards her, she could not yet see the person's face, but she knew who it would be. She dismounted without hesitation and ran into her brother's arms. Theon held her close and squeezed her so tightly she thought a rib might crack, she supposed it was only fair for her to give him an equally tight hug in return. Neither of them said anything for a while, but eventually he pulled back to get a look at her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Were you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she assured, "No harm came to me before or after I left Casterly Rock."

He sighed in relief, "Thank the Drowned God, we were all so worried. When we heard that you'd left King's Landing we knew that Tywin would try to use you, we even had a rescue mission planned out before we heard news of your escape."

She gawped at him, "You what now? Theon! I didn't think you were an idiot!"

"Huh?" he seemed puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"Just how did you think that a rescue attempt from the _Lion's Mouth_ would work?" she demanded, "And honestly, have a little faith in me."

"Love you too sister," he muttered, "Look, we just care alright."

She shook her head, "It would have failed and you know it."

"Well it's a good thing you escaped then, you know we had to convince Robb not to tear off to Casterly Rock by himself."

Peyton slapped her forehead, "_Men!_ You are all thick."

Theon rolled his eyes, "I'm right here you know."

"Well he isn't," she pointed out.

"Oh I don't know, let's give it half a second," Theon remarked drily; pointing in the direction he had come from.

Peyton looked and saw the crowd parting quickly for Robb Stark as he practically ran to where Peyton was standing. She turned to him, and he came to a halt right in front of her. For a while they just looked at each other, seeming to drink in the other's face with their eyes. Neither of them knew it looked like that though, but the people watching saw it. Then Robb reached out a hand to gently touch her cheek, and after that she was in his arms, her own wrapped in a vice grip around his waist. Tears leaked out of her eyes and into the fur of his cloak, but she didn't care and nor did he. They just stayed like that for several minutes, not wanting to ever have to let go. It was in those precious moments that Peyton realised just what had been in front of her all this time, what she had been missing out on all these years, what she had refused to see. Her false love for Jaime Lannister had blinded her to one simple fact; she loved Robb Stark with her whole heart and more, and she was not going to let that go.

She pulled back just a little and rested a hand against his check, he leaned into her touch unconsciously.

"Robb, remember that time you told me you'd always wait for me?" she asked.

He nodded, "I meant it Peyton, however long you need, I'll always be here for you."

"Well I don't want you to wait for me anymore," he stated.

He looked away and pulled his face from her hand, "Oh…"

She used her other hand to make him face her once more, this time she held his face in both of her hands. She looked him right in the eyes and said it.

"I don't want you to wait for me, because you don't have to wait. I love you Robb Stark, and damn me for taking so long to see it."

He looked a little shell shocked by her announcement, and a bit lost for words. She didn't really see the need for words though, so she let her hands run into his hair and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. That seemed to wake him up, for he kissed her back eagerly, both of them just lost in the moment. Peyton found herself thinking on her kisses with Jaime, and saw the difference right away. Both times she had kissed Robb it had been a thing of impulse, something that made her heart feel almost fit to burst. But with Jaime it had been her mind that reacted, that was the distinction between the two. She had almost forgotten that they had practically the whole camp looking at them, until her lovely brother decided to make a remark.

"Easy there Stark, that's my sister, not to mention you're in public."

Robb pulled away from her just a little, "Greyjoy, you do know how to ruin a mood."

Theon shrugged, "It's a brother's duty, you have no idea how strange I'm feeling right now. Happy for you both and all, but something about seeing my little sister-"

"Theon," Peyton interrupted, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Robb tilted her face back up to face him, "Just ignore the idiot."

"Hey!" Theon protested, "Champion his cause and still no respect, really Stark, gratitude."

Peyton took Robb's advice and ignored her brother, "I love you, I should have known it long ago, I was so stupid. I missed out on what was right in from of me all this time."

He silenced her with a soft kiss, "I love you to, and all that matters is here and now. The past is irrelevant, you're here in my arms, that's all that I care about."

They kissed again, and both disregarded their surroundings in favour of simply being wrapped up in each other. A cheer rose up from the Stark's men, which was soon echoed by their Bannermen. Despite the noise, and pleasant distraction of Robb's lips on hers, Peyton still heard her brother mutter.

"Get a tent."

She pulled away from Robb with a sigh, "I'm going to kill him."

**:') and I think I'm back to normal! I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow morning, but it'll be a bit late again cause I sleep in a little extra on weekends.  
>Hope that you all liked the chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it =D<strong>


	33. Just A Dream

**Thanks for reviewing: xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, sirGingelot, Phantasmic, 87hollster, guest, Brightroar, chescake, Padme4000, Dreaming while awake, Miss Reeality, Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling,  
>Another pollforum reminder! Please vote/nominate! Really need the votes for all categories in if you all want a winner!  
>A.N. I changed some things around here, so bear with me or think of it as AU or whatever you want.<br>**

Chapter 33: Just A Dream

Now that she was back among her friends Peyton felt much better. Once she and Robb had kissed enough, or rather once they had realised just how public their kissing had been, they'd pulled apart and just gone back to simply hugging. Eventually the crowd had enough and resumed whatever it was that they had been doing, but Theon had to wait around for them to finish, something that his patience didn't agree with.

"Yes alright, you two are in love, we _get it_," he said, "Now shouldn't we get back to planning that war? You know the big important one with Tywin Lannister? Hello? Anyone home? _Anyone_?"

Robb sighed, "Your brother isn't one for patience is he?"

Peyton shook her head as well as she could with it against his chest, "Nope, it's not really a Greyjoy thing in general I think, though with him I wonder…"

"Right here you know," Theon muttered.

"Yes, we do thanks to your constant stream of words to interrupt the moment," Robb remarked drily.

"Well I think that the moment has gone on long enough don't you?" Theon inquired.

"No," Peyton replied.

Theon rolled his eyes, "Come on, do I really have to keep watching this? Like I said, happy, but honestly. Have you two never heard of privacy?"

"No one's making you stay Theon," Robb pointed out.

"By the way," Peyton pulled just a little out of the hug to look into his face, "What's all this about a rescue attempt? From the Lion's Mouth? Led by _you_?"

Robb looked like a child who had just been caught stealing cakes, "Uh…"

"Robb, you would have gotten yourself killed," she chastised.

"She has such faith in our abilities, doesn't she?" Theon put in sarcastically.

"I do, but I also have faith in the reputation of the Lion's Mouth, it's never been breached by whole armies, let alone a small party." There was silence, "Drowned God save me, please tell me it was a _small_ party!"

Neither man replied, they just looked briefly at each other, then in any direction that wasn't Peyton.

"Men," she grumbled.

"It's just cause we care!" Theon defended.

"Not about your own lives clearly, if you had died what do you think would have happened to me?" she demanded.

Robb stopped her rant before she could continue any further by kissing her, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I love you to."

"So _that's _how you stop them ranting! I always did wonder," Theon mused.

"We probably _should _be getting back to the main camp," Robb admitted, "My mother will want to know that you are safe, and I'm sure that you want to rest."

"Oh, thank you. Nikolas probably-" she looked around, "Where'd he go?"

"Remember when you guys started hugging and kissing like some couple in the songs?" Theon inquired, "Well about half an hour after that people got bored."

"Exaggerator," Robb muttered, "I'm sure Ser Rodrick helped him. Come on, mother will see that you get anything that you need, she'll probably wonder why I took this long."

"She will, then she'll come to investigate and happen upon a most curious sight," Lady Catylen's voice replied.

Robb and Peyton realised that they still had their arms around each other, and let go sheepishly, Peyton at least had the excuse of hugging Catylen to cover her awkwardness. The older woman hugged her back warmly.

"Thank the gods you're safe my girl," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Peyton pulled back, "I should have stayed in King's Landing, I should have protected Lord Stark, I-"

Robb put a hand over her mouth, "How did you intend to protect my father against the entire palace and city guard?"

"Robb's right my dear, I am only glad that you are with us now," Catylen assured.

Robb let his hand fall away when he was sure that Peyton was going to drop the matter, and she embraced Cat again.

"I missed you all so much."

"We missed you to," Cat replied, "You're here now Peyton, and that's what counts."

While she was still give Peyton a comforting hug, Lady Stark shot a glance over the girl's shoulder to her son, silently asking him if he had told her. Robb looked down and away before shaking his head, Cat nodded. She could understand him not wanting to talk about it just now, but she hoped that Peyton heard the words from his own mouth; otherwise things would take a rocky turn for the couple. They didn't deserve that, not after all this waiting, they deserved happiness. She hoped with all her heart that they managed to find it in these times of war.

Later that night Peyton was resting in Robb's tent, in his arms, in his bed. They weren't _doing _anything, well they had kissed often, but no more than that. It was not pleasure that either of them sought, it was just the presence of the other in their arms, that was all that was needed in this time. She had often wondered why it was that she always felt drawn to follow Robb when they were kids. She had often puzzled over the fact that his hugs, despite often being the last ones, were always the ones she remembered the most. She had never understood why she felt so shy around him at times. But she knew the answer to these things now, she knew it with every fibre of her being, and she'd never forget. She remembered her last night at Winterfell, how she had spent it in his arms, and wanted a repeat.

"Robb?" she inquired.

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay? Here, with you, tonight and onwards?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead softly, "As long as you want."

"Robb, I…" she trailed off, how should she tell him? Should she do it now? No, she'd wait for the right moment.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "I don't even know."

Suddenly Robb pulled away from her and sat up, she looked at him with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I have… there's something that you should know…"

She sat up and turned him to face her, "What is it?"

He rested a hand against her cheek, "I-"

"Robb!" Theon walked into the tent, "There is news of the Lannister armies, they've split, Tywin's- oh, was I…? Are you two…? Should I go?"

"I'm his sister and he didn't even notice I was here," Peyton muttered, "Family love."

"What news Theon?" Robb asked.

"They've split the armies, Jaime's taken a force in the direction of the Whispering Wood, while Tywin will remain at Riverrun," Theon informed, "What are we going to do?"

Robb practically jumped out of bed and began pulling on proper attire, "Summon the Lords and Commanders, we need to talk."

Theon nodded, "I'll see to it."

"Are you going to be okay?" Robb asked Peyton.

"I'll be fine," she assured, "Go."

He left the tent to meet with his men, and Peyton was left to her thoughts. The dice had been rolled, now all that could be done was to wait and see how they fell.

**/*0*/**

Peyton shifted impatiently on her horse, not understanding at all how Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick managed to remain to still. They had been waiting for hours, but still there was no sign of either triumphant army returning to them.

"How do you do it?" she asked Catylen.

Lady Stark gave her a small smile, "This is war for women, we sit and we wait for our men to return to us. We wait as long as it takes, and we keep hoping."

"But I want to be out there!" Peyton exclaimed, "I want to help him, why should we stand behind the lines and wait? Why can we not fight with them?"

"War is an ugly place," Ser Rodrick warned, "I would not wish for it if I were you."

"But this waiting, how do you stand it?" she asked.

"We simply manage," Lady Stark replied.

"My lady, we should go," Rodrick said.

"No," Catylen said firmly.

"We can't!" Peyton cried at the same moment.

And so they kept on waiting. Just when Peyton thought that her patience would crack and she would ride into battle after Robb, the first horse came galloping into view. Soon followed by another, and another, and then many more. Their men, they had won, the Lannisters had been crushed. The first horse was a white one, who made straight for them, and Peyton would know its rider anywhere. She dismounted before he even reached them, soon followed by Lady Stark and Ser Rodrick, and the three of them waited for the men to reach them. Before long Robb hand dismounted, landing right in front of her, and swept her into his arms. Peyton held him close, and let his hide his face in her hair for a moment. He needed that time to compose himself, she could feel the emotions writhing within him, but he couldn't let that show in front of his men. When he pulled away she stood up to give him a kiss, and tried to send him strength through that. When they pulled apart this time, he bent his forehead down so it was touching hers.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied; so what if it wasn't the most romantic of settings or proposals, it was from Robb, and she would have said yes no matter how he asked her.

"Even after a battle, you two just go right back to being stuck together," Theon joked; but he sounded tired.

"Brother," she said; and hugged him tightly, so happy that he was safe as well.

Then she noticed the bound and bloodstained man that they pushed to the ground in front of Robb, and her blood turned to ice.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened," Robb said; staring at Jaime coldly.

"Lady Stark," Ser Jaime Lannister greeted, "I would offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it."

"It is not your sword I was," she replied with venom, "Give me my daughters back, give me my husband."

"I've lost them to I'm afraid," Jaime said.

"Kill him Robb, send his head to his father!" Theon suggested, "He cut down ten of our men, you saw him."

"He's more use to us alive than dead," Robb stated; but the look he game Jaime said that he wished he wasn't.

"Take him away and put him in irons," Cat commanded.

"We could end this war right now boy," Jaime said as he was hauled to his feet, "Save thousands of lives, you fight for the Starks I fight for the Lannisters. Swords and lances, teeth and nails, choose your weapons. And let's end this hear and now."

"If we do it your way Kingslayer, you'd win," Robb conceded, "We're not doing it your way."

"Come on pretty man," one of the men grabbed Jaime and took him away.

As he was led off Peyton watched him go, and wished that she hadn't. Their eyes locked for a moment, and surprise lit his green eyes, then he smirked. That smirk brought back so many memories for Peyton, and where they had once been good ones, events had soured them. She heard him chuckle faintly under his breath, and she was the first to avert her eyes. She cursed him, she cursed him to whatever hells existed in the world. And she prayed that he would keep his silence.

"I sent two thousand men to their graves today," Robb said when Theon walked up to him.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice," Theon assured.

"Aye," Robb agreed, "But the dead won't hear them."

He looked to his mother, and then stepped forward to address his army.

"One victory does not make us conquerors, did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over."

Robb turned and walked away, leaving still silence in his wake. Peyton was the only one that moved, she followed him, linking her fingers through his as he strode off. He didn't stop, but he looked briefly down at their joint hands, and tightened his grip on her. They walked for some time without saying a word, Peyton could feel the sadness and angry burning inside of him, and knew that he'd talk as soon as he was ready. Eventually they reached a small clearing, and Robb let her go so that he collapse to the ground and bury his face in his hands.

"Two thousand men," he said, "Two thousands men who swore to follow me into battle, and now they can never follow me home. Their wives, their children; they'll never see them again, never see _anything_ again. What good are songs of noble deeds for those who can't hear them?"

Peyton put a hand on his shoulder, "They knew the risk, they were willing to die for you Robb, they chose it."

"The songs sing of the glory of battle, but they don't sing of anything else," Robb's voice was raw with his feelings, "They don't tell you how it feels, they don't sing of that."

She knelt down in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face so that her own could cradle it, making his tortured blue eyes gaze into hers.

"Robb, war is nothing but death until the victory," she said, "You cannot dwell on what you can't change, nor could change if you went back. Those men would have fought for you no matter what, and they died bravely for the cause that they won."

"When I was a boy I dreamed of becoming a man and fighting battles," Robb whispered, "Now I'm a man fighting battles, dreaming of being a boy once more."

"Dreams are lovely things," she agreed, "But in the end they're just dreams. Dreams of the future we can bring about, dreams of the past are what can either keep us going or pull us down. But they can only do what you allow them to. What do you truly dream of Robb?"

"An end to this war, my father and sisters back, my brother being able to walk, and a life with you," he replied.

"All wars end, you family _will_ be together again, we will find a way to help Bran," she vowed, "As for your last dream, that I know is no dream but fact. Did you mean what you asked me earlier?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, "Did you mean your reply?"

"Yes," she echoed his answer and speed in replying , "I'm not going to lose you Robb, never."

He drew her into his arms, "In times such as these I fear what may happen."

"Do not fear the future," she murmured, "Invite it, fear the present if you must and learn from the past, but the future is what you make it."

"I want to make it with you," he stated.

"And you will," she promised, "No matter what happens."

"No matter what," he agreed.

Neither of them pulled away for a long time, neither of them wanted to let go of that fragile moment of pure peace. But the peace would not be lasting, for once more it was the calm before a storm. A storm unlike any they had faced.

**CLIFFIE! Hope that you guys liked the chapter :D I may have just started it as another chapter filler, but it may have extended dramatically (again :P)  
>I'll try to have the next chapter out soon!<strong>


	34. Looking Back

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Dark Alana, chescake, Miss Reality,  
>Eh heh… I think you may all want to kill me.<strong>

Chapter 33: Looking Back 

"Lord Stark, Ser Jaime Lannister wishes to speak with you."

Robb almost forgot to respond to the soldier he didn't recognise, he was still not used to being called Lord Stark, he didn't want to get used to it either. It had been several days since he'd heard news of his father's death, and much of those days had been filled with blank spaces for him. He remembered hacking away at a tree, then vowing to his mother that he'd kill them all once they had rescued the girls. He vaguely remembered other things, like making war plans and discussing what was the best course of action to take with the captive Ser Jaime, but they all seemed to be smoked memories. As if he had been living life behind a screen of glass, going about things only because he had to. He remembered his times with Peyton though, they were all that kept him going really. Just having her near him helped, she was also just there to hold him no matter for how long, and listen to him as he rambled. They had never progressed their relationship beyond kisses, but she slept in his arms every night. He honestly didn't know how he would cope without her there, she seemed to be the only thing keeping him sane at times.

"Lord Stark?" the man questioned.

Robb snapped back to the present, "What does he want to speak of?"

"He wouldn't say my lord, only that he wished to do so," the man replied, "We can take back your refusal if you wish, a Lannister's words aren't worth your time."

Robb thought about it, "I'll see him, perhaps he wishes to negotiate."

The soldier bowed, "As you wish Lord Stark."

Robb strode to where they had Jaime held captive, chained up and with a constant guard lest he try to escape. Robb always made sure that he trusted the men watching the Kingslayer, just in case his whispers of Lannister gold got to their heads. He felt a shiver run through him when he passed Roose Bolton by, something about that man just set Robb's nerves on edge, all the Boltons in general did that. Even Peyton had felt it when she had briefly been in their company, he wished that he could have had a proper party sent out to greet her, preferably with him in it. He still remembered how he and Theon had reacted when they'd heard of her return to Casterly Rock. They'd both immediately jumped up and proclaimed their rescue plans, only to be quickly shut down by several people, his mother included. And then even Peyton had called them idiots when she'd heard about it. He supposed that they had been… rash, but still! They had been genuinely worried about her safety.

He was so glad that she was safe again, it eased at least some of the worry on his mind. He still remembered the talk that Theon had given him a few years ago when he'd discovered Robb's love for his sister. It contained numerous warnings to treat her well and always look out for her, as well as several threats on what would happen if he did not. Robb remembered those vividly, considering he'd only been about thirteen at the time. He hadn't loved Peyton then, only realised that he thought of her as more than simply a childhood playmate, love had come later. He sighed, it had been a long road to get to where he was now, a long and tiring road.

"Deep in thought Stark?" Jaime asked; Robb hadn't realised that he'd arrived.

"Nothing that concerns you Lannister," Robb retorted, "What did you wish to speak of? Have you decided to agree to our terms?"

"Nothing of the sort," Jaime snorted, "I simply wanted to talk with you, in private if you will."

Robb narrowed his gaze, "Why in private?"

"You'll see soon enough when you dismiss your men," Jaime said.

Since the man was chained up and unable to hurt him, not to mention the fact that Robb was armed and he was not, he decided that it would be safe enough.

"Leave us," he commanded his men, then turned once more to Jaime, "Now talk."

"I couldn't help but notice that you have Peyton Greyjoy in your camp, you know my father wants her back," Jaime began.

"Well he's not going to get her," Robb stated; not at all liking the way Jaime looked when he said her name, "Now what did you want to discuss? Leave Peyton out of this."

"Oh but she is exactly what I called you here for," Jaime replied, "How is she by the way? Doing well?"

"She is not your business Lannister," Robb snapped.

"I saw your little reunion, quite touching really," Jaime noted, "She really is an emotional girl, strange for one of the Ironborn, but there you have it."

"You don't know her," Robb said, "Do not speak of her as if you do."

"And that's where you're wrong Stark, I know her very well indeed," Jaime corrected, "Probably better than any man ever will."

That made something in Robb snap, and he had the Kingslayer up against the wall with his hand on Jaime's throat within a second. Anger bled from his blue eyes, and the older man's green ones regarded him with almost humour, but still seriousness.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Jaime inquired flippantly.

"Did you touch her? Did you hurt her? Are you the reason she left King's Landing?" Robb demanded.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Jaime replied.

"You bastard!" Robb seethed, and pulled his hand away from his throat to punch Jaime clean in the jaw.

The Kingslayer's head flew to the side, blood spraying from his mouth, but Jaime only laughed.

"How _dare_ you force yourself on her!" Robb thundered, "You are lower than filth."

Jaime looked back and smirked at him, "I never said I forced myself on her."

That made Robb pause for a moment, but he automatically disbelieved the man's words, "You lie."

"If you don't trust my word, ask her," Jaime said, "I'm sure she'd have an interesting story to tell."

"Lord Stark!" the men had come rushing back, "Is everything alright?"

Robb shot a look of poisonous hatred at Jaime, "Just fine, the Kingslayer was merely demonstrating his normal monster self."

Jaime laughed, "Oh Stark, so young and innocent, not for much longer I think."

Robb turned on his heel and strode furiously away from the still laughing man. He didn't want to let Jaime's words get to him, but they ate under his skin and feasted on his brain. He didn't want to think about the possibility of truth, but there was only one way he could clear it up. Peyton. She'd be waiting for him anyway, they always tried to spend the few moments of peace he had between meetings together. So he made his way towards his tent, feet seeming to get heavier with each step he took. Peyton rushed up to him the moment he entered the tent, concern on her face.

"What's wrong? You look… troubled," she said.

He sighed, "I just spoke with Jaime Lannister."

Peyton immediately went on edge, "And what did the Kingslayer have to say?"

"He said…" Robb tried to think of a way to phrase it, but opted for bluntness, "That you slept together."

All colour fled from Peyton's face, and her eyes widened with shock and shame. Her lips tried to form words, but no sound came from her mouth. Robb needed to other confirmation, Jaime had been right. He felt a rush of hurt, but it was soon stamped down by anger.

"Robb, I wanted to tell you," she said, "I just didn't know how…"

"How to what?" he snarled, "Tell me that you gave yourself to Ser Jaime Lannister?"

"I wanted to wait for the right time!" she exclaimed.

"Which would have been when?" he demanded, "When would the right time have been? _How_ could there have been a right time?"

"I don't know!" she snapped, "But I was going to tell you, I just didn't want to ruin this time for us."

"How kind of you," he said sarcastically, "Too bad that Jaime had other ideas."

"I didn't want you to find out from him!" she burst out, "If I had known that he wanted to talk to you I would have told you first!"

"Tell me Peyton, why did you run from King's Landing?" he asked, "Surely it was everything that you'd ever dreamed of, great shining knight and all."

"It was the biggest mistake of my life," she whispered, "I was a stupid idiot and I should never have done it. I don't even know why I did now, all that I feel for him is hate."

"What happened? Did you reject you?" Robb inquired; scorn filling his tone, "Ironborn not good enough for him? Easy ways and all."

"I'm sorry Robb, if I could go back and change it all I would, but I can't. You have no idea just how much I regret it, but what can I do? Tell me and I'll do it!"

"And to think, all this time, I thought you loved me," he muttered.

"I do!" she exclaimed, "I love _you_ Robb Stark, only you, it's only ever been you that I truly loved. Whatever I thought I felt for Jaime, it was not love."

"You still let him bed you," Robb pointed out, "And then when he rejected you, you ran away like a scared little girl. Then you played me for a fool."

"Robb-"

He cut her off, "If that all I am? A second choice? Oh Jaime Lannister didn't want me, Robb Stark will do."

"You aren't! You weren't!" she protested, "I don't get it Robb, what's gotten into you? How many times do I say sorry? I thought you said we'd always make this work, no matter what happened. You said you'd always love me. You said you'd let me sort things out, and I have!"

"No Peyton, sorting things out means choosing," he corrected, "You chose, and then it blew up in your face. Sorting things out doesn't mean trying one thing and then going to the other when the first one doesn't succeed."

"But that's not how it was, I was an idiot Robb," she said, "Please believe me."

He seemed not to hear her, "You know, I thought that my engagement would be the biggest thing we'd have to face. I never saw this coming, I was blind, I was the King of Fools."

Peyton processed his words, "Hold up there Robb, what engagement?"

Robb stopped his pacing suddenly, "Shit."

She came to stand right in front of him, "What engagement are you speaking of? Because it doesn't sound very much like ours."

He scraped a hand through his brown curls, "We had to cross the Twins, so I consented to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters or granddaughters."

She gaped at him, "And just when had you planned on mentioning this? Before or after we got married? Why did you even propose to me if you knew!"

"I thought I could sort it out! Offer Rickon or Sansa in my stead," Robb replied.

"Doesn't answer my question," she growled; this was not good, both of them had lost their tempers, and both of them had been keeping secrets.

"You never told me about you and Jaime," he retorted, "I think we're on even ground."

"You're engaged, yet you still made me an offer," she snapped, "That's far from even ground!"

"You're right!" he shouted, "You slept with another man, realised that it wasn't long term, and came back to the one you knew you had waiting in the wings. This is _far_ from even!"

"Drowned God take me!" she swore, "It wasn't how you make it sound! Yes, I slept with Jaime, yes he shattered my illusions. But that's all they ever were, _illusions_. Nothing that I felt for him was real, nothing. _Everything_ that I have ever felt for you has been as real as the two of us standing here now, then I tell you I love you Robb Stark, I mean it."

"What guarantee do I have that you didn't speak those same words to Lannister?" he questioned.

"Trust, faith," she listed, "You know me Robb Stark, you've said it yourself, am I lying to you?"

She met his gaze boldly, and he looked away from her, "Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

The anger drained out of Peyton at those words, and she saw with horror where their argument had lead them.

"You said that we'd always find a way to make it work," she whispered, "What have we done to each other Robb? What are we doing now? Please, let's just work this out, I don't want to lose you."

"Why? Don't you have a third option?" he asked; anger still clouding him.

She should have kept her cool, she should have just stayed calm, but she didn't. The Greyjoy temper in her rose to a towering peak at his comment, and Peyton slapped Robb, _hard_. His head cracked to the side, and a red mark could be seen already rising beneath the stubble on his face.

"I meant it when I said I loved you," she said, "I meant it, did you mean it when you said we'd make it back from anything?"

Robb looked away from her, "I think that you should go back to Winterfell, I think that you should just go for now Peyton."

Shock filled her, but because of her anger she gave this reply, "Fine then, maybe I will."

She stormed out of his tent before he made any reply, and strode towards her horse. She hadn't brought anything with her, the dress she now wore was a loan from Lady Stark, Peyton didn't think she'd mind if Peyton took it. Barking out for one of the grooms to bring her saddle, she began pacing furiously, ignoring the glances that men sent her. She wasn't really taking notice of her surroundings as she furiously saddled her horse in record time, she hadn't come with anything, so she wouldn't leave with anything.

"Peyton? What are you doing?" Nikolas asked.

She was so used to him just popping up that it didn't shock her, "Going to Winterfell."

"Why are we going to Winterfell?" he questioned, "And don't try to stop me, you know I'll go with you."

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

He began saddling his own horse, "Did something happen with you and Robb?"

She shot him an icy glare, "I said, I don't want to talk about it Nikolas."

"Why are you leaving? That's not going to help anything, you need to sort it out together," he counselled.

"His idea," she hissed, "And I'm _fine_ to go along with it."

"Peyton, are you sure that this is wise?" he inquired.

She mounted up, "I'm going, I'm not making you. Stay if you wish."

He sighed, but got into his own saddle, "What's wrong?"

She started ranting as they rode through the camp, but he only listened as she told her tale. By the time she was finished they had cleared the camp by several miles, she had often stopped to curse, but now she was in tears. Her hanger had faded a while back, and all that she was left with was sadness and regret at what she'd done.

"Oh Drowned God help me," she begged, "I was such a fool, I should have just not lost it. I should never have slept with Jaime in the first place."

"It was a mistake, but we all make them," he reasoned, "Perhaps yours was quite a _large_ mistake, but Robb will understand, when he calms down."

"I shouldn't have argued back," she admitted, "I should have-"

"Hey, never go on about what you should have done," he interrupted, "It's not too late you know, we can still go back."

Peyton turned to look in the direction that they had just come from, and regretfully shook her head.

"Robb's not going to want me back there for a while, and I think that it would probably be best for us to spend a little time apart."

"That's silly," Nikolas reprimanded, "How can you fix it if you're not together?"

She looked up at him, "I can't go back Nikolas, what must he think of me? He deserves better then when I am."

"That is the biggest lie that you have ever told me Peyton Greyjoy," Nikolas said, "Robb loves you, all couples have secrets and arguments, this will pass."

She shook her head, "You didn't see his face. I broke his heart Nikolas, and what happened has broken mine. How can this ever be mended?"

"You won't know if you don't stay," he pointed out.

Peyton bit her lip, but her pride won the battle, and she kept her horse going in the opposite direction to Robb. Even though her heart kept tugging her back, she ignored the pull, but it got no fainter with distance or time.

**/*0*/**

Jaime Lannister's head jerked up when he heard the sound of Peyton Greyjoy's voice pass him by. He carefully listened in to her conversation, and heard only faint snatches still. But it was enough for him to figure out that she and the Stark boy had clearly had some kind of argument, and now she was leaving. So Robb had gone to her with a question, and no doubt the whole story had come tumbling out. Jaime only hoped that she had learnt of his own engagement, that would at least even the playing field in their lover's quarrel. Peyton riding away he hadn't foreseen though, he had had a vague plan in mind when he'd told Robb what had transpired, but that hadn't been part of it. It had been more of a test on the boy's part, to see just how true his love for Peyton was. Jaime had yet to see how it all panned out, and whether Robb Stark was truly worthy of Peyton Greyjoy. For now though, the boy was failing rather miserably. Letting her ride off like that? How did he expect to get her back now?

A small laugh escaped him, earning his strange looks from his guards. Well, this would certainly be interesting to watch unfold.

***ducks for cover* don't kill me! **


	35. Illusion And Dream

**Thanks for the reviews: mari, 97hollster, sirGingelot, Dark Alana, chescake, Dreaming while awake, Phantasmic,  
>Yes, Peyton was an idiot and yes Robb was an idiot. But people <strong>_**are**_** idiots a lot of the time! Especially with things like this, it's normal! They shouldn't have done what they did, but tough. Don't worry, I have it all planned out.**

Chapter 35: Illusion And Dream

Robb Stark paced around his tent for near an hour after Peyton had left, thoughts roving around his head and leaving him confused. He had lost his temper. He shouldn't have, but he had done it. And then she'd lost her's, now here they stood. He wanted to call back his words as soon as he said them, but his throat had closed up for fear that he'd say something worse. He'd wanted to call her back when she had strode from his tent, but somehow he couldn't find the words to say it. He hurt. He hurt worse than when she had first told him that she thought of them as only friends, that he'd been able to take because he felt certain of the truth. But this? Finding out that she had slept with Jaime Lannister? Robb had thought that the aftermath of the battle had left him in anguish, but it was nothing compared to this. He hadn't stopped until Theon walked into his tent, and forced him to.

"Robb, you want to explain to me why people seem to be saying that Peyton's run off for Winterfell?" Theon inquired.

Robb looked at his friend, then stepped around him to continue pacing, Theon stopped him again.

"Answer me," the older boy insisted.

He sighed, "We had a fight, we both lost it for a bit, and I may have sent her away."

"You did what now?" Theon questioned; repeating a phrase that Robb had only ever heard Peyton say.

"I sent her away, and she went," Robb snapped.

"Then why are you pacing around your tent looking like you want to rip something up?" Theon demanded, "Even Grey Wind's picking up on your mood, he growled at me when I came in here, never done that before."

Robb raked a hand through his curls, something he'd done so much in the last hour that his hair was sticking up and strange angles, in any other situation Theon would have laughed.

"Just leave me be Theon," he commanded, "She's gone alright, it's done."

Theon shook his head, "Nothing's ever done in this world, there's always a way to change things. Why haven't you ridden after her?"

Robb glared at him, "Why should I?"

"Just look at the state of you Robb!" Theon gestured grandly at him, "You are _clearly_ beat up about something, my first guess is Peyton's leaving, so why are you still here?"

"Well your first guess is wrong," Robb snarled, "You don't get it, you don't even know what we fought about!"

"You're right," Theon acknowledged, "And I won't if you don't stop throwing a tantrum and tell me."

Robb glared again, "I am _not_ throwing a tantrum."

"The exact words of one who is," Theon pointed out, "Sit down and have a drink Robb, talk to me."

Theon lounged in one of the chairs and helped himself to some wine, pouring Robb a cup as well, which he handed to the man as he sat down. Robb took it, but didn't even glance at the contents after he practically threw himself into the chair. Hmm, the cup was silver. Perhaps the best place for it was not in his fist if he was going to tell Theon, it would be a shame to crush it. Theon was calmly drinking his wine, waiting for Robb to talk.

"She slept with Jaime Lannister."

Robb should have worried more about Theon's cup than his own. As soon as he spoke those words, whatever wine was in Theon's mouth sprayed out, making Robb glad that his chair was not in front of Theon. The cup was tossed aside and Theon sprang to his feet, anger flaring from his eyes, so like his sister's.

"That son of a bitch!" Theon exclaimed, "I'm going to-"

"She did it willingly," Robb said through gritted teeth, "I found out, hence the argument, hence her absence from camp."

Theon didn't make another move towards the tent flap, he didn't make another move at all actually. For several moment he just stood there taking in deep, angry, breaths in an attempts to calm his rising temper. Eventually he walked tightly back to Robb and reclaimed his fallen seat, but Robb could see him twitching slightly, as if he just wanted to bolt out and rip Jaime's head off. Robb could hardly blame him, and wished that they didn't need Jaime to get his sisters back.

"Before I break something, want to give me the full story?" Theon asked; trying for control in his voice, and failing.

Robb sighed, "I went to see the Kingslayer, he told me and-"

"You believed him!" Theon cried; on the verge of jumping up again.

"Shut up and let me finish," Robb snapped, "He told me, I _didn't_ believe him, not at first. But then when I asked her about it… well we fought, and it seemed like we were going to calm down again, then I mentioned being engaged. Things didn't go well after that and I told her she should go back to Winterfell, she agreed, now here we sit."

"Hang on a minute, you didn't tell her about your engagement?" Theon demanded.

Robb nodded, "And after the battle I asked her to marry me, I thought I could sort it all out in time, now I think I won't have to bother."

Theon looked considering for a moment , then he got up and approached Robb, "I hope that you understand that this is nothing to do with our friendship, just a brother's duty."

Then Theon punched Robb clean in the jaw, Robb hadn't really been expecting that from his friend, so the surprise blow nearly knocked him from his seat. Swearing violently, Robb got to his feet and stalked towards Theon, but the older boy held out his hands.

"Calm down Stark, what would you do if someone had done that to Arya or Sansa?" Theon asked, "You'd punch them, automatic reflex."

Robb rubbed at his jaw, that was going to hurt later, but Theon had a point.

"What about Peyton?" he inquired sullenly.

"You think I'd hit my sister?" Theon demanded, "No, if she were here then she would get a more severe telling off than she'd ever received in her life. And I'd force you two to sort things the hell out."

"She was worse than me," Robb defended.

"You're leaving parts out," Theon accused, "I'm not denying your words, and I am more furious at my sister than I've ever been before, but this is a very one sided story that I'm hearing, what did she say? All I'm getting is the image of what happened, I need the words as well."

Robb scowled, "I don't remember really, I was too angry."

Theon slapped a palm to his forehead, "And this is why couple fights are always so big, neither person remembers what they said to apologise for."

"I loved her!" Robb burst out, "And she let me believe that she loved me to, I was no more than a second choice when her first one failed."

"She loves you back," Theon corrected, "I don't care how big your fight was, I know what I see, and I know my sister. Yes, she slept with Jaime, yes that really makes me want to kill the man and know what the hell she was thinking. But you weren't a second choice Robb. Tell me, what did she say about her and Jaime?"

"She said it was a mistake and she was sorry," Robb muttered.

"Well what else do you want her to do?" Theon questioned, "What else is there to be done?"

Robb gave his friend a tired look, "Not in the mood for this right now Theon."

Theon snorted, "You'll never be in the mood, which is why you always need that one friend who will always tell you when you have your head up your arse."

Robb's head jerked up at that, "What the hell? Where did _that_ come from?"

"You're being an idiot, you and my sister both," Theon stated, "I think that you should ride after her and get her back."

"I think that you should stop giving advice," Robb retorted, "Anyway, it's safer for her at Winterfell."

"Ah ha!" Theon crowed, "He _does_ still care! Drowned God take me, what's wrong with you Robb?"

"You think I can just get up and leave my army?" Robb demanded, "I'm King now Theon, we aren't boys anymore, what I want is put to the side in favour of what best serves the North."

"That's bullshit," Theon stated bluntly, "How can a King serve his people is he can't even help himself?"

Robb suddenly remembered something that he'd wanted to discuss with Theon, and was immensely thankful for a way to change the subject.

"Theon, I need more support," Robb said, "I have the North and Riverlands, but I need more."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Theon inquired.

"Go home, talk to your family, give me the aid of the Iron Islands," Robb replied.

Theon winced, "Not going to be easy, you know what I'm like sometimes, imagine about ten times worse and you have my father. And that was just the last time I saw him."

"Tell Lord Balon that I promise him independence and Kingship over the Iron Islands if he gives me this," Robb said, "Please Theon, I need your people on my side."

Theon scrutinised him, "I can't help but notice the lovely subject change, are you trying to get rid of me?"

Robb smiled faintly, "If only it were that easy friend."

Theon sighed, "Alright, I'll do it, but when I get back I want you to sort out this thing with my sister."

Robb hesitated, but held out his hand to seal the deal with his old friend, "Alright, what do you want to leave?"

Theon shrugged, "The sooner the better I expect, I can be gone by first light. Getting to Salt Village shouldn't take long, and then I can get a boat across to home."

Robb stood to clasp his friend in a hug, "Be careful Theon."

Theon grinned, "I'm always careful. Don't worry Robb, you don't get rid of me that easily, just as you said."

Theon ducked out of the tent to begin making his preparations, and Robb was once more left alone to his thoughts and memories. Theon's idea of riding after Peyton was growing steadily in temptation, but he forced it down. He'd waited and chased her all these years, if she wanted to come back to him then she would. If she didn't… then he wasn't sure what would happen.

**/*0*/**

Peyton's ride northwards was the hardest journey she had ever undertaken in her life. Not because of distance or hardship, but because of what she was leaving behind. No, not leaving behind, running away from. So many times Peyton had raged over the campfire, or collapsed into tears, she had vowed countless times that they would ride back and she'd talk sanely to Robb. But the next morning when they'd saddled and mounted their horses, she would always turn her's in the direction of Winterfell. Nikolas was thankfully patient with her, he learnt to keep silent when she was raging, and just to offer quiet advice when she was calm. She hated how his advice was always sound. He constantly told her that they should turn back and return to Robb's camp, but she always balked out of the idea the next morning. She wanted to go back, but just not while they were still in this state. She wanted to give things some time to cool down, and she wanted some time for herself to figure things out truly. Robb doubting her love made her doubt it herself. She felt it in her heart that she loved him, and knew that what 'love' she had felt for Jaime had come from her head, so was she right? The question haunted her still.

Her arrival at Winterfell had come as somewhat of a surprise, but she was welcomed by those who had remained at the castle. Bran and Rickon were glad to have her around, it must have been hard for them to just be left here while their family went down South. They hadn't seen their mother for months, and no doubt they wouldn't see Robb until the war was won. Rickon was lapsing into a wild state almost, being just a boy of seven, and not understanding the full impact of things going on. He just needed someone to be with him and play with him, to let him hold onto his childhood while he was still too young to step up into adulthood. It broke Peyton's heart to see Bran, but she was just so glad that he was awake. She probably embarrassed him a bit, rushing up to him and hugging him tightly when she and Nikolas had been taken to greet him. He was the little Lord of Winterfell now that his brother was away, but he was only ten. Peyton wished that he didn't have to take on that much responsibility, but at least he had Maester Luwin by his side.

Peyton found that she spent her time doing three things, spending time with Bran and Rickon, practising her sword work and archery with Nikolas, and wondering the Godswood alone. She still found peace in that place, that fact had not changed, in spite of events that had transpired here. She still at on that rock under the Heart Tree and gazed into the water, wondering who the girl with the haunting eyes that she saw reflected was. The last time she'd been here had been when Robb had first told her he loved her, she could still see it in her mind, and cursed her foolishness. The Heart Tree was her confidant, its face sometimes sympathetic, sometimes disappointed. If she wasn't by the Heart Tree, then she climbed the tree that she always used to with the boys, and would just sit up there for hours on end. It was during one of those times that she heard noises that she wasn't expecting, it sounded like a fight.

Peyton quickly clambered back down to the ground and raced for the door, only to find that someone had locked the gate from the outside.

"Let me out!" she cried; banging on it with her fist until it hurt, "What's going on? What's happening? Will someone just listen to me!"  
>Whatever was happening, it seemed to have people fairly occupied, and no one heard her cries. Or if they did, then they ignored them. Peyton knew she wasn't going to get out by the gate, and climbing the wall would be impossible, so she decided that all she could do was try to at least <em>see<em> what was going on. She climbed back up her tree and tried to find an angle from which she could view whatever was going on, but there were too many leaves and branches in her way. She tried making her way along the branch so that she could see out the end, but became weary after she heard an ominous creaking. Feeling utterly useless, she climbed back down and dropped to the forest floor. Greatly surprising someone there, who was also a great surprise to her.

"I was just about to call out," he said.

Peyton's eyes were wide, "_Theon?_ What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you to sister," he joked hugging her.

"Why aren't you with Robb?" she asked, "And how is he?"

"I got sent on a mission," Theon replied, "He's… good, angry with you and himself. You're going to have to tell me your side of that story, because believe me sister, what I heard has made me rather furious with you."

She winced, "Alright."

Then she noticed the blood on his armour.

"Are you hurt?" she exclaimed.

He looked down, "No."

"What was happening?" she demanded, "Why was the gate locked?"

"For your protection, and we were setting things right, just as I promised."

The new voice that spoke came from behind her, and it made Peyton freeze. Cold shock ran through her, she had not heard that voice for thirteen years, but she would recognise it anywhere. Turning around slowly, her eyes landed on a tall man standing in the Godswood. His dark hair was going grey at the temples, and his skin was more weathered, but his dark eyes were still the same as they had ever been.

"Father?" she asked; voice coming out a broken whisper.

He opened his arms, "I'm here Peyton."

She ran to him and threw herself in his arms, wrapping her own around him crying into his chest, as Balon Greyjoy held the daughter he had not seen for many years tightly.

**Hmm, return of the Ironborn…  
>Hope that you guys liked the chapter! And again, don't worry, thing have been planned ;D<strong>


	36. Right Of Wrong

**Thanks for the reviews: Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, mari, Dark Alana, Miss Reality, Trulzxoxo, chescake,  
><strong>

Chapter 36: Right Or Wrong

Peyton's mind was whirling furiously, but she voiced none of her questions just yet. She was simply content to have her father again, this great big man that had been absent for most of her life was back. She found tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed with happiness. It was such a strange thing, she had often dreamed what it would be like to see her father again. Wondered what they'd say to each other, if there would be any awkwardness between them after all those years, questioning on whether he'd look different or find her different in some way. There was none of that. The moment they were hugging again Peyton felt right back at home, she had not been held by her father in so long, she found the tears flowing faster. Balon held her like he wouldn't let go, his little girl. Well, she wasn't so little anymore.

"Peyton," he whispered, "I set things right, just like I promised."

She pulled back with a puzzled frown, "What do you mean."

"So this is where we're having the family reunion," a new voice called.

Peyton looked around her father to see a tall young woman walking towards them. She almost didn't recognise her sister. Asha's voice had changed over the years, and she had cut her hair short but just as with her father, her eyes had not changed. Peyton left her father to run at her sister, Asha laughed and opened her arms, swinging Peyton around like she always used to.

"Drowned God!" Asha exclaimed, "You got tall Peyton! Oh it's good to see you again!"

Peyton hugged her sister tightly, "I missed you so much."

Asha scrutinised her, "You look so much like mother, doesn't she father?"

"She does," Balon praised, "Such a fine young woman."

Peyton gazed around her family with a happy smile, she had never thought that she'd see them all together like this again. It was a shame that Maron and Rodrick would never be able to join them. But then she took notice of something. Theon wasn't the only one with blood staining him, Asha and her father also carried stains. Peyton's mind worked furiously, and her eyes widened when she saw the connection that she had been blind to. She stepped away from her family on shaky legs.

"Peyton? What is it little one?" Balon inquired; concern on his face.

"When you say you set things right father, what exactly did you mean?" she asked, "And why are all three of you covered in blood? Last question, why was I locked in the Godswood?"

"We're taken Winterfell," Asha proclaimed, "We've freed you and Theon from your status as hostages, you're both free to come home with us."

Peyton made a sound that was half gasp and half gulp, "What you say taken… oh you didn't! Theon, not you, please not you. How could you? You _know_ these people! Why would you do such a thing? What did they ever treat you with but kindness?"

Theon looked away from her glare, but Asha stared at her sister with shock.

"What?" Asha demanded, "We just _saved_ you!"

"From what?" Peyton retorted, "How many did you kill? How many friends must I now mourn? Theon, you said Robb sent you on a mission, I highly doubt that this was it."

Theon looked at his feet, "Robb sent me home to help him gain father's support in the war in exchange for independence and Kingship over the Iron Islands. But they showed me what must really be done."

"I need no wolves to offer me what is mine," Balon scoffed, "I don't understand though little one, you're free now, you're back with your family."

"I am happy to see you all again," she said earnestly, "But I am not happy with what has happened, why did you attack Winterfell? What is your quarrel here?"

"My quarrel?" Balon repeated, "My quarrel is that they held my son hostage for thirteen years!"

"And treated him fairly," Peyton pointed him out, "If you want to fight someone, go to Casterly Rock and strike at Lord Tywin. Lord Stark was like a second father to us both in the absence of you, why take his castle?"

"I don't expect you to understand," Balon said gently.

Peyton felt herself snap at that, "I'm not five years old anymore father! I've lived away from home for most of my life, and Winterfell was my second home despite living at Casterly Rock. I understand that you just attacked this place, I understand that my friends are now dead, I understand that things seem to have changed since I left Pyke."

"The Mainlander taint is worse on her than it is on Theon," Asha scoffed.

In all of Peyton's imaginings, her family reunion had never taken this turn. She had never expected this to happen, she had never even thought it a possibility. It all seemed so unreal, they had attacked Winterfell, she had heard the fighting. After thirteen years away from them she should be overjoyed to see her father and sister again, and a part of her still was, but another part shied away from them for what they had done. What was worse was the fact that her father didn't even seem to be able to understand why she felt so strongly on the matter. And Theon, she felt so disappointed in him.

"Peyton, these people took you and Theon away from me," Balon said, "Why are you defending them so?"

"They took us away for the rebellion that lead to Maron and Rodrick's deaths!" Peyton shot back; playing a _very_ low card, "You ask why I defend them? Go attack the Lannisters, I wouldn't give one damn, but the Starks? All they have ever shown me is kindness, they treated Theon and I like a part of their family, and now you attack their castle while their armies are fighting a war down South. There is no honour in that."

Balon looked like he'd been slapped, "That was for our independence! It was for you that I started that rebellion!"

"And it was us that paid the price," she retorted.

"Peyton, we didn't kill that many," Theon put in, "They surrendered, Nikolas is still alive if you were wondering."

Peyton rounded on Theon, "And you! This was _your _place! How could you turn around and attack it? You've lived here most of your life Theon, you know the people, you love it here. Why?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes, "Father's right Peyton, they kept us from home as hostages, it is only retaliation not the first strike."

"Lord Stark only ever treated you with respect," she spat, "I wonder what he would think of you now."

Theon flinched, but Asha only laughed, "Who cares, he's dead."

"Ned Stark was an honourable man," Balon chastised his eldest daughter before Peyton could get to it.

Asha shrugged, then a cruel smirk twisted her mouth, "So little sister, you seem to be rather the Stark lover, a shame that you won't be seeing those boys again."

Peyton blanched, "What have you done to Bran and Rickon?"

"They were Starks, and a threat," Balon said, "You are unused to acts of war Peyton."

"A threat?" she echoed incredulously, "Bran can't even walk!"

"What is the matter with you?" Asha snapped, "Little sister, we're your family, right now you look at us as if we were monsters."

"I don't think that!" Peyton protested; it was the truth, she still loved and felt loyal to her family, "I'm just… disappointed, angry, sad, and a whole bunch of other things."

"Oh my little girl, it's alright," Balon comforted, "We're here now."

Peyton let her father hug her again, she truly had missed him. But Asha's words had actually struck home. She knew how Tyrion felt now when he looked at his family of beasts, she couldn't believe what her father had done. And Asha seemed to be taking enjoyment out of the whole situations. While Theon… he wouldn't even meet her gaze.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course," Balon replied, "The castle is ours now, you may go where you wish."

Peyton kept a calm pace while her family could still see her, but bolted for the door as soon as she could. She ignored everyone that she ran past, many faces were unfamiliar to her anyway, and no one tried to stop her. Her feet took her to the once place that she knew she wouldn't be disturbed, the crypts. She didn't know what made her want to go down there, but that was where she sped off to with all haste, fighting back tears as she ran. Once she was down in the dark she kept on stumbling forwards until she could go no further, so she simply fell to the ground when her legs collapsed beneath her. Sobs wracked her, ones that she could never have shown in front of her family, ones that she could only show in front of very few people. Bran. Rickon. The two names echoed around her head on an endless repeat, the faces of the little boys accompanying them, they were too young for this. How had things come to this? What had made this come about? Peyton could hear nothing over the noise inside her head, so she noticed nothing until she felt a cold nose touch her forehead. She jerked up and met the glowing yellow eyes of a Direwolf.

"Summer?" she asked; Shaggy had green eyes.

The wolf let out a small growl and turned away, but it didn't begin walking, it was waiting for her. Considering her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yes she was grateful for Summer's offer, and rested her hand lightly on the Direwolf's soft pelt. She was still worried that she'd trip on something ,and had to keep reminding herself that there was nothing on the floor of the crypts to trip over. Summer lead her deep into the crypts, and gradually she was able to make out faint shapes in the darkness.

"Summer? Where did you go boy?" a voice asked softly.

Peyton nearly cried out for joy, but she settled for rushing forwards and scooping Bran into her arms. The boy was as startled as she'd been a few moments ago, but he could see better than her right now.

"Peyton?" he inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"Peyton?" another small voice said.

Peyton gently put Bran back down on the stone bench he'd been resting on to pick Rickon up in her arms, Shaggy growled at her, but made no move. Rickon put his arms around her neck and held onto her tightly.

"What's going on?" Rickon asked, "Bran and I were talking with Osha, when suddenly she takes us down here and tells us to stay put, what happened?"

Peyton gulped, "Winterfell's been taken, you are both much safer down here. I was so worried, I thought you were both dead."

"We Starks are hard to kill," Bran said drily; parroting something that his half brother Jon often said, "Who took Winterfell?"

Peyton felt heavy with shame, "My own family, I had no idea, and I am so sorry."

Bran stilled, "The Greyjoys? But Theon… why?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but you two have to stay hidden! I'll help you, I swear it."

"We're not going to be able to for long," Bran pointed out, "There are only so many times you can come down here without questions being asked, and Rickon still has trouble with Shaggy sometimes."

"I'll think of something," she promised, "but for now, let me get you both some food to last a day or so, just in case."

"Do you want to take Summer with you?" Bran offered, "He can wait near the entrance and guide you back."

"Will you be okay with just Shaggy?" she asked.

Bran nodded, "he'll protect us."

"Okay then," Peyton agreed; and put Rickon down, "I'll be back soon, I'll bring something to light some torches with as well. So that you can have light back here at least."

She walked back to the entrance of the crypt, Summer keeping pace beside her for most of the way. The Direwolf stopped at a space not far from the entrance, but still hidden, and rested his head on his paws to wait for Peyton. She crept out of the crypt and meant to go straight to the kitchens, but once more something else seemed to grip her, and she found herself back in the Godswood. Once more she stood by the still pool next to the Heart Tree. It was still the girl with the haunted eyes that stared back at her, the marks of tears fresh on her cheeks. Peyton wasn't sure quite what she was doing, but found herself kneeling in front of the Heart Tree.

"I know that I do not worship the Old Gods," she said, "And I know that I have done terrible things to those who do, but please, I beg you to hear me out. I don't know what to do. My family is back, and I have waited so long to see them again. I love them so much, but I cannot look at them in the same way anymore. How could I? After what they did… but they're still my family, and they should still be my first loyalty. I have wronged the Starks so much by hurting Robb the way I did, but they are like another family to me, they mean as much as my own flesh and blood does."

The red eyes of the Heart Tree regarded her with silence, not passing judgement just yet. Peyton took that as a good sign.

"I want to help Bran and Rickon in any way that I can, but how could I get them out of Winterfell? Who would give me aid? And how could I get them far enough away to be safe? Where is safe for them?" questions that she would receive no answers for poured out of her, "And if I did help them, would I be betraying my family? Could I do that? They are still my family, I don't see how I could, but what they've done just is not right."

Peyton bowed her head until she felt the cool leaves of the forest floor on her forehead.

"I beg you, help me," she said, "Please, for all that I have done, help me figure out what to do."

Trees couldn't talk, or if they could, Peyton had no ability to hear them. But the power of the Weirwood was ancient and beyond mortal comprehension. She wasn't sure if it was the Heart Tree, or simply her, but images began to flood into Peyton's mind. Flashes of her times at Winterfell; running around with the Stark children, jumping on Lord Stark's back, pestering Lady Stark with questions, playing with Robb and Jon, watching over Sansa, encouraging Arya, helping Bran, carrying Rickon. All memories that she held close to her heart, all things that helped keep her warm on cold nights, all thoughts that she would never forget. Then came memories of Pyke; being her father's little girl, annoying Maron and Rodrick, trying to get Asha to play, running around Pyke with Theon, the twisted ash tree, the old castle walls, Pyke itself. Things that made her ache for home and family. She held the two sets of memories up next to each other, and noticed the crucial difference. The memories of her time with the Starks shone bright and new, while her old ones of home were shaded around the edges and wavered with a forced sort of presence.

She remember that she'd only been five when she left Pyke, she had hardly any memories of her home, only feelings and faint images of long ago times. The Iron Islands would forever be the place of her birth and her home, but she could also have other homes, Winterfell was one of those. She had left her family behind when she'd left Pyke, but the Starks had given her a whole new one to help cope with the loss, and fill the hole it left. It did not come down to a matter of which family she felt she belonged to more. It didn't come down to which family she felt more loyal to. It came down to what was right, and what was wrong. Sometimes those two things blurred in her mind, she knew that, and she would have to fix it. But right here and now, there was a clear divider for her, and she knew what she had to do. Staring into the eyes of the Heart Tree, she felt a feeling of satisfaction, then it was gone; and all that the tree did was sway softly in the breeze, red leaves fluttering against the pale wood.

Peyton got up and looked into the pool. No more did haunted eyes stare back at her, only fierce determination. She would do it, she would get Bran and Rickon out of Winterfell and back to Robb. She'd do it no matter what it cost her, even if that price was the one chance she had with her family again. It was what was right, and as much as she loved her father, sister, and brother, she would not stand with them on this. Peyton understood something now; blood may be thicker than water, but many things were thicker than blood.

**Right, sorry that it's late, next chapter may be a little as well considering that I stayed up to do this one and then am probably gonna be zombie-like for a while after I get up tomorrow morning.  
>My main reason for this procrastination is the facebook page I just made for interaction purposes with some awesome Game Of Thrones fans masquerading as characters! (Lady Ellysia Ariotan if anyone's interested)<br>Anyway! Enough about that, farewell for now!**


	37. Under Cover Of Darkness

**Thanks for the reviews: chescake, 97hollster, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling,**

Chapter 37: Under Cover Of Darkness

Summer was still waiting when Peyton next made her was down into the black of the crypts, the Direwolf's yellow eyes opened when it heard her, and he came to but his head against Peyton's leg. She bent down and scratched the Direwolf on the head, no doubt he could smell the meant that she'd brought for him and Shaggy in her pack.

"Alright boy," he said gently, "Let's head back to the others."

Summer waited for her to once more place a hand in his fur, then walked off into the darkness. You would think that Peyton would have been fine this time around, considering that she'd done it before, but no. She still feared that she'd stumble, or step on Summer's foot, all as the old Kings of Winter watched her every step. She gone straight to the kitchens after the Godswood, and had been relieved to find that she knew all of the servants still working there. None had dared to meet her eyes though, it was as if they were looking at a stranger. She'd spent five minutes just talking with them to get them to understand that she was with them and not her family, she was just as angered as any Northerner at the taking of Winterfell. They'd given her the bread, cheese, and meat without many questions being asked; although the raw meant _did_ earn some raised eyebrows. If any of them guessed her purpose, then they said nothing, no one here would betray the Starks.

When they were already far from the entrance, Summer stopped beside an unlit torch hanging from a bracket. Peyton didn't notice at first, and wondered what the Direwolf was doing.

"What is it Summer?" she asked.

He made a whining noise in his throat, and looked up at the torch, Peyton's mouth curved into a grin.

"Thank you boy," she whispered; and rummaged in the pack for her flint, soon having a lit torch in her hand.

She felt a bit better now that she had the light, although she worried that someone might see it. They may be far away, but in a place this dark light showed up easily, and she didn't want to risk Bran and Rickon's discovery. Summer had been the one to point out the torch to her though, so the Direwolf must think it safe enough, she would trust him. A black shadow came towards her, materialising itself as Shaggy, probably drawn by the smell of food. No doubt Bran and Rickon saw her coming, but they waiting until she was close to call out.

"Peyton?" a small voice ventured.

"It's me Rickon," she assured, "I brought you guys some bread and cheese, there was little else that I could take with arising suspicion, and I got some meet for Summer and Shaggy."

"That you got us food is good enough!" Bran exclaimed, "I worried about that, I don't know if Osha will be able to help us much, it must be hard for her to get away."

"I'm sure she would if she could," Peyton said, "But tell me Bran, where is your saddle kept? Is it just with the others?"

He looked puzzled, "My saddle? Yeah, it's just with all the other tack. Why?"

She smiled, "I'm going to get you boys out of Winterfell, we leave tonight."

"We?" Bran questioned, "But how? And your family-"

"My family have set themselves apart from me by doing what they did," Peyton interrupted, "And you boys feel as much like a family to me as any of my blood."

"Will we see Robb?" Rickon asked; Peyton remembered hearing how the small child had been adamant that he wouldn't see his big brother again.

"Yes Rickon, I'm taking you to Robb," she replied, "He'll take care of you both, and we'll find a way to reclaim Winterfell."

"How though?" Bran repeated his earlier question.

"I have a plan, well, most of a plan," she said, "Will you boys be able to tell when night falls?"

Bran gave her a look, "Not exactly, but Summer and Shaggy can. They always used to start becoming more active at night, we'll be able to tell through them."

"We won't have much time," she warned, "Are you both okay with being closer to the entrance? Is there anywhere there where you can hide fully? I don't want to risk you being found."

Bran thought for a moment, "I know a place, should we go now?"

Peyton bit her lip, "Do you mind? I have to make arrangements, and then I don't know if I'll be able to get back down here again."

"You're offering to get us to safety and reunite with our family, it's no trouble to wait a little," Bran said.

She smiled, when had the little boy become so grown up?

"When are we going?" Rickon asked.

"I will send Osha to bring you boys up," she replied; picked Bran up gently, "Rickon? Can you please take the torch?"

"Lead the way Summer," Bran commanded.

Once more they went through the crypt, and Peyton was actually getting used to it down here. At some point Summer turned around to looked from Rickon to the torch a few times.

"He thinks we should put it out," Bran translated.

"He's probably right," Peyton agreed, "Rickon, grab onto Shaggy, then douse the torch in that water."

Once they were in the dark again, they were reliant on the Direwolves. Because Peyton needed bother of her arms to carry Bran, Rickon held onto her as well as Shaggy, making sure she went the right way. Summer stopped and pawed against a patch of wall. Peyton couldn't see what was so special about it, but then again, she couldn't' exactly see much at all anyway.

"Is this it?" she asked Bran.

"Yes, it's an old vault that the Starks can use in times of need. To hide the children during war, things like that," Bran explained, "Just push it forward."

Peyton turned and used her shoulder to nudge open the seemingly solid wall, it slid back with a small grating sound, and she was glad that it was probably not audible from outside. The room behind was largish and had numerous benches, no doubt for when people used to hide down here, it would work as well for Bran and Rickon as it had for others in the past. She put Bran down on one of the benches, while Summer came to sit with his master, Shaggy and Rickon were looking around the place.

"You boys will be alright?" she asked.

"We'll be fine," Bran replied; trying to sounds brave and adult, but she knew that he was just as scared as she was.

She gave the boys one final hug, then departed, getting Rickon to shut the door firmly after her. Now that she knew the boys would be safe, she had to get several things done. Firstly, she had to find her father. He was seated with Theon, Asha, and other Ironborn in the great hall when she located him.

"Ah, Peyton!" he called, "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied stiffly, "Father, I have a favour to ask of you."

She knew he'd give it to her, especially as he was trying to make her come around to his way of thinking.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a wildling woman here named Osha, I wish to have her for a lady's maid," she requested.

Balon frowned, "A wildling? Surely there's someone better for you, they can't be trusted."

"I trust Osha just fine," she argued, "And at any rate, she was good to me while I was here, please father."

He sighed, "Alright, I'll have the order given."

She gave him a hug, "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes, "Peyton, are you… alright?"

She knew that her father didn't mean in the conventional sense of the word, "Fine."

She as clearly not but Balon decided not to press the issue, she was so like her mother, such a soft heart.

"I'll have the woman sent to your rooms," he promised.

"Unchained?" she inquired.

He didn't look happy but he nodded, "Unchained."

"Father, might I be excused?" Theon asked, "I wish to speak with Peyton."

Balon waved them both off, "Go on."

_Uh oh_, she thought_, what did Theon want to talk about?_

He held her gently by the arm and lead her out of the hall, then kept on walking until they reached his rooms, once there she shut the door and slid the bolt home.

"Still using these? They are rather nice, such generosity," Peyton commented.

"What are you playing at Peyton?" Theon demanded, "Why do you want Osha?"

"I can't have a lady's maid?" she inquired innocently.

He scowled, "A wildling? Please, and to top it off you were _clearly_ using father back there."

"I have few strengths, I might as well play to the ones I have," she replied.

"Peyton," he said warningly.

"How could you do it Theon?" she snapped, "How could you betray the Starks after all that they have done for you? Lord Eddard _raised _you! Robb is your best friend, all of the children look to you like an older brother. Why would you do something like this to them?"

He raked a hand through his hair, "it's not a matter of doing it to them exactly, it's a matter of striking back for what was done to us. It's war Peyton, you can only play for one side, and I chose my family."

"You haven't chosen yet," she accused, "You still feel some loyalty to the Starks don't you? I can see it whenever you avoid my eyes, if you feel that then why agree to this madness? Robb sent you to get father's loyalty, and you betrayed him. Your friend Theon, your best friend."

"I am serving my people!" Theon exclaimed, "I am Ironborn and that is where my loyalties lie! In times of war little sister, you will learn that friends don't always stay the same. Father and Asha showed me the truth, we had to strike back for what they had done to you and I."

"But what _have_ they done to us Theon? Until this war broke out we were treated as wards, you still were, you were the one who was accepted into the family that took you. Why not attack Casterly Rock?" she demanded; then figured it out, "Oh you bunch of cowards, you thought that it would be too hard, so you just went for Winterfell instead."

"We're Ironborn Peyton," he said, "We serve our people."

She shook her head, "I may be Ironborn dear brother, but at least I don't have an iron heart. Will you let guilt tear you to shreds? As it has already begun to do; I wonder what Robb would say."

Theon looked tortured, "Why are you doing this Peyton? What do you want?"

She knew it then, he'd help her.

"I want you to give Nikolas permission to drive a cart away from here sometime after dark, permission that gets him through the gates without a search. I also want you to have Bran's saddle put in this cart along with saddlebags of food and supplies, and five horses waiting in the clearing that we used to play in," she said.

He gave her a calculating look, "Just what are you planning?"

"I can't say, but please Theon, help me," she begged, "You feel bad about taking Winterfell, I see it. Help me, and help yourself in the process. Come away with us as well if you want!"

"_You're_ leaving as well?" he asked, "Father is not going to like that… you should have seen him on the way here Peyton, you're still his littler girl."

"I'm not changed my mind Theon," she said grimly, "I still love all of you, but I can't stay here after what you've done, and I will help Robb claim it back."

He sighed, "I can't go, but I'll make your arrangements, and I won't tell father."

"Swear on the twisted ash?" she inquired; giving her brother a small smile.

He returned it, "I swear on the twisted ash. It's still there you know, I went to see it while I was home."

"That's good, it was always strong," she said, "Now I should go."

He nodded, "Right, don't worry. I may regret this later, but for now I'll see that you get out."

Before she exited the room she gave her big brother a tight hug, "Thank you Theon, I'll miss you."

He hugged her back just as tightly, "Take care little sister, do you want to leave before dinner?"

She nodded, "I'll say that I'm sick, no one will come to check on me for a while."

He mussed up her hair, "Cunning."

"Bye Theon," she said; finding tears in her eyes.

"Take care little sister," he replied, "Oh, and sort out whatever this thing you have with Robb is, you're both just too stubborn to be the first to admit that you still love each other. He still does feel that way for you Peyton, believe me. Sort it out, alright?"

"Alright," she promised; then left to go back to her room.

She found Osha waiting there, the woman looking around strangely, Peyton was glad to see her feet and hands were no longer chained. The wildling gave her an analysing look.

"You freed me," Osha stated.

"I did," Peyton replied.

"And I am to be your lady's maid?" Osha inquired.

"No you're not," Peyton said, "You are going to help me get Bran and Rickon Stark out of Winterfell, tonight."

A blank look fell on Osha's face, "The little lord and his brother are dead."

Peyton locked eyes with Osha, "You and I both know that that's not true, and it will not become true."

"And just how does the lady think that I can help?" Osha asked, "Or that I will help."

"You will help because I know that you care for the boys," Peyton said, "And it's all quite simply really-"

A knocking at her door surprised her, she went over to answer it, but it opened before she could. Nikolas strode in and gave her the once over.

"You're okay? You're not hurt?" he questioned.

"Nikolas, I'm fine," she assured, "What's with the barging in?"

"Oh…" he turned around and shut the door, "Sorry, your brother told me to come and see you, after he gave me this."

He showed Peyton a piece of paper, on which Theon had written instruction that Ser Nikolas Tandan was permitted access through the city gates with all speed. Signed with him name, and sealed with the Greyjoy kraken.

"Well he did that fast," Peyton mused.

"What's going on here Peyton?" Nikolas demanded.

She smiled, "Alright, here's what's going to happen…"

Several hours later Peyton was creeping through the castle, Osha by her side. The wilding woman seemed to make no noise at all, but Peyton hoped that her own sounds couldn't be heard over the roaring feast going on. She had gotten Osha to take her apologies to her father earlier, and he had sent his best wishes for her health, thankfully no one had been sent to check up on her. The two woman got into the courtyard, where a covered wagon was waiting, Nikolas leaning casually against it. Peyton slipped into the back, while Osha continued on her way to the crypts. When he felt the wagon shift a little as someone climbed in, Nikolas closed the back door, and hopped up onto the driver's seat. Their path took them beside the entrance to the crypts, and at the sound of a tapping on the wood, Peyton dropped the back of the wagon open with a loud bang. Nikolas made a great show of cursing and getting up loudly, which provided the distraction needed for two Direwolves and a small boy to leap into the wagon with her. Osha got in a moment later, having been slowed down by Bran in her arms.

Nikolas saw two sets of gleaming eyes, one yellow and one green, staring back at him as he closed the door; he knew that he had his cargo. Thanks to Theon's permission, they got through the gates without a single hitch, and were soon rolling off down the road. Rickon clutched Peyton's hand tightly, and she drew the boy into her arms to hold him close. At some point Nikolas brought the wagon to a halt, and opened up the back door. They got out one by one as Nikolas went to fetch the horses.

"This might actually work," Osha noted.

They saw to Bran first, making sure that his special saddle was on properly and that he was secured in correctly. They transferred all of the supplies to the horses, and soon they were all mounted up. Nikolas took the lead as Osha brought up the rear, leaving Peyton and the boys in the middle. Nikolas slapped the wagon horses on the behind, and they carried on going down the King's Road. With luck no one would notice it for some time, or at least, they wouldn't notice it until she and her party were long gone. The sky was clear as five horses and two Direwolves made their way across the Northern country, they kept of the road at first, not wanting Balon to be able to track them easily. Peyton did not look back this time, she knew that she was doing what was right, and she knew that she was going in the right direction.

"Soon," she whispered; as her horse's flying feet carried her back to Robb.

**Yay! They escaped! Now, if I say the next chapter is called 'Gemini' what are you all going to think?  
>Hope that you guys like it!<strong>


	38. Gemini

**Thanks for the great reviews: Dark Alana, Reira, Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Trulzxoxo, Phantasmic, Azalia Fox Knightling,  
>Hope that you all like this chapter, but it's not really one of those. And you were all wrong when it came to the Gemini hint ;P<strong>

Chapter 38: Gemini

They had been riding away from Winterfell for nearly two weeks now, and Peyton was growing worried. They had to travel mainly through the country due to the boy's Direwolves being quite recognisable, but either Osha, Nikolas, or she would often ride to a nearby inn or town for supplies and news. Just last night Nikolas had returned with some information that was still troubling her as evening the next day neared. He had seen flyers put up with her face, a reward of one hundred gold dragons to whoever brought her in alive, there was no command for her death. Not surprising, it was her father offering that reward, quite handsome. There would be many who would like to take her back to Winterfell for that. But there was a second flyer with her face upon it, this time offering five hundred gold dragons, but only if she was returned to Casterly Rock alive. It seemed that Lord Tywin was intent on recapturing her, any person travelling the Kingsroad and in need of money would take her in an instant, even if they didn't need to money considering the amount offered. She was a danger to the group, so long as she was with them, they ran the risk of being discovered.

Peyton came to a decision as she stared moodily into the embers of their fire, Rickon was sleeping in her lap as Nikolas told Bran stories of old. She gently stroked the boy's hair before speaking her mind.

"I'm leaving you all tomorrow," she stated.

Silence fell over the camp, broken by Nikolas.

"Why?"

She held up the flyer she had in her hand, "So long as I'm with you guys, I could get recognised and draw attention to us."

"We aren't exactly travelling on the road," he pointed out, "Who's going to recognise you? Have we even seen anyone as we've travelled?"

"It's only a matter of time," she muttered, "No one's looking for Bran and Rickon thanks to my father's rumours, but I'm another story."

"How long do you think you'll make it on your own?" Osha asked.

"I don't know," Peyton replied, "But I can manage, I'm not exactly helpless, and it's better for all of us."

"Is it?" Bran inquired; gazing at her seriously, "How so?"

"You'll all be safer," she said.

"None of us are exactly safe right now, it's war," Osha put in.

"What about Rickon?" Bran questioned, "If you left, what do you think he'd do?"

"Rickon will be fine," she retorted, "He still has you, Osha, and Nikolas."

"He's just seven Peyton, he needs someone close to his heart to be near him, now more than ever," Bran said.

"He has you," she pointed out, "And Osha is here as well."

Bran shook his head, "He needs you Peyton, just look at him."

Peyton resisted the urge, "You're not playing fair."

"Nothing's fair in war," Osha scoffed, "What do you think you'll achieve by leaving us? You'll just end up back down South in that lion's den."

"We are due to reach the Trident tomorrow morning, I'll stay on this side then you four cross, then I'll most likely end up back in Winterfell," she reasoned.

"And when we turn up at the Young Wolf's camp?" Osha demanded, "What do you think he'll do when he sees that you are not with us?"

"Robb is a King now, his first duty is to his people," Peyton snapped.

"He'd still go after you," Nikolas said gently, "They may have stopped him from going to Casterly Rock, but they'd never manage it a second time."

"He'd be an idiot if he tried to come after me, he has to stay with his army," she insisted.

"You try telling him that," Nikolas retorted, "When it comes to you Peyton, Robb Stark is probably the biggest idiot to ever walk the world."

Peyton raked a hand through her lose hair, "Well then what do we do! If I stay, we run the higher risk of exposure."

"Then it's just a risk we'll have to take," Nikolas said firmly, "Listen to me Peyton, it will be fine. We'll be back at the camp before you know it, I promise."

She looked away from him and back into the fire, "I shouldn't go back there."

"So is that what this is about?" Nikolas questioned, "You and Robb Stark?"

"I think it's time for the young lord's bed," Osha mused; picking Bran up.

"Hey!" he protested.

Peyton gently picked Rickon up, the boy didn't stir. She and Osha carried the young Starks over to a pile of bedding, resting them between the sheets.

"Sleep well, big ride tomorrow," Peyton said.

Bran rolled his eyes, "You say that every night."

"Well that's cause it's true every night," Peyton pointed out; kissing him gently on the forehead, "See you tomorrow."

"Good night," he whispered; and despite his protests of not being tired, he was soon in as deep a sleep as his little brother. The days really were long, and the boys were only young, but they endured with all the strength of their line. Summer and Shaggy came to rest beside their masters, keeping them safe from things in the night.

"They would both be sad if you left," Osha stated, "And it's hard enough for them to keep their strength up."

Peyton looked down at the young boys, she'd known them for their entire lives, "I'll stay then, but I hope that I don't regret making that choice."

"It's good that we're going South, it's safer," Osha stated out of the blue.

Peyton gave her a puzzled look, "How can that be? It's torn apart by war."

"It is not the fights of men that worry me, it is what stirs in the North," Osha replied.

"You speak of the White Walkers? Have they not been gone for thousands of years?" Peyton questioned.

Osha shook her head, "They never left, they merely slept. Waiting for the Long Night, and that Night is coming."

Peyton shivered, "If the Walkers are returning… can Westeros survive considering its current state?"

Osha shrugged, "We can only wait and see, or run without ever looking back. I think I'll sleep now, someone needs to conserve their strength."

"Osha," Peyton called the woman back before she curled up near the boys, "Thank you, for helping us and staying."

Osha smiled, "You're better than your family."

With that parting remark, the wildling woman was soon wrapped up in blankets and attempting sleep on the hard ground. Peyton made her way back to the fire that Nikolas was poking with a stick, making red hot sparks shoot for the sky. She sat down opposite him, drawing her knees up to her chin and staring deep into the flames.

"Peyton-" he began a sentence, but she cut him off

"I'm staying," she said.

"That's good, I'm glad that you saw sense" he replied, "But you know that I wasn't going to ask you about that."

Peyton watched the embers dance, "I said that I'm staying, why must you talk about that still? What difference does it make now that I've chosen?"

"It's not about making a difference, it's about you getting some peace of mind," he corrected, "Why were you afraid of going back to Robb's camp?"

"I wasn't afraid!" she protested; her head jerking up.

"Maybe not of going to the camp," he allowed, "But of who you'd see there."

She averted her eyes to the flames once more, "How can I face him after what I did Nikolas? How can I expect him to accept me when I can't accept myself? I'm not worth his love, I never was. And at any rate, he's engaged to marry some Frey girl."

"Peyton, you made a mistake, we all do. Robb will understand that given time, the last you saw each other had been after an argument, naturally you were both furious at the other for keeping secrets. But you shouldn't have left, you should have gone back and stood your ground," he chastised, "But what's done is done, you can't change the past, but you can set the future."

"Do I need to repeat my last sentence?" she inquired, "He's engaged."

"By word, to a girl he has yet to even chose," Nikolas pointed out, "Other arrangements can always be made."

She gave him a tired look, "You like to make things sound so easy."

He offered her an encouraging smile, "That's because they are, just have faith whirlwind."

Suddenly both Direwolves began growling and got to their feet, standing over their masters to protect them from whatever harm they sensed. Peyton and Nikolas didn't say anything, but silently drew their weapons, both of them watching the woods. Osha had woken at the Wolves' noise, and drawn the dagger she'd salvaged in some village. They heard the soft jingling of harnesses as ten horsemen surrounded them, several of them carried already loaded crossbows. Peyton's eyes flew to the sigil on their shields; the twin towers of Frey.

"Here now, we don't want a fight do we?" the leader asked, "All we want is something nice and easy."

Shaggy's growled increased in volume, earning him a slightly scared glance from the men, but they felt safe enough on their horses with their weapons. Neither she, Osha, or Nikolas lowered their weapons.

"What do you want?" Nikolas demanded.

The leader laughed, "You weren't listening were you? I suggest that you all put down your weapons and get on your horses, you're coming with us. Don't think of trying to attack, we outnumber you."

"Where are you going to take us?" Peyton questioned.

"To my Lord Grey of course," the man replied, "Now do I have to repeat my instructions? Call the wolves off as well."

They weighed up their odds, but there was no way that the three of them could stand against ten men, even with Shaggy and Summer. Peyton was loathe to part with the dagger from her sister, but rested it gently on the ground, prompting Nikolas and Osha to do the same; the latter slower than either of them.

"Summer, Shaggy, to me," she called.

The Direwolves didn't' want to obey her, but eventually Summer walked over to where she stood, Shaggy soon followed suit. Tension was clear in both wolves, but Peyton gently stroked them in a soothing attempt.

"Osha," she whispered, "Would you please get the boys up and mounted, Nikolas, ready the horses. We have a visit to pay."

Bran and Rickon were dazed from their sleep, but came to full consciousness pretty quickly.

"What's going on?" Rickon asked.

"Who are these people?" Bran demanded.

"Boys, I'm afraid that we've run into a little hiccup," Peyton said, "These men belong to Lord Frey, they're here-"

"To take you to him, so hurry up whelp," the leader finished for her.

"Rickon, just do as he says," Peyton warned; feeling tired anger rise in the boy, "Bran, please no arguments."

Both boys looked mutinous, but their Direwolves went to join them, which helped calm both pairs down a bit. Nikolas soon had all of their horses ready, and by then their weapons had been picked up by the Frey men.

"Nice," one had commented upon seeing her dagger, "Dragonbone."

"A gift," she informed coolly, "I'll be wanting that back."

He leered and placed the dagger in his own belt, "Come and get it beauty."

"Peyton," Nikolas grabbed her arm and lead her to her horse, the rest were already mounted, "Just ignore them, don't rise to their bait."

She nodded, and they rode the entire way to the Twins in silence. Peyton couldn't believe that this was actually happening, how had they found them? What were they doing in those woods? She had been stupid again, she should have left days ago. But she hadn't known about the search for her days ago, but that didn't matter. All of those thoughts went around and around inside Peyton's head, but none voiced themselves out loud. The Frey men were impatient with them, continuously urging them to go faster. Peyton thought that they were just trying to get rid of Summer and Shaggy, which was not going to happen if they wanted Bran and Rickon to travel with them. Throughout the whole journey she searched for some way to escape, but none presented itself. They rode the whole night through, reaching the Twins not long after sunrise. Peyton watched the castle wearily, this was where Robb had crossed. Where he had made his deal with Walder Frey.

The old man himself was as repugnant as the rumours surrounding him. She was waiting for them when they were shown to him in the great hall, his young wife standing silent beside him.

"So the Stark boys aren't dead," be pronounced, "Good."

Osha was carrying Bran, while Peyton held Rickon, the Direwolves had been chained up in the stables.

"Who are you?" he asked Osha.

The wildling drew herself up, "Osha."

Walder grunted, "That's the best answer you can give? And you man?"

"Ser Nikolas Tandan," Nikolas replied, 'Sworn knight to Lady Peyton Greyjoy."

Walder's beady eyes finally came to rest on Peyton, making her shiver.

"So this is the Greyjoy whore," he commented.

Peyton flinched at his comment, Bran and Rickon thankfully were too tired to process it, Osha did little more than blink, but Nikolas surged forwards. A ring of guards step up to protect their lord, and Nikolas was unarmed.

"Nikolas!" she called, "Don't!"

He visibly forced restraint on himself, but anger shone bright in his eyes, "_Don't_ insult my lady again."

Walder cackled, "You as well? She really is a whore."

"Lord Walder," Peyton's voice was ice, "Are insults all you brought me here for? Because I have better things to do with my time then trade them with you."

"I hear that your family has taken Winterfell, congratulations," he said, "I wonder how long they'll hold it for."

"Not long once Robb finds out," Peyton retorted.

"So it's true, you are more loyal to the Young Wolf," Walder mused, "That clears up some rumours."

Peyton clenched her jaw and forced herself to not ask_, what rumours?_

"You do know that he is engaged to a daughter of granddaughter of mine," Walder stated, it was not a question, "His choice of course, but he has yet to make it. There were some interesting stories going around about you and him."

"I'm sure they were false," Peyton replied stiffly.

He smirked "So you say, but I worry. At least now I have leverage to make him stand with the deal we struck, the Starks were always known to be a close family, I'm sure he'll rush back here once he knows we have his brothers. Take them away."

Bran and Rickon were taken from Osha and Peyton, swords were drawn when the women tried to reclaim the boys. Peyton had to watch helplessly as they were carried from the room.

"If you dare hurt them, not only will Robb crush you, but I will see you suffer the retribution of the Ironborn," Peyton vowed.

Walder's dry laugh sounded once more, "Fear not, the Stark boys shall be delivered safely to their brother. Provided that he honours our little agreement. You on the other hand, have caused cracks in that. Before for all parties concerned if you simply left this place and never returned."

"I wonder if all parties concerned agree with that," Peyton retorted, "Robb will have your head if you harm me, him and my father both."

Walder leaned forward in his chair, "I never said I'd harm you. There's a pretty price on your head girl, but it's not money I care for in exchange for you. I'm sure that Lord Tywin will me most generous in other ways. Men, take her to Casterly Rock."

Cold dread washed over Peyton, the worst was happening. Bran and Rickon had been captured, she didn't know what fate Osha and Nikolas would suffer, and she was being sent back to Casterly Rock. No wonder the Freys were the way they were. She cursed the Twins, this seemed to be a place of misfortune.

**And that's what I meant by Gemini :P  
>Hope that you guys liked the chapter! Well… inasmuch as you could.<strong>


	39. Catch And Go

**Thanks for reviewing: 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, Dreaming while awake, Phantasmic  
>Just a friendly reminder; Christmas is getting closer, so that means the Awards are coming to a close soon. Please, if you haven't already, place nominations in! I could really use the help with this guys!<strong>

Chapter 39: Catch And Go

This was bad, this was really quite hugely bad. Peyton didn't know where they had taken Bran and Rickon, she didn't know if the boys would be kept safe, she didn't know if they'd have someone to care for Bran and give love to Rickon. They probably didn't they wouldn't understand the full depth of those boyos. To Walder the boys were no more than tools to draw Robb to him and force him into marriage with one of his spawn. To have Walder Frey as an in law of any kind, the Freys were already a devious House by reputation, but Walder Frey had only ever blackened the name. The Late Walder Frey, a name gifted to him by Lord Hoster Tully due to his practice of arriving late in battles, but everyone was just holding their breath for that sentence to become true. For Peyton the time couldn't come soon enough. It was too late to save her, but she hoped that it would save Robb and his little brothers. Bran and Rickon… she hoped that they were going to be alright, they should not have had this happen to them, she should have kept them safer. And they were separated from their Direwolves, Peyton prayed to her god and whatever other ones there were that Frey didn't decide to kill Summer and Shaggy, the effect on the boys would be devastating. Peyton had seen Sansa after Lady had been killed, she could imagine the boys having a far worse reaction to the deaths.

She didn't know what they were going to do with Osha and Nikolas either. She was just a wildling woman, Peyton hoped that they didn't kill her. Osha would probably fight back if they tried, the woman was as good a fighter without a weapon as with, but the odds would be stacked high against her. At the least she'd be imprisoned of something of that sort. And Nikolas… she didn't know what they'd do with him. He was a knight to be sure, but not exactly well known due to his tendency not to travel around, so not many knew just how good with a sword he was. Perhaps he might find a way to get out of his situation, he was smart as well, she had no doubt that he'd think of something. Those two were strong, they'd soldier through whatever was thrown at them.

As for Peyton… well she was in a mess that she had not the faintest clue how to get out of. What would Walder Frey need with the few hundred gold dragons that was the price on her head? But he had said Lord Tywin would be generous in other way, could he be meaning to make some kind of alliance with the Lannisters while also swearing to the Starks? That would not bode well, she knew that Walder would not hesitate to betray and backstab if he saw a better opportunity, and now he had a way to lure Robb to him. Peyton begged silently for Robb to be alright and stay safe, if something happened to him she honestly didn't know what she was going to do. She could handle being separated from him if it meant his safety, but death, how she could ever cope with that was beyond her mind's comprehension. She'd been such a blind fool, if only she'd realised her feelings sooner, perhaps… She didn't know what would have happened, or how things would have been different, but she could still curse at her past.

The man currently jerking her along the path was the same leader of the party that had first apprehended them.

"How did you find us?" she asked, "What were you doing in the woods?"

"Rumours in a village that had seen you," the man replied, "Lord Frey wanted to get rid of the threat to his bargain with the Stark boy."

"He's a King," Peyton corrected.

"Still a boy," the man scoffed.

"Robb Stark is more of a man than any Frey or servant to them," she spat.

The man pulled her around to face him, "It's a long ride to Casterly Rock girl, and you don't want to make an enemy out of me before we even depart."

"You don't scare me," she held her head high, "When my father finds out about this he'll be furious, and Robb will be even worse."

He man laughed drily, "It's war, people get taken, that's how things work. In fact, some people don't even make it to their destinations."

The leer he gave her made Peyton shiver, "They will call for your head."

He smirked, "If that's what keeps you warm at night girl, though I could do that as well."

Peyton slapped him, "Do you have an idea who you are talking to?"

"Greyjoy whore," he replied insolently, "Now come on, Lord Walder said to get you to Casterly Rock with all haste, so all haste if what we shall employ."

A group of five men waited in the courtyard, they were already mounted and shifting about with impatience, there was only one other horse.

"Where is my mount?" she demanded.

Corse laughter sounded, and several suggestive comments that made her feel very temped to rip their faces off were made. The leader beckoned a page forward, he was carrying a length of rope in his hands.

"I suggest that you don't struggle," the man advised, "It's not like it can help you now anyway, nothing can."

The ropes were bound tightly around her hands, she tried not to wince at the way they pinched her skin, but something must have given it away for the man laughed.

"Too tight for you?" he asked mockingly, "Well that's a shame."

"I'll take her on my horse," a man offered, "She can _ride_ with me anytime."

Peyton shot him a disgusted look, "I think I'd rather die than ride with any of you."

"Too bad for you then," the leader noted; practically throwing her onto his own horse, and mounting up after her, "This should be a fun ride, come on boys."

Peyton sat as far forwards as she was able, in an effort to get away from the man, but he only pulled her back. She stiffened, but there was not much she could do to get out of this. She couldn't run because they would catch her, she couldn't fight because she had nothing to fight with against the unlikely odds, she could do nothing. Peyton had never felt so helpless in her life, she had always managed to find a way out of things before, but now she just couldn't see one no matter how hard she searched. She hated this feeling of powerlessness, it was worse than whatever she had felt before, this ability to do nothing made her feel just sick inside. She couldn't quite describe it.

"You're lucky my great grandfather is already married," the man behind her noted, "He has a taste for women who are young and beautiful."

"Your great grandfather?" she questioned.

She did not turn to see, but could almost hear his smirk, "You did not know? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Black Walder Frey."

Black Walder? He had a rather nasty reputation around him for being a man full of hate and a lust for power, it was well known that he wanted the power of House Frey, and many were wondering if he'd kill his older brother Edwyn for it. Just her luck to end up as his prisoner, today was going just fantastically. She didn't respond to his introduction, and silence was what she remained in for most of that day. Black Walder and his men laughed and joked, often at her expense, but Peyton didn't hear them or let their words get to her mind. She went to a happy place within her thoughts, a place where none of this had happened, a place she could have been if she had been wiser. Peyton mentally strolled through the Godswood, walking all through the trees she knew so well, climbing into their heights. She held the image of the Heart Tree's face in her mind, trying to draw strength from those blood red eyes. But she was no Northerner, and it could not hear hr prayers. A thousand times she replayed that day where she had told Robb she didn't love him, a thousand times she found another way for it to have ended. The things she should have said, the things she should have done, they haunted her.

The sun began to set and darkness crept in, they started talking about a place to make camp.

"I think I'm going to _enjoy_ camping tonight," Black Walder said; grinding slightly against Peyton from behind.

She stiffened and had an automatic reflex to jab her arm back into his belly. She couldn't get strength behind the blow due to her bound hands, but it was still enough to earn her a hard whack on the head that left her dizzy.

"Bitch," Black Walder snarled.

A shambling old man suddenly appeared on the street, he was stooped and stumbling. A great cloak engulfing him, a deep hood hid his face.

"Marina?" he asked, "Have you seen my Marina?" the hood turned to face Peyton and the man gasped, "It's you!"

He came forward with doddering steps to stand in front of Peyton, grasping her hands in his own, which were largely hidden by the long sleeves of his cloak.

"On your way old man, before we send you to your calling grave," Black Walder threatened.

Peyton say into the hood, and controlled herself so that her face betrayed no surprise. A brown eye winked back at her, and she felt a slight tug on her ropes, then a giving sensation. A familiar bone handle was put in her hand, which the men couldn't see due to the fading light, and Black Walder's attention was on the 'old men'.

"Oh, it's not you…" he trailed off.

"Out of the way," Black Walder commanded, "Or I could remove you from it."

Peyton turned around like a whiplash with her Dragonbone dagger raised, she sliced it clean across Black Walder's throat and shoved him from the horse. He fell to the ground with a gurgling sound, the men didn't know quite how to react, and there were a few seconds of delay as they shot puzzled glances at each other.

"RUN!" Nikolas roared; sweeping on the massive cloak and drawing his sword, "Go, now!"

The sudden revelation of a knight in their midst woke the men from their trance, and they sprang into actions. Peyton wanted to stay and help her friend, but he brought the flat of his sword down on her horses behind, and his shot off like a bolt from a crossbow. But it was unfortunately not as fast as that, for just a few seconds after she began that mad gallop, pain flared in her shoulder as a bolt struck it with considerable force. She cried out, but didn't dare stop. The wound itself was horribly painful, and the fast moving horse beneath her didn't exactly help, but she'd be in for more trouble if she stayed. She felt warm liquid trickling down her back, and knew this to be her life's blood. Still she urged the horse on, not wanting to be stopped by something to trivial, but things never seemed to be going according to her plans right now. As they galloped beside the rushing waters of the Trident, her horse stumbled on some unseen object and pitched forward and to the side. Peyton was hurled from its back and landed in the icy river water. Shock and pain exploded in her mind, then it all went blank.

**/*0*/**

Robb Stark's life seemed to be going from bad to worse over the last month or so. Ever since he had received the news of his father's death nothing had really gone right for him. Oh his army was going fine and they were amassing more numbers with every passing day, so as King in the North life was pretty good, but as Robb Stark it had never been worse. After his argument with Peyton that ended with him sending her away he had dispatched Theon to the Iron Islands of his home, thinking that his best friend could get him the support of his father. He had never even suspected that Theon would betray him, the thought had never crossed his mind, but still it had happened. Now Winterfell rested in the hands of the Greyjoys and he had received news that his brothers had been killed. He had received no word of Peyton at that point in time, and he didn't want to think that she'd sided with her family, he couldn't see her turning her back on what was the right thing.

Turns out that he was right, they'd soon gotten news that there were two people placing money on the return of Peyton Greyjoy. Lord Tywin had upped his price, and her father Balon Greyjoy had offered his own reward. That meant that she'd escaped from Winterfell at least, and that was something. Small comfort though in the face of the loss of his brothers, Robb had felt that like a crippling blow to his heart, and his mother had fared even worse. Until yesterday Catylen had been unreachable in her grief, but then the raven had come from Lord Walder Frey himself. He had Bran and Rickon in his care, where they would remain until Robb arrived and fulfilled their agreement. Meaning that until Robb went back to the Twins and married a Frey girl, Bran and Rickon would be at the treacherous lord's mercy.

It wasn't like Robb had any other option than to do as Lord Frey said, much as he wished it was otherwise, what other path could he take? He couldn't risk his brothers, nothing could make him to that, but yet he hesitated still. He knew he'd do it, but he had not just ridden off the second he had finished reading the letter. Something was holding him back, a still lingering sensation of guilt and loss, all for Peyton. He still loved her, the revelation that had lead to their current separation had done nothing to change it, no matter how had he'd tried to make it. He sometimes wondered if he should have done as Theon instructed and ridden after her, would they have been able to sort it out? He just didn't know, but he should have tried. He'd said that he'd always be there for her, that they'd always find a way, then he'd gone and done that. He vented his frustration by kicking at a fallen branch as he walked through the woods and listened to the sound of the Trident flowing nearby.

The early morning sun was still faint through the clouds, but Robb had taken to getting away from the camp early to go on walks like this so that he could think. He remembered when Peyton used to always tease him about getting up so early. He didn't know why he did it, maybe he just didn't want to waste a single moment of his day, but now it seemed like most of his day was just war meeting after war meeting. That's why he took his walks, so that he could actually keep himself grounded as Robb Stark, not simply become the King in the North. Grey Wind loped patiently beside him, the wolf was his constant companion, and Robb found himself using Grey Wind as a sort of counsellor. The Direwolf would always listen to him, and then just give him the most curious look, Robb swore he was being judged. Grey Wind now raised his muzzle to the air and sniffed, then flattened his ears and took off.

"Grey Wind!" Robb called, "Come."

But the wolf didn't obey him, just stood still and waited for Robb to follow him, impatience in the tense lines of his body. Robb sighed, but gave in, he might as well see what it was that had caught the Direwolf's interest. Grey Wind lead him down towards the Trident, and Robb followed sceptically, not seeing anything when they reached the bank.

"What is it boy?" he asked.

Grey Wind sniffed again, then whined deep in his throat, running swiftly over to a large log that had been washed up. Grey Wind leapt over it with ease, and was clearly agitated by something behind it. He ran back to Robb and tugged on his cloak, something he hadn't done since being an attention seeking puppy.

"What have you found?" Robb inquired; making his way over.

He peered over the log, felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, then leapt over it as smoothly as Grey Wind had done in spite of its size. Peyton lay there, hidden from clear sight by the tree, but she was there. She was soaked through, her dress and hair clinging to her, and she was shivering. Since she was still half in the water, Robb hauled her out, which caused her to moan and blood to seep from a wound he hadn't see. He hissed as he took in the crossbow bolt buried in her shoulder, that must hurt like the seven hells.

"Peyton! Peyton?" he called her name desperately; holding her gently so that he didn't touch the wound, "Wake up, come on, you're still here. I know it. Just come on Peyton, open your eyes."

She groaned and stirred faintly in his arms, eyes fluttering open to reveal pain filled blue. She smiled slightly through the pain, and raised a shaky hand to his face. He put his own over it to hold it there, and returned her small smile.

"Robb…" her voice was fainter than a breath.

"Hey there, you'll be fine," he assured.

"I love you," she whispered; and her eyes slid closed once more, her hand felt limp beneath his.

Robb swallowed hard and cupped her face gently with his own hand, "Don't say that like a goodbye, don't you _dare_. You are going to be fine Peyton. I swear it. I love you. Just hold on."

She made no response, and Robb realised how pale her skin was. Just how long had she been in the river? When had she been shot? Grey Wind came up to him and pressed his face close to Robb's, then gently nosed Peyton under the chin, she still didn't move again. Robb forced himself out of shock and into action, picking her up in his arms as carefully as if he were carrying a fragile thing that would crumble at the slightest provocation. He'd get her back to camp, he'd get her better, there was no other alternative to the situation. Robb would see Peyton Greyjoy hale and hearty again, no matter what the consequences would be, they could not be worse than the consequences of her death. He wouldn't lose her. Not again.

"Just hold on," he whispered to her, "I love you Peyton, just be strong for a little longer."

He didn't know if his words could penetrate the state she was in, but he kept on whispering them like a prayer. Somewhere in her subconscious, Peyton heard him, and she struggled to recall his face to her dying mind. Her last coherent thought was his name.

_Robb…_

**She escaped, just like you all hoped for :D  
>But now… well… you'll have to wait and see ;)<strong>


	40. Yours Forever

**Thank you for reviewing: Dark Alana, Azalia Fox Knightling, Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, Miss Reeality,  
>Sorry about the late update, I was absoutly dead tired yesterday and just couldn't get my brain to connect to my fingers. I opted to delay writing rather than force it as it would have compromised the quality of the chapter, hope that you guys like it!<br>Oh, and the next chapter may be a little late as well as I'm going out tomorrow night, maybe I'm just trying to subconsciously draw the ending out :P**

Chapter 40: Yours Forever

Grey Wind burst into camp and began barking loudly just before Robb came running into view. People had already looked up when they heard the Direwolf, due to the fact that Grey Wind was not normally prone to loudness, and his barking caused quite the stir. But when they saw their King running into the camp after his Direwolf, a slightly crazed look in his eyes, they sprang into action. They didn't notice at first the girl he carried in his arms, a bedraggled thing with dripping blonde hair, not many recognised her as Peyton Greyjoy. They had thought that were was an attack, which was not the best assumption considering that if there had been there was no way that Robb would come running back to camp, but they stopped when they _did _notice he was carrying someone. Robb however was not taking notice of anything except the tent he was making his way to, the rest of the world could have faded away right then for all that he cared, so long as Peyton didn't fade away with it. As he'd carried her, he'd felt her heartbeat slow and breathing lessen, he couldn't remember when he'd started running for it after that. He held her tightly so that his movement didn't jostle the wound in her shoulder, but he was also careful to avoid the place of injury. But still small moans escaped her, the sounds of pain tore at his heart.

"Your grace," a man stepped up, "What's wrong? Who is this woman?"

Robb didn't even stop, just kept on running while he shouted his reply, "This is Peyton Greyjoy, she's been injured. And if I don't see the healer in my tent within seconds of my arrival there, I will ensure that there will be hell to pay."

Several men looked shocked as he passed, so he roared out his command.

"Someone get that damned healer in my tent! NOW!"

_That_ certainly got them moving like they hadn't been before. The gap that had automatically been cleared for Robb's quickly needed way increased and people began to spread the word that their King needed the healer, within the instant. Concerned looks were sent his way, but they made as little impact as a feather falling on his head. His world had narrowed its focus down to a single thing, the dying girl in his arms, the girl he loved. He would not let her die. That was just something in the world that could not actually happen, an impossibility.

"Hold on Peyton," he said through gritted teeth, "You're going to make it out of this, you will."

When he entered his tent it was empty, something for which he was grateful for. Had Theon not turned traitor he probably would have been lounging somewhere, but Robb didn't really want to think of his former friend right now, his sister was far more important. Robb wasn't sure how to put her down, he couldn't rest her on her back because of that wound, and he didn't know if resting her on her front was going to help with her breathing ability. So Robb just decided to keep on holding her in his arms until the late healer arrived and provided better instruction. He cradled Peyton close to him, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Nothing that had happened in the past matter now, it shouldn't have mattered before, all that did matter was here and now. And what he had here and now was coming close to breaking his heart. He refused to give up hope though.

"Don't worry, I'll get you saved," he swore, "Just please hold on Peyton, for me, hold on."

A weak hand reached up and clung to his cloak, he had to smile slightly at that.

"I didn't mean literally," he whispered, "But that's more than fine as well."

Her lips twitched upwards, but she didn't have the strength for more than that or to form words, but that little twitch was enough for Robb. Just those small signs that she was still alive, that's all he needed right now. Robb began to get twitchy himself, where was that damned healer? He'd been here for nearly a minute now, hadn't his instruction been clear? When the man finally walked into the tent, Robb wanted to spring to his feet, but couldn't due to Peyton in his arms. So he settled for a glare, and a Stark glare could be quite something.

"I thought I said several seconds," he snapped.

The man bowed, he was in his middle years, named Korrin "You did your grace, but I had to collect my things. Something that cannot be done in a rush considering the vast number of glass bottles, I hope that you'll understand."

Robb's temper cooled only slightly, he may have overreacted just a little, but he was rather desperate.

"My apologies, but she needs your aid with all speed," Robb gestured as well as he could to Peyton, "Please, I'm begging you, save her."

"Rest her down on the bed," Korrin commanded, "I must examine the wound."

"On her stomach?" Robb clarified.

"Yes, yes," Korrin waved him on with his task as he himself was busy with taking various thing out of a leather bag.

Peyton let out a gasp when Robb put her carefully down on her stomach, her eyelids fluttered for a moment, then stilled. Robb held a hand just in front of her mouth, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt that faint push of air on it. Gently, touch as soft as falling snow, he brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She may be a tall girl, but right now she looked so small, Robb wanted just to hold her and give her comfort. But the only help that could be given to her now would have to come from Korrin.

The healer was bent over her now, examining the wound closely. He cut her dress away from her shoulders so that he could see it properly, and hissed, a sound echoed by Robb. The flesh around the end of the bolt was a fierce and angry red, swollen and veined in an almost purple colour. Blood no longer trickled out, but Robb could see that it would only take slight provocation for it to begin doing so again. Those purple lines spidering around the wound struck fear into him; blood poisoning.

"Was the crossbow poisoned?" he questioned.

Korrin frowned, but shook his head, "I think not, I think it was simply not kept in good or clean condition. I think that the cold water may actually have helped a little, in relation to slowly the blood flow at least, she should have died from that by now."

Robb did not like the resigned look on the man's face, he did not like it one bit.

"What are you waiting for? Robb demanded, "You're here to heal her, so do it."

"Your grace," Korrin's tone was one used when a parent has to tell a small child that their pet has just died, "She is barely holding on, and she will be in a lot of pain. The kindest thing to do would be to give her milk of the poppy, it won't even take much."

Robb was up from his crouch beside Peyton's head and grabbing the man in the next. Anger blazed from his blue eyes as he shook the healer.

"You will _not_ let her die," Robb commanded, "You _will_ save her, and you will do this _now_."

"Your grace…" the healer tried again.

"NOW!" Robb roared; cutting him off.

Pity was in the other man's expression, "Alright, I will try, but understand that I make you no guarantee on the matter. She may die yet."

"No she won't," Robb replied with certainty.

The healer bowed, "Very well, as your grace wishes."

He laid out various vials of liquids and powders, the implements required for sewing wounds, and clean white bandages. Robb saw no familiar vile of the milk of the poppy.

"Will you not give her something for the pain?" he asked, "Knowing that she was already in pain before the procedure of removing the arrow and stitching the wound had even began."

Korrin gave him a steady look, "As I said before your grace, it would not take much to give her sleep eternal, I dare not risk it now. There is the danger that if I give her the milk for the pain, she may slip away from us entirely."

"But, she will be in agony," Robb pointed out; feeling tortured already.

Korrin nodded, "Are you sure that you want this your grace?"

Robb thought for a moment, but then realised that it wasn't what he wanted that mattered, it was up to Peyton. But she could not speak now, so how would he chose on her behalf? Robb thought back to everything that he knew of her, and he knew more than most. Peyton was always so full of life, she would hold on to what she wanted like she'd never let go, she would get up as soon as she fell down, she was strong, she would always fight no matter what. If their roles were reversed, what would she chose for him? He knew that she would know that he would want to go on living, if he had a chance, he would take it. Peyton was the same, neither of them were keen to give up life. He knew what she would have wanted.

Robb nodded, "Get on with it."

"I am going to need you to hold her down," Korrin warned, "She will try to move around, and that will only increase the damage and pain."

Robb gritted his teeth, but nodded. He moved to her other side so that he could press down on her to hold her still without touching her wound. He had thought that she was asleep or unconscious, but her head turned to face him, the movement clearly cost her some strength. Robb held her hand as Korrin sprinkled some powers around the wound, briefly explaining what they were for, but Robb didn't pay him much attention. She tried to give his hand a squeeze, but could barely manage it.

"This is going to hurt," Robb whispered, "But I'll make sure that you're all better afterwards, and you can tell me what an idiot I am."

Again that faint twitch of her lips, her mouth opened without sound coming out, but he thought he saw her lips form his name. He gave her a quick, soft, kiss.

"Now your grace," Korrin commanded; holding a small knife.

Robb steeled himself, but he forced his weight down on Peyton. Korrin leant over her, and carefully cut her with the knife over her arrow wound. Robb knew in the back of his mind that this was to make it easier to treat deep in the wound and pull the arrow out, but the sudden screams and thrashing from Peyton almost overrode his sense. Korrin's mouth was set in a grim line, but he kept on with his work and ignored her, he had done worse in his time. Robb held her down the whole time, whispering comforting words as the healer removed the arrow, treated the wound with various remedies, and stitched it up again. Peyton was gasping in shallow breaths by the time she was all bandaged up, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. Robb drew a seat up beside the bed as the healer packed his things, taking one of Peyton's hands in his, brushing the hair back from her face.

"She'll be okay now?" he inquired.

"I have done all that I can," Korrin replied, "All you can do now is wait your grace."

Robb hardly noticed as the healer left his tent. Waiting, he was used to doing that with Peyton Greyjoy. He'd waited for her for a lot of his life, he could wait for her now for as long as she needed it. He wouldn't leave her, not now, not ever.

**/*0*/**

Peyton was drifting, she was floating, she was flying. There were several words that sprang to her mind when she thought of what she was doing, but those three were her favourites. She was in some place she did not know, she was surrounded by blackness on all sides, a comforting void for her to hide in. She felt herself letting go of everything, she felt as light as a feather of the sweeping ocean winds, she felt so close to being free. How she came to be in this place? She didn't know. Her last thought was of _pain_, then there was this, and there had only been this for some time now. Was she dying? Maybe, she didn't really know what dying felt like, so for all that she did know this could be it. An end to the world, and end to her life. She thought on that for a moment, she had lived a fairly good life. She'd made good friends, found a loving family to take her in while she was away from her own. She had made mistakes, but here she could somehow see that they were all just mistakes of the past, learning steps for the future. Her biggest regret? Not being able to say goodbye to Robb, not being able tell him again that she'd been stupid not to know her feelings sooner, not being able to tell him that she loved him.

If she could have one wish before she died, it would be to see him again, just for a moment, just to say those three words. She vaguely remembered something about him before the pain, she remembered thinking his name over and over again in her head like a prayer that she didn't have the strength to whisper. She remembered looking up into concerned blue eyes, she remembered the tight grip of a hand holding hers, but then there was nothing more than the pain. As if her wish had been strong enough, the falling stopped, and the scene around her shifted. She was no longer surrounded by black, but white now assaulted her vision. She was lying face down on something, and there was a familiar grip on her hand. She turned to look up, and a smile split her face.

His hair was a rumpled mess of brown curls, his stubble may be a little longer than usual, and he had sleep shadows deep under his eyes. All of these things didn't hide the sparkling blue expanse of his eyes though, or the way his lips curved into a smile when he saw her staring at him. She had to wonder why this dream Robb was looking so tired, but she didn't really care, she still had him.

"Robb," she whispered; pushing herself up so that she was sitting.

"Easy there," he grabbed her shoulders gently, "You should be resting."

She didn't see that it mattered, she was dying or dead anyway. This was a pleasant dream though, so she humoured this Robb and stopped trying to stand, but she didn't lie make down either.

"I'm so glad I got to see you," she said; raising a hand to rest it against his face to reassure herself that he was there, for as long as this dream lasted. He turned his face to her hand, placing his own over it.

"Me too," he replied.

"You're really handsome you know," she said, "Probably the most handsome man I know, your eyes… I could just stare into them forever, they're like bit of the clear summer sky."

He laughed softly, "Thanks Peyton. I can honestly turn this conversation around and call you the most beautiful girl, woman now, that I know."

She blushed, "You're way too kind."

He made her look at him, "Hey, you called me handsome."

"You are," she protested, "I remember feeling jealous when other girls talked about you, I never figured out why."

"Really?" he sounded amused.

"I should have known all along that I loved you," she murmured, "It was there right in front of me for years, but somehow I managed to remain blind to it until it was too late. Jaime Lannister… it was never love with him, only what I thought was love thanks to a childish attachment. You know when you stare at the sun for too long, and then you remain blind for a while afterwards? Things don't really get processed in your brain because you're still reeling from the force of the light. That's what it was like. I stared at the sun for too long, and I tripped on a rock to land flat on my face. You caught me though, you've always caught me, you never miss. Remember when we were walking in the forest a couple of years ago, I got my foot caught in a root and tipped forward. You were walking in front of me, you could even see, but you turned and stopped me before I hit the ground. I should have seen how you felt about me years ago, I should have realised how I felt about you. It's too late now, but I'll always be yours Robb. Only yours, forever."

He smiled, and kissed her palm, "I'll always catch you, you know that."

"I'm so sorry," a tear leaked out, this dream Robb was so understanding, "I'm so sorry for all that I did, for hurting you, I don't deserve your love."

"Don't you dare say that," he reprimanded; taking her face in his hands, "I love you with my whole heart and soul Peyton Greyjoy. We fought, we both made mistakes, but you know what? Love as strong as this doesn't fade. Fights and mistakes are things of the past, we still have a whole future. You say that you're mine forever, well I'm yours forever. And forever has only just began for us."

"I wish it did," she sobbed, "I wish that this was real, I wish you were truly here. I love you so much."

He looked confused, "What are you on about?"  
>She pulled away from him and gestured; finding that moving her right arm caused pain, odd. It had been fine up until now.<p>

"This, this place, you, it's all just a dream. I'm dear aren't I? I remember pain, but then just floating, it that not death?" she questioned, "I'm happy for this dream though, whatever it is, I'm happy I got to have it. I just wish that I could have said all of this to your real face."

Robb chuckled and a large grin split his face, "What would you do if I told you that this is not a dream, you are most certainly not dead, and I'm actually sitting here in front of you?"

Peyton's eyes widened, and she looked around again. As the pain in her shoulder slowly returned, a lot of her vision came with it. She had been able to see Robb clearly enough from the start, but everything else was starting to come into focus. She was not in some expanse of white, that was just the white canvas of Robb's tent. Which she was currently in, and she was sitting on his bed. Robb himself watched her closely, clearly trying not to laugh at her reaction. Peyton felt a rush of mortification, what had she said? She knew she'd rambled, but what had she _actually _said? She hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

"I would crawl into a small hole and die of embarrassment," she said; voice muffled by her hands.

"Please don't, not after all the effort that went into keeping you alive," he begged.

She peeked through her fingers, "What did I say?"

"You don't remember?" he inquired; grinning, "Well, I seem to recall something about 'little bits of the summer sky', along those lines at least."

She hid her face again, "I didn't!"

He pulled her hands from her face and tipped her chin up so that she looked at him, "There was also mention of something to do with looking at the sun too long. And then you said these wonderful three words, I'd love to hear them again."

"This is real? You're real?" she clarified; reaching out to touch his face, run her fingers through his hair, rest her hands against his chest.

He leant forward and kissed her slowly, but deeply, "Was that real enough?"

Peyton smiled, and repeated those three words that he wanted to hear, "I love you."

**:') Sorry that this took so long, like I said before, I'm tired and sick at the moment. Which shouldn't be happening cause it's summer for me… but I can't change it.  
>I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, but I can't really promise at this state.<br>Oh, and how many of you may or may not kill me if I say the next chapter is the last one?**


	41. Always

**Thanks for reviewing: Azalia Fox Knightling, Dark Alana, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, Miss Reeality, Kendal NZ, katrina x,  
>I was thinking on the review I got from 'Dreaming while awake' and how she prophesied something bad happening. I wondered why at first considering that it was a nice chapter. And then I realised that after most of my nice chapters, there's something bad… had not noticed this before o.O<br>The final chapter, I'd say it's taken a long time, but it kind of hasn't due to my obsession with updating :P Hope that you all enjoy it!**

Chapter 41: Always

Korrin the healer was not at all pleased when he found his charge sitting up and kissing Robb Stark. Well, he was pleased that she was awake and pleased that she clearly had some of her strength back, but she still needed rest. Neither of them heard him when he came in, so Korrin coughed delicately to get their attention. It didn't work. He coughed louder, still didn't get through to them. Eventually he was saved from speaking by Grey Wind, the Direwolf had entered the tent with him, and then proceeded to stick his nose right in-between the couple's faces. They yelped and sprang apart, Robb tumbling backwards off his seat, while Peyton fell back onto the bed. This promptly set her cursing, no wonder, the milk of the poppy he'd given her earlier would be wearing off by now; hence his presence here to administer more. Korrin knew he should be professional about the situation, but he couldn't help the small scoff of laughter that escaped him at the sight. _Finally_ the young King and his lady took notice of his presence. And both went red, oh this was just too good.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he inquired; raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all Korrin," Robb replied; trying to muster a little bit of dignity as he reclaimed his seat, "Peyton and I were just… ahh… discussing something."

"Telepathically no doubt," Korrin remarked dryly, but then turned to his patient, "And how are you my dear?"

"Uh, certainly much better thank you. Am I right in guessing that you're the healer here?" she asked, "I heard your name when I was… last in camp. But I don't think that I ever met you."

He bowed, "It's an honour to make your waking acquaintance my lady, you've been resting for several days now."

"_Days?_" she repeated incredulously; and tried to get up again, "How? What? I don't remember exactly what happened, can someone fill me in?"

"Easy," Robb said warningly; gently putting an arm around her, and the tension in her posture left immediately, "You need rest."

"Yes, she does," Korrin agreed; shooting Robb a meaningful look, "Robb hasn't left your side this whole time, I hope you know that he even had the war councils moved into this tent so that he wouldn't have to leave."

Peyton rolled her eyes in Robb's direction, "You. Idiot."

He grinned, "I've missed hearing that."

"Well you won't soon, I guarantee that," she warned.

Korrin coughed again, they seemed to have forgotten his presence already, "You had a nasty crossbow wound in your shoulder."

Peyton raised a hand to the thick wad of bandages, "Oh yeah, I was running… and then shot, my horse stumbled, I fell into the river. I don't remember anything but pain and cold after that, until I again saw the summer sky."

Robb smiled and put his hand over hers, Korrin guessed it was some personal thing for only the lovers to know. Korrin didn't even need eyes to tell that they wanted nothing more to be alone, so he decided to just get on with his business and leave them be. You were only young once, and they deserved whatever small happiness they would get before Robb had to leave for the Twins.

"The bolt was not in the best of conditions," he continued, "It gave you blood poisoning, and you bled a lot. The cold of the river actually helped you there, it slowed the flow a little, but you must have been in there for no more than a few hours or a night at the most. The Young Wolf here found you and carried you back to camp, he was in quite a state of panic I might add."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but Robb only grinned, Korrin went on with his tale.

"I must confess, that at first I wasn't sure you'd make it," he admitted, "But King Robb was rather… insistent shall we say. But I'm glad he was now, it's good to see you well on your way to recovery."

"Thank you, for all that you did," she said earnestly, "And honestly, don't be afraid to stand up and tell Robb when he's being stupid, Drown God alone knows how much that is needed."

Robb kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

"Anyway," Korrin interrupted before they were lost in each other again, "I just came by to give you some more milk of the poppy, the last dose I gave you should have worn off by now, and I imagine that your shoulder it hurting a bit. It will help with the pain, but I warn you, sometimes it causes the mind to feel a bit addled."

"So that's what it was!" she exclaimed; making Robb splitter a bit with laughter.

Korrin raised his brows, "Oh?"

Robb was grinning, "When she woke up she thought that she was dreaming, didn't think that this was real."

"Ah," Korrin understood, it wasn't he first case that he'd seen, "Don't worry, this dose isn't as strong. You may be left a little… stranger shall we say than normal, but nothing like before. And it will take away the pain."

"Well let's have some then," Peyton said; taking the bottle he offered her and downing it all in one. The liquid was sickly sweet, but she kept it down, relishing the soothing sensation it brought with it. The pain in her shoulder retreated almost instantly, "Thank you! I hardly feel it already."

He took the vial back, "You are most welcome, but just because you aren't in pain doesn't mean that you aren't injured. You need _rest_, which is no activity that might bring unneeded… movement to your shoulder."

Robb spluttered, "Yes, thank you Korrin."

Just before ducking out of the tent, the healer gave Robb a final warning look, but then left them. Grey Wind took this opportunity to jump up on the bed and nuzzle close to Peyton, he may be a much bigger now, but he was still so much like a puppy at times. She gave him a hug and stroked his soft fur, making the Direwolf's tail wag with enjoyment.

"He found you," Robb said, "We were walking by the Trident and he just ran off, I followed him and there you were. My heart stopped, I swear it did, seeing you there like that… I… I was more scared then than I've ever been in my life."

Peyton looked up from Grey Wind, "I'm so sorry, I've caused so much trouble."

Robb frowned, "What in the seven hells do _you_ have to apologies for?_ I_ was the idiot who lost his temper first, I should have remained calmer, I should have gone after you. Theon told me to, but I didn't."

She smiled, "Nikolas told me to come riding back to camp, I didn't either. We both made mistakes there, but that's not what I was talking about. I'm sorry for what my family has done, and for what they made the world think they did, and for getting Bran and Rickon captured by Frey. I should have left that travelling party as soon as we set out, and now they're trapped at the Twins."

Robb leaned forward and his blue eyes were intent on her's, "Peyton, don't start blaming yourself for what your family did. Theon… I don't even know how to say it. He was my best friend, then…"

She saw the tears glistening in his eyes, she shifted over in the bed.

"Grey Wind, off," she commanded, "Robb, come here."

He got up without question and slid into the bed with her. She turned so that she was lying on her good shoulder, and rested her head on his chest, one hand also lay there. His arms encircled her, she had never felt a safer place before, and he was careful to avoid the wound on her shoulder. Peyton sat herself up marginally so that she could turn to look at him, a tear had left his eye and was trailing down his face. She gently wiped it away with her hand, which she then left against his face.

"It's okay Robb," she whispered, "Cry, I'm here, just let go."

He sat up fully and shifted her into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his face in her hair. She felt his shoulders heave with sobs, and she just held him close. Running a hand through his hair, tracing soothing patterns on his back, just murmuring strings of comfort. Eventually Robb pulled back from her, eyes now red tinged.

"When I sent him to your father, I never thought that he'd do that, it had never even crossed my mind," he said brokenly, "And then…"

"Theon should not have done that, he should have stood up for you. After the deaths of our brothers, you were the brother he chose to have, he should not have betrayed that. He's trying to find his place, and he thinks that he can do that by siding with his family on this matter. I'm not saying he's right," she added quickly, "But I'm just saying why he did it. He's more confused now then he's ever been, but he still helped me to escape. I'm not happy with any of my family right now. My sister displays no regret about what she did, and my father just can't seem to understand why I care so much. I always wondered what it would be like to see them again, how much might have changed, but I never realised that it would be this much. I feel like I don't know them anymore. They're my family and I don't know them."

Now it was Robb's turn to wipe away her tears, "You haven't seen them for thirteen years Peyton, you've grown up in a completely different environment, of course you will both have changed."

"But, we're family," she said; trying to use that as justification, and failing.

He held her close and she pressed her face to his chest, "Just because you're family doesn't mean that you will be thick as thieves. People change with time Peyton, and if you're not there to keep up with the changes then you can get left behind. You still have a loving family in us Starks."

She laughed a little at that, "I hope that this doesn't make you my brother."

"You know, I had not even thought of that till you mentioned it. But I don't think it does, just think of my family as your in laws," he said; smiling down at her.

She couldn't find it in herself to return it, "Robb… the Freys, your engagement… They have Bran and Rickon."

Frustration tightened his face, "I'll get them out, somehow, I'll save them."

Peyton nodded sadly, "Yes, by living up to your arrangement."

He looked down at her with shock written all over his face, "I'll find another way."

"How?" she whispered, "If you attack, then Walder will kill them and you know it."

He looked tortured, "But Peyton, what about us? I can't just turn my back on that, not when I've just gotten you back again."

She clutched him closer, "Believe me Robb, it's the last thing that I want, you think that I can stand to watch you marry someone else? I couldn't do it, I'd leave. But I can't let you risk your brothers, that would tear you apart worse than anything, worse than losing me even."

"You can't leave," he stated; tightening his grip.

More tears fell, "And yet I can't stay. What would we do Robb? How could I bear seeing you married to someone else? How could you bear still seeing me, but having sworn your vows to another. We'd be torn in two and you know it."

"But… I can't lose you," he whispered, "I just can't, it doesn't even… just no."

She clutched onto him, holding onto this moment with both hands, literally and mentally. She didn't want this to ever end, she just wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to sleep in his arms every night and wake up with him every morning, she wanted to fight his wars with him, she wanted to marry him in front of a Heart Tree, she wanted to see their children growing up in Winterfell, she wanted to be with him until her dying day. But what Peyton Greyjoy wanted never seemed to happen. All she would ever have would be the memory of moments like these, cold comfort in the absence of Robb. She wouldn't go to the Twins with him, she wouldn't see him married to another faceless woman, she'd leave Westeros all together. Go far away and never come back. What else could she do? Her heart may have once been torn in two between Robb Stark and Jaime Lannister, but now it was being shredded into pieces so fine they seemed like dust on the wind. Life wasn't fair.

"I love you, now and always," she said, "I love you so much, more than I could ever say, more than I have the time to show. I don't want this to ever end, why can't I just stay with you forever? Why must life always be so cruel?"

"I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life, more than I ever will love anything. My heart is not mine, it is yours, you're the reason it beats," he replied, "I could never have enough of you Peyton Greyjoy, never. I'll always love you, from when it started to the ends of forever. Always."

She sobbed into his chest, "Why Robb Stark? Why did you have to be so amazing?"

"It just comes naturally," he tried to joke, but his voice broke.

"Please, let me stay with you while I can," she begged, "While we have time, let me spend it with you."

He kissed her hair, "As if you would be allowed to spend it any other way."

She reached up to kiss him on the lips, just losing herself in the sweetness of it all, their tears mingling on their cheeks.

"Didn't Korrin say you had to rest?" he teased softly.

"Rest is a subjective term," she argued, "I feel relaxed here with you, so to me that counts as rest."

"I'm fine with that," he consented; and pulled her in for another kiss.

**/*0*/**

Once she had woken up, Peyton's recovery speeded up remarkably, and soon she was allowed to get up and walk around. She wished that it was still slow though. Robb had chosen to stay where they were until she was fully better, and the longer she took to get there, the more time that they had together. Every day she woke up in his arms and her shoulder ached a little less, she cursed that. Korrin had already taken out the stitches, and aside from slight soreness still in the area, she was fine after a week. She also cursed the healer's ability, had he not come up with all these potions and salves for her, perhaps she could have drawn the process out even longer. Lady Stark was pleased to see Peyton well again, and welcomed the girl warmly. Peyton could feel the air of sadness hanging around her though. Catylen knew about her and Robb, and how their time was slowly running out. She wished she could help them, but there was nothing that she could do.

Peyton spent every minute that she could with Robb. It didn't matter what they were dong, they could just be doing nothing for all that she cared, so long as she was with him it didn't matter. They would often walk together, no words, just the sounds of the world and their hands linked together tightly. They would sit in the woods or in his tent and talk of the good old days, recount stories from their youth, remember everything that they had done. They would just sit of lie in each other's arms, kissing as well more often than not, but also just enjoying the presence of the other close by. She felt asleep held close against him, and awoke in the same position. She never wanted those days to end, she wanted them to stretch forever into the horizon.

One day they were sitting in his tent, well, he was sitting in a chair and she was sitting on him. Just holding each other close, eyes closed, treasuring the moment. Suddenly, a young page bursts in.

"Your grace!" he exclaimed, then paused, "Oh…"

"I'll never get used to being called that," Robb muttered, "What is it?"

"Your mother wants to see you," the boy said, "She said just you, and there's a letter for Lady Peyton."

She looked at Robb then back at the boy, frown creasing her forehead, "Who from?"

"It came with the letter from Lord Frey," the boy explained; holding it out, "But it's addressed to you."

She got up to take it from him, and Robb sighed, "I suppose that I'd better go."

"Be back soon," she said; stretching up on her toes to kiss him quickly; the page pulled a face.

"Before you can miss me," he promised.

"Too late," she replied; then waved him off, "On with you."

Once he was gone Peyton looked down at the letter in her hand, the front was just blank whiteness, so she turned it over. Her name was written there in fine handwriting, handwriting that she recognised as instantly as she did the seal. Bronze wax with a sun rising from the centre of three rings, there was only one person with that sigil as their own; Nikolas. Was he okay? Why was he sending word to her with Lord Frey? What was it about? She tore open the envelope and quickly unfolded the letter, eyes flying over the page.

_Hey there whirlwind,  
>I imagine that you're a bit surprised to be receiving word from me, but I'd like to think that you'll also be a little happy. I was so relieved to hear word that you were alright I was worried about you after the little fight with the Freys. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to speak much then, but we were in a bit of a rush. I'm fine, as you might have noticed, only a couple of scratches.<br>Now, the reason for this little letter, I'm afraid that it's a goodbye. After you were taken away Osha was taken to the prisons, and I was offered a chance to re-swear my loyalty. I did this, but I lied, my loyalty will always be with you. I spoke with Lord Walder's heir Edwyn Frey about certain matters, and he is the one who gave me leave to find you. After dealing with the men there I went back and have spent several days striking up a hard bargain with him, but I got my way in the end. Now Lord Walder Frey is dead, I killed him, and Edwyn is now the Lord. Part of my deal with him was that Robb Stark would be freed from his engagement, they can wed Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey instead, and you would receive compensation for what happened. Bran and Rickon are treated as guests, while Osha was released to help care for them. The thing that Robb has just been called to speak about is exactly what I have written to you, I just wanted to be the one to tell you.  
>However, as a consequence for my actions and breaking my vows of honesty, I cannot remain in Westeros. People suspect me of Walder's murder, and soon accusations will begin, I can't hang around for that. I don't know where I'm going, but I'll find something to do with myself. It'll be an adventure, a whole new place, a new start. Imagine that whirlwind, Nikolas Tandan, wondering the world. Can you see me becoming a bravo? Probably not actually. I'm sorry that I can't say goodbye to you in person, but if I did that then I'd probably change my mind and stay, which would bring mistrustful eyes down on you. It's for the best really, you'll be just fine. You're a strong young woman Peyton, you could hold the world in your hand if you wanted. Don't worry about me, and don't be sad. Just remember all the great times we had, and think of me with a smile. (You could even name your first kid after me, just a joke by the way.)<br>I wish you all the happiness that this world can possibly give you, and tell Robb Stark that he'd better treat you as well as you deserve. I know that he will, I just need to say it so that I can sleep at night. Live well and live fully, I know that you'll find love with Robb, best of luck to you both.  
>Farewell my little whirlwind, maybe we'll see each other again someday.<br>Your friend, till they day I die,  
>Nikolas<em>

The letter brought tears to her eyes, she read it several times over, crying a little more each time. Nikolas was gone, he had left, she'd never see him again. The thought just didn't sit right in her head, it didn't feel like it could be the truth. How could she not see her best friend again? Nikolas had been a part of her life since she had been only five years old. Not having him around, knowing that she'd never have him around again, it hurt her heart. Throughout everything that had happened, he'd always stuck by her, no matter what he'd always been there. He'd lectured when necessary, and he'd also been the only person not to judge her for the choices she made. He had been the one to teach her so much of what she knew, he'd taught her how to fight, he'd taught her how to cry. She put that lesson to good use now. Her dear friend, he'd given up so much for her. And now he was going on the run, leaving his home forever, all because of a deal he struck so that Robb would be free and she could marry him. She felt so bad, she looked at the letter again, and saw a little line that she hadn't noticed before due to the paper being folded over.

_Oh, and don't you dare go and start feeling guilty. Stop it, stop it right now. Get on with your life. Don't forget me, but don't feel bad about the choices that I made. It was me who made them Peyton, and I made them with good reasoning in my head. Don't waste it with guilt. Now run off and tell Robb._

A choked laugh came out of her throat, he knew her so well. She tried to let go of her guilt, but couldn't quite manage it just then. She would one day, one day she'd be able to see, but not today. Today she simply felt the sadness of losing a treasured friend, and the happiness of a love she could now have. She didn't follow his other little instruction either, but she didn't have to. Several minutes later Robb came bursting into the tent, swept her up into his arms, and kissed her fiercely. She knew what he was so happy about, and she kissed him right back.

"I have just heard the best news," he breathed; out of breath a little from their kiss.

She smiled, "I know, you're a free man Robb Stark. Well, not really. You're not free, you're _mine_."

"I'll always be yours, never anyone else's," he vowed, "But how did you know?"

She held up the letter from Nikolas, and he read it quickly. Once he was done a smile came over his face, and he drew her into his arms, tipping her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that we'll never see him again," Robb said honestly, "Nikolas was a good man, maybe I'll take him up on that suggestion."

Peyton laughed, "I'm never sure when he's joking or not. I'm going to miss him so much."

"I know you will," Robb said soothingly, "But like he said, don't be sad. Just think on it as a new stage of life, remember all of the good times you two had, and smile don't cry. I for one am more indebted to him than I can say, he's given me the chance to be with the one woman I love, he'll not be forgotten."

"This is the biggest thing he's ever done for me," she admitted, "His sacrifice was huge."

Robb gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "So is the thing he sacrificed for."

He bent down on one knee and took her hand in his, "Peyton Greyjoy, I love you and will continue to do so until the day I die, and even after that. You may not have noticed for a while, but my heart has always belonged to you, and it _will_ always belong to you. I don't want any other woman but you, will you marry me?"

She smiled, "You've proposed once already."

He grinned in return, "Yeah, but this is more romantic."

She pretended to consider, "Hmm… should I still give the same answer…?"

The look of utter panic on Robb's face was just too much, she began laughing and drew him to his feet.

"Oh course I'll marry you Robb, I said it once and I'm happy to say it again," she grabbed his face gently in her hands and kissed him, "I love you, now and always."

Robb was right, the war was far from over. There were still battles to be fought, lives to be lost, cities to be destroyed. There would be chaos and bloodshed, there would be tears and heartbreak. But right now what was going to happen in the future didn't matter to Peyton and Robb. They had each other, they had their love, and that was enough to get them through anything. It always had been, and it always would.

Let the fires burn, let the armies march, let the war come. Let the world be torn in two, or three, or a hundred. They would take it together, side by side, they could take anything that was thrown at them.

The past held mistakes, the present held peace, and the future held the unknown. But though out it all there was always a constant, always a ghosting presence to get them through, always that extra helping hand to clear their sight.

Always love.

**Okay, chapter ended up very long, but who the hell gives a damn!  
>:') happy tears. Hope that you guys like the story, I certainly loved writing it!<br>Don't un-story alert yet! I'll be posting a Thank You chapter soon, and it will also tell you that I've started my next fic. Keep an eye out ;)**


	42. Thank You

**Thank you:**  
>I just want to thank everyone who story alerted, favourite, and reviewed this story, and those anonymous readers as well. Having you guys along for the ride definitely helped keep me motivated, and you were all awesome! I'm so happy that you all liked the story (hopefully) and it's been a great journey to write this.<p>

**Sequel:**  
>I have no sequels planned for Torn In Two, but I did a little one shot add on called 'Closure' check it out ;D<p>

**Next fic:**  
>My next fic is out now!<br>**Name:** Diamonds For Tears  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Game Of Thrones  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jaime Lannister/OC: Elyanna Stark  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (sexual content/language/violence)  
><strong>Summery:<strong> Wolves and lions never mix, they never become friends, and they certainly never become lovers. This is simple fact, an unchanging rule. But that rule becomes challenged when the Rose of the North falls in love with the Lion of the West.  
>Hope that you guys check it out and like it! <p>

**Forum:**  
>Steps:<br>1. Go to Forums  
>2. Go to TV Show<br>3. Go to Game Of Thrones  
>4. Go to Game of Thrones Awards<br>5. Go To Game Of Thrones Christmas Awards 2011?  
>6. Click 'reply to post' on my first thing.<br>There, not that hard! Please people, only a few days left and I NEED those votes for all the categories in!

**Poll:**  
>The result was a tie between Jaime and Robb with both having 12 votes each, Nikolas had 3. Well done fic for living up to your name of Torn In Two! Clearly my readers were :D<p>

**Theme Songs:**

**Anything – by The Calling**

I will be there  
>Always waiting<br>Waiting for you  
>To let me inside<br>Where your fire burns  
>In a city of angels<br>Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
>I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me<p>

Whatever you want  
>Whatever you need<br>Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

And as you sleep  
>Eyes to the window<br>I'm watching you dream  
>Well are you dreaming of me?<br>So why can't you see  
>You're all that matters<br>You know if this earth should crack  
>I'll be your solid ground<br>I will be there to catch you when you fall down

Whatever you want  
>Whatever you need<br>Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
>If I have to crawl<br>Get down on my knees  
>Whatever it takes, I'll do anything<p>

I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
>I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon<br>For all of time, forever loving you

Whatever you need  
>Whatever it takes, I'll do anything<br>If I have to crawl  
>Get down on my knees<br>Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

**All The Same – By Sick Puppies**

I don't mind where you come from  
>As long as you come to me<br>But I don't like illusions I can't see  
>Them clearly<br>I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
>To fix the twist in you<br>You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
>I don't mind<br>I don't care  
>As long as you're here<p>

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
>You'll just come back running<br>Holding your scarred heart in hand  
>It's all the same<br>And I'll take you for who you are  
>If you take me for everything<br>And do it all over again  
>It's all the same<p>

Hours slide and days go by  
>Till you decide to come<br>But in-between it always seems too long  
>For certain<br>But I have the skill, yeah  
>I have the will, to breathe you in while I can<br>However long you stay is all that I am

I don't mind, I don't care  
>As long as you're here<p>

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
>You'll just come back running<br>Holding your scarred heart in hand  
>It's all the same<br>And I'll take you for who you are  
>If you take me for everything<br>And do it all over again  
>It's always the same<p>

Wrong or Right  
>Black or White<br>If I close my eyes  
>Its all the same<p>

In my life  
>The compromise<br>I'll close my eyes  
>Its all the same<p>

Go ahead say it  
>You're leaving<br>You'll just come back running  
>Holding your scarred heart in hand<br>It's all the same  
>And I'll take you for who you are now<br>If you take me for everything  
>Do it all over again<br>It's all the same

**One again; a HUGE thank you to you all!  
>Love you guys for all the support your liking of this story game me :D<br>And don't' forget to check out 'Closure' and 'Diamonds For Tears'  
>~CityGirl13<strong>


	43. AN

Hello lovely people!  
>This is just a little AN to tell you that I now have a joint account with awesome author <strong>Maddie Rose<strong>.  
>We are <strong>Warden of the West<strong>, you can find a link on my profile for it.

We've only got one Game Of Thrones story up called **Now Or Never**; it's about Evelina Tyrell who is sent North to find a marriage in Robb Stark, and Mella Baratheon who is sent there to be fostered while her father takes his friend back down south. In Winterfell both girls are strangers to the North, but with war coming everything begins to change…. Robb/OC; Theon/OC

Please check it out!  
>And thank you so much for reading this :D<p> 


End file.
